Bienvenue dans le Centre
by Calestina L
Summary: Bella arrive dans une nouvelle ville pour commencer ses études, mais que cache cette cité universitaire, de quoi les étudiants ont-ils si peur ? Et si tout n'était qu'un commencement...
1. Prologue

Salut à tous ! Et Bienvenue dans le Centre, c'est le cas de le dire !

Alors quelques explications pour celles (et ceux ?) qui pourraient se dire après la lecture de ce qui va suivre « Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir lu cette fic ? » Oui, c'est normal, cette fiction comptait plusieurs chapitres que j'ai volontairement retirés. Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête ou de pub ou autre même. La raison est toute simple… Après plus d'un an passé sans avoir écrit la moindre ligne **j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic en main pour la terminer**. J'ai commencé par la relire et la corriger allant **jusqu'à modifier l'histoire voir la trame dans plusieurs chapitres**. Le choix suivant était de poster directement le chapitre suivant en vous demandant gentiment de relire tout le contenu (ce qui m'a paru absurde) ou bien de tout reprendre au départ (La solution qui m'a semblé plus pertinente).

Le point positif, c'est que je ne débarque pas ici telle une jolie fleur qui ferait de belles promesses quant aux délais de publications, de l'avancée de l'histoire ou autre… Non, si j'ai choisi de reposter, c'est que je dispose à ce jour d'assez de réserve grâce à l'intégralité des chapitres précédemment mis en ligne étant totalement corrigés et revus, complétés par une série de chapitres inédits venant ci-ajouter. Ce que je peux donc vous dire, c'est que Bienvenue dans le Centre est écriteà près de 90%**et qu'un nouveau chapitre sera publié tous les deux jours**.

Je vous laisse (re)découvrir le prologue combiné au premier chapitre, je reste à votre disposition pour toutes sortes de questions…

xoxo Calestina.

.


	2. Chapitre 1: Sueurs Froides

Si vous n'avez pas lu la note au chapitre précédent, un rapide résumé…

Cette fiction comptait plusieurs chapitres que j'ai volontairement retirés. La raison est toute simple… Après plus d'un an passé sans avoir écrit la moindre ligne **j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic en main pour la terminer**. J'ai commencé par la relire et la corriger allant **jusqu'à modifier l'histoire voir la trame dans plusieurs chapitres**.

Ce que je peux donc vous dire, c'est que Bienvenue dans le Centre est écrite à près de 90% **et qu'un nouveau chapitre sera publié tous les deux jours**.

Merci à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à vos reviews !

* * *

.

.

Bienvenue dans le centre, c'est ainsi que l'on nomme cet endroit.

Tu dois savoir plusieurs choses. La première, personne ne se connait ou est censé se connaître. La deuxième, la discrétion. Ne te fais pas remarquer, conseil d'amie, sinon tu le regretteras, je suis sérieuse. Enfin, le silence, nul ne doit savoir que tu existes, quoique, cela recoupe le un et le deux en fait.

Je suis désolée, tout ce que je te raconte doit te paraître absurde mais c'est uniquement dans ton intérêt. Bienvenue en enfer Bella.

.

.

_Chapitre 1: Sueurs Froides_

.

.

Je pris soudain conscience de ma position. Prostrée devant mon bureau, face à l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre me renvoyant un pâle reflet de la ville où devaient commencer mes études. Caly était toujours présente, dans mon dos, me laissant certainement un moment calme pour que je puisse assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

- Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas te traumatiser mais juste te mettre en garde. Il n'y a pas que des enfants de chœur ici. Ce ne sont pas des criminels, enfin pas tous bien-sûr, mais il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à eux !

J'avoue que mon attitude de spectre devait commencer à l'effrayer. Je m'aperçus que je m'étais mise à trembler, non mais elle se croit drôle ! _Sitôt mon arrivée il faut que je tombe sur « ce » genre de problèmes ! Vivre dans le même immeuble que des repris de justice, il y a de quoi légèrement stresser !_ Je me retournai et tentai de la rassurer.

- Tout va bien, merci Caly. Je ferai bon usage de tes précieux conseils mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

Je ne voulus pas la vexer mais la fatigue du voyage conjuguée aux révélations récentes m'avait épuisé. Sans compter qu'elle me faisait aussi un peu peur avec son exubérance et le mur qu'elle semblait avoir érigé face aux vérités de tout à l'heure. Comme si elle n'était pas touchée ni concernée. Elle me fit un autre de ses grands sourires, _décidément_, et me souhaita une bonne nuit tout en me conseillant une nouvelle fois de bien verrouiller ma porte.

- Ne te tracasse pas trop Bella. Je ne pense pas que quiconque t'ai remarqué, tu peux dormir tranquille. Par contre, si l'on frappe à ta porte, regarde bien dans le judas avant d'ouvrir. Si tu as le moindre problème je suis juste à côté.

- Merci beaucoup Caly, je n'hésiterai pas.

Ma voisine repartit chez elle, je m'allongeai pour réfléchir à ce nouveau problème. Génial ! On ne m'avait probablement pas encore repéré, oui mais jusqu'à quand ? Je vais bien devoir sortir un jour ! Je ne peux rester dans cette chambre indéfiniment. Après tout, si je suis ici c'est pour étudier à l'Université et non dans ma minuscule chambre universitaire !

La poisse ! Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? .

.

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. J'accusais la conversation de la veille d'en être responsable pourtant je voulais en savoir plus et j'étais certaine que Caly m'aiderait dans cette tâche.

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, je pris la décision de me lever. Je déverrouillai délicatement ma porte, inutile de réveiller tout l'étage non plus ! Le couloir était sombre et silencieux.

Dès que j'eus posé un pied sur la moquette marron, l'éclairage automatique se mit en marche et je fis un bond au bord de la crise cardiaque. Heureusement je mis mes deux mains devant ma bouche ce qui étouffa mon cri d'horreur qui se transforma en un gémissement apeuré. _Minable_. Les images plus ou moins floues de ma courte nuit me revinrent en mémoire comme un flash. Réminiscence d'une silhouette immaculée à la chevelure blonde, son sourire angélique s'agrandissant à mesure de sa progression vers moi… Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, voir même si elle existe mais je suis convaincue qu'elle n'a de l'ange que l'apparence. _Non mais ça ne va pas du tout ma fille ! Tu rêves éveillée !_

Je me repris et fis quelques pas jusqu'au seuil de ma voisine. De toute façon ce bâtiment n'est qu'une succession de portes parfaitement alignées de part et d'autre d'un couloir à la décoration vieillotte. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper qu'apparut dans l'embrassure une Caly parfaitement réveillée en pyjama orange.

- Entre-vite, c'est imprudent de rester dans le passage!

Je passais donc dans sa chambre, en tout point semblable à la mienne, sauf que ses draps, rideaux improvisés et vêtements qui recouvraient une bonne partie de la moquette bleue nuit étaient d'un rose fuchsia tellement éclatant qu'il en était trop agressif pour les yeux si tôt ! Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale posée sur son étagère m'apprit qu'il n'était que six heures.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Caly, je n'ai pas réalisé l'heure matinale, je dois t'avoir réveillé…

Elle m'arrêta en tendant sa main devant moi.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout c'est moi-même qui t'ai dit de venir dès que tu en éprouves le besoin, et tu peux remarquer par toi-même que je ne dormais pas, je suis d'astreinte.

En effet, la petite lampe de bureau été allumée, éclairant une pile de papiers à l'équilibre précaire et un lourd volume ayant connu de jours meilleurs. Je l'interrogeai sur sa définition du mot astreinte, vu qu'on n'est pas dans un hôpital que je sache !

- C'est vrai que ça ressemble à un tour de garde de médecin, non sans char. Nous avons des tours de rôles pour surveiller le Centre. Cette nuit c'était le mien.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Caly bailla et me jeta un regard circonspect.

-Et de quoi j'aurai l'air si je ronflais pendant ma garde ? C'est sérieux ! Ne crois pas qu'il s'agit là d'un petit jeu puéril. Celui qui est d'astreinte a la responsabilité du groupe entier sur ses épaules !

Son ton n'était en rien celui d'une plaisanterie, ma voisine prit un air grave et je compris que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile. On doit tous se protéger les uns les autres alors on a instauré des systèmes, dont l'astreinte. On peut presque dire qu'on ne loupe pas le moindre soupir dans l'immeuble à condition de rester attentif bien entendu. Et ne pense pas qu'ils sont plus laxistes de l'autre côté, eux aussi doivent monter la garde en ce moment !

- Caly, je sais encore ce qu'est une astreinte, en revanche ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi cela est nécessaire dans une cité étudiante ! _Voilà que j'étais énervée maintenant_. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de groupes ?

Ma voisine m'étudia attentivement puis se gratta la tête comme prise dans un dilemme intérieur.

- Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer mais c'est un peu complexe et tu dois me promettre de garder le secret, personne ne dois savoir. Souviens-toi des règles !

- Je te le promets. _Que puis-je réellement faire d'autre ?_

-Alors c'est parti, tu vas rentrer dans le pacte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, prochaine update prévue le 22.

xoxo Calestina.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le pacte

Comme promis, le chapitre deux, plus long et qui pose les premières bases. Merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas, c'est le meilleur encouragement possible ! )

Tru-l : Merci, je suis contente que tu me lises ! A bientôt !

* * *

.

.

_Chapitre2: Le pacte_

.

.

Caly prit son portable et envoya des messages. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, des légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle sautilla vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à sa copie conforme qui entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Calysia franchement ! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre que le soleil se lève ! Je suis hors-service là ! T'oublies que j'étais de perm' hier !

- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma sœur adorée ! Très belle tenue ! Tu te la joues Scarlett O'hara ?

- Ouais bon ça va… grommela le lutin dont les joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

- Bella, je te présente ma jumelle Alice, Alice, notre nouvelle voisine Bella.

Je compris mieux la forte ressemblance. Toutes les deux sont petites avec un visage en forme de cœur et des yeux gris tirant sur le vert. Cependant Caly est châtain, là où Alice est brune comme l'ébène et la première est dotée d'une exubérance face à tout et n'importe quoi, alors que la seconde semble plus retenue.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Bella ! hurla Alice avant de se jeter dans mes bras sous les sifflements de sa sœur l'incitant au silence.

- Chut Lily, on risque de se faire chopper !

- Aucun danger, Tanya découche ! Elle est sortie hier et n'est toujours pas rentrée.

- Je croyais que c'était à mon tour de monter la garde ? La réprimanda gentiment sa jumelle.

- Peut-être mais quand tu peux profiter du silence de ta chambre, tu t'aperçois forcément que ta voisine est aux abonnés absents. Et puis je me dois de faire attention à ma cadette !

Alice pinça la joue de ma voisine qui se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé et nous n'avons qu'une petite minute d'écart !

_Rectificatif, Alice est comme Caly, voir pire !_

Alors que nous étions toutes les trois prises d'un fou rire silencieux, de nouveaux coups furent portés à la porte. Ma voisine passa rapidement un peignoir bordeaux avant de libérer à nouveau l'accès à sa chambre.

- Caly, c'est quoi cette histoire de nouveau membre à six heures du matin, tu es folle ma pauvre fille ! dit un garçon de taille moyenne, suivi de près par une fille brune aux cheveux longs qui s'étira sans entrain.

- Ben, Angela, voici Bella, notre nouvelle voisine ! Bella, voici Ben, responsable de l'aile C et sa copine Angela ! dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle devrait prêter serment avant de connaitre de tels détails ? Dit Ben d'un ton légèrement irrité, mais Caly lui répondit avec aplomb :

- Relax Ben ! Bella est une personne de confiance et si je vous ai fait venir c'est justement pour le serment, mais nous devons encore attendre les autres !

Ben bougonna des paroles ressemblant à des excuses et informa le groupe que nous étions au complet.

- Comment ça ! Reprit Alice. Et où sont Sam, Seth et Eléazar ?

Angela parla pour la première fois, elle avait l'air douce et très gentille, beaucoup plus calme aussi que mes voisines branchées sur mille volt des six heures pétantes.

- Sam est chez Emily, Seth chez ses parents quant à Eléazar, il s'excuse mais il avait cours à 8 heures. A ce propos, il faut revoir les permanences pour la semaine prochaine. Enfin Kate nous remplace sur l'aile C, et Jasper…, soudain elle regarda Alice mal-à-l'aise, … et bien Jasper est avec Rosalie.

Alice baissa la tête et quelques rougeurs supplémentaires apparurent. Ben et Angela échangèrent un regard complice.

- Au fait Alice, très jolie tenue ! s'exclama Ben, récoltant ainsi un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa copine.

Alice était maintenant écarlate et les trois mousquetaires retenaient difficilement leur hilarité.

Je reportai mon attention sur la tenue si controversée et me joignis aux rires peu discrets des autres. Alice portait une nuisette rose bonbon en soie, avec un décolleté profond en V, bordé de froufrous identiques sur laquelle elle avait passé un long peignoir assorti retenu sous la poitrine par un cordon tout aussi rose, le tout finissant aux chevilles avec de nouveaux froufrous, et smocks pour le peignoir. Autant en emporte le vent !

- Pauvre Jasper et il a raté ça ! Attends je lui envoie une photo !

Ben dégaina son portable mais Angela fut plus rapide et après un idiot à l'adresse de son compagnon, elle confisqua son smart-phone, avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour la pauvre Alice qui était visiblement très embarrassée.

- Bien si on n'attend plus personne autant commencer ! s'exclama Caly, comme pour détourner l'attention tournée vers sa jumelle.

Tout le monde s'assit où il pouvait trouver un coin dans la petite pièce de 9m². Alice s'installa en hauteur sur la plus haute marche donnant accès au lit superposé, sa sœur choisit le bureau situé juste en dessous. Ben et Angela réquisitionnèrent la moquette. Je pris place sur le petit banc à côté du chauffage en face du couple. Nous commencions vraiment à être sérés et je remerciais silencieusement les absents. L'unique chaise resta vide.

Caly prit la parole :

- Bella, nous allons tout t'expliquer et te révéler des détails confidentiels, néanmoins, tu dois jurer fidélité au groupe et silence, le secret doit être gardé.

J'acquiesçais, pas franchement rassurée mais excitée à l'idée de savoir de quoi il était bien question.

- Nous appelons cette cité Centre. Le Centre comprend deux clans que tout oppose, le Pacte et l'Alliance. Ces deux groupes existent depuis plusieurs décennies et nous en sommes les héritiers. D'ordinaire nous sommes des étudiants normaux qui vont à la fac, fréquentent leurs amis, sortent et dorment entre ces murs.

Elle me désigna sa chambre d'un geste vague avant de reprendre.

-C'est l'apparence que chaque groupe se donne en public, la version officielle. En coulisse, c'est un autre monde qui s'organise. Le Pacte et l'Alliance sont des rivaux que tout oppose tant dans les convictions, la morale, les préjugés mais aussi les mœurs et pas un jour ne se passe sans que l'un des clans cherche à affaiblir l'autre. C'est une lutte éternelle qui dure depuis des années, au fil du temps les objectifs de chaqu'un ont évolués et aujourd'hui le notre est clair. Nous devons mettre un terme à cela, c'est la mission du Pacte.

Calysia passa la parole à sa sœur, les mines étaient graves mais je ne saisissais pas encore vraiment le pourquoi de tant de mystères mais surtout les motivations des protagonistes.

-Nos missions se déroulent un peu partout sur le campus, dans les amphis, les salles de cours mais principalement ici, au Centre. C'est le lieu où nous sommes tous les plus vulnérables puisque cet endroit n'est pas aussi exposé que les autres que nous fréquentons en journée. Comprends bien que le Centre est le lieu où la plupart des membres du Pacte dorment mais aussi celui de la grande majorité des membres de l'Alliance, une attaque au Centre est très facile, pour les deux parties. Raison pour laquelle existe des systèmes comme l'astreinte. Est-ce plus clair ?

-Pas vraiment, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le pourquoi de cette guerre ! Nous sommes tous égaux, nous venons juste ici pour étudier et…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, les quatre autres étaient pliés de rire, Alice s'essuyait les yeux.

-C'est justement là que tu te trompes ! Nous sommes loin d'être égaux et c'est de là que démarre le conflit, l'Alliance se croit supérieure et veut nous éliminer…

-Et vous, vous voulez éliminer l'Alliance.

Je les observais à tour de rôle. Les jumelles semblaient déterminés, Ben bombait fièrement le torse et Angela scrutait avec attention un organiseur électronique.

-Ce conflit est irrésoluble !

Angela me lorgna d'une lueur de défi.

-Non, tu es encore dans l'erreur ! Ne crois pas qu'il s'agit de deux bandes d'étudiants défoncés qui se jettent dans le tas. Nous sommes hiérarchisés, chaque groupe compte des dizaines de membres répartis un peu partout sur le campus. Dans chaque clan se promène des infiltrés à la solde de l'autre qui nous permette de parer certaines actions et nous avons de bons espoirs de voir notre objectif atteint d'ici peu mais le chemin qui reste à faire n'est pas mince !

-Et j'imagine que je vais avoir à jouer un rôle là dedans ?

Les jumelles me lancèrent un regard réprobateur mais c'est Ben qui parla.

-Alors ça ma fille, c'est ton problème ! Calysia a eu la gentillesse de venir vers toi pour t'avertir du danger, ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait fait par précaution. Si elle t'a abordé c'est que le risque te concernant est réel. Tu es une cible de l'Alliance, comme moi, Angie ou les jumelles. C'est ainsi, avant même d'arriver tu entres dans leur ligne de mire. Le Pacte protège les siens.

Je m'empressais de les rassurer sur ma motivation et clarifiais ma question sur la mission que je devrais tenir à présent. Caly me sourit.

-Nous y venons. Angie t'a parlé de hiérarchie il faut d'abord que tu te familiarises avec notre organisation. La cité universitaire s'appelle entre-nous Centre.

-Je l'avais compris.

-Bien. Il ne t'a pas échappé à ton arrivé qu'elle se compose de plusieurs bâtiments ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Il y en a trois se nommant A, B et C.

-Et quel est leur nom de code plus savant ?

Les jumelles soufflèrent de concert.

-Ne complique pas les choses. Ce sont A, B et C point. Le A est un peu difficile d'organisation…

-Je pensais que tout était bien huilé ?

Alice me fit un sourire éblouissant et remplaça sa sœur pour les explications.

-Bien que je n'aime pas spécialement parler des autres durant leur absence, enfin, les absents ont toujours tort c'est ce que l'on dit. Le A est sous la responsabilité conjointe de Jasper et Kate. Jasper est l'un de nos membres ayant un statut particulier. Nous avons une entière confiance en lui, mais c'est délicat. On ne doit jamais faire le rapprochement entre lui et l'un d'entre nous et surtout pas nous voir ensembles.

-Au grand dam d'Alice !

La concernée tira la langue à Ben puis reprit.

-Jazz est le jumeau de Rosalie qui est une tête de file du camp adverse, c'est un double. Il est au premier étage et Kate au troisième. Katherine est aussi notre médecin, elle en est à sa cinquième année. Dans ce bâtiment, c'est Rosalie Hale qui gère la section de l'Alliance aidée par Emmett, son copain, et les jumeaux Alec et Jane.

Je répétais comme un automate, bâtiment A, Jasper et Kate.

-Ensuite le bâtiment B, c'est celui où nous sommes. La chef chez nous est ma sœur Calysia…

Ma voisine m'offrit un autre de ses sourires à la bonne humeur contagieuse et prit le relais de sa sœur.

-Alice est notre responsable porte.

- La porte d'accès du bâtiment. Il n'y en a qu'une ainsi nous savons qui est dedans et qui ne l'est pas. Sans compter que nous ne disposons que d'un seul concierge pour tout le Centre et que sa loge se trouve dans ce bâtiment, alors je te laisse imaginer le passage !

Alice me fit un clin d'œil. Je reportais mon attention sur ma voisine qui poursuivait ses explications.

- La fenêtre de sa chambre donne sur la cour et le parking, c'est notre concierge locale ! Il y a Jacob est au premier, juste en dessous mais nous avons des doutes sur sa fiabilité. Tu dois te méfier de lui, il est possible qu'il soit un double à la solde des autres. Justement, de leur côté c'est pas de chance. Nous avons hérité du gros lot ! Leur chef est Edward Cullen, le diable personnifié ! Il est au deuxième et son bras droit n'est pas mal non plus, Tanya Denali.

-Je précise qui est une garce, et qui occupe la piaule mitoyenne à la mienne à mon plus grand désarroi.

Je fis un sourire à Alice qui croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. Caly fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et poursuivit :

-Enfin Leah, s'occupe du quatrième étage. C'est la sœur de Seth mais il est plus libre vu qu'ils ne sont pas dans le même bâtiment.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à tout retenir !

Alice sauta de son perchoir, fit une pirouette avec la grâce d'une danseuse de ballet et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle entoura mes épaules d'un de ses petits bras et me réexpliqua en douceur.

-C'est facile, bien qu'on n'a pas de chance dès le début…

-Très réjouissant !

-Taratata ! Ecoute, Caly et moi nous occupons de la surveillance, avec un tel duo de choc il ne peut rien t'arriver, serment de jumelle ! En revanche nous devons nous méfier de Jacob qui s'occupe du premier et surtout de Cullen, Tanya et Leah. Ben, je te laisse le soin d'aborder ce qui vous concerne. Tu en sais assez pour l'instant. Il faut que tu apprennes à nous connaître et nous reconnaître avant de passer à la suite.

Elle fit un petit signe à Ben.

-Je suis le responsable du bâtiment C pour le Pacte avec l'aide précieuse d'Angie. Angela est d'ailleurs notre point de ralliement, c'est elle qui fait le lien entre-nous tous. Son but est de savoir en temps réel où chaqu'un de nous se trouve et de communiquer les positions si besoin.

Je devais afficher un air ahuri vu que l'intéressée compléta.

-Disons que si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose près de l'amphi 3 et que je vois que Seth est en cours au 2, c'est moi qui te l'enverrai le plus rapidement possible.

-Seth et Eléazar sont au quatrième du C et Sam gère le premier étage et le parking en collaboration avec miss Alice. L'Alliance de notre côté se compose de Victoria Pantazi, alias le feu, assistée de James son mec, Denali Irina, la sœur de votre Tanya et quelques sous-fifres.

- Ben chéri, on n'est pas dans un film d'espionnage !

- C'est pire qu'un film d'espionnage Angela !

- Oui bon les amoureux que ce soit un film d'espionnage ou pas, il faudrait avancer vous ne croyez pas ?

Le silence se fit autour de Calysia puis elle se tourna vers moi et je déglutis.

- Comprends nous bien Bella, ce ne sont pas que des noms énumérés. Ils sont dangereux. Tanya est une salope qui n'hésitera pas à t'en coller une si ta tête ne lui revient pas, Irina dispose certainement d'un don d'hypnose. Les chefs sont encore plus terribles. Rosalie est la reine des glaces, elle commande tout un secteur et n'a qu'à lever le petit doigt. Pour Victoria c'est pareil sauf que Madame n'hésitera pas à s'abimer les mains, mais le pire reste Edward. Je ne te souhaite pas de le croiser, si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas de plan B…

La voix de Calysia mourut dans sa gorge, toute trace de gaieté évaporée.

- Regarde le sol, ne relève pas les yeux, lâche tes cheveux, baisse la tête…

- Comme le dit Alice, en résumé tu fais l'autruche !

Le groupe fut secoué par un fou rire nerveux suite à la pique de Caly mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Je pensais à cet Edward. De quoi était-il capable ? Le ton effrayé de Calysia n'était pas fait pour me calmer mais il suffit à réprimer toute ma curiosité maladive à son sujet, pour l'instant...

Cette dernière me prit la main et récita une formule.

-« Soit discrète, garde la tête basse, je serai toujours là pour toi Bella telle est la devise de notre pacte et moi Calysia Platt je m'y engage ».

Une poignée de main scella notre accord, puis chaque membre récita la formule y associant le geste. Je fis de même avec chacun d'entre eux encouragée par Caly.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

Voilà un chapitre de terminé. Ce ne sont que les premières bases des organisations, je publierai une note introductive un peu plus tard où je reprendrai les rôles de chaqu'un.

Prochaine update avant le réveillon :)

D'ici là une petite review ?

xoxo Calestina.


	4. Chapitre 3: Adrénaline

Salut à tous ! Contente de vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un grand merci pour vos réaction sur le précédent, j'ai pu répondre individuellement à celles qui ont un compte mais pour les anonymes, je le fais ici :

PDbr : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu n'ai pas abandonné ta lecture pour cette fic, je comprends qu'une absence aussi longue puisse lasser… A bientôt !

Tru-l : Merci, je vois que rien ne t'échappe ! Publication tous les deux jours sauf pour cette semaine où j'ai fait une trêve de noël )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 3 : Adrénaline_

_Une poignée de main scella notre accord, puis chaque membre récita la formule y associant le geste. Je fis de même avec chacun d'entre eux encouragée par Caly. _

Alice s'exclama qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Ben et Angela se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs en ce jour de rentrée.

Après une vérification rapide, ils sortirent dans le couloir. Nous n'étions plus que trois.

Je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre, mon tout premier cours n'était que dans l'après-midi et j'espérais me reposer et peut-être récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Alice me raccompagna et engagea la conversation.

- Alors Bella, première année ?

- Oui fac d'Histoire et toi ?

- Je suis en double cursus, Stylisme et Histoire.

-Excuse-moi mais quel est le rapport ?

Je ne voyais pas vraiment le lien entre l'étude de la guerre de sécession et la spécialisation dans la confection de vêtements.

-Disons que depuis toute petite ma sœur et moi sommes attirées par la mode. Après mon bac, j'ai reçu mon admission pour la SFSI, Seattle FashionSchool International mais j'ai croisé dans un couloir un certain jeune homme et la fac d'histoire m'a tout de suite fasciné !

Nous explosions de rire puis elle reprit avec un air sérieux :

- Selon la version officielle je souhaite parfaire ma culture générale.

- Oh parce qu'il y existe même une version officielle ?

- Voyons Bella ! Il fallait une explication pour ma mère ! En plus je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce cours au lycée.

Je me tenais le ventre, Alice Platt est étonnante, elle doit y tenir à son Jasper pour prendre des cours supplémentaires dans une matière qu'elle déteste ! Je ne pense pas que j'aurai suivi des cours de maths à la fac pour un garçon, de toute façon, je n'aurai rien compris… _Il aurait pu me donner des cours particuliers… __Tu t'égares Bella !_

Alice secoua sa main devant mes yeux, retour dans le monde réel. Nous entrions dans ma chambre.

- Ainsi je vais débuter mon premier semestre en Histoire et nous pourrons nous entraider !

J'étais ravie de pouvoir partager mes cours avec elle, peut-être aurions-nous le même emploi du temps ? Serions-nous dans le même amphi ?

Soudain elle se mit à sautiller en se mordillant les pouces.

- Bella Swan, je viens d'avoir une révélation !

Je l'interrogeais du regard, elle hurla sans perdre son sourire :

- Nous sommes dans le même groupe ! Le découpage va d donc Swan et Platt sont ensembles !

Elle me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte à m'étouffer. Comment un petit bout de femme peut avoir autant de force et une telle vitalité ?

Elle me relâcha sans se départir de sa bonne humeur qui semblait coutumière et s'assit sur mon bureau resté vide.

N'étant arrivée de ma campagne profonde que la veille en fin de journée, je ne m'étais pas encore préoccupée de l'aménagement de mon nouveau chez-moi. Ainsi, le peu d'affaires que je possédais se trouvaient dans trois valises soigneusement entassées dans ma penderie et au-dessus de l'armoire. La pièce minuscule se composait d'une salle d'eau aussi grande qu'un dés à coudre sur la droite, suivie d'un mini frigo et d'une armoire bon marché sur le côté opposé contre laquelle reposait une table et des étagères donnant accès au lit. En face de la porte et contre l'unique fenêtre, un bureau où trônait ma voisine au-dessus duquel mon lit suspendu était fait à la va-vite. Enfin, près de la cloison de la salle de bain, un chauffage mural simple et le même petit banc que dans la chambre de Calysia. D'ailleurs elles étaient toutes conçues sur le même modèle.

Je relançai la conversation, abrégeant la contemplation dans laquelle ma nouvelle amie semblait plongée. Sa compagnie tout comme celle de sa sœur m'était agréable.

- Caly est aussi en école de stylisme ?

- Pas du tout, Miss Platt est une passionnée du droit. En parlant de mode et si tu me laissais voir ta penderie Bella ? Tu as réussi à tout faire entrer ? Non parce-que ces étagères sont d'une taille ridicule !Personnellement il me faudrait facilement trois armoires comme celle-ci pour stocker ne serait-ce que la moitié de ma garde-robe.

Alice semblait encore plus excitée, ce que je n'aurai pas imaginé possible vu son état depuis ce matin.

Elle descendit de son perchoir improvisé et se propulsa vers l'objet de ses convoitises, l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et resta… de marbre.

-Où sont le reste de tes affaires ?

Très bonne question, en vérité tout est ici mais je ne suis pas certaine que la réponse lui plaise.

- Tu as devant toi l'intégralité de mes affaires.

- Bella, il n'y a que deux malheureuses valises qui se battent en duel.

- Il y en a une troisième sur le meuble.

Alice releva la tête avec un regard blasé avant de foncer droit dans ma salle de bain entrechoquant les petits placards, puis ce fut le tour de l'ensemble de ma chambre et même de mon frigo.

- Peut-être que si tu me disais ce que tu cherches je pourrais t'aider ?

Elle me lança un regard noir, tentative d'humour ratée. Je déglutis difficilement et ajoutai dans un couinement de souris :

- Enfin je disais juste cela pour t'aider…

- Ne me dit pas que l'ensemble des tes affaires se retrouve réellement dans ces trois valises ?

Face à mon mutisme, elle crut bon d'ajouter, triomphante :

-C'est parti pour une virée shopping !

-Je déteste le shopping !

-Je savais que tu dirais cela.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction me pointant du doigt et se rapprocha lentement à chaque mot. Je me retrouvai coincée contre mon bureau par un lutin sadique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle me regarda par en dessous. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes naissantes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Elle semblait prête à fondre en sanglots. Mon premier réflexe fut de la prendre contre moi.

- S'il te plait Bella, fait moi plaisir !

Je ne pouvais résister devant son air si triste à fendre l'âme aussi j'acceptais sans savoir de quoi il était question, _grossière erreur_…

Alice eut un cri de joie pure à m'en rendre sourde puis s'écria en dansant dans la chambre :

-Nous allons faire du Shopping ! Nous allons faire du Shopping !

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle décréta qu'il était temps de me préparer pour notre sortie improvisée.

-Dépêche-toi, le Centre est plus sûr dans la journée surtout ce matin sans Tanya qui est absente, le Calyce va s'occuper de ton style…

-Le Calyce ?

-Ben oui, Alice et Calysia. Calyce !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle porta sa main droite à sa bouche en me faisant signe de garder le silence de l'autre. Au même moment, nous entendions des bruits lointains.

Alice couru jusqu'à la porte qui était restée entrouverte, elle la referma dans un geste précipité, la verrouilla, et s'appuya derrière en regardant dans l'œilleton.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. La moquette atténuant le son des talons hauts qui martelaient le sol dans notre direction. Alice et moi étions figées mais mon portable sonna, il n'était pas en mode vibreur, comme me l'avait conseillé Caly la veille, non, non, non…

J'interrompis la sonnerie bruyante mais le mal était déjà fait.

Alice se retourna vers moihorrifiée, et là, sans comprendre, on frappa à ma porte.

J'étais pétrifiée, Alice me fit signe qu'elle se cachait, elle grimpa tel un chat sur mon lit superposé. En passant devant moi, elle me mima d'ouvrir la porte et de rester calme, de nouveaux coups plus forts retentirent et je me dirigeai comme au ralentit vers le couloir. Je ne vis pas mon amie en me retournant alors lentement je fis tourner la serrure et ouvrit le dernier rempart.

Devant moi se tenait un mannequin perché sur une paire d'escarpins impressionnante, d'une blondeur inégalable avec une arrogance non dissimulée. Elle pénétra dans ma chambre d'une démarche assurée.

- Je suis Tanya Denali, tu es nouvelle ici !

- Euh… Bonjour…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- …Isa...bella

- Très bien Isabella. Tu te plais ici ?

- Euh…oui, oui…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle me dépassait d'une bonne tête et s'adressait à moi comme si j'étais la dernière des gourdes.

- Ne me caches rien, de toute façon je sais tout. Je reviendrai ce soir avec Edward. Tu as intérêt à être là. Sache que pour ma part je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, mais lui n'aime pas du tout les déceptions.

Elle sortit et repartit vers le fond du corridor. Quand j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer je verrouillais la mienne et me laissais glisser contre. Alice émergea de sous mes draps et bondit au sol.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Merde de merde de merde !

- Calme-toi Alice !

- Me calmer, tu es drôle toi, et puis d'ailleurs ta vu ta tête ! Tu es toute verte !

Je devais faire peur à voir, mais en même temps que faire maintenant !

- Pas d'affolement ! Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est trop tôt pour faire de toi un double, et puis bien trop risqué… C'était qui? Caly ? Qu'elle idiote cette fille ! Ta chambre est donc sur écoute, avec ta description elle a pu ameuter tout le monde quoique… Ce n'est qu'une affaire de nouveau donc peut-être que le bâtiment B,… Mais ça inclut le diable !

Elle se mit à faire le tour de ma chambre en bougonnant. Je regardais mes pieds, je ne pouvais pas la suivre, ses tours accentuaient ma nausée.

- Le C ne doit pas être mobilisé pour l'instant,… Il faut que je me sauve vite ! Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voit ensemble dans ta n'est pas du tout contre toi, mais je suis déjà démasquée comme appartenant au Pacte et je ne veux pas t'apporter davantage d'ennuis…

Alice était complètement paniquée. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et débitait un flot de paroles sans reprendre son souffle.

Je me levai doucement et posai ma main droite sur son épaule, elle souffla un bon coup, comme pour reprendre contenance et dit d'une voix qui avait retrouvé quelques notes enjouées :

- Bon ben il n'y a plus que la solution de secours.

Au même moment son portable vibra. Elle lut le message et le commenta d'un « tu as intérêt d'être désolée ma pauvre fille » puis se tourna vers moi, son maquillage avait coulé. Elle se plaça devant la glace murale de la porte d'entrée et sortit une petite trousse d'une poche de son peignoir soyeux.

- Bon, au moins elle n'a pas perdu de temps ! Bella, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Caly a trouvé une solution et elle m'attend.

Là, je ne comprends pas, elle vient de me dire que nous étions surveillées et elle veut sortir ?

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

-Il est capital que je quitte cette chambre pour éviter que l'Alliance puisse faire un lien entre toi et moi. Hors le couloir est sous contrôle adverse. A présent, il ne me reste que cette issue, je dois faire vite. Je vais passer pas là, c'est le plan de repli.

Non, elle ne va pas sauter ! Elle rajouta devant mon air choqué :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais me faufiler jusqu'à la fenêtre de Caly.

- Non, non, non, Alice je ne le sens pas…

- La distance n'est pas grande, je passe dans sa chambre, je m'habille puis je quitterai le Centre. Personne ne mettra en doute ma présence chez ma jumelle.

- Alice non tu ne peux pas…

Elle ignora mes supplications et continua son raisonnement.

- Par contre toi tu dois sortir dès que je passe sur le rebord ! Pas le temps de refermer la fenêtre, l'éclaireur du C risque de me voir et avertir Tanya. Il faut se la jouer en simultané donc je sors, tu quittes cette pièce et on se retrouve devant l'amphi 3 dans 8 minutes, à plus tard.

- Alice tu es en déshabillé rose à froufrou et tu veux jouer les équilibristes au troisième étage ! On n'est pas dans OO7 là !

- Pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan C, dans 8 minutes Bella, amphi 3.

Elle attrapa ma main et me fit un petit sourire.

- Tu peux y arriver Bella, première mission du pacte !

Sans me laisser un temps de réaction et avec l'avantage offert par sa petite silhouette, elle grimpa sur le bureau, fit coulisser un des pans en verre et disparut.

Aussitôt je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit et sorti aussi rapidement que me le permettais ma maladresse de la cité universitaire pour trouver l'amphi 3 dans une fac où je ne connaissais que le service des admissions. _Pourquoi ai-je oublié ce foutu plan ?_

Je crapahutais dans les couloirs interminables de la fac depuis cinq minutes, _mais c'est pas possible ! _Je suis certaine à présent de devoir ajouter sur ma liste interminable de tares l'absence totale du sens de l'orientation.

_Bon calme-toi, il ne te reste que quelques minutes…_ De quoi Alice serait-elle capable si j'arrivais en retard ?

Tournant et retournant, je finis par rencontrer un panneau directionnel qui ne m'apprit rien de plus. Je ne le vis pas arriver.

- Prend à gauche puis directement sur ta droite en face de l'amphi 7.

La phrase avait glissé tel un souffle contre mon oreille. Je relevais précipitamment le regard et croisais deux prunelles azur sublimant un visage angélique.

Ma respiration se coupa. Je me passais une main sur le front, encore choquée par cette apparition mais je remarquais bien vite que j'étais à nouveau seule. Il avait filé, tel un mirage, un rêve.

Je retournais sur mes pas, méfiante, et _miracle_ l'amphi 3 était devant mes yeux avec le Calyce réunit devant les doubles portes épaisses. Cependant elles semblaient être dans une discussion silencieuse, s'observant, se défiant du regard, un froncement de sourcil chez Alice.

Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, aussi après un léger raclement de gorge, Caly se détourna bien vite de sa jumelle et vint m'enlacer tandis que sa sœur pianotait sur son I-phone restant en retrait.

- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du t'appeler mais je voulais vous avertir, commença Caly.

- Tu n'y es pour rien au contraire, c'est toi qui m'avais conseillé de mettre mon portable sur vibreur.

Faire culpabiliser Calysia ne m'était pas du tout venu à l'esprit, si je l'avais écouté, Tanya n'aurait rien su.

- Je t'assure que je suis une idiote !

Je voulu répliquer mais Alice ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

-Il suffit Caly ! Si elle te dit qu'elle ne te pardonne, l'affaire est close !

Sa voix avait claqué, Caly se recroquevilla baissant le regard. L'instant d'après, elle eut un petit sourire crispé puis partit en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Je ne me sentais pas bien. De par ma faute, Alice en voulait à sa jumelle. Je ne connais les filles que depuis hier et ce matin mais une amitié s'est de suite nouée. Nous sommes liées.

Caly est la première personne que j'ai vu à mon arrivé. Elle m'a tout de suite accueillit avec affection, me sautant dans les bras toute contente d'avoir une nouvelle voisine et moi, pour la remercier, je la sépare de sa sœur. Je dois trouver un arrangement et me débrouiller toute seule.

Il ne faut pas que j'embarque mes voisines dans mon aventure ce soir.

Alice et moi nous contemplâmes en silence devant l'amphi 3, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées. Je ruminais encore et encore quand sans comprendre elle se jeta sur moi nous faisant traverser les portes de la salle située dans mon dos.

Ma tête heurta le bois avant que je ne m'effondre sur le sol glacé. Une onde de choc se rependit dans tout mon corps, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Alice se retrouva couchée sur moi et étouffa ma plainte en posant une main sur ma bouche.

Elle se dégagea et m'aida à m'asseoir contre l'entrée qui s'était refermée.

La pièce était vide de toute présence et plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Désolée mais il fallait qu'on bouge, la cour de la reine des glaces arrive.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ! XD Teaser, au prochain chapitre la fameuse confrontation promise… Quel accueil réservera ce cher Edward à la timide Bella ?

D'Ici la reviews ?

xoxo Calestina.


	5. Chapitre 4: Coups d'éclats

Bonjour, cette fois-ci je suis pile à l'heure ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait un grand plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! ;)

**Lisa Cullen** : J'ai recommencé cette histoire parce-que j'ai modifié la trame, je l'ai affiné, j'ai complété des choses et réduit d'autres dans le but de rendre le tout plus clair. Si j'avais directement repris la publication au stade où elle était postée, il aurait fallu que je prévienne qu'il était primordial de relire tout ce qui précédait pour comprendre la suite. C'était stupide et plus simple de repartir à zéro. Rien de plus… :) Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Rc **: Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai que cette fic peut surprendre, l'ambiance est différente. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! )

Concernant ce chapitre, comme dit dans la note précédente c'est la fin de l'introduction de l'histoire, on entre dans le vif du sujet dès le prochain. En attendant, il est venu le fameux moment de la première rencontre Bella/Edward ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

.

.

_Chapitre 4 : Coups d'éclats_

.

.

_La pièce était vide de toute présence et plongée dans l'obscurité._

_-Désolée mais il fallait qu'on bouge, la cour de la reine des glaces arrive._

Je restais de marbre devant pareille révélation. La cour arrive, ok. _Attends, que dois-je entendre concrètement par cour ?_

Alice me tira par le bras, je retrouvais une position plus convenable à ses côtés devant la porte vert petits pois. Sur chaque battant, il y avait deux petites vitres asymétriques. La première se trouva être pile à mon niveau, aussi je me positionnais devant, sous les encouragements d'Alice, qui se plaça face à la seconde plus basse. Il y avait un graffiti au marqueur noir sur le verre masquant la moitié de la scène. Je n'eus pas un mot à dire que je me retrouvais poussée de l'autre côté contre une fenêtre à la vitre claire. _Ok …__Ce n'est pas possible, Alice est un chaton qui ne doit pas peser plus de quarante kilos alors que ma balance doit en afficher largement une quinzaine supplémentaire. _Je dévisageais toujours l'intéressée qui me fit des signes explicites pour m'inciter à reprendre ma contemplation.

-Madame est satisfaite ?

-Oui, merci Alice.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, _pour changer_, mais le perdit bien vite.

Un couple venait de faire son apparition dans le passage. Elle, petite, mais tout de même certainement plus grande que les jumelles, les cheveux courts d'un blond presque blanc suivie de près par un garçon au visage quelconque.

-Jane et Alec Volturi. Ils sont en éclaireur, donc Aurore est de sortie. Tu vois, Jane donne l'illusion d'un petit agneau angélique ! Or, elle est la dernière et fille unique d'une fratrie de cinq enfants. Leur mère est partie avec un mec rencontré dans un bar alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Son père était alcoolique _aoutch_ et passait ses nerfs sur la benjamine, on dit qu'il l'a battu jusqu'à ses onze ans, ses frères ainés ont plus ou moins tous fait de la prison. Tu vois le tableau…

J'acquiesçai et Alice reprit :

-Selon nos sources elle l'aurait refroidi. Une balle en pleine tête. Toutes les preuves étaient à sa charge mais l'affaire n'a pas abouti devant un tribunal et puis si Miss Platt était présente elle te rabâcherait qu'une enfant de onze ans ne peut être considérée comme responsable, l'âge légal est de treize et je te fais grâce de la suite.

-Comment ça c'est fini ?

- Volturi faisait du trafic de stupéfiants, ils ont penché pour un règlement de compte. Fin de l'histoire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions, me recevant un coup de coude bien placé par ma voisine. Je repris un semblant d'attention pour m'intéresser aux nouvelles personnes qui avaient fait leur entrée dans le couloir.

-Le glaçon et son doberman. Baisse-toi !

Alice m'appuya sur le dos et je glissais sur le lino, face contre terre. Ma voisine tendit l'oreille puis, lorsque tout danger fut écarté, me donna le signal pour reprendre notre petit poste de commérage. La vue me glaça le sang.

Une jeune femme se tenait juste derrière la porte et si Tanya m'avait paru ce matin d'une beauté sans égale, elle était fade en comparaison à la fille devant moi. Denali affiche une arrogance vulgaire, celle du couloir est à son exact opposé.

Une cascade de cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés avec l'apparence de la soie la plus fine, un teint délicat sublimant un visage de poupée où brillent deux prunelles d'un bleu électrique. La vrai Barbie réincarnée entre les amphis 3 et 7.

Sauf que Barbie regardait la petite assistance silencieuse du corridor avec un air de dégout et de suffisance prononcé.

-Rosalie Hale et son gorille.

Je remarquais alors à ses côtés un homme brun à la musculature avantageuse. La blonde possédait ce genre de beauté douloureuse qui vous place forcément au centre de l'attention.

Mon portable vibra dans la poche de ma veste. Je lus le message de Caly nous invitant à la rejoindre à la cafétéria du patio de la fac, son cours étant annulé. Je me tournais pour prévenir sa sœur lorsque cette dernière se cacha derrière le bois, le visage cramoisi soufflant :

-Jasper.

Soudain elle devint très pâle. Je n'aperçus que l'étrange éclat bleuté de ses prunelles identique à sa blonde de sœur lorsque je fis le lien avec l'homme du couloir et qu'Alice eut un malaise, glissant le long du battant. Je me précipitais vers elle et lui tapotais les joues.

-Alice, Alice !

Elle reprit rapidement contenance et je la forçais à prendre le sucre que je gardais constamment dans ma poche.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas déjeuné c'est tout !

Elle attrapa ma paume dans un geste de réconfort puis me tapota l'épaule.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter les lieux!

-Caly n'a pas cours, elle nous attend dans la cafétéria du patio.

-Chouette !

La tornade Alice partit presque en courant dans les dédalles de la fac. Je la suivais de loin alorsqu'elle stoppa sans prévenir en plein milieu d'un carrefour. Emportée dans mon élan, j'allais la percuter lorsqu'au dernier moment elle fit un pas chassé sur la droite et me récupéra avant que je ne m'effondre sur le carrelage immaculé sous les rires discrets de quelques étudiants présents.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

Elle me regarda surprise puis se mit face à moi.

-Faire quoi Bella ?

-Réussir à m'éviter et me retenir avant que je n'échoue au sol !

-Tu dérailles Bella ! Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de buffles, ce n'est pas bien difficile de te suivre.

Je ne répliquais pas et elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même en énumérant plusieurs directions.

-Amphi 3 et 7 d'où nous venons, juste en face le bureau des profs et l'amphi 1 à droite. Le bâtiment de ce côté c'est le quartier de l'économie et l'autre regroupe les amphis 8 à 12. Il y a trois cafétérias, celle du patio, où nous allons, qui est sur ta gauche, la deuxième se trouve plus loin, vers le restaurant universitaire enfin la dernière est dans les jardins du département de droit.

-Et le reste des amphis ?

-Tu as tout compris ! Ils sont tellement logique qu sont à l'école de droit ce qui est le domaine de Miss Platt.

Sur ces mots, nous pénétrions dans une cour intérieure magnifique avec des arbres immenses et un dallage en autobloquants rouge brique. Il y avait quelques tables en teck entourant une fontaine. L'ensemble inspirait au calme et à la détente. Calysia semblait patienter devant un énorme chocolat chaud.

-Vous m'avez fait attendre !

-Pardon sœurette, je jouais au guide avec Bella.

-Mais c'est mon rôle ça !

Alice et moi contournions sa sœur sans lui répondre et entrions dans une petite pièce à l'odeur de café. L'endroit était bondé d'étudiants. L'ensemble me donna le tournis et je fermais les yeux jusqu'à ce que je sente une légère pression sur mon bras.

-J'ai choisi un capuccino et un croissant, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-La même chose mais plutôt avec un chocolat.

-Bella si tu prends un chocolat ce n'est pas la même chose !

Un raclement de gorge termina notre échange et nous nous retournions d'un même mouvement vers l'employé qui attendait patiemment notre commande. Alice lui renvoya un sourire ravageur qui fit bégayer le pauvre garçon.

-Combien vous dois-je ?

-Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de…

-Je vous remercie !

L'homme s'empourpra devant un nouveau sourire et mon amie m'entraina avec le plateau vers sa frangine.

-Ce n'est pas bien Alice !

Elle me tira la langue et s'installa en face de sa sœur qui poussait un siège dans ma direction, j'étais coincée entre les filles.

-Oh toi ma sœur qu'as-tu encore inventé ?

-Rien ! C'est Bella qui fait des histoires ! Disons que le serveur nous a gracieusement invitées !

-Pas du tout ! C'est toi et le pauvre homme doit être en train d'hyper-ventiler maintenant !

Caly se mit à rire et à ce moment je compris le lien qui unissait les deux jumelles. Les mêmes réactions, au-delà de l'apparence physique Calysia et Alice sont complémentaires, chacune est une moitié d'un tout.

-D'où vient l'expression Calyce ?

Elles échangèrent un regard, complices, puis Caly m'expliqua :

-Quand nous étions petites nous faisions tout ensemble comme une seule et même personne. Esmée, notre mère a commencé à utiliser ce surnom, la contraction de Caly et Alice. C'était plus facile et à l'école la même chose alors c'est resté, une personne, Calyce.

Sa jumelle poursuivit.

-Et puis Calyce rime avec caprice, je pense que ce n'est pas à négliger dans l'équation !

Je riais face à leur mine de petites filles modèles. Nous abordions nos exploits passés sur les bancs du collège. J'appris que les jumelles venaient d'Atlanta. Elles me parlaient de la Géorgie, un des nombreux Etat que je ne connais pas. En retour je racontais mes souvenirs de Phoenix, ville de mon enfance.

Bientôt ce fût onze heures et le Calyce décrétait l'heure du déjeuner, le restaurant universitaire étant vide à l'ouverture. Je suivis les filles sur le chemin inverse, Caly me décrivant tout ce que nous croisions.

-Ici c'est l'amphi 1, c'est illogique, le 2 est sur le campus de ma fac…

-Je lui ai déjà mentionné Miss Platt.

-Au fait pourquoi ce miss Platt ?

Alice se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil.

-On a beau se ressembler sur bien des domaines, il n'empêche que c'est ma sœur la bêcheuse de la famille.

-Heureusement que de nous deux, une est en mesure de se servir de son cerveau et c'est cette même personne qui doit faire la visite guidée !

-Heureusement que je m'en suis chargée alors !

Caly voulu riposter mais je décidai de calmer les hostilités…_ou pas._

-Merci Alice pour ta visite mais Caly peut ajouter des détails…

-Des détails ? Ma visite était parfaite il n'y a rien à rajouter !

-Sait-elle où se trouve le département des sports ? Les tableaux d'affichage ? Les salles de cours des étages ?

Alice grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles et sa sœur arborait un sourire victorieux. Elle prit mon bras et m'entraina à sa suite.

-Comme je te le disais avant qu'une petite impertinente vienne nous interrompre…

-Je t'entends !

-Et je m'en fiche ! Donc le département des sports est à côté de l'amphi 12, le plus grand de l'université au fond de ce couloir, pour les salles de cours il faut prendre les escaliers, il y en a un à la fin de chaque couloir, c'est facile, et les tableaux d'affichage sont devant cette galerie vitrée juste en face de notre cité. Regarde tu vois ces bâtiments derrière, c'est le A du Centre !

Je m'arrêtais derrière la vitre en question. Les trois bâtiments avaient la forme d'un L, et comportaient quatre étages chacun. Le A était séparé de la faculté que par une simple allée goudronnée, Le B, visible plus loin derrière quelques arbres et le C que l'on pouvait imaginer à moitié caché derrière le B et un petit parc boisé.

-Voilà ! Première année Histoire Groupe II « de Man à Z ».

Caly prit la pose devant le tableau telle une démonstratrice de télé-achat, je pouffais doucement mais Alice déclara rapidement qu'elle avait très faim et partit devant nous. Le restaurant était en retrait entre les bâtiments B et C. Nous payâmes nos plateaux et choisîmes une table au milieu de la salle. Caly dos à l'entrée, j'optais pour la place à sa droite et Alice en face de son double.

-Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi, principe de base.

-Une seule pour mater suffit Alice ! Tu es impossible ce matin !

-Peut-être que la vue d'une certaine personne…

Je ne voulais pas vraiment raconter le passage de ce matin à sa sœur mais Alice et ses provocations l'emportèrent sur ma résolution. Au moment où je commençais mon récit, je reçus un violent coup de pied sous la table dans mon genou droit entrainant un petit gémissement. Caly me regarda étonnée attendant que je poursuive puis la compréhension se lut dans ses grands yeux clairs.

-Ah Ah ! Madame a vu son Jasper !

Alice rougit furieusement à l'évocation du nom mais sa jumelle poursuivit.

-Raconte Bella ! Une crise de larmes, de nerfs…Meilleur ! Un évanouissement devant sa magnificence !

Elle du voir de l'approbation dans mon regard car elle explosa d'un rire cristallin qui remplit la salle encore déserte.

-Ma pauvre fille ! Un malaise rien que cela !

_Nous avons perdu Calysia Platt, si quelqu'un la retrouve faite-le nous savoir, merci…_

Caly riait aux éclats, causant encore plus de gêne chez la pauvre Alice qui s'était tassée devant son plat, rouge de honte.

Nous terminions rapidement nos repas pour profiter un peu du soleil si rare à Seattle avant de commencer vraiment les cours.

Caly et Alice partirent, la première en droit, la seconde en stylisme tranchant sur le fait que c'était beaucoup trop dur psychologiquement de commencer l'histoire le premier jour et je me retrouvais seule pour démarrer cette année. Mes trois heures de cours furent pénibles et interminables, la même routine, explications sur les modalités d'examen, pourquoi il faut choisir cette matière spécialement pour les travaux dirigés et pas celle de leur confrère, début des introductions… J'accueillis cinq heures comme une délivrance et rentrais prestement dans ma chambre. Le Calyce finissait dans une demi-heure, je profitais du silence ambiant pour commencer à défaire une de mes valises.

Je terminais de ranger mes pulls lorsque je fus interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers celle-ci, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à mon réveil._Cinq heure vingt, impossible ! Les filles doivent traverser le campus, elles ne peuvent rentrer avant quarante-cinq._ Je m'approchais du judas et y vis Tanya. Je m'éloignai de la porte comme si je m'étais brulée soufflant pour essayer de retrouver un peu de calme.

_Bon, tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus impliquer tes voisines non ? Sois forte et ouvre cette porte._ Oui mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas envie du tout même… Et si je faisais comme si je n'étais pas rentrée ? _Lâche !_

-Je sais que tu es là Isabella !

_Et mince !_ Je déverrouillai la porte et une Tanya arrogante passa devant moi avant de faire le tour de ma chambre.

-Edward arrive, en sa présence je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

La porte étant restée entrouverte. Des bruits de pas me parvinrent alors que je perdais mon souffle.

-Baisse les yeux !

J'obtempérai hâtivement ne voulant pas contrarier davantage cette garce. Des baskets blanches et un pantalon de survêtement noir entrèrent dans mon champ de vision. La blondasse me présenta.

-Isabella Swan, première année d'histoire, arrivée hier, originaire de la région.

-Merci Tan.

_Minute, comment peut-elle en savoir autant ?_ Je ne lui ai répondu qu'Isabella ce matin ? Le dit Edward se mit à tourner autour de moi tel un vautour guettant sa future proie.

-Petite, mince, discrète, elle pourrait nous être utile…

Il avait une voix chaude, envoutante. Tanya gloussait bêtement à ses côtés,pathétique_.__Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout retombe sur moi ?_ Je sentis qu'on m'effleurait les cheveux et je réprimais un frisson.

-Elle devrait peut-être nous rejoindre…

-JAMAIS !

Je levai subitement la tête et rencontrai le regard furieux de la garce.

-BAISSE LES YEUX !

La gifle fût magistrale. Ma tête partit heurter la porte de mon armoire que je n'avais pas eu le temps de refermer. Un liquide chaud entama une course le long de ma joue, bientôt suivit de l'odeur de rouille caractéristique. J'avais besoin d'air, je me sentis mal, j'étais prise de vertiges… Une sonnerie stridente se fit soudain entendre dans toute la cité et ma collation de quatre heures baptisa la moquette éclaboussant la garce au passage qui poussa des cris outrés.

-Louboutin ! Tu connais pauvre idiote !

Edward Cullen se pencha à mon oreille et chuchota de son ténor hypnotisant.

-Dommage ma belle, tu as choisi le mauvais camp mais je vais réparer cette erreur.

Je sentis comme une piqûre d'insecte sur mon bras puis il repartit dans le couloir hurlant. Je levai doucement la tête, lasse, puis ce fût le noir.

.

* * *

Première rencontre fracassante ! Le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé… Un commentaire ? Update prévue pour la nouvelle année, si pas trop mal à la tête XD

Bon réveillon à tous !

xoxoCalestina.


	6. Chapitre 5: Le crime était presque parfa

Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année! Je fais vite parce-que j'ecis avec mon portable et que la tactile m'enerve...

Tru-l: merci beaucoup A bientot!

Laurie: Je confirme c'est horrible, ecrire sur un portable est penible XD merci pour ta review, oui c'est un AH :)

En ce qui concerne le chapitre, c'est le début des explications (cf note chap précédent) ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties une aujourd'hui et l'autre dans deux jours (il etait trop long plus de 10000 mots).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

_Chapitre 5: Le crime était presque parfait_

.

.

_-Dommage ma belle, tu as choisi le mauvais camp mais je vais réparer cette erreur._

_Je sentis comme une piqûre d'insecte sur mon bras puis il repartit dans le couloir hurlant. Je levai doucement la tête, lasse, puis ce fût le noir._

Je flottais dans un univers multicolore, dévalant des sentiers escarpés. Prenant de la vitesse, m'enivrant de la sensation d'air frais fouettant mon visage et mes cheveux détachés. Euphorie. Je contemplais ma tenue, je portais une longue robe bleue nuit brodée d'argent dans l'inspiration des années 50._ Depuis quand j'ai des connaissances en matière de mode ? Plus tard…_ Je relevais délicatement le jupon soyeux et restais scotchée devant la paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux sur lesquels j'étais perchée. Une alerte résonna en moi lorsque mon équilibre précaire se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je me déplaçais à l'instant, plutôt rapidement même, et pas de cheville brisée ?

Sitôt cette constatation établie ce fût de nouveau le néant. Les couleurs disparurent, un vide remplaça ma joie.

Un point lumineux apparut à l'horizon, une chose qui avance, se précise, s'affine… Une silhouette ? Une enveloppe charnelle recouverte par un voile de dentelle immaculée, dans son dos s'étendent de grandes ailes en plume duveteuses. Je suis apaisée, en confiance, devant un ange.

Elle relève son capuchon libérant une cascade blonde. Stupeur. Rosalie Hale.

Elle s'approche encore plus près, posant face à moi, et je remarque son expression. Exit cette froideur et arrogance entraperçue dans le couloir plus-tôt, ici elle dégage plutôt une impression de douceur et de bienveillance. Elle me sourit et me tend sa main droite qu'elle retourne paume au ciel sous mon regard médusé.

Une petite clé ouvragée dans un métal doré repose dans le creux du poing de Rosalie. Je reste immobile, stoïque. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et du mouvement dans son dos attire mon attention. Un homme de haute stature avance vers nous, il est lui aussi recouvert d'une cape mais la sienne est sombre. Son visage est caché par un masque noir. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur, non, aussi improbable que soit la situation je reste calme, détendue. L'homme pose un bras protecteur autour des épaules de l'ange et place l'index de sa main valide devant sa bouche, m'incitant au silence. Enfin, lentement, il découvre la zone protégée par le tissu sombre…

Ah c'est glacé ! J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, ma vision est floue, incomplète, mais je sens de l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je glisse mais on me maintient fermement.

-Rosalie !

-Calme-toi, je suis là Bella.

_Cette voix, je reconnais cet accent du sud..._

-Alice appelle le médecin. Bella, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien se passer.

Caly, ma voisine de chambre, le rangement, Tanya, le diable, la gifle. Mon esprit embrumé rembobine mes derniers souvenirs. J'assiste en spectateur aux événements qui se rejouent comme un film muet mais vite je sombre dans l'inconscience.

.

.

**Point de vue Alice**

Devant la fac de droit, 17h19.

.

-Bon Miss Platt tu te bouges !

Je ne suis pas de nature patiente. Dans ma vie, tout doit aller vite. Pas le temps de chômer, noir ou blanc, réfléchir… Non, ça passe ou ça casse, gagner du temps, toujours. Ma vie est une course.

Maintenant j'attends ma jumelle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et elle doit me rejoindre. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi coincée. Quitter un cours d'amphi dix minutes avant la fin réglementaire n'a jamais tué personne que je sache ! Elle arrive enfin. Tout discours est inutile, la parole entre-nous est superflue elle ne sert que si quelqu'un est présent pour donner le change, préserver les illusions. Un regard.

Elle part en courant, je la suis couvrant notre progression. Sur ce coup, nous devons rester discrètes. Calysia choisit de passer par les jardins, elle a raison, la nuit tombe et nous irons plus vite, dans les couloirs nous ne pourrions nous déplacer librement. Elle traverse le cloître, plus que deux minutes. Le bâtiment B est en vue, elle s'arrête.

Un clin d'œil, une respiration et nous repartons. Je passe en tête et grimpe les escaliers, premier, second, troisième étage. Le couloir est désert il faut tourner à l'intersection. Je passe l'angle et me fige.

La porte est entrebâillée. _Ces enflures doivent être dedans!_

Caly veut téléphoner pour demander de l'aide, je lui déconseille. C'est trop tard, nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes. Maintenant il nous faut une solution, un plan.

-Le détecteur Alice.

Je me retourne et regarde ma petite sœur. Je vois où elle veut en venir. Brillant, mais compliqué lorsque ces engins sont fixés au plafond et que vous mesurez un mètre cinquante. Et puis nous n'avons rien pour allumer un feu. Pourtant l'alarme incendie ferait une parfaite diversion. Voyons, les cuisines collectives fonctionnent à l'électricité et nous ne fumons pas.

Délicat mais indispensable, je retire mes chaussures.

Nous avançons doucement, le détecteur se trouve entre la chambre de Caly et la sienne. Je cours et passe devant, invisible, Calysia sur mes talons. Elle sort ses clefs mais je l'arrête. Sa chambre est mitoyenne, nous ne passerons pas inaperçues aussi je m'empare des miennes et lentement fait cliqueter la serrure. Je pénètre dans la pièce sombre et n'allume pas la lumière, personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes rentrées. Je pose nos chaussures sous le bureau.

Les allumettes sont avec les bougies chauffe-plat que j'ai rangé…

Réfléchit Alice, réfléchit… Tiroirs d'accès au lit ! Rien dans le premier, j'ouvre le deuxième, elles sont ici. Je ressors rapidement mais ne verrouille pas derrière moi, tout à l'heure il faudra faire au plus pressé.

Caly me fait savoir qu'elle est légèrement plus calme que moi, elle serra en haut. Quand la sécurité est en question nous sommes une équipe, agissons ensemble. Le Calyce prend tout son sens, fini les chamailleries et petites guerres civiles.

Je lui passe mon butin et m'installe à quatre pattes sur la moquette marron glacée. En théorie personne ne devrait venir nous déranger mais il faut agir. Elle grimpe mais peste, trop petite. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un second essai. Il faut opter pour une solution plus radicale mais je ne sais pas si nous en sommes capables, malgré tout nous devons essayer.

Je me relève face au mur et pose mes mains en appui dessus, mais elle veut que je me retourne. Bien entendu.

Je colle mon dos contre la cloison et avance mes avant-bras. Elle me regarde cherchant un réconfort que je ne suis pas en mesure de lui procurer, le fond de ses prunelles me glace. Son inquiétude est palpable mais elle connait notre mission. Je lui donne mon assentiment.

Caly place ses mains sur mes épaules et se hisse en silence sur mes avant-bras. Elle pose un pied, puis le second et se tend sur les pointes grignotant quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Mais qu'elle est lourde ! Je ne vais pas tenir !

Elle avance son bras, plus haut, plus haut, et je ne sens plus les miens. La sirène d'alarme retentit bruyamment dans le couloir. Nous venons de réussir la première étape !

Mes bras lâchent et Caly tombe sur ses fesses. Sourire d'excuse. A partir de maintenant nous avons cinquante secondes avant qu'une personne vienne vérifier le motif de déclanchement de l'alerte. En premier lieu nous devons retourner dans la chambre, je reste près de l'entrée et guette les mouvements du couloir. Les étudiants présents dans le bâtiment sortent et se dirigent vers l'escalier principal ou celui de l'extérieur au fond du passage. La 350 ne bouge pas. J'ouvre un petit peu plus la porte lorsque Tanya surgit dans le couloir les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle se dirige vers l'escalier principal. Edward quitte la chambre à son tour et passe devant moi pour accéder à l'escalier de secours. Il ne me voit pas. Pauvre mec.

_Et si c'était un piège ?_

Pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, la vie est faite de choix. Il a quitté la cité.

Nous sortons direction B350. Caly est devant, elle s'immobilise sur le seuil. Bella git au sol. Ma sœur se précipite et cherche des pulsations sous sa jugulaire. Son cœur bat, soulagement, mais il faut la sortir de cette pièce, on ne sait jamais, ils peuvent décider de revenir la chercher. L'alarme stridente fonctionne encore, je regarde ma montre, pas plus de dix secondes. _La vie est faite de choix._ Je souffle reprenant courage pendant que Caly la redresse et la prend sous les aisselles. _Je vais t'aider_. Je soulève ses pieds et part à reculons. Les quelques mètres sont un supplice pour mon dos. Nous entrons enfin dans ma chambre et je sens le soulagement dans le cœur de ma sœur quand nous déposons le corps inerte sur la moquette. Elle part fermer l'entrée et je commence mon inspection.

Dans le couloir le silence est revenu nous avons eu beaucoup de chance.

-Lice ?

Je ne sais pas, ne remarque rien mais il y a quelque chose j'en ai la certitude. Tanya ne choppe pas ou alors ce serait une première, mais c'est bien le style du diable. J'observe attentivement son visage, Caly lui maintient la bouche ouverte mais si c'est dans les gencives c'est perdu d'avance. Réfléchit Alice, réfléchit…

_Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle, un avertissement !_

Tu as raison ma sœur chérie mais concentre-toi un peu, j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'espère vraiment qu'elle essaye parce que ce n'est plus un jeu maintenant. Allez ! Fais fonctionner tes neurones !

_Bras gauche._

Je cherche, palpe la zone mais rien. Ce n'est pas possible. Caly est formelle mais je ne perçois rien. Je remonte un peu plus le sweet-shirt quand je l'aperçois au creux du coude.

-Regarde, juste ici il y a une marque.

-Il l'a piqué.

Je ressens les frissons de ma sœur s'insinuer dans tout mon être. _Ma vie est une course._

-Il lui faut de l'eau froide, pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Non, Je n'en suis plus capable, j'ai très mal au dos mais elle ne parviendra jamais à la porter seule. Bella est plus grande et forte que nous. Je l'aide à la redresser et la stabilise pour que Caly puisse la déshabiller.

-Rentrons-la dans la douche vite !

Si Calysia Platt désire quelque chose, personne ne peux lui résister, je produis le même effet donc je m'exécute.

Elle remonte lentement son haut mais interrompt son geste. Intriguée, je demeure immobile dans le dos de notre nouvelle voisine attendant que ma sœur réagisse. Cette dernière reprend sa tache et retire complètement le pull. Je suis prise de tremblements. Le dos exposé à ma vue est recouvert d'ecchymoses, certaines semblent anciennes tandis que d'autres ne doivent pas dater de trois voir quatre jours. Un haut-le-cœur et ma sœur part rapidement aux toilettes, son ventre ressemble à un arc-en-ciel lugubre. Ma pauvre Bella que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

_Ressaisi-toi._ Nous n'avons plus le temps de contempler ce massacre, notre nouvelle amie est toujours inconsciente et je ne peux pas gérer cette situation seule. Caly revient et débarrasse Bella de son slim clair. Non, nous ne regardons pas les marques profondes sur ses hanches ni les cicatrices blanchâtres de ses cuisses, le temps viendra. Ma sœur m'appelle à voix haute.

-La douche Lice, aide moi à l'installer.

-Non il faut appeler K…

-En attendant l'eau froide !

Son idée est raisonnable.

Les chambres sont déjà minuscules, les salles de bains sont à peine plus grandes que nos armoires. Un lavabo, des toilettes, deux placards et une bouche d'écoulement des eaux à même le sol, tout juste une place pour un être humain au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Bella ne peut rester seule et jamais nous ne tiendrons à trois dans cet espace. Caly culpabilise de ne pas être sortie plus tôt de l'amphi et veut rester avec elle. J'accepte.

-Bella, tu es en sécurité dans ma chambre est ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

Pas de réaction, ma peur va crescendo. _Ma vie est une course._ La porte de la salle d'eau est restée ouverte, ma sœur attrape le pommeau de douche.

-Caly tu es toujours habillée.

Elle ne considère pas plus la situation et jette pull, jupe et collant que je réceptionne au vol, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Un œil sur Bella, merde, ses lèvres sont bleutées.

-Lice, elle ne respire quasiment plus !

_Pas le temps de pencher noir ou blanc._ La liste de mes contacts défile déjà sur mon I-Phone, K…. Elle décroche à la première tonalité, un peu plus de chance.

-Alice.

-Dans ma chambre, Bella, une marque au bras, inconsciente, elle ne respire presque plus c'est un trois, un trois !

Je sanglote contre mon portable, heureusement elle est au centre.

-Il faut commencer la respiration artificielle, place-la en position latérale de sécurité et parle-lui ! Je fais au plus vite, je suis au bâtiment A mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir ?

-Oui, oui… Est-ce qu'on la sort de la douche ?

-La douche ?

-Oui on voulait la rafraichir…

Elle jure contre son téléphone, je suppose que la réponse doit être positive. La communication est rompue. J'ouvre grand la porte, de l'eau s'égoutte sur la moquette mais ce n'est pas important, pour l'instant nous devons sortir Bella. Caly sèche son dos marbré, je m'empare du pyjama chaud offert par ma mère le week-end dernier et ma sœur lui enfile.

-Elle a reprit connaissance au contact de l'eau mais l'effet n'a pas duré.

-Bella est-ce que tu peux te relever ?

Pas de réponse. _Je ne suis pas de nature patiente._ Calysia a compris, je lui renvoi ses fringues et descends la couette moelleuse de mon lit sur le bureau jetant les patrons et échantillons de tissus au sol, _gagner du temps_. Je repars vers la salle d'eau pour aider ma jumelle à la transporter. Bella est sur le bureau et nous sommes à bout de souffle lorsqu'un grattement provient de la porte. Nous sommes sauvées !

Je me précipite pour ouvrir et elle entre dans la seconde.

-Le Calyce vous êtes deux grandes malades !

Elle est en rogne mais elle s'adresse à Bella d'une voix douce.

-Bonsoir Bella je suis Kate.

Aucune réaction, ses extrémités blanchisses, sa peau est d'une pâleur cadavérique, elle est toujours plongée dans un état de somnolence.

-Alice je t'ai dit position latérale de sécurité et respiration artificielle !

-Je ne sais pas faire ! Je ne suis pas en médecine moi !

Kate me lance un regard d'excuse et l'ausculte avec méthode comptant ses pulsations.

-Pupilles dilatées, pas de massage cardiaque mais respiration artificielle, apprend banane !

Nous l'observons en silence, ma sœur commence à pleurer.

-Aspiration ok ! Il faut la réveiller, elle doit rester consciente.

Calysia ne réagit pas. Je commence à lui parler doucement, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-C'est pas le moment de craquer j'ai besoin de votre aide !

Ma sœur marmonne en silence et se rapproche de Bella qui ouvre péniblement des yeux cernés. Kate se penche et entre dans son champ de vision.

-Bella, je suis Kate Biers, le doc du Pacte.

Ses paupières se refermèrent mais cette dernière la secoue vigoureusement. Cette fille est un tirant à la main un peu trop leste.

-Non Bella ! Ecoute ma voix, tu es dans la chambre d'Alice Platt, tout va bien se passer mais pour cela tu dois rester éveillée…

Bella repart dans les bras de Morphée. Son médecin pousse un juron sonore et sort son portable.

-Les filles il faut la stimuler, c'est grave on doit l'évacuer.

Kate active le haut parleur pour que nous entendions toute la conversation.

-Kate.

-Eléazar, un shoot puissant, je ne sais pas trop quoi, code trois on a besoin de Carmen.

-Je ne sais pas trop où elle est…

- Tu es son fils non, réfléchit !

-Je te rappelle.

Kate raccroche et nous explique la situation.

-Carmen doit être sur Tacoma mais elle fait de la prévention sur Spokane deux fois par mois, avec un petit peu de chance ce n'est pas ce soir. Alice ?

Je me concentre mais rien, le noir.

-Aucune idée !

-Ah vraiment ! Toi alors ! Toujours au bon moment ! Bon optons pour Tacoma !

Tacoma est à une centaine de kilomètres de Seattle mais Spokane quatre fois plus loin. Le portable sonne et vu la mine affolée de sa propriétaire le sort est contre nous.

-Génial, finalement Spokane ! Il nous faut une voiture et un chauffeur.

Un chauffeur, bien grand mot. Eléazar pilote plus lentement qu'une tortue, la voiture de Sam est une antiquité, Caly et moi pouvons conduire mais la mienne n'est pas un bolide, inutile d'espérer dépasser les 120, il nous faudrait des heures… Reste deux solutions, Jacob ou Jasper. Caly me le confirme mais n'étant pas convaincue de l'allégeance de Jacob, il ne reste plus que Jazz.

-Kate, nous avons besoin de Jasper.

- Envoie-lui un texto.

Un message rapide et précis, _« code 3, besoin voiture, on doit aller à Spokane, merci A »_.

La réponse ne tarde pas, un simple ok et Jazz entre quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce.

Il est magnifique même avec cette cape ridicule, signe de rassemblement. Après un sourire charmeur il nous fait un bisou sur la joue et mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Cependant la vision de Bella étendue sur mon bureau me ramène à la réalité. Entre temps Caly lui avait passé mon peignoir trop court et Katherine copieusement insulté son bouquin trop peu complet à son goût.

-Jasper je te fais le topo. Bella, nouvelle, choppée apparemment par Cullen. Le hic c'est que je ne connais pas la substance et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

-C'est pourtant toi le doc !

-Très drôle ! Sauf que si jamais je la soigne et je me plante elle risque de vivre sa dernière heure et je ne tiens pas à prendre ce risque ! Il faut la conduire à Carmen qui est sur Spokane. Maintenant enlève ta cape, on va la cacher dessous.

Il obéit aux ordres de Kate et lui tend son chiffon. Caly y roule Bella en prenant soin de dissimuler toute partie visible et Jasper la soulève comme une mariée.

-La réunion est au A, il faut passer par l'extérieur.

-J'ouvre la marche !

Je sors dans le couloir vide, ne laissant personne répliquer. Jasper me suit, puis Kate. Ma sœur ferme les chambres et notre groupe hétéroclite sort par la porte de secours. Un vent glacial s'engouffre dans le bâtiment. _Pas le temps de pencher noir ou blanc._

-Stop !

Notre groupe se retourne vers ma sœur. _Bien-sur._

-L'éclairage automatique va se mettre en route et le C nous verra forcément ! Il doit y avoir une sentinelle de garde même pendant la réunion ?

Jasper approuve ma sœur.

-Tu as raison, et si l'on nous voit tout est fini !

-Bien, Alice tu devras casser les lanternes au fur et à mesure de notre progression.

Je l'avais compris mais comment briser ce verre épais. Ma sœur retourne en courant vers les chambres et revient avec sa batte en acier, comme quoi ça peut toujours servir! _C'est maintenant que ça passe ou ça casse._

Je sors rapidement sur le palier et fracasse d'un coup puissant le premier spot sous l'œil admiratif de Jasper. Admiratif ? _Bon ce n'est pas le moment !_ Ma sœur a raison, encore.

Nous commençons la descente dans le noir et le froid. A chaque palier, la routine, bondir sous l'éclairage et le réduire en miette avant que la cellule photo-électrique n'ait pu révéler notre présence. Nous arrivons en bas, personnellement congelée et Jazz nous guide dans les ruelles vers sa Mercedes.

-Je viens avec vous, hors de question de vous laisser faire cette route de nuit seules.

Ma sœur réplique :

-Dit plutôt que ta peur pour ta caisse !

J'essaye de jouer la voix de la raison.

-Jasper, les risques sont trop grands pour toi si jamais ta sœur remarque ton absence…

-Non, je dirai que j'étais en compagnie d'une jolie fille, Rose sait me foutre la paix.

Oh mon Jasper ! _Ce n'est pas ton Jasper mais le secours de Bella_…Ma sœur roule des yeux mais nous sommes d'accord.

Kate ne souhaite d'ailleurs pas notre présence dans la voiture, nous contrecarrons ses plans.

-Il faut une surveillance au B, Caly ou Alice doivent remonter.

Ma sœur réplique froidement, bizarre ce n'est pas son genre, c'est louche.

-Sam prend l'intérim, nous venons toutes les deux.

Jasper accepte notre présence, je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et je sens mes joues s'empourprer.

-Calysia tu peux attraper la clé dans ma poche droite s'il te plait.

Ma sœur s'exécute, je l'envie un peu, un tout petit peu. La voiture est déverrouillée. Caly passe rapidement à l'arrière prête à recevoir Bella, Kate à l'avant, à la place du mort, _niark, niark, niark_. C'est physique, je l'aime pas et la réciproque est vraie. Je me trouve une petite place sur la banquette en cuir noir, sous les jambes de Bella, et Jazz démarre en trombe.

-Caly compte la fréquence de ses respirations et Alice prend lui le pouls.

Je m'exécute sans me formaliser du ton condescendent de Miss Kate Biers pour qui j'aurai trouvé en temps normal une réplique acide mais ce soir seule Bella compte.

-Caly reste sur des cycles de quinze secondes, Alice une minute.

- Trois aspirations Kate.

Cette dernière renifle, dédaigneuse. Jasper est peut-être un excellent conducteur mais la ville est bouchée par des embouteillages.

-Kate, il y a aussi des hôpitaux sur Seattle !

-Bien vu Monsieur Whitlock on choisit lequel ? Celui du père de Cullen ou de Villamonte ?

-J'ai pas besoin de faire médecine pour savoir qu'elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Spokane, on doit s'arrêter avant ou partir vers Portland!

-Elle tiendra !

-Kate, nous pouvons partir dans l'Oregon, l'Alliance n'a pas de contact sur Portland et on gagne une centaine de kilomètres !

-Et on perd trois à quatre heures en embouteillages ! Carmen est une spécialiste des stupéfiants c'est Spokane point final.

Kate se retourne dans notre direction et prend le poignet libre de Bella.

-Caly toujours 3 ?

Ma sœur acquiesce.

-Promettez-moi les filles de ne jamais faire médecine, vous rendrez un service à la société.

Jasper et le dragon échangent un sourire, complice. _Je ne suis pas de nature patiente._

-Toi ne deviens jamais styliste, au risque de pousser au suicide la moitié des générations futures et causer des névroses aux suivantes.

Jazz rit plus fort et Kate me regarde bouche grande ouverte. _Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce-que nous sommes dans le même camp et que tu es en cinquième année de médecine que je ne dois rien dire !_

Jasper repasse devant le même hôtel, sourire béat et gloussement de sa voisine, _non nous ne sommes pas du tout_ _pressés._

Caly tente de me calmer mais elle sait très bien que c'est impossible, lorsque le stade est franchi il faut attendre que tout sorte.

- Jasper il faut prendre la direction de Bellevue puis la 90 pour Spokane si tu ne veux pas refaire le tour de ce quartier pour la troisième fois consécutive !

Ma sœur me lance un regard lourd de reproche, bon c'est vrai j'ai peut-être été un peu sèche mais je ne supporte pas de le voir baver devant cette idiote en blouse blanche.

_Non n'ouvre pas la bouche, tais-toi ! Trop tard…_

-Petite Alice si tu veux conduire je te cède volontiers ma place mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes capacités vu ton gabarie !

Reste calme Alice, reste calme…

-Encore faudrait-il qu'elle puisse accéder aux pédales !

Ma sœur presse fort ma main de peur que je sorte certaines vérités que je regretterai plus tard, ou pas.

Jasper touché par la grâce, remarque enfin la bretelle d'accès à la 90, et Bella suffoque puis revient parmi-nous attirant toute mon attention.

Dans la voiture plus personne ne jacasse, le silence est pesant.

-Alice.

-Chut Bella, nous allons à l'hôpital tout va bien, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

-J'ai mal partout…

Kate se retourne et ausculte notre amie.

-Maintenant elle doit rester éveillée il faut lui parler.

Ne jamais dire à ma sœur qu'elle a la liberté de babiller à sa guise ou sinon primo vous êtes partis pour une très longue nuit, et secundo ce sera une discussion stérile dont vous ne tirerez aucunes informations substantielles.

Caly débuta un long monologue sous l'attention plus ou moins fidèle de Bella qui se gardait cependant d'intervenir. Trop faible, yeux fermés, un léger sourire crispé flottant sur son visage blafard pendant que je continuais de compter ses pulsations de temps en temps. Jasper conduisait très vite, largement au-dessus des limitations autorisées. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était un très bon chauffeur même si je lui en voulais toujours pour ses paroles désobligeantes. _Nous sommes petites et alors ?_

A présent nous évoluons à toute vitesse constamment sur la voie de gauche, filant sur Spokane lorsque Kate reprit la parole demandant à notre double s'il connaissait la nature de la marchandise de Cullen.

-Pas vraiment mais elle est remarqué maintenant. Cullen nous a tous convoqué, il a lancé une broutille et elle a foncé tête baissée… Il lui a filé une correction.

Bella commence à s'agiter murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Elle veut connaître la vérité sur le Pacte.

Kate baisse le pare-soleil et me regarde à travers la glace.

-Raconte-lui tout, tant que nous pouvons l'empêcher de dormir et ça aura peut-être le mérite de faire taire ta sœur.

Je ne réplique pas, tout comme la concernée et commence mon récit.

-Au début des années soixante, deux étudiants de l'université de Seattle créèrent une association qu'ils appelèrent l'Alliance. Elle avait pour but d'empêcher les étudiants afro-américains d'accéder au troisième cycle d'étude. Ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'un droit pour « blancs », beaucoup de jeunes se rallièrent au mouvement, traquant les indésirables. Dans les années 80, l'Alliance qui avait vu son nombre de membres diminuer au fil des ans a accueillit les enfants de ses créateurs, Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward et…

-Le Major Jackson Whitlock, mon père.

Je fis un petit sourire timide à Jasper, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut choisir sa famille mais on a toujours la possibilité de décider de faire le bien, cette phrase prend tout son sens lorsqu'on connait Jasper Whitlock.

-Je vais continuer Alice.

Caly pouffe en silence. Je ne vois pas spécialement ce qu'il y a de drôle mais bon, des fois il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre.

-Comme Edward, Carlisle régnait sur le B et mon père sur le A, une sorte de tradition familiale. Ils ont été rejoints par deux filles, qui ont pris l'aile C. Les sœurs Villamonte, originaires d'Italie. Heidi étudiait la médecine avec Carlisle. Elle a épousé un industriel génois et leur fille est parmi nous aujourd'hui, Victoria Pantazi qui à son tour s'occupe du C. La seconde, Maria s'est mariée avec un mec de Russie, je ne sais jamais Perm ou Kazan, bref, ils ont deux filles. Irina et votre copine Tanya Denali. Cette génération a modifié les objectifs de l'Alliance. Avant c'était une chasse à celui qui n'avait pas sa place légitime sur les bancs de la fac, maintenant c'est beaucoup plus que cela, bien plus complexe aussi. Trafic de stupéfiants, de filles, prostitution, l'Alliance est la mafia des temps modernes qui tient Seattle. Et c'est facile, trop facile ! Les deux plus grands hôpitaux sont tenus par Cullen et Villamonte et Villamonte bis est le chef de la Police. Les politiques sont de notre côté et notre influence dépasse désormais le seul cadre de la ville. Nous contrôlons tout. L'Alliance est omnisciente.

Jasper arrêta son récit, Kate voulait du silence pour joindre Eléazar afin de connaître l'adresse exacte de l'hôpital de Carmen.

-Eléazar c'est Kate.

-…

-Près de Ellensburg à environ mi-parcours...

A ce moment Bella cessa de respirer et je ne sentis plus son pouls battre sous mes doigts.

- Je te passe Alice.

Kate me jette son portable et donne des indications à ma sœur tétanisée.

-Alice, Alice !

-Pardon je t'écoute.

-Je me suis trompé, désolé, désolé…

.

* * *

.

La suite arrive, c'est promis, je ne vais pas vous garder longtemps avec ce suspense ! Alors on en sait un peu plus sur l'Alliance, dans la suite, plus de réponses…

Une petite review ?

xoxo Calestina.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vers son destin

La suite du chapitre précédent et il est bien long comme promis! Davantage de pistes et quelques révélations pour la suite… Sauriez-vous les deviner d'ici la fin du chapitre ? J'attends vos suppositions ! Seront-elles exactes ? Niark, niark, niark !

Houtou : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ) Pour ta question, Bella s'est vendue comme appartenant au Pacte. Elle a réagi à une broutille qu'Edward a lancé innocemment comme quoi elle devrait les rejoindre (l'Alliance), si elle était une étudiante lambda, elle n'aurait pas saisi l'allusion, se contentant de rester silencieuse ou demandant davantage d'explication. C'est son erreur qui l'a démasqué. Plus de précision au prochain chapitre, tout sera expliqué en détail :)

Tru-l : Tout à fait d'accord, merci pour ta review, à bientôt ! ;)

FallSH : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review :)

* * *

.

_Chapitre 6 : Vers son destin_

_._

_._

_-Pardon je me suis trompé, désolé, désolé…_

Je dois interrompre ses jérémiades, de toute façon je n'y comprends rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Eléazar ?

-Pardon, je ne suis qu'un incapable…

-Bon stop ! Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de si horrible !

-…

-Un problème avec le Pacte ? Ou quelqu'un a visité nos chambres à la cité ?

-Non, c'est ma mère.

On avance, donc c'est en rapport avec Carmen.

-Oui ? Donc Carmen?

-…

-Eléazar ?

-…

Eléazar ? Tu es toujours là ?

J'entends son souffle dans le combiné et je commence vraiment à me poser des questions, mais il me répond à toute vitesse.

-Ma mère ne travaille pas ce soir, elle est de repos chez nous à Aberdeen.

Mon cerveau est en mode blocage. Non, je n'ai rien entendu, je préfère faire l'autruche !

-Pardon, je suis confus vraiment, c'est de ma faute.

Je repris instantanément pied avec la réalité. Bella en arrêt cardiaque à mes côtés, ma sœur se démenant pour la réanimer sous les conseils de Kate, la voiture filant à toute vitesse sur Spokane, Jasper jonglant entre les véhicules et moi au téléphone avec, avec…un idiot.

-Eléazar, j'espère pour ton propre bien que c'est une blague.

Retour du silence. En plus d'être bête ce mec est un lâche…

-Pardon Alice, pardon…

-Mais arrête de t'excuser! Quand tu parles d'Aberdeen c'est l'Aberdeen près d'Hoquiam ? Celui qui est à plus de trois cent kilomètres d'où nous nous trouvons ?

Silence de mort dans la voiture.

-Techniquement oui.

Sa voix est faible, craintive. Kate me regarde bizarrement s'interrogeant sur la raison de mon haussement de ton. Elle ne me laisse guère plus de temps et récupère son portable s'adressant directement à notre interlocuteur.

-Eléazar, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Je n'écoute pas leur conversation, aucun intérêt, et me concentre plutôt sur ma sœur qui compte les secondes avant de recommencer la respiration artificielle. Bella n'a pas repris connaissance et nous sommes stressées, pour ne pas dire mortes de peur.

J'aide Calysia en stabilisant Bella sur mes jambes et en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Je ne sais pas si notre amie peut m'entendre mais ma sœur est apaisée, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Dix secondes, neuf, huit, sept…

Je suis interrompue par Katherine Biers qui hurle dans son téléphone.

-Non mais tu rigoles c'est ça ! Une mauvaise blague ! Imbécile, idiot, incompétent, nullard, et tu oses revendiquer un poste de responsable, crétin !

Kate raccroche son portable et le balance dans l'habitacle. Il rebondit sur le tableau de bord et glisse sous son siège.

-Changement de plan, le grand Eléazar Monteiro a merdé, sa mère est à Aberdeen.

Bella remue légèrement, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque faible, certes, mais qui prouve qu'elle s'accroche à la vie.

-Ok et c'est où Aberdeen ?

Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement vers notre chauffeur. Il ne connait pas la route, génial, de mieux en mieux.

-Près d'Hoquiam sur la 12 à environ 150 bornes de Seattle mais à l'opposé d'où nous sommes.

-Très bien ! Kate allume ceci, c'est un GPS. Entre-y la destination et il m'indiquera la route à suivre ou les filles si une de vous deux sait se servir de la carte routière, elle est dans la poche du siège passager.

Jasper indique à Miss Biers un écran noir au milieu du tableau de bord près de l'autoradio.

-Je ne sais pas me servir de ces engins Jazz !

Il est hors de question que je fasse le perroquet récitant une carte routière et ma sœur doit s'occuper de Bella puisque son médecin semble plus préoccupée à expérimenter la roue du paon devant notre conducteur. Jazz ! Depuis quand est-elle aussi familière avec lui ?

_On n'a pas le temps pour ça Lice !_

Oui mais tu as remarqué le ton qu'elle prend avec lui ?

_Lice ! Il n'y a que Bella qui compte !_

Tu as raison, pardon.

Je me reconcentre et observe cette garce de Kate qui affiche une moue boudeuse. Trop facile, vraiment trop facile…

-Moi je sais !

Jasper et Kate se retournent et me jaugent comme si j'étais la dernière des demeuré c'est reparti !

-Alice ce sont des objets compliqués, et chers, je ne veux pas remettre en doute tes compétences mais je tiens à ma voiture.

Je fixe Jasper qui m'observe à travers le rétroviseur. Je ne dis rien de désagréable, je me retiens, self-control….

-Tu en as peut-être un dans ta voiture Alice ?

Surprenant, mademoiselle Biers qui ne m'ignore pas et prend même le luxe de me répondre ! Je guette le piège.

-Effectivement Kate.

-Tu comprends Jasper, la boite crânienne d'Alice est proportionnelle avec le reste de son corps, son cerveau est donc étriqué par rapport au notre.

Jasper rigole bêtement face à la remarque intelligente de notre futur prix Nobel de médecine. Self control Alice.

-Dit Alice, c'est ta maman qui a peur de te perdre ?

Calysia agrippe fortement mon bras, ne pas répondre à Jasper. _Ignore-les, je t'en supplie Alice ! Ne prononce pas des mots que tu regretteras forcément plus tard ! _Les autres rient comme les ânes qu'ils sont, mon cœur bat plus fort, première fissure.

Kate n'a pas terminé. Elle veut me discréditer complètement aux yeux de Jasper pour qu'il remarque le brillant médecin en devenir. J'en ai la nausée.

-Eclaire-moi Alice, ta voiture est un modèle classique comme celui-ci ou est-elle adaptée à ton petit soucis, tu sais ton…nanisme ?

_Je ne suis pas de nature patiente, pas le temps de pencher noir ou blanc, réfléchir, dans ma vie de tous les jours, tout doit aller vite._

-Arrête cette voiture Jasper.

Il ne m'écoute pas et continue de filer droit devant lui, rigolant de leurs plaisanteries mesquines avec la bécasse. Bella est oublié, en décoration sur le siège arrière, allongée sur ma sœur et moi, les yeux fermés. Jasper n'a pas bifurqué, il est tellement concentré sur sa gourde de voisine que nous poursuivons notre route vers Spokane, ville où personne ne nous attend.

-Jasper, gare-toi sur le bas-côté.

Pas de réponse, leur hilarité redouble, Calysia m'appelle de nouveau mais je n'entends rien.

Je veux que cette voiture s'arrête et je réussirai, personne ne résiste à Alice Platt.

-Regarde Jasper, on dirait un petit chaton ébouriffé !

Ne t'inquiètes pas Kate tu vas en bouffer du chaton. _Calme-toi Lice, pense à Bella, rien que Bella, le reste suivra._ Caly a compris. Léger clin d'œil et son cri résonne dans la Mercedes.

-Kate, elle convulse ! J'ai besoin de toi à l'arrière !

La dite Kate se retourne et nous regarde blasée.

-Je plains sincèrement votre mère, deux filles tarées.

Nous ne répliquons pas, nous avons gagnées.

Jasper est obligé de ralentir avant de se garer sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence afin que Kate passe à l'arrière. _Ce qui devrait être sa place depuis le début ! _Nous échangeons mais ce n'est pas fini.

_Ne fait pas ça tu auras des remords, écoute-moi Alice, ne fait pas ça ! _Je ferme mon esprit à ma sœur, elle devine aussi bien que moi notre situation.

Monsieur ne connait pas le chemin pour Aberdeen et il ne remarque même pas que nous continuons notre périple dans la mauvaise direction. Je n'ai pas le choix, _pas le temps de pencher noir ou blanc, réfléchir…Ma vie est une course._ Je dois agir.

La voiture stoppe sa course, Kate ouvre grand sa porte sous les exclamations de Jasper Whitlock qui craint pour sa précieuse voiture. Je sors et la croise, elle prend ma place, mais je ne monterai pas à la sienne.

Je la sens qui brûle l'arrière du bas de mon dos, me rappelant sa présence. Elle accompagne chacun de mes mouvements, se calant à la perfection à la cambrure de mes reins. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir mais on dit bien qu'il faut un début à tout. Je ne considère pas la porte de Kate restée ouverte mais contourne le véhicule. Je ne dispose que de quelques secondes, quatre peut-être cinq… Je me retrouve devant la vitre du côté conducteur. Il descend la glace, la surprise puis la colère se peint sur ses traits parfaits.

-Alice mais tu es folle ! Ne reste pas là c'est une autoroute !

Kate demande à Caly sa définition de convulsions. Pour une fois elle a raison d'en vouloir au Calyce. Ma sœur est une parfaite comédienne et l'état de Bella n'a pas bougé.

Jasper me regarde toujours incrédule, pardon par avance. J'attrape l'étui de cuir, prête à m'en saisir. _Non tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il ne te le pardonnera jamais et te prendra encore plus pour une folle furieuse après cela __! _Jasper me contemple la bouche ouverte. Mon bras retombe mollement le long de mon flanc. Je n'en ai pas le courage, je suis trop faible face à lui.

Je décide de la jouer diplomatique.

-Laisse-moi conduire Jasper.

Je rajoute ma moue boudeuse alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je tiens l'avantage. Personne ne résiste à une fille Platt.

-S'il te plait.

Il me regarde une nouvelle fois, indécis. C'est son bijou, son enfant chéri, mais tout se passera bien. _Le pauvre, face à toi__ il n'a aucune chance !_ Ma sœur glousse légèrement sur la banquette arrière face à une Kate furibonde. Elle a perdu sa place pour rien, l'état de Bella est stationnaire. Il capitule. Trop facile. Jasper-0 Alice-1

Il lâche le volant, glisse sur le siège passager et ferme la portière. Je m'installe aux commandes et passe la première, _voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre ma belle !_ Ma sœur lève les yeux au ciel, elle a l'habitude. Les voitures et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, enfin surtout pour leurs performances sportives. Je ne suis pas un mécano comme miss Platt mais j'aime faire hurler ces petits bolides.

-Vous êtes folles mes pauvres filles !

Je ne cille pas, concentrée, et m'engage dans la circulation.

Je donne un bon coup d'accélérateur, la Mercedes file à gauche et l'aiguille grimpe prestement dans son cadran. Ma sœur ricane, vengeance.

Réfléchit Alice pour rejoindre Aberdeen, … déjà bifurquer sur Yakima, donc prendre la 82, puis…

_La 12, de Yakima à Aberdeen c'est la 12 qui rejoint la 101 par la suite. _GPS sortez de ce corps et rendez-moi ma sœur ! _Banane, j'ai pris la carte routière._

En effet je remarque dans le rétro qu'elle a déplié le plan de Jasper, le tenant près de ses yeux pour ne pas étouffer Bella dont la tête repose désormais sur ses jambes. Caly semble concentrée quand soudain elle le range sourcils froncés, donnant le change. Diversion parfaite.

L'embranchement de la 82 pour Yakima est dans deux cent mètres et nous sommes lancés sur la file de gauche. No stress. Je relâche la pédale, contrôle-rétro, personne sur la voie du milieu, génial, je clignote à droite et nous y sommes. Une voiture délabrée arrive sur la file escargot mais la 82 n'attendra pas… _Pas le temps de pencher noir ou blanc, vas-y ma cocotte… _J'écrase la pédale à son maximum et passe devant.

A ce moment, plusieurs évènements se produisent. J'accède facilement à la bretelle d'accès lancée à une vitesse avoisinant le double de la réglementation et entre dans la 82 sans problème. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de mes passagers. Jasper et Kate hurlent, lui se retient à son siège, il l'agrippe si fort qu'il va certainement y laisser la marque de ses ongles dans le cuir verni. Kate tient la barre au-dessus de sa tête de ses deux mains et semble prier. Ma sœur rit aux éclats devant ce spectacle et Bella reste indifférente, couchée entraver de la banquette arrière.

-Regarde Kate les réflexes d'un cerveau étriqué pilotant une berline à plus de 180 kilomètres heures !

Un regard dans le rétro, Miss Biers a blanchi, se cramponnant maintenant à sa ceinture de sécurité. Caly exulte, nous venons de réussir à lui rabattre son clapet.

-Regarde la rouuute !

-Et toi prend soin de Bella !

Kate se cache les yeux. Je conduis depuis mes seize ans, aucune inquiétude. Bien entendu lorsque nous sommes entrées à l'Université notre mère nous a acheté une citadine à chacune. Une Ford, petite, maniable en ville et n'attisant pas les convoitises. La mienne est de couleur noire, celle de ma sœur blanche. Cependant Kate ne connait pas les merveilles qui reposent sagement dans le garage de notre maison d'Atlanta. Caly et moi avons appris à conduire sur la Lexus de notre mère. Rapide, efficace. Pour notre entrée en première et notre succès au permis, Esmée nous offrit une Jeep, un 4x4 énorme.

A la fin du lycée, j'ai candidaté dans les plus grandes écoles de stylisme du pays. New York, LA, Boston, Seattle… Nous sommes jumelles et inséparables, il faut accepter la paire ou personne. Donc, j'ai postulé pour New-York, Calysia a demandé Columbia, LA, ma sœur UCLA… et j'ai reçu une réponse positive pour la SFSI, m'obligeant à quitter la Géorgie pour rejoindre l'Etat de Washington. Calysia était Major de promo avec un excellent dossier scolaire. Admise à Yale et UCLA, rien ne la destinait à venir se terrer à l'université de Seattle. C'est un gros sacrifice dont je suis tout à fait consciente. La réputation de la fac de droit d'ici n'est en rien comparable avec l'Ivy-League. Ma mère a accepté nos choix, comprenant mieux que personne les liens qui nous unissent avant de donner sa bénédiction pour nous voir partir dans le froid et la grisaille.

Pour fêter notre entrée dans le troisième cycle, nous avons reçu la voiture de notre choix. Passionnée du design italien, une Lancia delta pour moi que je bichonne comme si c'était mon bébé et ma sœur, qui était dans sa période Volvo, la XC 90 en gris métallisé. _En parlant de MA Volvo, tu vois qu'elle nous serait bien utile ici ! Sept places Lice, sept !_

Petit clin d'œil dans le rétro, elle aussi affectionne particulièrement sa voiture. Nous ne sommes pas sœurs pour rien.

La Mercedes de Jasper est belle mais un brin consommatrice. L'accélération est efficace mais Madame semble gourmande, nous devrons nous arrêter avant Aberdeen pour le ravitaillement.

-Où as-tu appris à conduire ?

Tiens, Jasper a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

-Je ne conduis pas, je pilote ! Esmée, notre mère, dit que nous l'avons dans nos gènes.

Il me regarde et ne semble pas y croire. Pourtant il a vu de quoi je suis capable maintenant !

-Tu veux dire que Calysia aussi ?

Je rigole franchement, oui nous sommes petites, minces, mais rapides, très rapides.

-Evidement, c'est ma jumelle !

-Pardon mais vous ressemblez à des petites filles modèles, pas des pilotes de Nascar !

Je fais la moue. Ainsi le grand Jasper Whitlock ou le mec dont je suis désespérément amoureuse depuis mon arrivée à Seattle, soit un an maintenant, me voit comme une petite fille, une pré-ado. Je soupire et accélère encore un peu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas conduire comme cela avec vos petites Ford, tu mens.

Kate restera Kate. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à répondre mais bien vite Caly la remet à sa place.

-Occupe-toi plutôt de ta patiente doc !

Elle se renfrogne et se concentre sur son pouls.

-Sa respiration est erratique, c'est inquiétant. Je ne constate pas d'amélioration, nous devrions joindre Carmen.

Jasper se baisse et récupère le portable échoué. Je constate surprise qu'il a tenu le choc. C'est un battant ! Connaissant Katherine, il doit en faire des vols planés ! Cette dernière compose un numéro et bientôt la voix chaleureuse du Docteur Monteiro résonne sur haut-parleur dans l'habitacle.

-Bonsoir ma chérie !

-Bonsoir Carmen, nous sommes en chemin.

-Eléazar ma prévenu, comment va-t'elle ?

-Pas de changement. Elle a fait un arrêt mais son cœur est reparti, elle reste inconsciente. Nous sommes en phase trois avec respiration artificielle.

J'examine tous les points énumérés par Kate. Bella respire trop faiblement et son cœur fonctionne au ralenti. Nous sommes encore loin de chez Carmen, nous n'aurons jamais le temps… Idiot d'Eléazar !

-Réfléchit Kate.

Un problème avec Carmen, c'est un médecin formidable mais elle préfère que les étudiants trouvent par eux-mêmes. Elle ne donnera pas la solution, technique d'apprentissage. _Lice, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps !_ J'ai pourtant besoin d'en prendre… elle va faire un arrêt dans cinq secondes…

-Carmen, elle refait un arrêt !

Ma sœur secoue Bella et recommence la réanimation cardiaque pendant que son docteur hurle de plus en plus fort contre son téléphone suppliant Carmen de lui donner la réponse.

-Tu perds du temps Kate, reprend la chronologie des évènements !

-Elle est en arrêt Carmen!

-Non tu dois trouver seule.

Jasper tient l'appareil et Kate remplace ma sœur au-dessus de Bella.

-On l'a trouvé inconsciente, il venait de quitter la chambre.

-Bon début une des Miss Platt…

Je souris doucement et salue Carmen. Les éléments se mettent en place mais c'est difficile de visualiser quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas, c'est pas moi qui fait médecine !

Jasper poursuit mes interrogations, je complète par automatisme.

-Cullen est doué, c'est son domaine… Une injection…

-Trop forte ? Un produit que son organisme ne pourrait pas supporter ?

Illumination.

-Choc anaphylactique.

-Excellent Alice !

Ma sœur applaudit avec animation mais se retrouve vite réprimandée par Kate. Elle est vexée, mais bon sur ce coup, ce n'était pas très loyal.

Je bifurque à nouveau, on avance, c'est l'essentiel.

-Je suis déçue Kate. Tu vas bientôt commencer ton internat et ne sais pas repérer une allergie ! Il faut être plus réactive ! Maintenant tu sais quoi faire, je vous attends.

Jasper lui rend son portable et l'interroge. Le cœur de Bella repart mais jusqu'à quand ?

-Le traitement ?

-Injection de corticoïde.

-Carmen s'en chargera.

Kate secoue négativement la tête.

-Le plus tôt possible. J'ai fait une erreur et nous avons trop tardé. Il lui faut d'urgence ou son cœur ne tiendra pas.

Ma sœur repart de plus belle dans ses pleurs sous le regard sévère de Biers.

Cette fille est un monstre. Aucun sentiment humain, rien, pas de considération. _Si pour Jasper ! _Je grogne et lance un regard réfrigérant à ma chère petite sœur dans le rétro.

- Je n'ai rien, il faut trouver une officine. Si seulement tu avais trouvé au Centre ! J'ai une seringue en permanence dans ma chambre !

-C'est pas mon job Kate ! C'est toi qui as tenu à partir !

-L'évacuer reste une excellente idée ! C'est pas chez Carmen qu'ils viendront l'achever !

-Ça suffit ! Alice, tu t'occupes de la route et Kate de Bella ! Moi je cherche une pharmacie.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de me faire ainsi réprimander par Jasper.

-Cette route n'est qu'une deux fois deux voies. Nous arrivons près d'une ville nommée Selah, il doit y avoir une pharmacie.

Je patiente, suivant l'itinéraire trouvé par Jasper nous menant en plein cœur de la bourgade. Je finis par me garer sur le bas-côté.

-Kate sort.

-Et où devrais-je aller ?

-Trouver des médicaments pour Bella, la pharmacie est à l'intersection.

Je réplique gentiment, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si dès qu'elle ouvre sa bouche j'ai une irrésistible envie la frapper. _Alice__!_

Oui, concentrons-nous. Jasper demande à Kate de faire une ordonnance, suite à quoi elle se met à rire grassement secouant sa longue queue de cheval châtain foncé dans tous les sens. Pathétique.

-Je ne peux pas, il va falloir trouver un plan B.

-Tu es docteur ou vétérinaire ?

-Calysia Platt ! Si tu suivais un tant soit peu les conversations tu saurais que je n'ai pas encore commencé mon internat !

_Pas le temps de pencher noir ou blanc_. S'il n'y a pas de solutions légales…

Jasper semble être arrivé aux mêmes déductions puisqu'il reprend sa cape qui recouvrait Bella.

-Qui vient avec moi ? Alice doit rester au volant pour que nous puissions partir rapidement, donc Kate ou Calysia ?

Kate baragouine quelques petites excuses comme quoi elle doit veiller sur Bella, comme si elle s'y intéressait auparavant ! Ma sœur souffle mais sort rapidement de l'habitacle. Plus jeune mais bien plus courageuse.

Le véto lui explique qu'elle veut une injection de cortisone. Caly acquiesce et contourne le véhicule se plaçant devant Jasper dans le faisceau lumineux des phares.

-Je m'occupe de la diversion, tu as ton arme ?

Jasper répond par la négative, exaspérant ma petite sœur.

-Jasper Whitlock, on ne doit jamais se séparer de son arme ! Ils ne t'ont pas appris cela dans l'Alliance ?

Il la contre facilement en lui demandant si elle a la sienne. Impossible, elle l'a oublié ce matin et n'a pas dû avoir le temps de la récupérer ce soir lui préférant sa batte de base-ball.

-Peut-être que non, mais j'ai une batte en acier !

Il roule des yeux. Il est magnifique dans cette pénombre, sublime. Je l'aime tout simplement, lui et personne d'autre. C'est mon homme, mon futur, même s'il ne le sait pas encore forcément.

Ma sœur revient vers moi. Elle veut que je lui prête la mienne, seulement je ne sais pas si Kate a quelque-chose.

-Kate, tu as ton arme sur toi ?

Elle me regarde avec un air étrange,… craintif ? Avant de me répondre qu'elle est contre la violence et donc ne la prend jamais, _mais quelle gourde je vous jure._

Bon ils vont devoir se débrouiller avec une batte. Caly la récupère sous son siège arrière et ils prennent la route. Biers ausculte une nouvelle fois Bella guettant des changements. Je surveille à distance.

Jasper déchire un petit morceau d'étoffe sombre avec lequel il se recouvre le haut du visage. _Ton Zorro regarde trop la tv ! _Caly lui arrache des mains et ouvre deux petites fentes pour les yeux à l'aide du canif qui orne son porte-clefs, comme quoi c'est toujours utile !

-C'est un peu brouillon comme boulot.

Ma sœur est exaspérée. _De quoi se plaint-il encore ! Il n'est jamais content, vraiment Lice tu as des goûts bizarres !_

Je me concentre pour visualiser la scène. Elle pénètre dans la pharmacie, va directement vers le vendeur et commence son blabla. Jasper est en retrait dehors. Puis il fait irruption dans l'officine, la batte au bout du bras menaçant le pharmacien et sa brave cliente qui se couche au sol.

Décidément ma sœur est vraiment une bonne comédienne !

Le gars devient blanc de peur et bégaie quelques excuses avant de partir vers l'arrière-boutique. Il ne prévient même pas les flics ! Il finit par revenir avec la dose que Jasper récupère avant de sortir. Caly se relève tremblante et le pharmacien la congédie, visiblement pressé de fermer. Il ne lui demande même pas de rester pour faire la déposition. C'est curieux, mais déjà Jazz patiente au coin de la rue. Je démarre pour les récupérer…

Vous ne risquez rien, tu n'as qu'à suivre le cours de ton idée et tout se passera au mieux. _Ok,_ _tu prendras Jasper et je vous retrouverais plus loin._

Un raclement de gorge, retour dans la Mercedes.

Katherine admire ses ongles manucurés. Elle est assez jolie comme fille, grande, yeux verts, mais il faudrait lui savonner la bouche avec de la javel.

_Oh Lice !_

_Caly, concentre-toi sur ta mission !_ Après tout, c'est vrai. Dès qu'elle parle elle devient exécrable.

Voyant que je la dévisage, Kate soupire puis me toise à son tour.

Je me retourne. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec elle, il nous reste de la route et je veux être certaine d'arriver sur Aberdeen avec cinq personnes à bord.

Je tourne la clef, l'aiguille dans la jauge est basse, je m'en doutais. Il faudra faire le plein dans les cinquante kilomètres sinon c'est la panne sèche. Je profite de cette pause pour regarder mon IPhone. Pas de nouveaux messages, ni d'appels en absence. Au moins, on est sûrs que le Centre ne brûle pas, c'est déjà positif. Je téléphonerai à Sam lorsque nous prendrons de l'essence.

Une station-service… le navigateur indique une pompe automatique dans vingt-cinq bornes, espérons que la réserve de la Mercedes tienne jusque-là.

_Lice j'arrive, vite le gars vient de prévenir les flics._

Je ne vois pas Jasper, il devait être devant ! Une ombre apparait, c'est sa carrure. Je mets en marche.

Il rentre dans la voiture et passe la piqûre à Kate. Je continus doucement pour récupérer ma frangine.

-En route petite Alice !

Je lui souris et lui demande de ne plus m'appeler petite Alice, ce à quoi il rétorque « tout ce qui est petit est mignon ». Je sens mes joues se réchauffer.

Caly regagne l'habitacle et la banquette arrière juste dans mon dos en poursuivant « et tout ce qui est grand est con ». Jasper lui demande si la remarque lui est personnellement adressée ce à quoi elle fait mine de réfléchir avant d'éclater de rire et de se pencher vers lui pour pincer légèrement sa joue.

-Mais non mon Jazzy-boy !

-J'ai horreur de ce surnom, la grande trouvaille de Rose pour me faire enrager quand on était gosse.

-Tu es toujours un gosse Jazzy !

_Mais à quoi tu joues ? _

_Il vaut mieux détourner son attention…_

Kate demande à Caly d'immobiliser Bella, qui n'en a nullement besoin vu qu'elle est inconsciente, afin de lui faire l'injection dans le ventre.

-Je n'ai même pas de désinfectant, je travaille dans des conditions épouvantables !

-Et bien tu t'en passeras !

Je plaque une main devant ma bouche, désolée c'est sorti tout seul. Kate grogne un peu plus. Je change de sujet choisissant… l'essence !

-Jasper, l'aiguille est dans le rouge. Il y a une station dans un peu plus de vingt bornes, tu penses que ta réserve suffira ?

-Bien sûr, c'est une Mercedes, la crème de la crème de la tarte à la crème. Si elle ne tient pas, aucune ne tiendra.

Bon problème réglé.

Le portable de ma sœur vibre, interrompant ainsi ses petits sauts pour contrôler ses ricanements. Elle ne prend jamais rien au sérieux, c'est affligeant.

-Maman !

Kate grogne encore plus fort.

Nous sommes mardi, le jour du coup de fil pour Caly. Nous avons un cycle. Le dimanche soir j'appelle Esmée et lui raconte notre week-end. Le mardi c'est elle qui téléphone à Calysia pour savoir ce qui se passe de nouveau dans ma vie, puis le jeudi pour que je lui raconte les aventures de Calysia Platt. Enfin c'est le vendredi soir que vient le tour de ma sœur pour lui donner un exposé complet des deux jours à venir. Nous n'avons pas de père mais n'en avons jamais souffert, Esmée est une maman formidable. Elle gère d'une main de fer sa société de décoration dont elle a ouvert des succursales dans tout le pays la faisant beaucoup voyager. Une de ses grandes passions qu'elle nous a transmise.

J'écoute la conversation d'une oreille distraite, bien obligée. Comme d'habitude ma sœur piaille fort, indifférente au public que lui offre la voiture.

Bella peut bien entendre. Bon d'accord, elle est inconsciente mais je la considère vraiment comme une amie même si nous ne la connaissons que depuis peu, mais Kate n'a rien à savoir de notre vie privée, et Jasper… La situation peut vite dégénérer et devenir très gênante.

-Chérie, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Met le haut-parleur, je veux qu'Alice entende.

-Elle t'écoute maman, elle est juste à côté…

-Calysia Platt met ce haut-parleur !

_Caly si tu enclenches ce truc et qu'elle dit quelque-chose…Je t'étrangle._

-Calysia que me caches-tu ?

-Rien maman, rien du tout, voilà il marche.

Croisons les doigts, elle ne dira peut-être rien…Ou pas.

-Bonjour ma chérie !

Caly avance son bras pour que ma voix ne paraisse pas trop lointaine et je réponds le plus normalement possible. Autant nous sommes de très bonnes actrices mais jamais envers notre mère. Elle flaire de suite la supercherie.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, je ne voulais pas en parler avant mais maintenant que tout est en règle je me lance. J'ai acheté une nouvelle maison ! Je déménage à….Port-Angeles ! Fini les longues traversées du pays pour nous voir une fois tous les six mois !

-Maman c'est super !

-C'est génial maman, mais tu exagères on vient en Géorgie tous les mois quand tu ne pars pas sur les routes !

Je suis très heureuse, elle nous manquait et son déménagement va nous rapprocher.

-Les voitures arrivent ce week-end, j'espère que vous viendrez voir notre nouvelle demeure ! Enfin non, vous viendrez, pas de choix possible c'est un ordre ! Et puis vous pourrez faire des fêtes à la maison, elle est immense, sept chambres ! De quoi coucher un régiment ! Bon ma chérie maintenant raconte-moi en détail tout ce qui se passe dans la vie de Jas…

Ma sœur coupe précipitamment le haut-parleur et me tend l'appareil, _mais je conduis là et il est à côté !_

La traitresse hausse les épaules et me fait un grand sourire d'hypocrite. Evidement elle est contente. Qu'elle bonne plaisanterie ! Je calle le téléphone sous le regard réprobateur de mon voisin et m'attend au pire. Bon si elle va trop loin, je raccroche.

-Alors ma chérie comment va ton petit mari ?

-Je ne suis pas mariée maman. _Idiote ! _Ma sœur se donne une grande claque sur le front. _Oui bon pardon, je t'avais dit de ne pas me la passer !_

-Je rigole chérie ! Tu es tendue.

-Pas du tout, je vais très bien !

Petit rire nerveux, pitoyable.

-Comment va mon futur beau-fils alors ?

Heureusement il n'entend rien.

-Très bien maman !

Elle pousse un grand cri dans le téléphone pas du tout discret, mon voisin me regarde en fronçant ses sourcils. Je reporte mon attention sur la route pendant qu'elle continue ses piaillements.

-Tu lui as donc enfin parlé !

-Non je… A plus maman.

Je coupe la communication et rend le portable à ma sœur. Jasper me regarde toujours puis articule lentement.

-Avec qui veux-tu te marier ?

-Le facteur !

Ma sœur ne retient pas un ricanement suraigu, traitresse ! J'ai des réflexes bidon en sa présence, il contamine mon cerveau.

-Et c'est à lui aussi que tu dois parler ?

Je me tortille sur mon siège et accélère doucement rétorquant que je ne vois pas en quoi cela le concerne.

-Voyons, ta mère a dit Jas… puis « tu lui as donc parlé ! »

-Jackson Richardson, le handballeur. Je rêve de lui parler sur Twitter !

_Tu cherches du pétrole ? _C'est de ta faute ! _Et c'est bien drôle… _Sadique ta propre sœur !

Jasper me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien, ouf.

La voiture tressaute. _Euh c'était quoi ça ? _Aucune idée… Enfin si mais il vaut mieux ne rien savoir…

Et ce qui devait arriver…arriva.

Dans un dernier effort, je garais la voiture sur l'accotement et me tournais vers son propriétaire.

-Panne sèche.

-Bah ce n'est pas possible. Fait chauffer l'embrayage, dessert doucement le frein et ça repart !

Je le regarde incrédule, il me prend vraiment pour une idiote. Je t'aime mais quand-même.

Je fais néanmoins ce qu'il me dit, le moteur râle mais on ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

-Tu as un jerricane ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront…

-C'est une pompe automatique Jasper.

Kate sort de sa léthargie en demandant à qui revient la corvée des deux kilomètres à pied soit quatre en tout.

-Un garçon doit rester avec ces demoiselles, la tache incombe à la conductrice qui n'a pas su gérer la consommation de son véhicule.

Je suis ébahie, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

-Je ne vais pas aller toute seule dans le noir faire quatre bornes en trimballant de l'essence. Et si je me faisais agressée !

Il me regarde en souriant, je ne vais pas aimer la suite…

-Tu as ton arme non ? Et puis ta sœur pourra t'accompagner si elle veut, ou mieux ! Tu pourras converser tranquillement avec Jackson Richardson !

Très bien. Caly me passe sa gold, la mienne est restée au Centre. Je sors et claque fort la portière, un peu trop, sous les cris de l'angoissé pour sa précieuse voiture. J'attrape le contenant dans le coffre et pars sans aucun regard supplémentaire.

La crème de la crème de la tarte à la crème, je lui ferai ravaler sa tarte ! Voiture Allemande de biiiiiip, jamais Ma Lancia ne m'aurait abandonnée aussi lâchement !

Après un aller rapide et un retour épuisant, j'aperçois enfin la voiture, feux de route allumés, devant moi.

Jasper daigne sortir pour remplir son réservoir des cinq litres que j'ai ramené en attendant de faire le plein dès que nous aurons redémarré.

Il veut jouer, pas de problème, surtout maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur l'état de Bella.

Une fois qu'il a rangé son bidon, je pars rapidement le laissant en plan sous les acclamations de ma sœur et les réprimandes de Katherine.

Je termine ma course un peu plus loin, je ne suis pas foncièrement mauvaise, juste un petit aperçu…

Il entre rapidement dans l'habitacle et semble bouder. Justice !

Bella émerge doucement, l'injection commence à agir.

Ma sœur la rassure et lui explique un peu tout pour la tenir en éveil. Jasper redescend rapidement faire le plein lorsque nous arrivons à la station-service. J'en profite pour téléphoner à Sam et lui donner de nos nouvelles. Non, nous ne sommes pas perdus et oui, le Centre est calme. Tout va pour le mieux !

Nous reprenons la route, chacun parlant à tour de rôle, de son passé, ses études, sa famille. C'est le moment de Jasper, Bella est toujours couchée, paupières closes, trop faible mais semble attentive.

-Tu vois l'ironie Bella, mon père est mort lors de la première guerre du Golfe en 1990. Rose et moi n'avions que deux ans. Notre mère s'est rapidement remariée. Mon beau-père ne voulant pas d'enfant supplémentaire, il nous a proposé l'adoption. Je l'ai refusé par amour et respect pour le major Whitlock. Il avait des défauts comme des qualités mais c'était notre père. Rose non, elle a signé les papiers pour ses seize ans devenant Rosalie Hale-Whitlock. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui a repris les reines, comme Cullen. Foutue tradition familiale. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. J'aimais mon père mais maintenant que je comprends ce qu'il a fait, je vois tous les jours ces horreurs que nous causons aux autres par pur plaisir. Je me hais, je me dégoute. Je pense que c'est en grande partie pour cela que je suis rentré clandestinement dans le Pacte. Je ne supportais pas les actions de l'Alliance mais je ne pouvais pas la quitter à cause de Rose. Elle reste ma sœur.

Je me retourne pour croiser le regard de Jasper. Il semble déterminé.

Bientôt, nous traverserons avec soulagement les premiers faubourgs d'Aberdeen. Carmen pourra prendre en charge notre amie et je lâcherai enfin cette voiture. Je suis vraiment crevée maintenant. Faire plus de trois cent kilomètres à toute allure en essayant de faire régner calme et discipline dans un groupe d'étudiants délurés. Moi, je craque.

.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous deviné ? Merci d'avoir lu, la suite dans deux jours…

xoxo Calestina.


	8. Chapitre 7: Révélations

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de vacances… XD En tout cas je n'ai pas oublié de vous mettre la suite, elle arrive )

Avant une petite question, vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre précédent ? C'est juste pour savoir où j'ai merdé vu qu'il y a subitement une chute des reviews… Trop long ? C'est vrai que dans la première version c'était déjà celui qui plaisait le moins…

Donc si vous n'avez pas aimé (vous en avez parfaitement le droit, non mais !) n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP ou par review pour les anonymes )

.

Tru-l : C'est sûr ! Merci pour ta review ^^

.

Pour celui-ci, c'est plus tranquille, on se pose et on respire. Bon, je ne vais pas vous le cacher… Ça ne va pas durer, à peine deux petits chapitres. Voilà que je spoil ! Donc, revenons-en au présent, on en apprend un peu, c'est surtout le moment des explications pour Bella.

Bonne lecture ! )

.

.

_Chapitre 7 : Révélations._

Je m'étire doucement, tendant par-dessus ma tête mes mains jointes. Je suis bien, au chaud. J'essaye d'entrouvrir mes paupières. _Aoutch !_ J'ai la désagréable impression que mes yeux sont soudés. Je les frotte doucement et arrive enfin à entrevoir les reflets d'une chambre.

J'ouvre grand un œil, surprise, puis le second et reste sur mes gardes. _Où suis-je ?_ Je ne connais pas cette pièce. Elle ne ressemble pas à une chambre universitaire.

Je suis allongée au milieu d'un lit King-size moelleux, emmitouflée dans une parure de satin rose clair sur laquelle repose une couette épaisse assortie. En observant plus en détail l'environnement, je remarque la décoration. C'est un mélange harmonieux des tons poudre et crème. A côté de moi se trouve un secrétaire, surmonté de l'unique ouverture laissant échapper des filets lumineux. En face, une petite armoire jouxte un miroir sur pied. J'arrête mon inspection pour étudier mon reflet. Mon visage a la mine des mauvais jours. Teint cireux, larges cernes et yeux ternes. Je me détends une nouvelle fois, secouant faiblement le lit qui pousse un gémissement.

_Un lit qui gémit de mieux en mieux ma pauvre Bella !_

C'est à cet instant que je compris que je n'étais pas seule. _Et que je ne le serais probablement jamais_.

Une tignasse emmêlée brune émergea au bout du grand lit. Sa propriétaire se frotta énergiquement le visage, chassant les derniers vestiges de son sommeil avant de pousser un grand cri qui perça mes tympans.

-Tu es réveillée !

Sitôt cette constatation établie, elle se précipita à quatre-pates pour me rejoindre et fût à mes côtés dans la seconde. Examinant mon visage, lisant mes joues, écoutant les pulsations de mon rythme cardiaque et piaillant de sa voix haut-perchée des paroles qu'elle seule comprenait. Je ne suivais plus depuis longtemps.

-Carmeeeenn !

J'étouffai son braillement avec ma main libre. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux clairs, _oui faire taire Alice Platt semble être un défi lancé aux cieux, _puis partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui me contamina bien vite.

Alice commença à sauter sur le lit, toujours à quatre-pates, répétant inlassablement la même phrase et une femme à l'allure bienveillante entra dans la chambre.

-Ma petite Alice pas si fort, je ne suis pas encore sourde !

-Elle est réveillée Carmen, elle est réveillée !

-Nous avons tous compris ma chérie mais s'il te plait respecte un peu mon mobilier !

Carmen ouvrit les volets, baignant la pièce d'une lumière douce. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'offrit un large sourire rassurant.

-Bonjour Bella au bois dormant, je suis le docteur Carmen Monteiro.

-Bonjour Docteur Montei…

-Carmen. Nous sommes tous du même côté. Pas de docteur, juste Carmen la maman d'Eléazar !

J'acquiesçai et elle commença à m'ausculter tout en babillant avec une Alice surexcitée. _Pour ne pas changer. _D'ailleurs cette dernière se levait comme électrocutée. Elle sortit son portable et entama bientôt une conversation… étrange.

-Ouiiiii, elle vient de se réveiller…tu penses ?

Elle me scruta longuement puis repartit de plus belle dans son dialogue.

-Je vois…NON !...Bon je m'en occupe…Ok à plus tard.

Elle abrégea sa conversation et resta pensive. Vraiment étrange.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ?

Elle sursauta puis se tourna dans ma direction.

-Tout va bien Bella. Caly te dit bonjour et t'embrasse, elle va annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Pacte.

-Oh, et quelle bonne nouvelle ?

Elle me détailla avec soin comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Carmen, tu crois qu'elle a pu garder des séquelles ?

Des séquelles ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Elle me fait peur maintenant. Je regarde Carmen, anxieuse, celle-ci rigole devant l'air affolé du lutin.

-Pas du tout ma petite Alice. Elle est seulement un peu désorientée, c'est tout à fait normal.

Alice ne semble pas particulièrement convaincue et reste à me contempler. Une ride se creuse entre ses yeux, je ne suis guère plus rassurée.

-Alice écoute un médecin ! Elle va bien donc cesse de la dévisager ainsi tu augmentes son stress !

Mon amie détourna rapidement le regard.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici, que ce passe t-il ?

Je ne comprenais rien. Comment avais-je bien pu atterrir dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas alors que mes derniers souvenirs remontaient à…. à… Je ne sais pas.

Je faisais du rangement dans ma chambre.

Des brides me reviennent en mémoire…Tanya devant moi me hurlant de baisser les yeux, une gifle et… rien.

-Ma chérie, Jasper nous a raconté la version de Cullen. Selon lui, il aurait fait une allusion à l'Alliance et à tes qualités qui leurs serraient utiles. Tu as refusé. Un étudiant lambda qui ne serait impliqué dans aucun des clans n'aurait pas compris le sous-entendu, ou tout au plus aurait demandé des informations supplémentaires.

-Je… Je ne saisis pas…

-Cullen t'a laissé entendre que tu avais le profil pour l'Alliance. En t'opposant radicalement à cette idée, tu lui as laissé entendre que tu en savais déjà long sur les clans. Or, si tu n'es pas dans le sien, c'est forcément que tu te retrouves chez nous. C'est plus clair ma chérie ?

Je plaquais une main devant ma bouche, horrifiée. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je me souvins de sa voix doucereuse près de mon oreille, ses intonations charmeuses… Ce n'était pas un rêve mais une lubie d'un mec sadique et complètement dérangé ! Alice interrompit mes réflexions.

-Tu n'es en rien responsable Bella.

-Bien sûr que non ma chérie, Cullen est un fou comme son père et son grand-père auparavant.

-Mais si je n'avais rien dit, si seulement…

-Non ma jolie. Tu es une novice, tu ne pouvais pas tout savoir. Maintenant c'est plus compliqué mais tu peux compter sur le soutien de nous tous, tu es une des nôtres.

-Nous allons t'expliquer Bella, respire.

Respirer ? Je regarde Alice sans comprendre et remarque que je suis en train de m'étouffer, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Je m'affole et Carmen pose ses mains sur mes épaules soufflant et expirant doucement m'incitant à retrouver un rythme stable.

-Voilà tu expires doucement…

Je suivis le mouvement de Carmen, Alice m'observait et semblait plus agitée encore si possible. Elle se mit à gesticuler partout dans la pièce, tirant violemment sur ses cheveux courts ébouriffés leur donnant l'aspect d'une crinière de fauve.

-Carmen, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Dès que je vois sa face je l'explose ce fils de… Il lui faut quoi ? Un scanner, une IRM, un scan cérébral ? Oui un scan cérébral ! J'appelle une ambulance ou on prend ta voiture…

Carmen la retint rapidement avant qu'elle ne déclenche la troisième guerre mondiale.

-Rien, c'est une crise d'angoisse. Regarde elle va déjà beaucoup mieux. Même si elle n'a pas vécu physiquement les événements son subconscient est resté en éveil, c'est courant.

En effet ma respiration est plus stable, j'aspirai l'air plus facilement.

Alice prit place doucement à mes côtés et commença à me raconter tout ce qui m'était arrivé sous les encouragements de Carmen. Cette dernière s'intéressait à notre tension artérielle.

-Caly et moi n'étions pas loin, ta porte était entrouverte. On a compris que tu n'étais pas seule. Nous avons déclenché l'alarme incendie pour se débarrasser de Cullen puis nous sommes venues te chercher. Tu étais au sol, inconsciente. Caly et moi t'avons porté dans ma chambre puis j'ai averti le Pacte pendant que Caly commençait la réanimation. Kate et Jasper nous ont rejoint pour te conduire auprès de Carmen pour qu'elle puisse juger de ton état et prendre des mesures adéquates.

Elle souffla comme pour reprendre courage et poursuivit.

-Je te fais grâce des péripéties du voyage. Retiens juste que Cullen t'a fait un shoot de je ne sais quoi auquel tu es allergique. Kate t'a soigné avec une injection de corticoïde qui a stoppé le choc anaphylactique. Nous sommes arrivés chez Carmen et Jasper a pris soin de toi en t'installant dans la chambre d'amis avant de repartir au Centre avec ma sœur et Kate.

Carmen qui avait terminé l'auscultation de ma voisine la contemplait la mine sévère.

-16,9, ça ne vas pas du tout ma petite, allonge-toi près de Bella.

Alice tenta la protestation, geignant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, qu'il n'y avait pas plus en forme, que même sa propre sœur était moins fraîche qu'elle mais Carmen la repoussa doucement pour qu'elle reste couchée.

-Justement ! Tu as ton compte en stress ma chérie. La conduite rapide, ne me regarde pas comme ça, et l'angoisse pour Bella. Ta sœur seule au centre, je sais que tu as peur mais tu dois penser à ta santé.

Elle baissa les yeux. Des fines traces d'eau perlèrent et cette moue capricieuse qu'elle semble maîtriser à la perfection apparut. Elle fondit en larmes et se rua dans les bras de Carmen.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise d'angoisse toi aussi ma chérie.

-J'ai tellement peur Carmen, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Ma sœur est seule, Bella semble avoir perdu la boule, _merci, faites comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce !_ et… Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté Bella, je m'inquiète beaucoup. Kate est partie avec Jasper…

Je restai impuissante face à sa détresse, c'est vrai que la situation ne doit pas être facile. Je ne sais rien de l'endroit où je me trouve mais je me sens en sécurité, en confiance. Par contre Alice est bouleversée. Elle est séparée de son clone et visiblement c'est trop difficile. Carmen la réconforte, la serrant avec force.

-Chut, ma petite Alice, ne pleure plus tu abîmes tes jolis yeux.

Elle renifla et essuya rapidement les stries sur ses joues rougies.

-Voilà, tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux autres. Ta sœur est grande, elle peut se débrouiller seule.

-Mouis…

-Kate et Jasper n'étaient pas seuls, il y avait Calysia dans la voiture.

-Mouis…

-Et si quelque chose devait se passer entre eux, ni toi ni personne ne pourrait changer le cours des choses…

-Mais Carmen…

-Non, tu dois apprendre à faire confiance, et puis tu saurais t'y préparer…

-Pardon, je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Carmen soupira et Alice relâcha son étreinte, reportant son attention sur moi.

-Je suis une bien piètre amie, toujours à m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je la rassurais sur ce point. Elle et sa jumelle sont mes amies les plus précieuses, celles qui ont pris des risques pour moi. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez y compris Jasper et Kate que je ne connais même pas. Décidément, ce Jasper est toujours là au bon moment ! Un flash me revint à l'esprit. Une silhouette féminine vêtue de blanc tenant une clé en or dans la paume de sa main… Je secoue un peu la tête, tentant de revenir dans le monde présent.

Je demandai des informations sur l'opposition Alliance et Pacte, après tout je ne savais quasiment rien.

Alice répondit à mes questions avec plaisir, me rappelant ce qui s'était dit durant le voyage, dont je ne gardais rien en mémoire, puis elle tenta d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette allergie.

-Maintenant il faut que le Pacte découvre les composantes de l'injection de Cullen. Jasper pense qu'il s'agit du sugar brown mais il est coupé avec autre chose. Il ne doit pas être pur et c'est cette donnée qu'il nous manque. Si seulement Jasper... Dès que nous aurons trouvé ce qu'il y avait dans cette piqûre on pourra déterminer l'allergène responsable.

-Jasper est un agent double ?

-Où veux-tu en venir Bella ?

-Alice, si c'est un double il doit pouvoir le demander à Cullen.

Prononcer son nom me fit l'effet d'un long frisson remontant ma colonne vertébrale.

Carmen baissa la tête et lissa mes couvertures, Alice eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Tu vois Bella nous en avons discuté avec Carmen et Calysia. Certains membres de l'Alliance ont des pouvoirs particuliers et le secret en fait parti.

-Je ne comprends pas, s'il est avec nous…

-Irina Denali. Elle est redoutable, plus encore que sa sœur Tanya. Elle dispose d'un pouvoir dont l'Alliance ne peut pas se passer.

J'attendais la suite, impatiente. Elle fit une légère grimace puis reprit.

-Elle contrôle les esprits, c'est assez subtil.

-Tu rigoles !

Voyant mes interrogations, elle poursuivit :

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne, c'est assez complexe. Disons que dès que tu entres dans leur clan, elle arrive à te décrypter. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon terme. Disons qu'elle parvient à contrôler ton esprit. Si tu tentes de révéler un élément interdit par la parole ou bien l'écrit il y a comme un blocage. La marchandise de Cullen doit être protégée puisque dès que Jasper a voulu nous dire la composition, rien. Nous devons chercher par nos propres moyens.

-Alice, ce n'est pas possible…

-Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais. En premier sache que l'on ne rentre pas dans l'Alliance facilement. Il faut répondre à une certaine…

Son visage se déforma sous la haine, elle souffla fort en continuant.

-Ethique. Les membres ne peuvent être que blancs, les « pères fondateurs ». Ta famille doit appartenir à la haute société, argent, pouvoir de décision, de contrôle mais ce n'est pas tout. Regarde-nous ma sœur et moi. Notre mère est à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et financièrement nous ne manquons de rien, le profil idéal et pourtant nous sommes dans le camp adverse.

- Vous avez choisi de faire le bien…

-Oui et non. Si nous avions eu le choix, nous aurions choisi le Pacte cela ne fait aucun doute mais l'Alliance ne voulait pas de nous dès le départ. Esmée est belle, riche et célèbre mais demeure une mère-célibataire. Nous n'avons pas de père et n'en avons jamais souffert mais l'une de leurs règles principales et le mariage. N'oublies pas que ce clan date des années cinquante, morale puritaine et mormons au pouvoir ! L'un de ses fondateurs était fils de pasteur. Les membres doivent être les fils et filles légitimes de couples mariés devant l'Eglise.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, en plus d'être dangereux ce sont des idiots rétrogrades.

-Enfin, cela n'explique pas un tel… Don ? C'est surnaturel !

-Je te dis que si. Le monde n'est pas juste blanc ou noir. Si tu veux le gris existe aussi.

-Tu m'as perdu.

-Taratata. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant c'est que je ne te dis que la vérité. Point.

Elle croisa fermement ses bras et son regard se fit plus dur. Je me rappelais soudain avoir entendu Alice crier un 3. Je l'interrogeais à ce sujet et Carmen me répondit.

-Il a un code strict que nous avions mis en place lorsque j'étais à votre place. Trois niveaux. Le premier est rien à signaler, surveillance classique. Le deuxième, urgence médicale. Un étudiant qui a des compétences dans le domaine de la médecine est dépêché en urgence. Le dernier correspond à l'urgence vitale. Le Pacte entier entre en action, tous ses membres sont prévenus pour répondre aux besoins de l'un des leurs. C'est la maxime de notre organisation, «Je serais toujours là pour toi ».

Carmen me jeta un regard compatissant, s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

-Cette période est la plus dangereuse pour nous, déjà parce-que l'un des nôtres est au tapis mais aussi parce-que durant ce laps de temps le secret ne compte plus. Nous ne réfléchissons pas vraiment aux conséquences de nos actes, la vie d'un de nos amis est en jeu aussi peu importe que nous soyons démasqués, nous agissons au péril de nos vies.

Je ne dois plus mêler mes voisines dans cette affaire. On peut dire que j'ai parfaitement réussi ma première mission. _5/5 agent Bella !_ Je dois faire face seule, assumer mes choix, grandir !

Agir pour une fois en adulte et résultat… Je me fais remarquer et entraîne quatre étudiants dans mon sillage dès mon premier jour.

Alice m'agrippe le bras en signe de réconfort.

Je portai soudain un peu plus d'attention à ma tenue, baissant le regard et soulevant la couverture moelleuse. Mes vêtements étaient remplacés par une chemise de nuit blanche, simple. Catastrophe.

La personne qui m'a déshabillé a forcément remarqué mes hématomes. Je suis foutue. Je n'osai plus relever les yeux, terriblement gênée. Carmen attrapa doucement mon menton et parla d'une voix douce.

-Nous ne sommes pas dupes ma chérie. Tu dois prendre le temps qu'il te faut, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, les filles et le Pacte entier. Nous sommes une grande famille alors si tu n'es pas prête aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave. Le jour viendra et nous serons là. Maintenant la vie doit suivre son cours…

Je serrai à mon tour Carmen dans mes bras. Elle représente la vraie maman, celle que je n'ai jamais eu. La mienne m'a abandonné à la naissance pour suivre son amant sur les routes, voguant au grès des contrats dans les ligues mineures que ce minable décrochait.

Carmen appela sa gouvernante qui nous emmena trois grandes tasses fumantes d'un chocolat chaud délicieux accompagné de petites madeleines succulentes que nous dégustions dans un silence religieux. Oui, Carmen a raison, the show must go on. Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

.

Une petite review ? Allez au prochain chapitre… Le Calyce dans toute sa splendeur ! On souffle un peu pour mieux repartir )

A dans deux jours !

xoxo Calestina.


	9. Chapitre 8: T: Une M

Pardon pour ce retard de publication, j'ai été malade en début de semaine et je n'avais pas trop la forme pour me mettre à l'ordi. Ça va beaucoup mieux alors je reviens sur-motivée !

**Tru-l** : Désolée pour le retard… Oui elle souffle mais ça ne dure pas ! (cf fin du chapitre) ^^ AH AHAH ! :) A bientôt !

**Rc**: Je suis bien contente que tu m'ais envoyé ta review et je ne la prends pas du tout mal, au contraire. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, j'en suis contente. C'est très bien de dire franchement ce que l'on pense ! Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue concernant le calyce trop présent. Je vais essayer de rectifier le tir dans les prochains chapitres. L'idée est que les filles accompagnent le cheminement de Bella… Après je peux déjà te rassurer, les points de vue des filles sont exceptionnels, il n'y en aura pas de sitôt. Les deux derniers chapitres avec leur point de vue étaient long c'est vrai mais Bella ne pouvait pas raconter ce qui lui arrivait puisqu'elle était inconsciente mais maintenant c'est fini, elle est parmi nous et reprend son histoire ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et si tu as d'autres avis n'hésite pas )

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Aujourd'hui chapitre de transition. On va parler de Carmen, et les filles vont se retrouver…

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 8 : Tuer, … : une m***_

.

Deux jours que nous étions chez Carmen. J'avais récupéré toute ma forme et santé coutumière mais mon médecin persistait à vouloir me garder sous sa surveillance. Je commençais sérieusement à douter de ses motivations.

Officiellement, Carmen justifiait un besoin de repos pour moi comme pour ma voisine à la tension trop élevée. Officieusement j'étais davantage convaincue que notre séjour prolongé sur Aberdeenrestait davantage un moyen de nous faire oublier au Centre. Chose qui je dois l'avouer, n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Alice ne me laissait pas une seconde de répit. Elle aussi commençait à s'impatienter de retourner au Centre. Pas à cause des cours que nous manquions, encore moins pour l'ambiance chaleureuse de la cité mais sa jumelle était là-bas. _Et ça, visiblement ça ne passait pas_.

La pauvre Calysia s'était improvisée étudiante de droit, histoire et stylisme. Elle venait de passer trois jours à courir le campus. Je m'inquiétais pour elle mais visiblement pas sa sœur. Selon elle, Caly disposed'un don naturel pour les matières barbantes et ennuyeuses ce qui sous-entend les cours de droit et d'histoire. En revanche pour le stylisme…

Non les cours, Alice s'en fichait. Mieux. J'avais l'impression que plus son double enchaînait les matières, plus elle semblait sereine. Elle devait penser que plus elle prendrait de notes et moins elle serait en danger au Centre.

Caly assistait en priorité aux périodes obligatoires de sa sœur à la SFSI, la politique stricte de l'école n'acceptait pas les absences répétées. _Une chance d'avoir une copie conforme à disposition !_ Pour le reste, elle suivait comme un chef !

Alice entra dans la pièce, cellulaire greffé contre l'oreille. Elle me vit et enclencha le haut-parleur. Nous commencions une nouvelle conversation à trois comme à chaque fois qu'une Miss Platt joignait l'autre Miss Platt.

-Bella t'écoute, je viens de rentrer dans sa chambre !

-Bonjour Bellllaaaaa !

Je pouffe de rire doucement et la salue à mon tour. Typiquement Calysien, ne rien dire devant l'Alliance, se fondre dans la masse mais quand il n'y a personne une vraie boule d'énergie. Elle et sa sœur sont aussi déjantées. Caly glousse dans le combiné.

-Plusieurs personnes me regardent comme si j'étais barjo…

-Mais tu l'es ma chérie, c'est pour ça que l'on t'aime !

Je ris plus fort. Alice peut parler, elle est pareille ! L'intéressée se tourne vers moi et me jette un regard noir.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Elle ne répond pas mais soupire.

-Même si tu ne l'as pas prononcé à voix haute, j'ai entendu.

Je roule des yeux. Alice quémande à sa sœur des nouvelles de « son Jasper », chose que la pauvre ignore vu qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir de la journée.

-Il passe devant l'amphi 1, dans le couloir à côté du patio !

-Lice je sais encore où se trouve l'amphi 1…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Il y passe tous les jeudis à 12H20 pour se rendre à son cours amphi 7 qui commence à 30! Je t'avais dit de l'attendre.

-Je ne suis pas ton domestique ! S'il faut que je reste planté comme une idiote attendant que Monsieur arrive dans son couloir pour pouvoir te décrire sa tenue, sa coiffure ou s'il mâchait un chewing-gum à la fraise ou à la chlorophylle : Trouve toi une autre poire !

Carmen, qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre, contemple le téléphone posé sur le lit entre nous deux. Une main couvre sa bouche pour ne pas rire et elle me fait un clin d'œil.

-Je suis ta sœur pas ton esclave !

Caly coupe la communication et sa jumelle se redresse. Ses joues sont rouges et elle semble honteuse.

C'est vrai que d'ordinaire Alice ordonne et Calysia suit. Aujourd'hui pourtant Caly remballe et Alice accuse.

-Alice ?

Des fines traces d'eau perlent sur ses joues, elle renifle et s'excuse.

-Ma jolie…

Carmen la prend dans ses bras dans un geste de réconfort.

-Je vous demande pardon. Je suis insipide et trop sensible.

-Tu fabules ma chérie.

Je prends sa petite main posée sur le couvre-lit et la serre fort dans la mienne.

-Tu es loin d'être insipide.

Elle me fait un sourire timide avant de balancer son téléphone qui rebondit sur la moquette.

-Ma sœur n'est qu'une idiote.

Carmen et moi la regardons maugréer, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'agite dans la pièce allant de droite à gauche, récupérant son téléphone pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas lui parler sur ce ton, puis l'abandonnant sur la couette en maudissant sa jumelle.

_Trop jeune, trop naïve, pas assez attentive, heureusement qu'elle veille sur elle ! Bientôt notre retour au Centre et elle pourra la surveiller…_

-Enfin Alice, vous avez le même âge ! Si elle est en Droit c'est bien qu'elle doit avoir un peu de jugeote.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est ma petite sœur, je ferais tout pour la protéger ! Même si nous avons le même âge, elle est plus fragile, elle donne sa confiance à tout le monde dès le premier regard ! Elle ne voit pas, elle remarque après ! C'est très utile mais généralement c'est trop tard !

-Chérie…

-Non Carmen. Elle ne voit pas, elle remarque après.

Alice fondit en larmes sur le lit sans que je n'ose faire un geste. Carmen s'assit contre elle en la reprenant dans ses bras. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque mon amie se calma.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Carmen nous laissa pour appeler son fils qui devait être rentré au Centre puisque la nuit était tombée. Alice m'expliqua que c'était sa toute première séparation avec sa sœur. De toute petite, les deux seules personnes qui composent sa famille sont sa jumelle et sa mère et toutes les vacances furent passées en trio.

Carmen fit préparer un plateau repas par sa gouvernante avant de nous rejoindre sur le canapé du salon. Nous dinions toutes les trois dans la bonne humeur.

Je reste subjuguée par notre hôte. Elle est l'un des médecins les plus réputés de la côté Ouest, maman célibataire depuis qu'elle s'est débarrassée du père de son petit garçon et trouve encore le temps d'œuvrer pour les autres.

Le souvenir de ses confidences hier soir dans la cuisine me revint en mémoire.

_Flashback : la veille, Aberdeen, Dans la cuisine avec Carmen._

Carmen sirotait un verre de vin tandis que je jouais avec mon assiette de pâtes.

-Tu vois ma chérie, j'ai fait…. Ce truc. Me marier à l'église, devant un pasteur. Une grande meringue blanche avançant vers l'autel. Puis Eléazar est né deux ans plus tard. J'avais tout pour être heureuse et pourtant je ne l'étais vie ne collait pas.

Elle posale verre dans l'évier et se retourna vers moi.

- J'étais en fin de résidence sur Seattle, pas titularisée, beaucoup de gardes,mon mari chômeur… … Et je voyais si peu mon fils. Alors reproches sur reproches, mauvaise mère, vie conjugale merdique… Il me manquait quelque chose, ce n'était pas logique.

J'étudiais les traits de son visage, sa mine triste. La joyeuse Carmen semblait être partie bien loin.

-J'ai décidé de changer mais j'avais pris des engagements et l'une des premières règles que ma mère m'a apprise, puis le Pacte, c'est que l'on a qu'une seule parole. J'étais mariée et le divorce n'était pas possible. Sauf que je devais penser à mon petit garçon de quatre ans.

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Un sourire éblouissant s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-J'ai quitté mon poste en plein service au milieu de l'après-midi, récupéré mon fils et nous sommes rentrés à la maison annoncer la nouvelle à son papa. Je voulais nous donner une chance, repartir à zéro…

Alice entrait dans la pièce s'excusant de son interruption dans notre conversation. Carmen la rassurait vite en l'invitant à se joindre à nous. Elle prit place à mes côtés sur un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine.

-Et qu'ai-je trouvé à la maison ?

-Pas la moindre idée…

-Mon mari était occupé avec Heidi Villamonte.

Alice plaqua une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée. Je restais pantoise, ne faisant pas le rapprochement.

-Voyons Bella, il faut revoir tes classiques ! Me réprimanda gentiment notre hôte. Heidi Villamonte, un des anciens cadres dirigeants de l'Alliance, en médecine comme moi et Carlisle Cullen. Elle avait été admise pour son internat dans le même hôpital que moi. Elle en est le chef aujourd'hui. Nahuel a avoué plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance de longue date.

Son regard pétillait, déconcertant. Elle surprend son mari et sa maitresse mais raconter ces évènements semble la rendre… Heureuse.

- Oh Bella, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre ! lança Alice amusée.

-Je n'aimais plus mon mari mais ne pouvais pas rompre mes vœux. Ils me donnaient la parfaite excuse ! Il avait trahi notre mariage, plus de remords pour l'avenir de ma promesse ! Mon fils et moi sommes repartis et il a voulu nous suivre. Nahuel n'a jamais été un grand pilote, pour ça Eléazar tient de lui. Je l'ai rapidement distancé. Le soir, nous sommes rentrés pour récupérer quelques affaires. La maison était vide, j'en ai profité pour faire à diner à mon petit garçon et nos valises.

Un voile de tristesse revint devant ses yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un geste , c'est le chagrin que je percevais dans sa voix. Carmen nous tourna le dos, essuyant le marbre immaculé du plan de travail.

-Depuis un petit moment je n'entendais plus Eléazar. Je me suis dit qu'il devait s'être endormi, il avait eu une longue journée. Je suis redescendue dans le salon, une valise dans chaque main prête à partir. J'ai cherché mon fils partout, salon, cuisine, bureau… J'ai crié pour qu'il arrête de jouer à cache-cache, que ce n'était plus drôle mais rien. Le téléphone a sonné, j'ai compris.

Je sentais Alice se tendre à mes côtés.

-Vous saviez quel était le poste d'Heidi Villamonte dans l'Alliance ?

Nous fîmes non de la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation. Carmen poursuivit toujours dos à nous, sans attendre notre réponse.

-Le même que le mien au sein du Pacte. Stupéfiants. La différence est que je soignais ce qu'elle injectait. Et j'ai compris. Le même internat, Nahuel, mon fils. Je savais ce qui m'attendait avant de décrocher ce téléphone. La voix de Nahuel en est sortie, froide, sèche. Il avait notre fils je devais le retrouver près d'Olympia. Venir seule avec des formules trouvés pour ma thèse et cet article qui m'offrirait l'accès à ce poste de titulaire. Poste pour lequel j'avais renoncé l'après-midi même. Pauvre mec.

Alice laissa échapper un juron et je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant ? Prendre sa chair comme monnaie d'échange…

-Je suis partie de suite avec un objet auquel je n'avais plus touché depuis ma sortie du Centre. Je suis arrivée rapidement, il était tard. J'avais rendez-vous près d'une société de box de locations. Sa voiture était plus loin et il était dehors, seul.J'ai pensé à un piège, mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Le plus important c'était mon fils. Je me suis approchée doucement puis je l'ai plaqué au sol. Il était deux fois plus grand et bien plus fort mais c'était un idiot. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis passée de l'autre côté. Je n'étais plus celle qui répare mais celle qui contamine.

Elle se retourna et nous regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était dur, étrange, mais même en ce moment il y avait au fond de ses prunelles cette chaleur qui caractérise Carmen.

-Il a avoué la vérité. Notre mariage, cette mascarade pour pouvoir percer plus facilement mes secrets et infiltrer ceux qui veulent stopper l'Alliance. Mon fils, cette erreur qui finalement fut bénéfique pour que je lui accorde plus de confiance…. Il était membre de l'Alliance et travaillait caché, en couverture. Le Pacte ne le connaissait pas, nous n'avions pas de Jasper en ce temps-là. J'ai récupéré mon fils et j'ai pris la fuite. On a repris mon nom de jeune fille, inutile de salir mon fils avec le souvenir de ce déchet.

-Il est… mort ? Tu l'as tué Carmen ?

Alice avait prononcé cette phrase avec effroi. C'est impossible, Carmen est la mère par excellence pas un tueur de sang-froid !

Elle eut un rire sans joie, aigre.

-Oui il mort, mais je ne l'ai pas tué même si j'en ai eu envie. Il m'a menti pendant des années pour… des secrets professionnels, minable. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis ici pour soigner et non enlever la vie, pour cela il y a des juges. J'ai prêté serment, et on ne rompt pas un serment. Seulement il a touché à mon fils, il m'a pris ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène. Je l'ai piqué pour connaître la vérité mais pas pour le tuer.

Carmen tira un tabouret et s'assit face à nous. Elle soupira de lassitude.

-Je ne lui ai rien révélé. J'avais renoncé à cet article, écœurée. Je suis partie sur Portland mettre mon fils en sécurité. Deux jours plus tard j'ai appris la mort de mon mari, un accident de voiture. Il se serait tué contre un arbre et l'analyse toxicologique a reconnu des traces de stupéfiant dans son organisme, affaire classée. C'est de ma faute, je le reconnais. Fils unique, Eléazar et moi avons touchés son héritage à la mort de sa mère quelques mois plus tard, nous mettant à l'abri du besoin. J'étais légalement son épouse lors de l'accident même si je l'avais quitté.

Nous regardions Carmen en silence, choquées.

-En une seule journée ma vie a basculé. J'ai perdu un mari que je n'aimais plus mais que je respectais, cet homme que j'avais épousé se moquait de moi depuis le début de notre relation et notre enfant ne représentait rien à ses yeux, juste un moyen de pression. Un bout de viande offert à l'Alliance. J'avais retrouvé mes vieux démons de ma période au Centre. J'ai compris que c'était inéluctable. Le Pacte entre dans ta vie, un parrain vient te chercher et c'est terminé. Tant que nous resterons ici, nous le servirons tout au long de notre existence. Des gens reviendront toujours te rejeter ton passé au visage. Alors j'ai décidé d'agir, je n'ai pas honte de moi et de ce que je suis.

Elle se releva et ouvrit une bouteille de jus d'orange.

-Allez ! Vous m'accompagnez mes filles ! Bavasser me donne soif !

Elle remplit le plus naturellement du monde trois grands verres et en posa un avec titi et grosminet devant moi.

-Je peux te poser une question Carmen ?

Je me tournais vers Alice qui avait perdu son exubérance coutumière pour une mine contrite.

-Ma chérie, tout ce que tu veux !

Le sourire de Carmen était franc et authentique. Je me sentais en confiance, elle ne me faisait pas peur, même si elle avait certainement tué son mari avec cette injection. Alice me lança un regard noir. _Quoi j'ai rien dit !_

-Comment as-tu trouvé le courage de reprendre des activités avec le Pacte après tout ça ?

Carmen fit mine de réfléchir, comme pour trouver les mots justes, puis s'exprima d'une voix claire, détachée.

-Rappelez-vous, c'est inéluctable. Le Pacte est une grande famille et on n'abandonne pas sa famille. Gardez à l'esprit que rien ne reste secret, la vérité finira toujours par ressortir. J'ai compris ceci avec l'exemple de Nahuel Delgado. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il y ait un lien entre mon mari et l'Alliance. Famille aisée et parents mariés mais issus de l'immigration mexicaine comme moi, pas le profil et pourtant.

Carmen resta évasive les yeux dans le vague.

-Je ne regrette rien, je devais sauver mon fils et cet homme ne représentait plus ce mari que j'avais aimé. Ce n'était qu'un monstre, un adversaire, un membre de l'autre clan qui faisait ressurgir l'Alliance dans ma vie, mais surtout dans celle de mon fils alors que je croyais avoir quitté ce monde depuis des années. Je ne suis pas un monstre sans sentiments, juste une mère qui a voulu protéger son enfant. Le General Hospital de Tacoma m'a proposé quelques mois plus tard un poste de titulaire. Veuve et mère célibataire, j'ai accepté, vendu notre maison et acheté cette propriété.

-J'admire ton courage Carmen.

Ma voix sonnait bizarrement, certainement dûau fait que je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps. Carmen serra affectueusement mon bras.

-Tu verras ma chérie lorsque ton tour viendra. Un enfant est le cadeau le plus précieux, le seul qui peut faire tourner la tête d'une femme.

Alice et moi acquiesçâmes en silence et Carmen riait, nous contaminant. Etrange, comme l'ambiance s'était radoucie, nous profitions à présent d'un moment entre filles, comme si tout était… normal.

Alice poursuivit en impliquant Jacob et les doutes à son sujet. Lui aussi n'a pas la carrure de l'Alliance.

-Il faut rester sur nos gardes. Beaucoup ne répondent plus aux critères de base. La mentalité de l'organisation se modernise avec la nouvelle génération du fils Cullen. Je ne pense plus maintenant que la couleur de peau soit déterminante. Leah Clearwater en est la preuve vivante. Aucun indien n'avait eu l'occasion d'entrer dans le clan avant et Jacob est membre de la même tribu. Tous les doutes sont permis.

Je réprimai un frisson de dégout au nom Cullen. Comment un homme peut commettre un tel acte ? Quelle folie l'habite ? Alice questionnait Carmen sur les motivations de l'Alliance et leurs probables plans futures.

-Il faut prévoir une réunion à ce sujet. Je vais prendre contact avec Angie Weber pour coordonner nos agendas. Si nous voulons stopper l'Alliance, il faudra tous nous réunir, générations confondues sous une bannière commune. Je me charge d'Heidi Villamonte, il est temps que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Vous les filles, vous devez rester prudente ! Vous êtes jeunes, trop pour subir ce lot de problème.

-Carmen, nous voulons nous battre !

J'approuvais Alice et Carmen soupira.

-Je sais mes chéries. Comme mon fils, Sam, Seth ou même Katherine. Seulement, ne vous attaquez pas à plus fort que vous. J'ai entendu parler du plan de Sam pour appréhender Carlisle Cullen à son hôpital. C'est une opération suicide ! Il est hors de question de foncer dans le tas ainsi. Ce n'est pas dans vos compétences. Occupez-vous plutôt des membres à votre portée, Tanya, Irina… Toutes les missions comptent.

Je restais interdite. J'ai foiré dès mon premier jour alors pas la peine de me rappeler qu'il ne faut pas se frotter aux plus forts.

-J'ai confiance en vous. Je vous aime mes chéries.

Nous enlacions Carmen puis parlèrent de choses moins tristes.

Je ne suis pas une de celles qui écoutent tous les racontars les plus sordides pour se forger une opinion sur une personne. Non, je préfère me faire ma propre opinion.

Ainsi, j'ai su seulement quelques heures après avoir fait leur connaissance que nous serions les jumelles et moi de grandes amies pour ne pas dire les meilleures, et je compris en cet instant que je considérerais toujours Carmen comme une personne formidable au cœur immense.

Une femme qui nous avait ouvert sa maison en pleine nuit pour me soigner, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas et qui se comportait depuis deux jours comme la mère que je n'avais jamais eue. Une femme de cœur. Ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé en était un parfait témoignage, un acte d'amour pour protéger son petit garçon.

.

_Fin du Flashback._

.

Alice me réveilla. Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé du salon.

-Allez les filles, c'est l'heure de filer au lit !

Carmen éteignit la télévision et nous nous levions pour rejoindre nos chambres. Un coup de klaxon retentit à l'extérieur et le regard d'Alice changea, affichant une moue renfrognée. Carmen arriva devant la porte d'entrée au moment où la sonnette retentissait dans toute la maison.

-Ma chérie ? Je ne t'attendais pas à cette heure !

-Excusez mon arrivée tardive Carmen, je suis venue chercher ma sœur et Bella.

Une Caly toute pimpante fit son entrée, portant encore l'uniforme de la SFSI, la fameuse école de sa jumelle. Une jupe plissée et un pull bleu marine avec l'écusson aux armoiries de l'institut sur le côté gauche de la poitrine et un foulard en soie bleu et blanc noué autour du cou.

-Bonsoir vous deux !

Elle m'embrassa puis ce fût le tour de sa sœur qui visiblement ne l'avait pas pardonné. Elle renonça rapidement et se retourna vers Carmen.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Ben, je suis venue vous chercher pour vous ramener au Centre. Carmen m'a donné son autorisation alors j'ai sauté dans la voiture !

Carmen répliqua en riant qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle nous laisse prendre la route en pleine nuit.

-D'accord ! Nous partirons demain. Où puis-je m'installer ?

Je ris franchement devant sa décontraction. Alice en revanche serrait les dents, le regard haineux.

-Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés !

-Mais non ! Je suis saine et sauve. Au fait Bella, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu assister à ton double cours cet après-midi…

Je la rassurai et Carmen lui offrit de choisir entre la chambre de sa sœur et la mienne. Après un regard peu amène de cette dernière, Calysia se tourna vers moi et je l'accueillis à bras ouverts.

Le lendemain passa très vite. Initialement, nous devions rentrer tôt. En vérité, Calysia et moi trainions au lit. A dix heures, Carmen quitta la maison pour se rendre au boulot avec pour consigne stricte d'attendre son retour vers seize heures pour prendre la route.

Le Calyce était toujours en froid. Je questionnais Caly à ce sujet, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de Jasper.

-Non, ma sœur a peur de tout dès que ça me concerne. Je suis pareille pour elle. C'est juste les nerfs, elle a eu trop de stress pour moi ces derniers jours mais elle ne m'en veut pas plus que ça. On fonctionne comme cela, c'est normal.

Je ne m'en formalisais pas davantage. Carmen nous ramena un copieux gouté, pour ne pas faire la route le ventre vide.

Après avoir englouti plusieurs petits pains et viennoiseries en tout genre, récupéré des boites contenant différents plats gentiment préparés par Valentina et fait la promesse que nous l'appellerions dès que nous poserons un pied au Centre, nous remerciâmes chaleureusement Carmen pour son hospitalité et sa confiance puis nous prîmes la route.

Celle-ci fût pénible. J'étais stressée et je serai volontiers restée chez Carmen mais il fallait bien y retourner un jour.

Caly conduisait sa petite Ford blanche, j'étais assise à ses côtés, Alice boudait à l'arrière.

Ma voisine ne cessa durant le voyage de babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi, encourageant sa jumelle à se joindre à la conversation unilatérale. Sauf que cette dernière refusait de décoller son attention de son IPhone, et moi… trop nouée pour seulement envisager ouvrir la bouche.

Rapidement nous entrâmes dans Seattle, puis Caly se gara sur le petit parking de la cité. _Comment le temps avait-il pu filer si vite ?_

Les filles descendirent et claquèrent leurs portières. _Bon, quand il faut y aller…_ mais je ne suis pas prête !

Calysia ouvrit ma porte et se baissa pour se retrouver à ma hauteur dans mon champ de vision qui était plutôt…bas.

-Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Nous sommes avec toi.

Je me contentais d'un hochement de tête, définitivement, ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Caly me tendit sa main pour m'inciter à quitter sa voiture. Je m'accrochais à cette dernière comme un chaton noyé, morte d'angoisse dans la fraicheur du crépuscule. Elle ne me relâcha pas et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Alice vint même attraper ma paume droite, chuchotant contre mon oreille.

-Nous avons tout prévu. Si nous rentrons tôt c'est pour éviter de nous faire remarquer. Les étudiants finissent leurs cours dans vingt minutes, la cité est presque vide. Nous pouvons pénétrer sans risque et monter jusque dans nos chambres sans être vues, tout est sous contrôle.

Pendant qu'elle parle nous progressons, doucement mais surement.

Bientôt nous passons la porte automatique puis le hall et nous commençons notre montée vers le troisième niveau. Mon estomac se calme alors que je monte les marches tête baissée. Les jumelles s'immobilisent et je manque de trébucher.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne vous laisse pas longtemps dans ce suspense, promis !

Un petit commentaire ?

A bientôt !

xoxo Calestina


	10. Chapitre 9: Prise de risques

Nouveau chapitre ! Bonsoir à toutes !

Tru-l : Oui, je te le confirme Bella repart dans la galère ! Merci pour ta review )

FallSH : Et de taille cette surprise mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! :) Merci pour ton commentaire !

L'action reprend mais c'est pas une surprise, je l'ai annoncé depuis longtemps lol ! Pour celles qui ont lu la première version, ce qui suit à été entièrement modifié, j'ai revu tout le chapitre et le résultat final diffère de la première version. J'espère vous convaincre davantage! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

_Chapitre 9: Prise de risques_

_._

Les jumelles s'immobilisèrent et je manquais trébucher.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais au milieu du trio et entourée de personnes ayant plus de réactions, aussi je ne m'étalais pas dans l'escalier de la cité.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi nous restions bloquées en pleine volée de marche, enveloppées dans une bulle de silence. Je fis mine de continuer mon chemin mais de nouveau le Calyce me coupa dans mon élan.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

-Chut !

Une porte claqua au-dessus de nous. Alice chuchota avec effroi :

-Ce n'est pas possible, je ne l'ai pas vu !

Caly se prit la tête dans ses mains avant de prononcer d'une voix monocorde :

-Il descend. Il nous a vues sur le parking.

Alice se cacha elle aussi le visage. J'observe les filles qui semblent réfléchir, attendant la suite.

-Que veut-il ?

-Ce n'est pas clair, mais je dirai nous parler.

-Très bien.

Je me tourne vers Alice pour lui demander des explications mais elle anticipe ma question.

-Cullen.

Puis les filles retournent à leur silence. Se contemplant, comme plongées dans une conversation mentale.

_Cullen arrive, bon ben je ne vais pas rester ici, c'est certain !_

Des bruits de pas étouffés par la moquette retentissent telle une cloche sonnant une mélodie lugubre plus doute qu'il ne cesse de se rapprocher… Je laissai les filles et commençai à rebrousser chemin._Non, je ne resterais pas ici, il ne me trouvera pas. Je suis lâche mais je tiens à ma peau !_

Alice me rattrapa rapidement sur le palier du premier, Calysia sur ses talons.

-Non Bella, tu ne peux pas descendre ! S'il se penche à la balustrade il te verra !

Elles sont paniquées. Caly scrute les étages alors que sa jumelle me fait signe de me taire. Le frottement de la porte coupe-feu du second et le son de ses chaussures entrant en contact avec le carrelage de la cage d'escalier sont un électrochoc. Le regard d'Alice se voile alors qu'elle reste aux aguets.

Puis le bruit descendit une marche et une dans un ralenti les filles se tournèrent vers moi, l'horreur se peignant dans leurs yeux. Alice, bouche béante, m'agrippa la main avec force avant de courir dans le premier étage. Dans un réflexe, j'empoignai au vol celle de sa sœur et nous filions vers la plus petite partie du bâtiment, là où deux étages au-dessus se trouvent nos chambres.

Je ne me préoccupais pas du vacarme que nous produisions, ni de la certitude que nous serions démasquées par les membres de L'Alliance du premier avant d'avoir atteint l'issue de secours, non. Je ne me concentre que sur une seule chose : la fuite.

Ma seule préoccupation est de mettre le plus de distance entre Cullen et nous.

Une porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit à la volée laissant échapper un Indien à haute stature. Il se plaça de manière à nous bloquer l'accès à la porte de secours et donc à l'escalier externe.

-Oh non pas lui !

Calysia avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle inaudible. Alice arrêta sa course. Je la percutais légèrement emportée par mon élan, la poussant un peu vers l' Indien.

-Laisse nous passer Jacob.

Sa voix était froide, Alice avait perdu ce côté petit lutin joyeux. Elle se tenait droite devant nous, toisant un garçon deux fois plus grand.

-Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

-Laisse nous passer Jacob Black !

Elle avait craché sa phrase avec hargne et mépris devant ce gars. Il ne fit rien, se contentant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en bombant fièrement le torse.

-Je ne ferai rien tant que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Alice relâcha ma paume et attrapa quelque chose dans son dos qu'elle fit passer devant elle. Jacob Black blêmit et recula mais il ne fût pas assez rapide.

Alice profita de la seconde d'hésitation où il fut distrait pas l'objet pour lui assener un violent coup de poing dans la pommette. Il chancela et Calysia me contourna pour aider sa sœur. Les jumelles réussirent à lui coller un second coup qui le mit KO puis elles le jetèrent dans sa chambre restée entrouverte. Caly referma doucement le bois et sa sœur dissimula ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps, il est là.

Calysia avait parlé à voix haute. Derrière nous le silence lui répondit avant qu'une voix chaude, sensuelle ne s'élève de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Beau travail mes chéries.

Le souvenir de ce même timbre suave résonnant dans ma chambre et de tout ce qui avait suivi me retourna l'estomac.

-Allons, n'ai-je pas le droit à un petit sourire ?

_Il est fou ?_ C'est ça, il est taré ! Je vis entourée de tarés dans une cité universitaire de tarés !

Alice répliqua avec rage :

-Va te faire Cullen !

-Avec plaisir ! Laquelle de vous trois m'offrirait cette faveur ? Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions, je ne voudrais pas faire des jalouses.

Je ne me retournais pas. Hors de question d'affronter son regard pervers et sa folie de plus près.

-Je suis déçu. J'ai tellement entendu de rumeurs sur l'hospitalité des gens du sud. Je ne pensais pas trouver des jumelles faisant si peu honneur à leur patrie.

-Ferme-la, t'as compris ! Ta gueule Cullen !

Alice débloqua la porte de secours d'un grand coup de pied et nous poussa sa sœur et moi dehors sur le palier sombre.

-Maintenant c'est à ton tour de m'écouter…

Calysia prit ma main et m'entraina à sa suite vers le haut sans me laisser entendre la phrase de sa jumelle. _Dans l'autre sens, pitié ! Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi !_J'osai prononcer quelques mots, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir. Je ne peux pas…

-Et pour aller où ?

Alice nous rattrapa en courant. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, cernée par les jumelles. _Et si je sautais ?_

-Tu te tuerais. On ne saute pas trois étages, un voir deux mais jamais trois.

Je soufflais d'exaspération. Caly atteignitle palier du troisième. Je tentai le tout pour le tout.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas…

J'étais prise de vertiges, la tête me tournait. Je ne voulais pas revenir dans cet enfer. La preuve, dès mon retour ce monstre nous traque et nous assommons un gars supposé être dans notre camp. Trop d'angoisse.

Les filles ne me prêtèrent pas d'attention. Alice semblait scruter les alentours et Calysia frappait de toutes ses forces la porte vitrée donnant accès à l'étage pour qu'un résident vienne nous ouvrir, ceci ne se faisant que de l'intérieur.

-C'est comme ça que l'on passe inaperçues ? Il y a peut-être trois personnes qui ne t'entendent pas dans tout Seattle !

Caly ne me répondit pas et se mit à hurler devant la porte mais personne ne vint.

-Si Cullen ne nous suit pas, c'est qu'il passe par l'intérieur. Il faut casser la vitre.

-Et si c'est Tanya qui vient ouvrir ou un autre de l'Alliance ? Il faut prendre la fuite tant qu'on en a la possibilité !

Je tirai Alice par le bras pour lui faire entendre raison au moment où Caly brisa la vitre de la porte. Une alarme stridente se déclencha dans tout le bâtiment.

_De mieux en mieux. On échappe à un psychopathe puis on casse des portes !_

Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi. Je veux partir, retourner chez Carmen boire des chocolats chauds et regarder des séries guimauves.

Les filles n'étaient visiblement pas dans le même état d'esprit. Calysia passa à travers le verre et Alice me poussa d'autorité devant elle puis déverrouilla une porte. Deux étudiants sortirent à la recherche du fauteur de trouble mais Calysia les expédia, acide.

-Circulez bande d'incapables ! Il n'y a rien à voir !

Les garçons ne demandèrent pas leur reste et les portes claquèrent. Nous rentrions toutes les trois dans la pièce. On me poussa vers l'unique chaise puis une main dans mon champ de vision me tendit un soda que je pris sans rechigner.

La chambre ressemblait à la mienne mais la décoration était légèrement différente. Il y avait des tissus partout, un mètre couture jeté au sol et des patrons recouvrant la plupart du bureau. La chambre d'Alice.

Cette dernière m'observait du haut des étagères d'accès à son lit superposé où elle avait trouvé une petite place, sa sœur était debout sur le banc en face de sa jumelle.

-Miss Platt, tu m'expliques ?

Alice regardait méchamment sa sœur qui souriait ellejoyeusement, sereine.

-Les patrons pour la robe de bal.

Nouveau sourire angélique, j'assistais à la joute verbale amusée. Alice était furieuse et Calysia piaillait, _pour changer_. Elle sauta à pieds joints et commençades étirements.

Des bruits de pas arrivèrent dans le couloir et Alice se figea. Elle plaça un doigt devant sa bouche, nous incitant à garder le silence. Sa sœur poussa sans ménagement les croquis pour s'installer sur le bureau à mes côtés. Nous attendions sans bouger.

-Respire Bella.

Calysia pressa ma paume dans la sienne et sa sœur passa un doigt de la gauche vers la droite au ras de son cou, un air menaçant. _Message reçu cinq sur cinq_.

Nous patientions toujours. Plusieurs minutes furent écoulées et il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits dans la cité._Cullen aurait-il abandonné_ ? Bizarre. Ou plutôt…

-Caly, les étudiants devraient commencés à rentrer chez eux ? C'est étrange mais la cité semble presque vide.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Calysia me désigna la fenêtre dont le volet roulant était à moitié ouvert. Ma chaise grinça légèrement et Alice fit des gestes dans tous les sens mimant des menaces pour sa sœur et moi. Je me penchai et regardai en contrebas, ignorant ses mimiques.

Devant la porte se tenaient quatre hommes en noir avec de longues capes et deux silhouettes plus fines, féminines. Un vrai barrage.

Caly me fit signe de m'installer près d'elle. Je me retrouvai en équilibre sur un bureau et mon amie passa un bras autour de mes épaules me ramenant contre son corps frêle.

Nous chuchotions le plus bas possible sous le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ici on ne risque pas grand-chose. Il faut suivre des règles de base. On n'ouvre pas l'eau ni la lumière et on reste ici sans bouger.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Explique-moi je ne comprends rien !

-Ils savent que nous sommes dans le bâtiment donc ils en bouchent l'accès pour éviter que l'on ne s'échappe où que l'on reçoive de l' ne peuvent pas fouiller toutes les chambres donc ils s'adaptent. Ne t'en fais pas, on en sortira bien un jour !

Je fixai Calysia cherchant la blague. _Non ce n'était pas drôle._ Elle m'adressa un de ses sourires lumineux dont elle garde le secret et me berça doucement d'avant en arrière. Comment arrive-t-elle à rester si calme ? Après Cullen, Black, l'Alliance dans son ensemble…

-Il doit y avoir un concierge, je ne sais pas… Il faut appeler la police ! Et les étudiants ne sont pas tous lâches ! Nous devons faire quelque chose !

-Chut Bella ! L'administration ferme à dix-huit heures. Le concierge est corrompu et même s'il appelait la police, elle ne viendrait pas. Je te rappelle que c'est Maria Villamonte-Denali qui gère la ville. Si tu rajoutes les relations de Carlisle Cullen, la rumeur dit même qu'il serait en contact avec les plus hautes sphères du pays ! C'est mort pour une pauvre petite bande d'étudiants. Quant à ceux-là, ils tiennent à leur peau, c'est humain. Ils ne tenteront rien.

-Donc on ne peut rien faire !

Alice nous fit des gestes désespérés pour que l'on se taise. Je n'en avais cure, je voulais connaître la vérité.

-Je sais que tu es là Alice Platt. Ouvre cette porte et je ne ferais rien à ta sœur !

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. La voix masculine était dans le couloir, juste derrière le battant. Alice se leva pour observer l'homme dans le judas puis revint vers nous.

-Un coup de bluff. Ils ne sont pas très malins, le Calyce ne se sépare pas dans de telles circonstances.

Calysia sourit, amusée par la situation. Sa sœur reprit sa place sur les marches mais la voix dans le couloir reprit :

-Nous tenons ta sœur et Isabella Swan. Si tu veux revoir tes amies nous te conseillions de sortir !

Aucun son ne filtra de la pièce. Calysia continua ses explications le plus bas possible.

-Dimitri, du quatrième, le bras droit de Cullen. Il ne faut pas répondre sinon il aura la certitude qu'Alice est dans sa chambre. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un test. Si Alice rétorque qu'elle ne le croit pas, il pourra en déduire que puisqu'elle n'a pas peur c'est que nous sommes ensembles et donc ici. Ils cerneraient la porte et se serait légèrement plus délicat.

-Mais ils savent que nous sommes dans la cité !

-Oui, mais pas dans quelle chambre ! On peut être chez n'importe qui appartenant au Pacte, Sam, Jacob…

Ma voisine eut un sourire hypocrite à la mention de ce dernier et certainement au souvenir que Cullen nous avait retrouvées juste après lui avoir administré une magistrale droite.

-Bon je te l'accorde, finalement pas chez Jacob. Néanmoins, il reste plus d'une centaine de possibilités !

-Les étudiants qui nous ont vues entrer ici peuvent parler !

-Bella, ils sont lâches mais pas complètement stupides non plus.

Dans le couloir le silence était revenu. Le ventre de mes voisine gargouillaen parfaite synchronisation.

-Tu viens de découvrir un des points faibles du Calyce, avoir toujours faim dans les moments critiques !

Calysia rit doucement, bientôt rejoint par sa sœur qui se tient les côtes pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Alice partit chercher de la nourriture sur les étagères près de l'armoire.

-J'ai que des gâteaux, tu n'as pas fait les courses ?

-Non, et puis on ne peut pas sortir réchauffer les plats de Carmen donc c'est très bien !

Sa sœur possède un optimisme redoutable. J'aimerai bien avoir autant de force de caractère. Calysia me fit un grand sourire et me donna un sachet de biscuits recouverts d'une fine couche de chocolat.

-Biologiques !

-Pardon ?

Elle souffla puis reprit plus doucement :

-Biscuits biologiques aux céréales complètes !

Derrière elle, sa sœur faisait de grands signes mimant des vomissements. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, hilare, mais Calysia plaqua sa main devant ma bouche avec de grands yeux effrayés. Je prononçai un pardon inaudible.

Les filles dévalisèrent les stocks de sucreries d'Alice. Gâteaux de petit-déjeuner, chips, cookies, mais elles avaient toujours faim.

-C'est le stress !

Alice et sa sœur étaient au stade de la boite de conserve de raviolis froide lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans le couloir. Tanya Denali.

-Dimitri ! Retourne en bas, Edward souhaite un remplaçant. Et puis franchement ! Elles ne sont pas stupides pour se cacher dans la chambre mitoyenne à la mienne !

-Oh que si, on est stupides ! La tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait que c'est précisément ici que l'on se…

Je fis taire Calysia et la porte de cette garce claqua. Alice lança un regard réfrigérant à sa pipelette de jumelle puis chuchota un « maintenant on n'en a pas fini ! ».

Avant que je ne l'interroge sur le sens de sa phrase, des nouveaux pas arrivèrent derrière la cloison. Une série de coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre voisine. Je me recroquevillais contre le mur mais Caly me fit un sourire rassurant avant de s'enfoncer son poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Je ne compris pas la plaisanterie. _Mon esprit doit vraiment être très lent._ Alice leva ses yeux au ciel et dit avec un petit sourire.

-Bienvenue dans l'enfer de mes nuits !

Des gémissements provenant de la chambre de Tanya arrivèrent, puis Tanya hurlant des « Encore Eddy, plus fort Eddy …».

Notre hôte ramena du coton de sa salle de bain et commençaà se boucher les oreilles. Calysia me tendit le paquet et je fis comme mes amies. Malgré le coton, plus le foulard gentiment prêté par Alice, les cris de cette garce parvenait toujours à mes chastes oreilles.

Cette idiote donnait des coups dans la barre métallique de sécurité près de son lit rythmant ainsi les poussées de Cullen. Le tout accompagné de cris dignes d'une chatte en chaleur. J'en ai la nausée.

-Oh je t'en prie Bella !

Alice me regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Calysia se retenait de plus en plus, ses deux mains scellant fermement ses lèvres, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Sa sœur lui colla un grand morceau de coton en pleine bouche au moment où elle explosait de rire.

A côté, les râles de son partenaire s'interrompirent.

-Tu as entendu ?

-C'est rien, continue mon Eddychou ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Caly était secouée par un fou rire. Cullen et Denali hurlèrent puis le calme revint. A présent la nuit semblait bien avancée.

Nous ne pouvions pas descendre le lit, de peur de faire du bruit. Les filles prirent une couverture dans l'armoire dans une série de grimaces pour retenir le moindre son. Caly et moi nous couchions sur la moquette avec l'édredon pendant qu'Alice monterait la garde assise sur les marches.

-Dépêchez-vous de vous endormir avant qu'ils ne remettent ça !

Nous écoutions son conseil et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

.

.

.

-Aujourd'hui on va voir maman, aujourd'hui on va voir maman !

Cinq heures trente et déjà Caly sautille sur place en murmurant. Sa sœur vient de renoncer à la calmer, déclarant le cas Calysien cause perdue et boucle un petit sac avec quelques affaires pour leur week-end.

-Maintenant il va falloir sortir.

Cette petite phrase eue pour effet immédiat de refroidir sa sœur qui laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Alice se mit en position réflexion, une main sous son menton face à la porte.

-L'Alliance a levé le blocus à deux heures.

Je tentai une suggestion.

-Il est tôt, si vous quittez le Centre maintenant les autres dorment et ne le sauront pas.

Alice se retourna et me contempla un moment. Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

-Déjà ce n'est pas vous mais nous. Tu ne vas pas rester seule ici et tu feras la connaissance de maman!

Sa sœur compléta.

-Bella, tu viens avec nous de grès ou de force. Tu es notre captive !

Elle s'abaissa jusqu'au sol où j'étais assise en tailleur et me claqua une bise sur la joue, égale à elle-même.

-Enfin, vu les circonstances, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur terme.

J'ignorai sa remarque.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous retrouvez votre mère et…

Calysia me fourra sa main devant ma bouche et me fit les gros yeux.

-Esmée est très gentille. Elle n'a jamais mangé personne et tu ne nous déranges pas donc pas de discussion ! Nous partons toutes les trois direction Port-Angeles !

Mon ventre se contracta._Mince_. Je retins la grimace de dégout, ne rien laisser paraître devant les filles._Donc on plaque gentiment un air béat et on sourit de toutes ses dents à sa charmante voisine…_

-Cesse de faire la carpe !

Coincée ! Pourquoi suis-je si transparente ? Port-Angeles ce n'est pas Forks, respire. Et quitte à choisir entre le Centre et Forks… Bas ! Mieux vaut Port-Angeles.

Alice passa une main légère sur mes cheveux dans une caresse apaisante.

-Tu ne seras jamais seule, on veille sur toi.

Je la regardai intrigué ne peut pas savoir, personne ne connait cette histoire, l'histoire de ma vie. _Peut-être que j'ai encore parlé dans mon sommeil…_Impossible, Calysia m'aurait muselé… Alice reprit :

-Nous quitterons le Centre à 7H45, on est vendredi c'est le rush. Ceux qui commencent à huit heures descendent, et les fêtards remontent ! Plein de monde dans l'escalier, nous passerons inaperçues si on se sépare.

Je n'étais pas trop d'accord, préférant le plan quitter le Centre de suite lorsque tout le monde dort.

-Bella, admettons que nous parvenons jusqu'à l'escalier, et soyons folles, jusqu'à la porte. Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourra échapper à un sympathique comité d'accueil ?

-Tu as raison.

Etrange comme les filles anticipent toujours mes questions avant que je n'ai le temps de les formuler à voix , prise à nouveau de fringale, entama les rations de Carmen.

-C'est meilleur chaud mais ça se mange. Tu en veux Bella ?

Je la remerciai mais mon estomac était noué. Nous attendîmes patiemment que les minutes avancent, guettant l'horloge digitale. Vers sept heures la cité s'anima, des pas dans le couloir pour déjeuner dans les cuisines collectives, de l'eau coulant dans les canalisations puis 7h4O arriva. Nous étions face à la porte, Alice répétant une dernière fois les consignes.

-Caly tu descends la première et reste près de la porte, Bella tu suis dans la minute. Dès que tu arrives en bas tu te diriges vers le parking et toi tu la couvres à dix mètres de distance. Lorsque je vous apercevrai par la fenêtre, je quitterai la chambre. Pendant ce temps Caly démarre sa voiture, Bella tu passes à l'arrière et vous me récupérez près du local à poubelle.

Nous acquiesçâmes, ce plan on le répète depuis plus d'une heure. Alice me serre dans ses bras puis sa sœur et déverrouille doucement la porte. Elle souffle un « _go !_ »inaudible à sa jumelle qui déboule déjà dans le couloir d'un pas décidé.

- Prépare-toi, prépare-toi…

Nous attendons, pas de cri. Calysia est passée inaperçue. C'est mon tour.

-N'oublie pas, baisse les yeux, ne marche pas trop vite, ne cours surtout pas ! Tout va bien se passer.

Alice me pousse dans le couloir. _Et c'est parti !_

Je suis morte de peur. J'essaie de contrôler ma respiration. Je garde les yeux baissés et passe devant la cuisine, des étudiants retardataires finissent leur déjeuné.

Je tourne à l'angle du bâtiment et arrive dans la grande partie près de la cage d'escalier. Une porte s'ouvre à la volée devant moi et je manque la crise fille sort en pyjama et me salue. Je lui rends vite la politesse et commence à descendre les étages. A chaque marche, c'est comme si mon cœur est au bord du suicide. Je me reconcentre sur mon souffle et tente de ne pas attirer l'attention mais j'ai la désagréable impression d'être épiée.

Alice ne s'est pas trompée, il y a foule. J'atteins le palier du deuxième et trois étudiants me dépassent en riant.

Je continus tête baissée, comptant mes pas pour me rassurer et entre dans le hall, face aux portes automatiques. Je franchis ce dernier obstacle et évacue tout l'air contenu dans me poumons. Caly est sur ma droite, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans le petit sac qu'elle vient d'emprunter à sa jumelle.

Je poursuis mon chemin vers le parking, conformément au plan, le regard de Calysia braqué dans mon dos. Elle me double et monte dans sa voiture. Je fais coulisser le siège passager et grimpe à l'arrière.

-Ça va ?

Ses grands yeux clairs me fixent avec inquiétude, je lui réponds avec décontraction mais elle n'est pas dupe.

-On ne peut mieux !

-A d'autres !

Maintenant il faut attendre. Caly guette l'arrivée de sa sœur dans le rétro.

-Merde !

Je me retournai vers la cité mais aucun signe d'Alice.

Calysia passa rapidement la première et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Elle fonça vers la porte de la cité, laissant le local à poubelles trois cent mètres derrières. Elle freina, immobilisant la voiture dans un crissement de pneus sous le regard interrogateur des passants puis enclencha la marche arrière.

Elle fit demi-tour, positionnant la voiture dans le sens du départ juste sous les trois marches de sortie du Centre puis se retourna pour guetter sa jumelle.

A ce moment précis, Alice déboucha dans le hall en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Caly se pencha et ouvra la portière passager. Sa sœur sauta les marches et s'engouffra dans la voiture, claquant fort la porte. Je ne vis pas la personne poursuivant mon amie, l'esprit bloqué sur ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Calysia démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

.

* * *

Alors, Alors ? Surprises ? Satisfaites ? Complètement déprimés ?

Merci d'avoir lu, A bientôt pour la suite !

xoxo Calestina


	11. Chapitre 10: C'est un secret

Bonjour à toutes et comme le dit le titre on va aborder des secrets aujourd'hui… De qui est-il question ? Ah Ah !

Shamin: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai qu'elles sont attachantes ;) Bella est un peu perdue mais c'est sa première semaine, elle va se reveiller XD J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Guest: Merci, bonne lecture ;)

Tru-l:J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ;)

.

* * *

Avant cela comme promis précédemment, c'est l'heure du petit récapitulatif. Qui est avec qui ? Qui fait quoi… C'est par là !

Les noms entre parenthèses et italique sont les plus importants de la génération précédente, ils sont toujours actifs de nos jours :

-Bat A :

**Alliance** : Rosalie Hale-Whitlock (interrogatoires), Emmett Mc Carty, Jane et Alec Volturi.

Pacte : Jasper Whitlock et Katherine Biers (médecin)

-Bat B:

**Alliance**: Edward Cullen (Stupéfiants), Tanya Denali, Dimitri et Leah. _(Carlisle Cullen)_

Pacte: Calysia et Alice Platt, Bella Swan, Jacob Black

-Bat C:

**Alliance**: Victoria Pantazi, James, Irina Denali _(Heidi Villamonte-Pantazi Maria Villamonte Denali)_

Pacte : Eléazar Monteiro, Ben Cheney, Angela, Seth et Sam _(Carmen Monteiro)_

* * *

_.  
_

Voilà! Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 10 : C'est un secret…_

._  
_

-C'était moins une ! Tu as encore pris trop de risques !

-Pff… Bella ? Bella ?

-Il y a une poche dans la boite à gants.

-Tiens Bella, laisse tout sortir tu te sentiras mieux après.

Alice retient comme elle le peut mes cheveux et moi je vide le faible contenu de mon estomac dans une poche plastique.

La situation ne peut pas être pire. Un psychopathe à nos trousses, une bande de demeurés en cape qui bloque une cité universitaire, et maintenant… Je régurgite à nouveau et Alice murmure des paroles apaisantes.

Je me redresse tant bien que mal et observe les filles devant moi.

Mon amie me contemple la mine soucieuse. Sa sœur semble concentrée sur la route mais je vois ses coups d'œil réguliers à mon intention dans le rétroviseur.

-C'est normal. La première fois ça secoue…

-Comment ça la première fois ! Parce qu'il y en aura d'autres ?

Je me perds dans le regard clair d'Alice.

-C'est un risque Bella, un risque que nous courrons tous les jours.

L'ambiance est pesante dans la voiture. Après la nuit que l'on vient de passer et cette scène, j'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur l'Alliance. Alice poursuit :

- C'est vrai que celle de Cullen est impressionnante !

Sans comprendre, je vis sa sœur frapper le volant de ses mains, hilare. Alice la contempla avec surprise mais Caly haussa les épaules en reprenant les mots de sa sœur :

-« C'est vrai que celle de Cullen est impressionnante !» On croirait que Cullen se promène comme ça dans la cité, genre attention Alice Platt je vais t'attraper avec, avec….

Calysia s'étouffa dans son rire et se gara sur le bas-côté. Nous venions de quitter la ville en direction d'Olympia. Sa jumelle la regardait fixement.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Oui, le 38 de Cullen est impressionnant mais c'est un con, il ne devrait pas sortir son joujou devant tout ce monde.

A ces mots, Caly qui était redevenue silencieuse repartit de plus belle en prononçant les mots « sortir joujou » et « monde ».

-Tu es une obsédée, ce n'est pas possible !

-Tu n'as qu'à mieux choisir tes expressions !

Caly tira la langue à son double qui bougonnait.

-C'est pour cela que ton cerveau surchauffe et que tu ne peux plus conduire ?

Calysia attrapa le petit sac à main posé près du frein à main.

-Pas du tout mais c'est l'heure de prendre un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom !

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit sa portière et sortit dans la rue. Je me détachais et la rejoignais quelques mètres plus loin. Alice n'avait pas bougé et restant prostrée dans la voiture.

-Elle fait du boudin pour ne pas changer. Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, je lui ramènerai un truc !

Je me dirigeai vers le Starbucks au coin de la rue mais Caly me tira en arrière par la manche.

-Où crois-tu aller ? J'ai parlé de vrai petit déjeuné !

-J'ai envie d'un frappuccino.

Elle me fit sa mine triste et je craquais. Après un petit saut et des applaudissements qui lui attirèrent quelques regards de promeneurs matinaux, elle partit comme une fusée dans une petite cafétéria.

Une fois qu'elle eut englouti trois œufs, puisque je cite : _« il ne faut jamais prendre de nombre pair et un ce n'est pas suffisant »,_ avoir rajouté trois tranches de bacon, pour les mêmes raisons, puis avalé une tasse de café d'une taille démesurée et honteusement dragué le serveur, Calysia me regardait finir difficilement mon premier œuf, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu n'as commandé que trois œufs, tu peux en finir au moins un!

Je soufflai. Mon estomac était verrouillé, j'ai une nette préférence pour les céréales avec du lait froid. Je reposai ma fourchette qui fit un petit bruit métallique quand elle rencontra l'acier de la table et ma voisine leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Ne me force pas à jouer à l'hélicoptère pour te faire finir cette assiette, j'en serai capable !

_Comment peut-elle avaler autant de nourriture de si bon matin après tout ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Vu que je ne lui répondais pas, elle mit sa menace à exécution. Empoignant fermement l'ustensile, elle commença une imitation d'un objet volant avec son à l'appui visant ma bouche. Ce ne fût pas très concluant, la table se retrouvant rapidement plus sustentée que ma bouche grande ouverte mais on avait bien rit.

-On fait un deal. Tu finis ton assiette et je réponds à toutes tes questions.

Une trop belle occasion ! Il ne me restait qu'un œuf et un quart, j'acceptai et commençai à mâchouiller une bouchée, avide d'en savoir plus sur les clans.

-Ch'est quoi chette hishtoire de parrrain ?

Calysia tapota doucement ses lèvres avec une serviette me regardant sous ses longs cils. J'avalai difficilement cette bouillie.

-Je suis ton parrain, ou marraine c'est plus jolie !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sortit un petit miroir de son sac.

-Un parrain est un membre d'un clan qui a un certain pouvoir de décision. S'il remarque une personne qui possède des qualités que son camp recherche, il devient son mentor et son filleul entre sous sa protection. Pour le Pacte ce n'est pas compliqué, un parrain vient te chercher et si tu acceptes, tu nous rejoins. Nous sommes pacifistes mais si on nous cherche on sort les griffes !

Caly imita un chat en furie, nous rigolions.

-L'Alliance c'est plus délicat. On ne sait que peu de choses, à cause du secret, mais c'est le même principe sauf qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis. S'ils te veulent, tu y entres et c'est fini. Ensuite le parrain t'offre un cadeau, la tradition du clan.

Elle fit une grimace digne d'un enfant en bas-âge à qui on aurait confisqué son jouet le plus précieux.

-Un parrain dans l'Alliance t'offre une cape avec leurs armoiries. C'est nul, on dirait Harry Potter mais c'est le même modèle depuis la création de leur camp. Ensuite, il te remet un cadeau disons plus… précieux, ton arme. Plus il a de l'influence et donc de moyens, plus elle est couteuse. Logique. Elles ont toutes un point de ralliement. Elles sont gravées au sceau de l'Alliance avec leur devise minable et le nom du propriétaire apparait en dessous, mais il ne vaut mieux pas voir ce genre de détail.

Je restai interdite. Elle poursuivit.

-Si tu arrives à lire le nom sur la crosse, c'est que tu es en très mauvaise posture.

J'eus un frisson de dégout, _bien-sûr, je ne suis qu'une idiote._

-Ils tuent des gens avec ?

Caly croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et m'étudia avec attention.

-Non ! Ils les accrochent sur leur cheminé, c'est très tendance cet hiver !

Je reculai cognant le dossier de ma chaise. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais avancée sur le bord, suspendue aux lèvres de Calysia mais ses derniers mots prononcés de cette voix froide m'avaient comme brûlé.

-Je ne souhaite pas te faire peur mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu. Evidemment, ils ne vont pas sortir et jouer à Joe la gâchette mais c'est un risque ! En général il s'en serve comme un moyen d'intimidation, et tu te doutes que c'est très efficace !

Je retentai d'une petite voix :

-Ils ont déjà tué des gens ?

Caly tira ses cheveux, le même geste que fait Alice, et posa ses avant-bras sur la table.

-Alice et moi n'avons plus de parrain, ça te suffit comme réponse ?

Je poussai un glapissement, effrayée pour de bon. Les filles sont arrivées l'année dernière, donc il y a eu au moins un meurtre l'année passée. _Dans quelle galère me suis-je aventurée ? La poisse, la poisse, la POISSE !_

-Allez, on y retourne. Je ne veux pas te déprimer davantage ! Il y a des vérités qu'il ne vaut mieux pas connaître, médite.

Nous nous levions et Caly quitta le restaurant.

-Et l'addition!

-Sottise ! Une fille Platt ne paye jamais !

Les serveurs ont bien du souci à se faire avec ces numéros. Je la suivis dehors, elle se retourna brutalement.

-Tu souhaites toujours rester avec nous ? Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, je comprendrais si après tout ça, ce soit trop difficile…

Je la rassurai. Même si j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas jouer la carte de la couardise. Je me suis engagée et je tiendrai mes promesses.

-J'y suis j'y reste, ne t'en fait pas.

-Merci de nous faire confiance, et on a mangé bio.

-Non, ces œufs et ce bac…

-Voyons Bella, nous avons mangé bio et végétarien de surcroit !

Elle haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive et son regard fit la navette entre moi et la voiture un peu plus loin, _d'accord…_

-C'est vrai. C'était naturel et très bon !

Elle me fit son sourire lumineux et repartit en trottinant jusqu'à sa voiture, où sa sœur nous attendait le regard sévère. Nous l'avons totalement oublié ! J'entrai dans la voiture, penaude.

-J'ai failli attendre !

-Tu n'avais qu'à descendre !

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Starbucks reste la meilleure adresse !

La vilaine ! Elle a eu son frappuccino au lieu de trois œufs baveux ! C'était à mon tour de bouder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-MAMAAN !

Après plusieurs heures de routes entrecoupées de nombreuses pauses pour ne pas arriver trop tôt et éveiller les soupçons d'Esmée Platt, Alice se garait devant une majestueuse villa blanche sur deux niveaux. Les jumelles avaient échangé leur poste après l'un des arrêts et Calysia venait de bondir hors de son siège pour se jeter dans les bras de leur mère qui apparaissait sur le seuil.

-Mes chéries.

Esmée Platt rattrapa sa cadette au vol avant de la faire tournoyer comme un petit enfant. Elle serra Caly contre elle puis ce fût le tour d'Alice.

Je me sentis de trop dans ce tableau, mère et filles. _Je n'y ai pas ma place…._

Calysia rigole comme à son habitude et pose son bras sur celui d'Esmée, trop petite pour entourer ses épaules.

Les filles doivent mesurer une vingtaine de centimètres de moins que leur mère. La ressemblance se situe surtout dans la forme de leur visage qui rappelle un cœur mais les cheveux d'Esmée tirent davantage vers l'aspect du caramel liquide alors que Caly est châtain foncé et Alice brune. Les yeux de leur mère sont verts à la différence du Calyce qui les a plus clairs, presque gris. Les jumelles doivent beaucoup tenir de leur père.

-Maman, je te présente Bella. Elle est en histoire avec moi et c'est notre voisine à la cité !

Elles entrèrent comme des tornades dans le vestibule et je restai sur le seuil, intimidée.

Esmée s'avança et me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte maternelle à m'en couper le souffle.

-Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Bella !

-Moi aussi madame Platt…

-Moi aussi Esmée et tu me tutoies ! Entre, tu es ici chez toi !

Je pénétrai dans un petit corridor lumineux, peinture blanche et carrelage rose avec en bout un escalier monumental pour accéder aux étages.

Esmée me débarrassa de mon manteau et ramassa celui des filles, jeté en boule au pied de la porte, en soupirant.

-Bientôt vingt ans et toujours des enfants !

Elle ouvrit un petit placard dissimulé dans le mur et les rangea sur des cintres.

-Les filles Platt, ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes déjà le nez dans le frigo ?

- Bon, ben on ne te le dit pas alors.

Alice apparût avec un énorme pot de glace au chocolat en main, une cuillère dans la bouche et le rire cristallin de sa sœur en arrière-plan.

Leur mère secoua doucement la tête en soupirant.

-Je me demande où vous mettez tout ça. Regarde toi ma chérie, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. On dirait un poussin déplumé !

Caly riait du surnom trouvé pour sa sœur mais sa mère ne l'avait pas oublié !

-Et toi tu es trop pâle, on dirait que tu as vu la mort ! Vous ne mangez pas correctement !

Alice fit des pitreries pour se moquer de sa jumelle mais celle-ci répliqua :

-Et comment trouves-tu Bella ?

Esmée se positionna mains sur les hanches et je pris peur. Elle s'adressa directement à sa fille :

-Voyez-vous cela ! Il me semble vous avoir mieux élevé Miss Platt !

Alice rétorqua la bouche pleine de crème glacé, pour faire enrager davantage sa mère, que c'était ce qu'elle disait tous les jours. Sa sœur n'avait pas d'éducation, heureusement qu'elle était là pour s'occuper d'elle, trop naïve, trop jeune…

Calysia lui balança en pleine tête la première chose à la portée de sa main, en l'occurrence le contenu d'un vide poche. Alice se protégea de ses bras sans répliquer en dégustant une nouvelle cuillère de glace.

-Stop, je ne veux pas de fâcheries ! Donc toi tu arrêtes et toi tu lâches ce pot !

-Oui maman !

Caly plaça ses mains dans son dos comme une petite fille prise en faute, Alice répondit qu'elle était en « opération rembourrage ». J'observai le manège des filles en gloussant.

-Il n'est que 18 heures ! On va manger les filles, promis mais avant nous allons visiter la maison ! La cuisine que vous avez su trouver, puis par ici le salon…

Un grand espace décoré avec goût, une petite table basse avec un plateau en marbre dans un style français, des fauteuils recouverts par une tapisserie en toile de Jouy, un mélange château anglais et confort french.

Nous visitions ainsi tout le rez-de-chaussée qui comportait en plus salle-à-manger, buanderie et chambre parentale, puis nous primes le grand escalier en bois verni et arrivions au premier. Un long couloir central délimite deux parties.

-A gauche, Calysia et sur la droite Alice.

Les pièces sont de proportions identiques mais ce sont plus des suites que des chambres. Le côté de Caly comprend une première salle fuchsia qui se trouve être sa gigantesque chambre, Alice dispose de la même pièce mais dans un gris argenté, puis les filles ont leur propre salle de bain suivie de leur dressing et enfin un petit local à aménager selon leur envie. Caly décréta qu'il s'agirait d'une bibliothèque et Alice d'un atelier de couture.

Le second comprend trois chambres qui partagent une salle d'eau commune et une salle de jeux où trônent une batterie et un pupitre.

-Ma batterie !

Alice commença à jouer un rythme et sa sœur se plaça devant le pupitre mimant tel un chef d'orchestre une partition à sa jumelle.

J'observai les filles en souriant et Esmée nous appela pour le diner.

-Cette année fini le règne d'Aro en premier chef d'Orchestre ! Non, je ne serai plus remplaçante, la grande Calysia Platt sera le chef d'orchestre de la formation musicale de l'orchestre étudiant de Seattle !

-Ça va tes chevilles ?

Alice nous doubla dans l'escalier en riant.

-Elles vont très bien, merci !

J'aidai Caly à mettre la table pendant que sa jumelle discutait avec leur mère. A un moment du repas, Esmée aborda le sujet Jasper. Alice devint rouge de honte en bafouillant des « Jasper », « Kate », « Centre » laissant une Esmée pantoise.

Caly lui sauva la mise et nous rigolions de son air de petite fille. Durant le trajet, nous avions élaboré une version officielle en cas d'interrogations embarrassantes. Esmée ne se doutait de rien sur le rôle de ses filles au Centre et le Calyce semblait plus que motivé à lui cacher au maximum la vérité.

Cette version officielle avait fait l'objet de nombreuses répétitions et ajustements durant le voyage pour arriver à sa forme finale. Limitée mais évitant les cafouillages, ou du moins les prévenants si possible. C'était la parade idéale à toute question :

Calysia étudie le droit en deuxième année, Alice le stylisme et l'histoire pour parfaire sa culture générale et moi j'aide Alice dans sa « soif de connaissance ».

Nous sommes voisines et heureuses dans une cité universitaire où règne calme et bonne humeur.

.

.

.

Nous étions vautrées devant la dernière série à la mode, Esmée est à l'image de ses filles. Une personne sympathique et formidable et un excellent cordon bleu, sa dinde est juste succulente.

Les filles se levèrent et commencèrent des chamailleries pour décider avec qui je passerai la nuit, celles du second n'étant pas terminées.

-Les filles ! Bella décidera seule ça suffit !

-Mais maman…

-J'ai dit ça suffit !

Alice perdit son sourire et balança un coussin à sa sœur. Esmée fit mine de ne rien voir et engagea la conversation. Ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur moi avec douceur.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta visite ici me fait plaisir Bella. Tu es la première qui infiltre le Calyce.

-Elles n'ont jamais ramené d'amis à Atlanta ?

-Tu es la première en dix-neuf ans ! Tu dois vraiment compter pour elles, je suis heureuse de connaître une personne qui apporte du bonheur à mes filles.

Je méditai ces paroles « qui apporte du bonheur à mes filles ». Ou plutôt des frayeurs et courses poursuites avec des criminels en cape.

Les filles faisaient toujours le show dans notre dos, indifférentes à la conversation.

-Elles se suffisent à elles-mêmes, je l'ai compris de suite. Dès leur venue au monde il y a eu cette réaction, ce souci pour l'autre. Après il faut s'adapter et comprendre. Une mère est l'être le plus important dans la vie d'un enfant, c'est son repère, son point d'ancrage. Pas avec des jumelles. Il faut l'accepter. Le premier mot est pour la sœur. Alice a dit Cassa et sa sœur Lice, maman est venu bien plus tard.

Esmée me fit un petit sourire et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, décidément un tic de famille.

-Elles sont fusionnelles ?

-Oh oui ! C'est un monde différent, un univers propre. Une bulle où leur propre mère doit apprendre à se faire une petite place.

Les yeux dans le vide, Esmée prit ma main.

C'est une mère, comme je l'ai découvert récemment avec Carmen. Le docteur Monteiro est calme mais voue un amour sans bornes à son fils et le Pacte dans son ensemble. Chaque membre est à ses yeux un enfant à qui elle donne une part de son cœur immense.

Esmée adore ses filles et elles le lui rendent très bien. Lorsqu'elle parle de ses enfants, c'est avec ces étoiles plein les yeux que j'ai déjà vu dans les prunelles chocolat de Carmen.

-Regarde-les, insatiables, et pourtant j'ai eu peur au début. Elles ont parlé tard, à plus de quatre ans. Ce n'était pas essentiel, elles ont leur propre langage, leur code, aujourd'hui encore.

Je me retournais vers Esmée qui contemplait ses filles. Un langage propre, je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Leur code ?

-Bien-sûr ! Tu ne le sais pas ? Calyce, vous n'avez pas expliqué votre langage à Bella ?

La demande d'Esmée fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les filles s'interrompirent et se regardèrent en silence puis se retournèrent vers leur mère, yeux écarquillés.

-Nous n'aimons pas parler de nous, ce n'est pas contre toi Bella… commença Caly

-Mais nous allons tout te révéler, viens on monte. Compléta Alice, suite au regard explicite de sa mère.

Nous souhaitions une bonne nuit à Esmée, qui nous embrassa sans faire aucune différence entre ses filles biologiques et moi.

-Les voitures arrivent demain, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tirer du lit !

-Oui maman.

Nous montions dans la chambre fuchsia de Caly et prîmes place toutes les trois en tailleur sur son lit double. Alice commença les révélations.

-Avant tout, tu dois nous jurer de ne jamais rien révéler à personne. Nous ne voulons pas être prises pour des bêtes de foires.

J'en fis la promesse. Je ne suis pas une colporteuse de ragots et je tiens à mon amitié avec les jumelles.

-Personne ne connait ce secret que ce soit au Centre ou à l'extérieur. Seulement notre mère et Carmen qui l'a découvert.

Chacune me prit une main et la restante entre-elles. Nous formions une ronde sur le lit de Calysia.

-Tu es notre amie et nous te faisons confiance. Excuse-nous de t'avoir caché ce secret mais c'est difficile pour nous de nous ouvrir autant.

Calysia me fit sa mine de chien battu avant de rajouter :

-Dès notre naissance nous avons développé un lien très fort, unique. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Je peux lire dans les pensées de ma sœur et elle dans les miennes. Plus nous sommes proches l'une de l'autre et plus c'est clair, encore mieux si on se regarde droit dans les yeux comme hier soir avec Cullen mais c'est aussi en place à distance. Nous ne l'avons pas expérimenté souvent mais les trois jours où j'étais sur Seattle et Alice avec toi chez Carmen des brides me venaient. Peut-être avec un peu d'entrainement…

J'hallucine, c'est ça, je dois rêver, m'être endormie sur ce canapé. Caly entend les pensées de sa sœur et vice-versa ? Impossible.

-Tu veux dire que tu entends toutes les idées de ta sœur ?

Alice continua en s'exprimant comme si j'étais un bébé à qui il fallait parler très lentement.

-J'entends la voix de ma sœur dans mon esprit. C'est un truc de jumeaux, certains ont un langage oral propre, d'autres n'ont rien du tout et nous …On a ça.

-La voix d'Alice me dit une phrase et j'y réponds avec la mienne mais dans ma tête. Ce sont des pensées informulées à voix haute, nous avons une connexion.

Dément ! Complétement fou ! Surréaliste ! Je cherchai la supercherie mais visiblement il n'y en avait pas.

-Très bien ! Si tu ne nous crois pas nous allons te le prouver ! Tu n'as qu'à écrire une phrase sur mon portable que tu feras lire à Alice. Elle va me la dire et je te la répéterai à voix haute.

Je pris le BlackBerry tendu par Calysia et composai un message simple. La première chose me venant à l'esprit parce-que nous n'en avions pas parlé depuis plus de deux heures, soit un record.

_« Comment va Jasper ?»_

Je passai le téléphone à Alice qui regarda sa sœur réciter instantanément :

-Comment va Jasper ? Pas très original ! Moi j'aurai dit un truc genre ta sœur est folle !

-Mais ça on le sait déjà chérie !

Nous explosions de rire, pas du tout motivées pour dormir malgré l'échéance matinale du lendemain.

.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour les filles ! Alors qui avait deviné ? Pour le prochain chapitre une belle surprise ^^

En attendant reviews ?

xoxo Calestina.


	12. Chapitre 11: Le temps d'un sourire

Bonjour à toutes! Contente de vous retrouver sur Bdlc ! Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre davantage cette suite donc pour faire court: Chapitre modifié, la surprise... c'est l'apparition d'un certain Edward... Je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;).

Emma: Whaou! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments! J'espère qie cette suite te plaira tout autant XD

Tru-l: Fini le suspense ;) Merci pour ton commentaire, A bientot!

Guest: Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

_Chapitre 11: Le temps d'un sourire_

__.

.

Je me réveillai devant un chocolat chaud fumant et restai coïte face au volume de la tasse. Dubitative, j'en sondais le fond avec ma cuillère à café, me demandant combien de litres pouvait contenir un tel objet.

-Bonjour Bella !

Calysia prit joyeusement place à ma droite, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Elle commença à se servir d'un peu de tout ce que la table préparée par sa mère proposait, pancakes, barres chocolatées, céréales, œufs et fruits frais avant de se remplir un bol énorme de café.

-Lut' Bella.

Alice entra à son tour dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de son double. Esmée se posta face à la fenêtre, mains sur les hanches. Elle était venue nous réveiller très tôt puisque les filles devaient réceptionner leurs voitures en provenance directe de la Géorgie.

-Bella, tu peux boire, t'inquiètes !

Caly me donna un petit coup dans les côtes interrompant ainsi mes réflexions. Je n'ai pas encore touché à mon déjeuner gargantuesque.

Sitôt levée et débarbouillée, j'étais descendue dans la cuisine où il régnait une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie. Esmée s'affairait à la préparation du petit déjeuné. Elle m'avait servi puis était repartie à l'étage pour gronder ses filles qui n'étaient pas encore levées. Le liquide est délicieux, sans le goût trop sucré de la poudre que l'on trouve trop souvent dans ce genre de boisson.

-Ne te force pas à finir Isabella. J'ai des ogres à la maison alors les portions sont peut-être trop généreuses !

Je remerciai la maitresse de maison et les jumelles râlaient après leur mère pour sa plaisanterie.

Un klaxon puissant nous avertit de l'arrivée d'un camion devant la propriété. Esmée partit accueillir les déménageurs et les filles quittaient avec regrets leurs victuailles. Calysia m'entraina à sa suite en se garnissant les poches de sucreries.

-Dire que tu ne prendras pas un gramme, c'est injuste !

-C'est notre morphologie, maman nous le dit souvent aussi. Tu exagères un peu Bella, quelques kilos en plus ne te ferrais pas de mal !

Je secouai doucement la tête en signe de négation, assurément non. _Si les filles peuvent se permettre d'engloutir la moitié d'un frigo sans faire un arrêt cardiaque plus tard devant la balance, ce n'est pas mon cas_. Et puis de toute façon, jamais je ne pourrais ingérer autant de nourriture.

Alice nous dépassa en courant, sa nuisette vert-pomme flottant à sa suite.

-Bougez-vous les voitures sont arrivés ! On va faire un tour !

.

.

.

-Maman mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ma petite Alice, on appelle cela une voiture !

Nous regardons Alice et sa mère amusées. Esmée a offert un nouveau bolide aux jumelles et Alice est, sans voix.

-Mais pourquoi ?J'aime beaucoup ma Lancia, ce n'était pas utile. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette voiture maman.

-C'est un cadeau et je veux te faire plaisir ! Ta sœur m'a dit qu'un certain garçon avait une Allemande alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

-Mais, mais…

Esmée interrompit Alice, lui expliquant qu'elle se doutait que d'ici quelques semaines elle lui réclamerait une nouvelle voiture pour faire comme Jasper. Alice baisse la tête, coupable. De ce fait, Esmée a aussi fait cadeau d'un nouveau jouet à sa cadette pour ne pas faire de jalouses. Une allemande pour Alice et une italienne pour Calysia.

-Maman,Alice veut dire qu'il ne faut pas acheter des voitures comme des robes ! Trois voitures pour une seule personne en plus du break c'est trop.

Je rigole franchement en surface au ton mélodramatique de ma voisine mais ce n'est pas pareil à l'intérieur.

Jamais un de mes parents n'aurait le même geste pour moi, pas aussi onéreux bien entendu, les jumelles et moi ne venons pas du même monde, mais au sens affectif.

Esmée adore ses filles, elle est prête à tous les sacrifices pour leur bonheur allant jusqu'à pouvoir anticiper leur demande. Elle les connait, parfaitement. Elle peut choisir ce qui leur fera le plus plaisir puisqu'elle s'intéresse à ses enfants, à leurs goûts. Ma mère m'a abandonné peu de temps après ma naissance et mon père…

-Merci maman tu nous gâtes trop, nous ne le méritons pas !

Alice et sa sœur étreignent leur mère, et moi je reste seule, en silence. _Définitivement de trop._ Puis les filles partent en trottinant vers leurs nouveaux joujoux. Alice complimente sa Lancia, et regarde avec envie sa nouvelle Porsche Carrera jaune canari. Sa sœur règle l'autoradio dans sa Volvo, apprivoisant les nouvelles fréquences locales. Je fais un tour du garage tout en continuant d'observer les filles.

Le portable d'Alice vibre.

-Eléazar !

-…

-Génial ! Je récupérerai le tout lundi !

-…

-Non, ne te donnes pas cette peine, ça attendra ! C'est ça, aussi, bon week-end, embrasse Carmen de notre part !

Alice range son portable mais ne dit rien, sa mère la reprend.

-Alice Platt, même si ta sœur peut tout entendre ce n'est pas le cas de Bella et moi !

-Pardon, ce n'est rien. Juste un copain de la fac, il voulait venir jusqu'ici mais ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas pressé.

Esmée hausse les épaules et retourne à ses cartons, le Calyce en revanche semble en pleine discussion silencieuse. Je n'ai pas l'aplomb de leur mère pour les interrompre et puis ce n'est certainement pas mes affaires. Si quelque chose de grave s'est produit au Centre, elles me tiendraient au courant. Et puis nous sommes en sécurité. Calysia brise la quiétude du garage.

-On va faire un tour ?

Ma voisine commence à sautiller autour de moi, piaillant de sa voix haut perchée qu'elle veut absolument faire un tour de voiture. Alice la rejoint en riant mais Esmée nous interdit de quitter la maison avant le déjeuner. Cela semble convenir aux jumelles qui disparaissent en cuisine faire réchauffer les restes de la veille. Surprenant, le Calyce ne peut pas sauter un repas !

Alice s'amuse de « l'opération rembourrage » engloutissant davantage de dinde. Esmée s'excuse de n'avoir pu élaborer un nouveau repas, prise dans le déballage des derniers paquets venant de Géorgie.

-Rassurez-vous Esmée, cela ne me dérange absolument pas, je n'ai jamais dégusté une dinde aussi succulente.

-Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ma belle !

Sitôt les assiettes vidées, Calysia et sa sœur se lèvent en synchronisation et m'entrainent au premier.

-Samedi aprèm c'est l'heure du shopping !

Je soupire mais reste silencieuse, Je ne pouvais y échapper éternellement. Alice me tire dans sa suite.

-Tiens j'ai pris cette robe en vitesse, tu seras magnifique dedans !

Elle me tend une robe gris foncé à la coupe droite mais assez sophistiquée puisque le bas est doublé en tissus bouffant. Elle rajoute par-dessus un petit pull à col roulé blanc.

-C'est inspiré par ma sœur, elle adore les robes !

-C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

Alice me regarde comme si je viens de sortir l'ânerie du siècle.

-Bien-sûr que c'est moi ! Et je te l'offre !

-Je ne peux pas accepter…

Alice me retire l'ensemble des mains avant que je ne finisse ma phrase.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis mais si on visite la plage il vaut mieux que tu portes ceci et ah… parfait !

Elle me balança un survêtement, et comme tout prend une autre dimension chez les filles Platt, il était bleu marine avec des liserais blancs, une marque.

Elle se changea devant moi et revêtit un ensemble ressemblant au mien à la différence qu'il était noir avec une inscription brodée dans le dos.

« Alice P. »

Elle se retourna et m'étudia de la tête aux pieds avant de me servir à nouveau son sourire lumineux. Non, je ne m'étais pas encore changée, pas autant décomplexée qu'elle sur mon image, pas du tout même.

-D'accord, je t'attends dehors mais déstresse on est entre filles quand même !

Elle referma doucement la porte. Je fis tomber mon haut, puis mon jean et passai les nouveaux vêtements sans baisser les yeux sur mon corps. _Peut-être que pour quelqu'un comme Alice, se dévêtir est un geste anodin mais pas pour moi._ Me déshabiller et apparaître en sous-vêtements devant autrui est juste…impensable.

Le survêt est trop court, le pantalon arrive à mi- mollet et la veste se ferme juste. Les filles doivent faire deux tailles de moins que moi.

J'essuie rageusement les traces d'eau qui souillent mes joues et sors dans le couloir. Au même moment Caly ouvre sa porte et fond dans mes bras.

-Voilà, tout va bien. Ne lui en veux pas, elle parle plus vite qu'elle ne pense.

Nous restons ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Esmée arriva à l'étage, les bras chargés d'affaires de ses filles. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, elle nous prit contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle rassurante.

-Un câlin collectif !

Bien vite, Calysia nous relâcha et m'entraina à sa suite vers le garage. J'étudiai sa tenue, le même survêtement mais rose fuchsia, sa couleur de prédilection, avec « Calysia P. » calligraphié en lettres blanches dans le haut de son dos.

-La première chose est de t'acheter des fringues casual, regarde-toi chérie !

J'explose de rire, le ton prétentieux usé par ma voisine et ses œillades suggestives me rendent le sourire. Elle ouvre sa Volvo et grimpe sur le siège conducteur. Je passe devant à ses côtés à sa demande. Une portière claque et Alice pose sa main sur mon épaule depuis le siège arrière.

-Excuse-moi Bella, ce n'était pas intentionnel…

Je la coupe, je ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je n'entre pas dans le moule.

La porte automatique du garage s'ouvre et Caly démarre en vitesse. Le tableau de bord se mit en marche seul, j'en restai scotchée.

-Bonjour Calysia, bienvenue à bord, la température extérieure est de 10°C, la qualité de l'air est optimale, vous roulez actuellement en direction de Port-Angeles …

Je me retourne surprise vers Alice pendant que l'ordinateur de bord continue son flot de paroles, celle-ci regarde la végétation qui défile avec lassitude.

-Miss Platt aime la bricole, elle a installé l'ordinateur et les commandes automatiques !

Je reporte mon attention sur la jumelle au volant, elle dicte des indications à son GPS.

-Une place de parking, gratuite, ou un stationnement libre.

Un point lumineux clignota sur l'écran, elle enclencha l'assistance pour effectuer son créneau et la Volvo se plaça seule.

Je sors sur le trottoir et contemple la voiture abasourdie.

Rien à voir avec la petite Ford avec laquelle nous avions fait le voyage aller. Non, la Volvo XC 90 de Caly est un break imposant de sept places avec toit ouvrant, lecteur dvd et écran privatifs pour les passagers à l'arrière du véhicule.

Alice rit en m'observant.

-Tu aurais dû voir Jasper quand nous sommes montées dans sa voiture.« Ceci est un GPS, enfin si vous savez vous en servir », et Kate qui lui répond qu'elle ne sait pas…

Caly nous rejoignit et m'agrippa le bras :

-Ici c'est la génération au-dessus, directement inspiré des nouvelles technologies de la Nasa !

Nous bavardions tranquillement dans les rues de Port-Angeles, Alice râlant après sa sœur et cette dernière rigolant de tout et rien. La routine, lorsque quelqu'un me percuta. _Oh non…_ La personne s'excusa puis son attention se focalisa sur mon visage et je vis dans son regard la compréhension puis la compassion.

-C'est la fille Swan !

Plusieurs passants se retournèrent puis des chuchotements arrivèrent à mes oreilles.

-La fille du shérif !

-Tu sais le chef Swan, la pauvre gamine…

_Je dois partir, fuir, je me sens mal._

Alice attrapa mon second bras et m'entraina dans une boutique de vêtements.

Deux heures plus tard, et plusieurs sacs pleins les bras, nous étions de retour dans la Volvo. Les filles veulent découvrir la plage, étant de la région je la connais par cœur depuis mon enfance.

Calysia se garaen bordure de route et nous traversons la petite rambarde en bois délimitant l'accès au sable.

.

.

La plage est magnifique. Une légère brise joue avec nos cheveux tandis que l'océan s'écrase plus loin contre les rochers. Les jumelles ont décrété une partie de « chat » et nous courons sur le sable détrempé comme des gamines. Le jeu est encore plus drôle entre le Calyce puisque chacune d'elles peut prédire ce que va faire la seconde.

-Chat !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas de suite Alice me percuter. Je me relève en riant, couverte de sable. Caly n'est guère plus présentable et ne cesse de se gratter le cuir chevelu, ce qui lui vaut le surnom de chimpanzé de la part de son double.

-Riez bien traitresses ! Je ne ressemble plus à rien !

Sa sœur rit plus fort, dérangeant trois oiseaux qui s'envolent plus loin.

-Pauvre petite chose !

Calysia s'avance vers moi, la moue boudeuse.

-Et toi Bella, tu es gentille…

-Alice a raison, tu es trop précieuse !

Je ris davantage devant sa mine renfrognée mais m'éloignai prestement lorsqu'elle attrapa une pleine poignée de sable pour me la jeter en pleine face. Sa jumelle souriait aussi jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de rire mourut dans sa gorge. Je me retournai et la retrouvai prostrée, immobile.

Caly fut plus réactive et couru dans sa direction, je m'approchai des jumelles.

-Lice ?

Elles communiquèrent par voix silencieuse, encore. Caly se tourna dans ma direction et me tendit sa main. Je restai suspendue aux lèvres d'Alice qui parla de cette même voix froide, déconnectée.

-Ils seront sur la plage d'ici trois minutes, c'est trop tard, on ne peut pas partir. Il faut trouver un moyen de se cacher…

-De qui ? Ne me dites pas que cette enflure est ici ?

Alice me coupa.

-Un endroit où nous serons invisibles !

J'avisai un énorme tronc échoué plus loin contre trois rochers, à la lisière d'un bosquet d'arbres.

-Par ici.

Nous courrons et nous asseyons dans le sable humide derrière cette couverture de fortune. Alice se tourna dans ma direction pendant que sa jumelle engloutissait une barre de céréales.

-Bella, ne hurle pas, laisse-moi terminer. Nous avons de la visite, Cullen, Barbie et son gorille.

J'ouvre la bouche. _I__l ne nous aquand-même pas suivis !_

-Tu ne dis rien !

Alice place deux doigts devant ma bouche en signe de mise en garde.

-Je disais, Cullen, Hale et Mac Carty arrivent. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir d'accord ? Ecoute-moi attentivement Bella, ils ne nous verront pas ! On ne peut pas partir et c'est une occasion offerte sur un plateau d'argent de pouvoir espionner l'ennemi donc, on se tait, on serre les fesses et on se cale derrière ces rochers sans rien dire et que ça saute !

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça…

-Chut ! Ils seront sur la plage dans deux minutes.

Ma voix s'étrangle au fond de ma gorge, j'ignore la chair de poule qui zèbre mon épiderme. _Ce mec ne nous lâchera jamais ?_ Je repose ma question mais Alice élude avec brio.

- Plus tard ! Une chose est certaine, il ne vient pas pour nous. Barbie ne ferait pas le déplacement !

Nous nous tassons à même le sol et attendons. La boule au ventre pour ma part. Caly gémit et entame une seconde ration de survie.

-Pardon, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

-Et si tu commençais par te taire ?

Alice n'eut pas à se répéter qu'un rire nous parvint. Enjoué et vif. Emmett Mc Carty déboula dans notre maigre champ de vision.

**-Ne te roule pas dedans nounours !**

Sitôt dit, Emmett crapahute dans le sable, tel un militaire en action dans les forces spéciales. Ma voisine retient mal son fou rire tandis que Miss Hale s'époumone contre son petit-ami.

**-Si je te dis de ne pas le faire ce n'est pas pour que tu t'y précipites ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !**

**-Oh ma Rose…**

**-Tais-toi et ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire ta lessive !**

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et la voix suave d'Edward Cullen parvint à nos oreilles.

**-Rosie, je suis certain que tu n'as jamais fait une lessive de ta vie !**

Pour la toute première fois, je pus associer l'image d'un corps solide à cet être abject dont le passe-temps favori semble être celui de nous pourrir l'existence.

Enfin, je peux _voir_ Cullen, face à moi, et pas seulement ses chaussures.

Il est grand, mais je le savais déjà. Son corps est fin mais musclé, son sweat gris clair ne me permet pas de le détailler avec précision mais le bougre semble bien bâti. De larges épaules, moins imposantes que celles de Mc Carty qui lui semble être taillé dans la roche mais son pote n'est pas un bon modèle de comparaison. Tout chez le Gorille semble hors norme, à la différence de Cullen qui parcoure la lande avec élégance, le vent ne lui balance pas du sable plein les yeux à lui ! Il marche lentement, secouant sa tignasse aux reflets cuivrés. Sa voix profonde s'élève de nouveau, plaisantant de concert avec sa copine la reine des glaces et je me perds, complètement hypnotisée. Au secours, ce mec est un dieu vivant ! Un enfoiré de salop de dieu vivant ! Je soupirai et me reçus deux coups de coude synchronisés m'arrachant un gémissement.

Aussitôt les filles me plaquèrent un peu plus dans le sol avant que nous ne soyons démasquées. Je goutai du sable.

**-Vous n'avez rien entendu ?**

**-Lâche du mout Eddy. On est tranquille ici.**

**-Ouais Ed, arrête, il n'y a personne sur des kilomètres !**

Calysia repartit dans un rire peu discret.

- S'il savait comme il a tort cet idiot !

-Chut !

La conversation sur la plage continuait. Emmett rageait contre le propriétaire de la superbe Volvo garée sur le bas-côté et Cullen sur le brave Mc Carty qui ne savait pas apprécier la classe de sa propre voiture du même constructeur.

Rosalie Hale tenait Cullen par le bras et ils marchaient côte à côte. Mc Carty courait seul devant puis revenait sur ses pas. Hale lui flattait la tête et lui caressait les cheveux.

-Regarde cette garce, elle le prend pour son chien et lui il remue la queue !

-Mais tais-toi !

Seulement Calysia en avait apparemment décidé autrement puisqu'elle poursuivit une octave au-dessus.

-Non, je ne me tairais pas, ce n'est pas normal…

-Bon Caly silence !

Alice chuchotait mais sa sœur continuait son monologue pour défendre les intérêts d'Emmett Mc Carty. _Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. _Je bâillonnais Calysia avec mes mains m'attirant son regard choqué.

-Silence !

**-Tu fais partie des hommes les plus importants de ma vie. Jasper, Emmett et toi. Tu es un peu le deuxième frère que je n'ai jamais eu.**

Alice mime une violoniste émue aux larmes et Calysia, que je viens de relâcher, s'essuie les yeux une main sur le cœur.

**-Ma rose, c'est quand même étrange cette voiture là-bas seule au bord de la plage et il n'y a personne à l'horizon.**

Cullen et Hale passèrent quelques mètres juste devant nous. Il est magnifique, mâchoire bien dessinée, pommettes hautes, quelques mèches rebelles retombant devant ses yeux. Sublime. Alice étouffa un juron.

**-Emmett a raison, c'est louche.**

**-Edward, tu penses que le Pacte nous aurait suivit ?**

Il ne lui répondit pas, Mc Carty revint vers ses amis. _Lassie, Chien fidèle._

Caly me foudroya du regard.

**-Je ne sais pas. Irina est sur le projet Forks, il ne peut pas y avoir de fuites. Cette Volvo est bien trop luxueuse pour appartenir à cette clique de bras cassés. Cependant… J'ai bien envie d'explorer ces bois, au cas où.**

-Lice !

-Je ne sais pas !

Comme Caly, je me tournai vers Alice, paniquée.

-Alice ! Tu as dit qu'ils ne nous verraient pas !

Alice nous contemplait, yeux écarquillés, avant de reporter son attention sur nos visiteurs impromptus.

-Ce n'est pas une science exacte…si personne ne bouge ça passe !

Allongées sur le sable, pas un souffle ne vient révéler notre présence. Nous attendons et les secondes défilent, angoissantes. Alice nous rassure avant d'entendre la confirmation par Cullen lui-même.

**-Retournons à la villa blanche, on devient parano.**

**-On s'en va chéri ! Chéri ? Emmett !**

Le trio rebroussa chemin et nous soufflions. Encore une fois, c'était passé bien juste. Calysia se mit à pleurer, suivit de près par sa sœur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu m'entends Lice ! C'est impossible !

-Je ne comprends pas davantage !

-Allez les filles, c'est fini.

_Aucune réaction…_

-Ne pleurez plus, on est vivante !

Les sanglots de Calysia redoublèrent et sa sœur nous laissa pour avancer la voiture. J'aidais Calysia qui semblait léthargique et Alice prit le volant pour rentrer chez leur mère.

-Maman, Mamaaan !

Esmée arriva en courant, alertée par les cris de ses filles. Alice avait rentré la voiture au sous-sol.

-Qui a mal ?

-C'est Calysia.

Esmée sortit sa fille du break comme une poupée.

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

-Vous faire quoi ? Calysia ma chérie… Vous faire quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

Les jumelles pleuraient autant l'une que l'autre. Caly se dégagea des bras de sa mère et disparut dans l'escalier.

-Alice, explique-moi !

Mon amie haussa les épaules avant d'emprunter le même chemin que sa sœur plus tôt. Je fis un sourire contrit à une Esmée perdue.

Le lendemain, la bonne humeur était revenue. J'avais plus ou moins baragouiné pour apaiser Esmée qu'il devait s'agir de stress et de nervosité concernant les cours. Nous restions terrées dans la maison de peur de recroiser des membres de l'Alliance.

Vers quinze heures, nous prîmes la route pour Seattle. Alice au volant de la Ford, Calysia et moi dans sa nouvelle Ferrari. J'agrippai le volant des deux mains, morte de peur. Caly le démon avait insisté pour que je conduise mais je n'avais pas son assurance.

-Bella, une Ferrari, tu m'entends une Ferrari ! Jamais je n'accepterais que ma sœur me gagne avec ma Ford.

-Peut-être mais je ne me sens pas AAAAHH !

Elle venait d'appuyer son pied sur le mien, envoyant valser la pédale d'accélération. L'aiguille grimpa dangereusement dans le compteur…

-Arrête, arrête ! Calysia je ne me sens pas bien…

-Le baptême de la vitesse, je contrôle tout !

Elle pointa son cerveau. Nous arrivions à toute allure sur cette petite route de forêt derrière une Volvo bien plus discrète que celle de ma voisine.

-Bien sûr, si tu ne regardes pas la route, on va avoir plus de difficultés !

J'ignorai les sarcasmes de Calysia et me concentrai sur ma conduite.

-Il faut doubler Bella, je ne relâcherais pas ton pied.

Il n'y avait personne en face, aussi je déboitais et dépassais facilement la Volvo et ses trois occupants, _ENCORE !_

-Point positif, nous arriverons avant Cullen, il ne fait pas le poids !

Sitôt dit, la voiture plusieurs mètres derrière fit des appels lumineux et se rapprocha du pare choc arrière de la Ferrari.

-Je crois que l'on va bien rigoler !

Je regardai Calysia, puis la voie qui serpentait. Nous venions de passer devant Forks, la route va être longue…

.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, le suivant est l'un de mes préférés… On va en reparler de ce cher Edward !

xoxo Calestina.


	13. Chapitre 12: Attrape-moi si tu peux!

Oh comme il fut long à venir ce chapitre ! Je n'en excuse, la vie a pris le dessus sur fanfiction et ajouté à cela une connexion internet plus que douteuse, bref, je suis de retour, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Merci pour votre accueil sur le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est rythmé ;)

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas :)

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Attrape-moi si tu peux !_

-Et maintenant ?

Ma voisine m'observait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres glosées.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Je soupire. _Est-ce que j'ai seulement le choix ?_

-Oui.

-Très bien alors accroches-toi et laisse-moi faire !

-AAAAHHH !

Calysia lâcha la pédale et mon pied suivit le mouvement comme un imbécile. Elle donna un violent coup de volant sur la gauche qui déporta la voiture sur l'autre voie. Cullen, surprit, nous doubla par la droite à toute vitesse. L'hilarité de mon amie redoubla et je me pétrifiais sur mon siège.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

-Plus jamais avec moi au volant !

-Calme-toi Bella ! Cullen est devant maintenant, on va poursuivre notre chemin, comme des grandes, et tout se passera bien !

-Et s'il nous a reconnu ?

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-Non.

Son ton catégorique me réconforta légèrement, enfin assez pour que je me reconcentre sur la route et tente d'oublier Sir Cullen et sa fine équipe.

Une Ferrari c'est beau mais pas fait pour une maladroite comme moi. J'essayais de maintenir un rythme régulier, pas trop rapide pour ne pas provoquer la police locale, ni trop mou et retenter ma voisine de jouer avec le feu. La patience n'étant pas son jeu préféré, je sentis bien vite son pied se reposer sur le mien.

-Calysia, je n'aime pas la conduite rapide, si tu veux vraiment faire la course avec Alice, prend le volant!

-Bella, Bella, c'est une question de confiance !

_Mon œil la confiance !_ Elle appuya plus fort, faisant grimper l'aiguille toujours plus sur la droite. Mon estomac suivit le chemin, _vraiment pas fait pour moi_.

-Et si nous rencontrons un radar ? La police ? Et puis cette voiture n'est pas bridée ?

Calysia réfuta tous mes arguments le plus normalement possible, _mais bien sur…_

-Et que crois-tu que je faisais hier soir et ce matin ? Ce bijou est capable d'atteindre une vitesse de pointe en un claquement de doigts, je te l'accorde peut-être pas sur cette route…

Elle avait rajouté la fin de sa phrase avec une moue moqueuse après avoir aperçu mon changement de couleur. Elle ajouta en pointant sa boite crânienne.

-Pour le reste, je contrôle tout ici !

_Trop facile_, hors de question que je me laisse faire.

-Nous sommes obligées de rouler si vite ?

-Pour sûr ! On fait la course avec Lice et elle sait être redoutable donc tu te tais et roule !

Une idée du Calyce pour « pimenter » le retour vers Seattle, _à l'insu de leur mère bien entendu._

Le jeu consiste à rentrer au Centre par deux chemins différents. Pour corser l'épreuve, notre voiture étant plus rapide, nous avions le chemin le plus long. Notre itinéraire longe la côte pour revenir sur Seattle tandis qu'Alice suit la baie par Olympia avec l'interdiction d'emprunter un ferry sous peine de disqualification.

-Je relâche ton pied mais attention, si l'aiguille descend en dessous de 120 je recommence !

-Bien chef. _Encore !_

-Caly c'est normal ce que je vois devant ?

-Ma surprise ! J'aime avoir le dernier mot !

-Sans blague !

_Et elle rigole, pour elle la situation est marrante ! Quelle tarte ! _Je me ratatinais sous son regard noir.

-Accélère.

-Je pense que l'on devrait rester derrière…

-Bella accélère.

-Non.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant ou je recommence !

-Et entre nous deux, qui est l'enfant ? C'est toi Calysia Platt ! Laisse Cullen tranquille il va finir par nous reconnaître !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

La peur au ventre, j'approchai la Ferrari de la Volvo argentée.

-Calysia, je ne m'en sens pas capable, ils vont nous voir ! Ils feront le lien avec la plage et on sera fichues !

-Très bien !

Elle se contorsionna et attrapa quelque chose à l'arrière.

-Si tu es si peureuse enfile ceci et tout se passera pour le mieux !

Je saisissais machinalement ce qu'elle me tendait et restait interdite. Un sac kraft, elle veut que je me cache sous un sac kraft ? _Sérieusement ?_

-Ridicule !

-Excuse-moi de ne pas me trimballer avec l'attirail parfait du cambrioleur !

Je ris franchement, encore une fois Caly fait des merveilles en calmant mon stress avec ses vannes pourries.

-Caly, ne te vexes pas mais je ne porterais pas… ça !

-Trop tard, je boude.

Pour confirmer son caractère de cochon elle appuya sur mon pied, brisant notre marché.

-Mais nous étions à 120 !

-Cullen va accélérer dans cinq secondes.

En effet, Cullen fila droit devant lui mais sa Volvo ne tient pas la distance face à la Ferrari, nous le rattrapâmes facilement.

-Maintenant tu doubles !

-Non, il va nous voir !

-Dans ce cas tu enfiles ce sac et tu doubles !

-Je ne mettrais pas ce sac.

Je le balançais sur le siège arrière, Caly fit pareil. J'enclenchai le clignotant et vérifiai que la voie était dégagée.

-Mais vas-y !

-Pardon mais la sécurité routière est une…

Je ne continuai pas. Calysia avait recommencé son manège du coup de volant sur la gauche. Il ne restait plus qu'à accélérer, ce que je fis, quand nous reçûmes un coup sur le côté.

-Espèce d'enf**** !

Cullen donne des petits coups pour nous toucher et empêcher le dépassement. Cette enflure est hilare, fier de son effet !

-Ne le regarde pas ! Et accélère !

Je replonge mon attention sur la route, il y a une courbe sévère plus loin. Calysia se retourne face à moi pour me dissimuler et cacher son profil à l'autre imbécile.

-Respire, souffle, nous allons réussir.

Je réplique, cynique.

-En nous écrasant contre la paroi peut-être ?

-Mais non nounouille ! Je te répète que je contrôle tout !

Elle appuya davantage son pied mais Cullen semble du genre… tenace pour à ma grande surprise le… bonheur de Caly qui vient de trouver un adversaire à sa taille _Ridicule, deux fois._

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle relâcha doucement mon pied et Cullen gagna un peu de terrain, mais d'un coup elle donna un violent coup de volant sur la droite qui surprit la Volvo. Sous l'effet du choc, Cullen freina et restait collé, nous le dépassâmes sans encombres. Cette fille est un génie. Une folle hystérique mais un vrai génie !

-Et voilà ! Problème Cullen résolu ! Nous sommes des boss !

Je claquai sa main tendue en signe de victoire mais pour moi la partie est finie.

-Je préfère que tu prennes le volant, j'ai mon compte d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

-Bella, c'est fini… Enfin non, visiblement Monsieur n'a pas compris !

Cullen devait être enragé, sa voiture revint à la charge derrière nous.

-Non, je n'en suis pas capable !

-Mais si ! L'essentiel c'est de ne pas se faire redoubler, si on reste devant tout se passera bien !

Je regardai dans le rétro central, la Volvo se rapprochait inexorablement. Je reportai mon attention sur la route.

-Tu devrais vraiment prendre le volant Calysia, j'ai mal au cœur !  
-C'est pas possible.

Ce jeu avait perdu son caractère amusant aux yeux de ma voisine et elle commençait à comprendre que nous étions… dans la mouise.

-Je me gare sur le bas-côté et on échange ?  
-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien se passer !  
-Non, ce mec est un fou furieux.  
-Bien, mon idée tient toujours !

Au moment où je braquai mon attention sur le tableau de bord, décidée à oublier pour de bon les inepties de Calysia, un choc à l'arrière ébranla la Ferrari.

-Mon bijou est neuf et je souhaiterai qu'il conserve cet état !

Caly appuya plus fort mon pied, la pédale d'accélération collant le planché. Nous dépassions les 180.

-Si tu ne regardes pas la route, on va avoir quelques difficultés supplémentaires !

La scène se déroula en ralenti-accéléré, les images défilèrent bien trop vite pour ma vision sans que je n'ai la possibilité de reprendre pied.

-buisson à 14h !

J'entendais la voix paniquée de Calysia mais mon cerveau était déconnecté.

-Bella, buisson à 14h !

Paralysie derrière le volant, plus de réflexes. Trop tard.

-BELLA !

Il était d'un joli vert, preuve du climat pluvieux de la région, cependant je n'eus pas le loisir de le contempler davantage.

Sans comprendre, mes mains raffermirent leur prise sur le volant, lui impulsant un fort mouvement sur la gauche qui redressa la Ferrari. Notre trajectoire modifiée, nous revenions sur la chaussée.

Cullen nous doubla, klaxonnant comme un fou, appels lumineux, levant le poing en signe de victoire.

Je me garai sur le bas-côté et coupai le moteur.

-Bella, ça va ?

J'acquiesçai, incapable de prononcer un mot. J'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule, j'en suis certaine et pourtant celui-ci est maintenant sagement garé sur le bas côté. C'est impossible.

Voyant que je restais silencieuse Caly insista.

-Bella, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

-Oui c'est juste… Non, oublie.

Ma voisine me scrute, cherchant des indices sur mon visage. Je me remémorai la scène, essayant d'occulter… mais non. Je ne suis pas folle. Je lance la bombe.

-Je t'ai entendu.

-C'est normal je viens de te parler !

Caly rigole. Je clarifie la situation.

-Non, je veux dire que j'ai entendu ta voix… dans ma tête.

-Respire Bella, c'est le stress.

Voilà, ces intonations qui vous font passer à la minute pour une folle, mais pourtant elle n'a pas le droit, pas après les révélations de ce week-end.

-Calysia, je t'assure que je t'ai entendu, je ne contrôlais plus rien et d'un coup j'ai répondu à ta voix.

-Bella, ce n'est pas possible.

Caly parlait de cette voix douce que l'on emploi pour les petits enfants afin de les rassurer après qu'ils aient fait un cauchemar.

-Caly, tu parles bien avec ta sœur.

-Depuis l'enfance et uniquement avec Alice !

J'étais certaine de trois choses. La première, la Ferrari ne me répondait plus et nous allions visiter le buisson sur le bas-côté. Ensuite, la voix de Caly qui résonna dans ma tête, et enfin la vision de mes mains reprenant les commandes. Ce n'était pas moi, j'en suis certaine, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Dans cette voiture nous sommes deux, donc…_ Ce n'est pas possible !_

Je quittai la vue offerte par mon pare-brise et accrochai les prunelles claires de Caly Platt.

-C'est ça votre Pacte ! Vous contrôlez les esprits de vos membres ?

Elle me regarda, bouche entrouverte, visiblement perdue.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure…

-Je n'ai rien fait !

J'étais furieuse, et voir qu'elle me prenait pour une idiote empirait mon état.

-Tu contrôles mon cerveau, tu lui as ordonné de tourner à gauche, ce que mes mains ont reproduit ! Tu t'es infiltré dans mon cerveau !

-Enfin, Bella tu débloques !

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Je m'acharnai avec ma ceinture de sécurité mais celle-ci semblait vouloir me provoquer en restant coincée._ Et si elle contrôlait aussi la ceinture ? Et la portière ? Et la voiture dans son ensemble ? _Je me baffai mentalement et le click libérateur résonna dans l'habitacle silencieux.

-Bella, s'il te plait…

-Non.

Aussitôt que j'eus quitté l'habitacle, l'air marin glacé me frappa de plein fouet. _Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec cette menteuse !_ Je commençai à marcher le long de la route.

_Et si c'était l'Alliance le bon clan et le Pacte les manipulateurs ? Et si depuis le début je n'étais que leur pantin qu'elles manipulaient à leur guise, un jouet ?_

Un claquement à l'arrière m'apprit l'arrivée imminente de Calysia Platt mais je poursuivis mon chemin et mes questionnements silencieux.

_Et si depuis le début l'Alliance ne cherchait que ma protection contre le Pacte et que…_

-C'est peut-être nous qui voulons ta mort à chaque carrefour ?

Je me retournai électrifiée. Elle avait employé ce ton glacial, implacable. Je grelottai sous l'effet du froid et de la peur. Pas Calysia. Elle se tenait devant moi, droite et fière, un mètre au juste nous séparait. Elle sait marcher sans faire de bruit, quoique avec le vent… Je revins dans le monde présent, en l'occurrence son regard noir.

-Qu'est ce qu… Qu'est c…

Bravo Bella, très clair. Tu progresses ! Bientôt tu sauras manger sans bavoir !

-Tu vas remonter dans cette voiture, nous devons parler !

_Soit forte Bella, elle ne doit pas te parler ainsi après tout tu n'es pas encore son chien ! _

-Non, je…

Elle se rapprocha de moi, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, chuchotant contre mon oreille.

-Mais ce n'était pas une proposition !

Je ne bougeais plus. _Comment j'avais pu me tromper autant sur quelqu'un ?_ A présent je me fichais qu'elle soit bien plus petite et fine que moi. Je voyais cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux, cette lumière inquiétante dans ses prunelles qui reflétait si bien Calysia Platt.

_Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. _J'en ai la certitude et la preuve en face de moi. Si elle voulait me faire du mal ou se battre, je ne ferais pas le poids, je suis trop faible.

-Pitié arrêtes tes conneries on perd du temps.

Je sursautai. Bon Bella_, il faut se bouger un peu, montrer que tu n'es pas encore froide. _Je la toisais méchamment.

- Bella, on dirait le chat poté ! Cullen revient sur ses pas dans deux minutes donc tu te tais et monte dans cette voiture, je ne tiens pas vraiment à rester dans les parages.

-Non.

-Bella, ça suffit maintenant, reviens dans la voiture.

J'envisageai vaguement l'hypothèse de hurler, peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait m'entendre et me porter secours.

-Et ne t'avises pas de crier, Cullen arrive.

Je ne bronchai pas. Elle empoigna mon bras et me tira vers sa Ferrari. Bien que je ne face aucun effort pour lui faciliter la tâche elle arrivai facilement, trop facilement même, confirmant mes doutes.

-Banane, tu crois que l'Alliance cherche ta protection, en te piquant ? Te poursuivant ? Ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer alors ! Et si nous voulions effectivement te faire du mal tu ne crois pas que les occasions n'ont pas manqué ? Comme quand nous étions dans la chambre et que tu étais inconsciente ?

Je voulu répliquer mais elle m'en empêcha, répétant les paroles qui brulaient ma langue, _stupéfiant._

-Ah oui ! Alors comme ça je serais la méchante et Alice la gentille de la paire, non mais ça ne va pas du tout ma grande ! Tu regardes trop de films ! Je t'ai accueilli, ouvert ma porte, présenté ma mère ! Je fais tout pour que tu te sentes mieux intégrée que…. Raah !

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, hors d'elle. Moi je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, la situation était compliquée et j'avais besoin de calme pour démêler le tout.

-Ton calme tu l'auras quand nous serons loin devant Cullen qui arrive dans moins d'une minute donc tu montes !

Je grimpai rapidement sur le siège passager, trop abasourdie pour contester, rechigner ou dire quoique ce soit. Un faible sarcasme m'échappa, Calysia répondit si doucement que je pensais avoir rêvé son intervention.

-Parce que tu vois l'avenir maintenant ?

-Non, ça ce n'est pas moi.

-Quoi ?

Elle démarra pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin, sous la protection d'un épicéa immense. C'est vrai qu'une Ferrari rouge passe très facilement inaperçue si elle reste sagement parquée sur le bas-côté.

Nous n'attendions pas longtemps, Cullen passa en sens inverse comme un fou sans nous voir.

-Ne rêves pas, il fait demi-tour plus loin. Accroches-toi, le jeu c'est fini.

Je compris bien vite le sens de la phrase et ne demandait pas mon reste.

Le moteur rugit sous la force de l'accélération. Si avant je trouvais que nous allions trop vite, comparer à maintenant nous faisions du tourisme. Je fermais les yeux, le paysage défilant bien trop rapidement et j'arrêtais de réfléchir laissant le vide dans mon esprit. _Il vaut mieux voir tout ça plus tard sinon je vais vraiment, vraiment être malade._

-Nous arrivons à l'échangeur d'Hoquiam, ne regarde pas, je te dirais quand tu pourras ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne rechignais pas et obtempérais facilement, ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion, mon estomac était bien trop délicat en la matière.

Je ne sais combien de temps après, quelques minutes ou plus j'ouvris doucement les paupières afin de savoir si nous avions semés la Volvo. Nous étions sur une autoroute et Caly faisait son possible pour se frayer un passage entre les voitures. Elle me parla doucement, avec sa voix habituelle.

-Ferme les yeux Bella, tu n'es pas habituée… et je ne souhaite pas que tu baptise ma moquette.

Elle zigzaguait entre les voitures avec une dextérité effarante. Comme dans un jeu vidéo, doublant tantôt par la gauche puis sur la droite et ceux avec l'aiguille coincée dans la partie rouge du cadran. Aucuns signes de Cullen devant mais si elle avançait si vite ce n'était certainement pas pour le rattraper.

J'eus un haut-le cœur et je fermais fortement mes yeux. _On va s'écraser dans quelque chose, je le sais… Ou Cullen va nous rejoindre. Ou la police._

-La poisse !

J'ouvrais rapidement mes paupières. Je ne voyais rien de _plus_ inquiétant devant, et n'avais pas la force de faire pareil derrière.

-Respire, lorsque tu… Laisse tomber ! Tout va bien se passer, on sort à la prochaine !

Je restai aussi _détendue _que possible et ma voisine s'approchait de la voie de droite perdant considérablement de la vitesse.

-Il va nous…

-T'inquiètes pour ça, c'est fini.

Un bourdonnement résonnait au-dessus de nos têtes. _Attends ?_

_« Police de l'Etat du Washington, veuillez… »_

_-_Ce n'est pas pour nous mais c'est un gentil cadeau pour ce cher Edward Cullen !

-Tu veux dire que tu le savais ?

Je la regardais incrédule, l'hélicoptère survolait la zone mais Caly avait ralenti bien avant, écartant tous les soupçons.

-Bien sûr !

Je restai la bouche ouverte mais elle reprit bien vite.

-Laisse tomber, l'essentiel c'est que nous sommes arrivées !

En effet, elle venait de se garer deux rues après le Centre.

-Pour ne pas qu'il reconnaisse la voiture. Cullen a aperçu mon profil, il a des doutes mais ne peut pas savoir à qu'elle Miss Platt il s'est frotté !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice, comme si rien ne c'était passé mais je n'étais pas convaincue. Il me faudrait du temps et de la matière grise.

Nous avancions à pieds vers la cité universitaire lorsqu' Alice nous rejoignit.

-J'ai eu peur ! Toi ne t'arrêtes plus comme cela sur le bord de la route pour parler du bon vieux temps quant cet idiot est dans les parages.

Puis elle se tourna dans ma direction.

-Et toi je ne veux plus entendre des bêtises de ce genre !

Je voulais me justifier mais elle m'en empêcha.

-Stop, il n'y a personne au B, on peut rentrer sans problèmes !

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de mettre en doute ses propos, le souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais entendu ces mots était encore frais dans ma mémoire.

-Aujourd'hui j'en suis certaine ! En route mauvaise troupe !

Nous avions besoin de repos, les explications attendront demain.

* * *

Terminé pour ce chapitre, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas maintenant à laissez un commentaire !

A très vite !

xoxo Calestina


	14. Chapter 13: Tutorat

Salut, bon début de week-end ? Moi oui puisque je vous poste si gentiment la suite de Bienvenue dans le Centre ^^

Pour les infos, j'ai récemment crée une page facebook pour celles qui voudraient suivre l'avancée des chapitres ou tout simplement papoter… le lien est sur mon profil )

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Tutorat**

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Nous étions montées sans encombre et après un tour rapide par la salle de bain je m'étais directement couchée, épuisée nerveusement. Je venais de me réveiller en sursaut, terrifiée par un cauchemar qui maintenant ne me revint plus en mémoire.

03H40

Découragée par ma courte nuit, je me redressai en position assise. Certaines fenêtres du bâtiment C était encore allumées mais la majorité de l'immeuble sombrait dans l'obscurité. Je suis stressée, enfin, non. Disons plutôt que je meurs de peur. Le moindre craquement dans l'étage suffit à affoler mon rythme cardiaque.

Alliance, Pacte, Centre, Calyce, Cullen, Tanya, Forks… mon esprit sature.

Je descendis du lit superposé et m'assis devant mon bureau. _Attends je suis parvenue ici dans le noir sans me vautrer ?_

Je touchais mes pieds recouverts d'une paire de chaussettes. _Bien sûr._ Alice m'avait ramené une paire avec semelle anti-dérapante, Hello Kitty, rose bonbon, insistant pour que je les porte immédiatement si je tenais à assister à ma semaine de cours.

Penser aux filles me fit sourire. Je dois prendre une décision. Leur accorder ma confiance, et ne plus jamais remettre en doute leur parole ou couper définitivement les ponts et m'éloigner. Je ne peux plus rester indécise et la décision sera définitive. _Bella Swan n'est ni lâche, ni girouette !_

Mon opinion sur le Calyce conduira mon jugement sur les clans, Pacte ou Alliance ?

D'un côté il y a deux filles géniales, d'une gentillesse et dévotion sans pareille. Elles feraient tout pour aider un ami, se sacrifiant au passage comme Alice quand elle est sortie du Centre en dernier, protégeant nos arrières face à Cullen. Elle a pris des risques pour moi. Et sa sœur, elle aurait pu m'abandonner sur le bord de la route après ma crise de folie pour que Cullen me cueille comme une marguerite. Au lieu de cela, elle a essayé de me raisonner au péril de sa sécurité. Elle a pris des risques pour moi.

Je suis certaine que Cullen n'était pas intéressé au début par les filles Platt. Après tout elles sont au Centre depuis un an et n'ont jamais eu autant d'ennuis que depuis mon arrivée. Elles se sont sacrifiées pour moi. Non, c'est moi qu'il veut mais pourquoi ?

D'un autre côté, il y a ces zones d'ombres, de mystères entourant le Calyce. Déjà de par leurs personnalités. Les filles sont proches, fusionnelles. Leur don, cette capacité à se comprendre au-delà d'un langage oral mais par leurs pensées. Et toutes ces petites choses…

La façon dont Calysia était confiante hier sur la route « tout est sous contrôle », Alice tout à l'heure qui me promet une chute au réveil et un pied plâtré sans ses chaussettes, Alice encore, qui voit Cullen arriver à la seconde près sur la plage, Calysia qui l'aperçoit revenir sur ses pas… Il y a quelque chose… Il me manque une information…

Et la cerise sur le gâteau. Calysia et moi dans la voiture. Je revois la scène plus clairement maintenant que je suis sortie du contexte angoissant, et je suis formelle. Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai évité le ratage dans la campagne. Non. J'ai clairement entendu sa voix et j'ai répondu à ses attentes.

Sans compter sa façon de répondre à mes pensées. Serait-elle télépathe ? Cela expliquerait une partie du couple Calyce…

Maintenant, est-ce que je suis prête à me taire ? Rester dans le silence, ignorante et conserver une relation avec les jumelles ? Ou le tableau est-il trop noir pour mon propre bien ?

Je me tire les cheveux, les filles déteignent sur moi ! La seule chose de raisonnable à faire dans pareille situation c'est de prendre une feuille blanche et de faire deux colonnes, points positifs et négatifs d'une amitié avec le Calyce. Je déroule doucement le volet en évitant de toucher la rambarde en métal du lit sinon zéro discrétion. J'allume la lampe de chevet et sort une feuille de brouillon.

Des pas arrivent dans l'escalier, je me lève d'un bond et par coller mon œil contre la porte. Mon portable vibre. Alice.

_**« C'est Tanya, essaye de dormir ! Demain début des TD 8h, on va s'amuser ta pas idée ! xoxo A. »**_

C'est vrai qu'elle est d'astreinte ce soir mais voilà que ça relance le côté obscure du duo. _Comment Alice peut-elle savoir que d'une part, je ne dors pas et qu'ensuite j'ai eu peur du bruit dans le couloir ? _Peut-être que j'ai fait du bruit finalement…

Je retourne vers mon bureau et déchire la feuille, idée stupide.

Calysia est la première personne que j'ai vu à mon arrivée à Seattle et elle restera cette amie au cœur immense. Sa sœur est à son image, un duo formidable. Peu importe leur face caché, que je sois prête ou non à la découvrir… Ma décision est prise. Je fais confiance au Pacte dans son ensemble, et c'est définitif.

Forte de cette résolution, je commençais à sombrer doucement dans les limbes du sommeil contre le dossier rigide de la chaise.

Un ange arrive, une aura de cheveux blonds dans une robe immaculée. Elle tend sa main dans ma direction, une petite clef dorée finement ouvragée repose au creux de sa paume. Rosalie Hale me sourit avec un clin d'œil plein de malice. Je n'ai pas peur, je me sens en confiance à ses côtés.

Une silhouette imposante émerge dans son dos.

-Bella, réveille-toi ! Bella, tu vas être en retard !

-Mmh… laisse-moi dormir Caly…

-DEBOUT !

Je fais un bond sur ma chaise et glisse sur la moquette. Mon cœur bat un rythme effréné. Je cherche cette intruse partout autour de moi mais je suis rapidement forcée de constater que je suis seule dans la pièce. _Bella tu débloques sérieusement maintenant !_

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'apprend qu'il est 7H45_, opération rattrapage boulette lancée !_

Je me jette à corps perdu dans la salle de bain, m'habille des premières fringues à portée de main, _tant pis,_ me coiffe à la vitesse de l'éclair et sort dans le couloir.

_Je suis bien légère…_

Je repars et attrape feuilles et stylo que j'enfourne dans mon sac grand ouvert, attrape mon manteau au vol et rejoint la fac.

-Tu aimes courir ? Tu aurais pu soigner ta tenue !

Je tirais la langue à la vilaine Alice et m'appuyais un peu plus contre la table. Mon ventre criait famine, ce qui faisait sourire ma voisine. Nous étions au fond de la salle, occupant les deux dernières places disponibles contre une grande armoire.

-Tiens.

Elle me tendit un paquet de gâteaux et une brique de jus d'orange. Mes préférés ! Double face chocolat avec un cœur au lait ! Alice est la voisine parfaite et ma meilleure amie, je retire toutes les allégations calomnieuses que j'ai pu proférer à son sujet.

-C'est bon ?

Elle me contemplait, les traits tirés. La nuit a certainement été longue.

-Paarchdon, tu en veuux un peuu ?

-Non merci j'ai déjeuné ! Et puis je ne supporte pas le lactose.

Elle haussait les épaules et se concentrait sur l'arrivée de la prof de travaux dirigés dans la salle. J'observais Alice, elle avait revêtu l'uniforme de son école et relevé quelques mèches de ses cheveux noir de jais avec une jolie barrette ornée d'une fleur de lys rose.

Le cours fut long et ennuyeux. Une séance de présentation de routine, objectifs du semestre, sujets des plaquettes…

-Bon, elles sont où tes surprises ?

Alice se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Plus les minutes du cours s'étaient égrenées, plus mon amie se ramollissait sur sa chaise, finissant les fesses au fond, la tête posée lascivement dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau, paupières fermées.

-C'est maintenant ! Le seul moment mémorable de ce cours…

Je retrouvais un semblant d'attention. La chargée de td annonçait quelques infos et nouveautés pour notre première année en fac d'histoire.

-Cette année, l'Université de Seattle a décidé de mettre en place un système de tutorat pour tous ses étudiants de première et deuxième année. Ici, en Histoire vous serez encadrés par des élèves de quatrième année.

Au même moment des coups furent frappés à la porte. La prof se leva pour ouvrir et je me tournais vers ma voisine qui visiblement en savait plus que moi dans cette affaire.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est cette histoire la surprise ?

-Regarde la porte !

Un homme petit et replet entra avec une liste. Il la posa sur le bureau professoral et ressorti aussi vite.

-Whaou ! Une feuille !

Alice ignora mon sarcasme et commençaà sautiller sur sa chaise. _Attends, il y a deux minutes je devais la secouer pour ne pas qu'elle commence à ronfler et maintenant elle est…Impatiente_ ?

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez prendre votre fiche individuelle avec le nom et l'adresse mail de votre tuteur. Vous devez le contacter dans la matinée, votre première séance est ce soir à 18h30, juste une prise de contact. Par la suite vous devez vous organiser pour vous rencontrer deux fois par semaine soit trois heures en tout, ceci en plus des horaires prévus dans votre emploi du temps.

La vingtaine d'étudiants présent rechigna, moi comprise dans le lot. C'est vrai ! Entre les cours en amphi, les deux td, plus toutes les recherches pour les préparer, si en plus il faut rajouter des cases « papotage »... Seule Alice semblait enthousiaste, le regard brillant.

La prof commença l'appel, la fébrilité de ma voisine était palpable.

-Platt Alice.

Elle bondit hors de son siège et se précipita en trottinant vers le devant de la salle, arracha presque sa feuille des mains de la prof avant de revenir à sa place avec un sourire immense.

Je me penchais légèrement pour voir sa feuille.

_Etudiant Référent (tuteur) : Jasper Whitlock « ... »_

Whaou ! Je n'eus pas plus de temps que ce fût mon tour. Elle me glissa un rapide « Je compatis » et je me dépêchais de ramener cette fameuse fiche. _D'accord, achevez-moi !_

_Etudiant Référent (tuteur) : Jane Volturi « ... »_

-Alice c'est une blague ?

-Je ne crois pas, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est très douée.

Enfin, je suis contente pour elle mais c'est juste impossible ! Je n'aurai plus aucun soutien de la part d'Alice, elle est plongée dans la contemplation de sa feuille comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux en sa possession. Pathétique.

Le cours prit fin. Je rangeais mes affaires et commençais à quitter la salle quand je me rendis compte que j'étais seule. _Non mais vraiment ! Ça confine à la folie !_

Je revins sur mes pas et tirais Alice par le bras. Surprise, elle lâcha la feuille qui retomba sur le sol.

-Bella ! Fais un peu attention !

Elle ramassa le papier, le serrant contre son cœur et j'étais prise d'un fou rire sous son regard sévère.

Nous partîmes passer notre heure et demie de pause à la cafétéria ou Calysia devait nous rejoindre. Cette dernière arriva en courant, cheveux ébouriffés, robe grise avec collants opaques, attrapant au vol mon café qu'elle finit tranquillement devant mon regard ébahi en équilibre sur les genoux de sa sœur.

-Désolée Bella mais j'avais vraiment besoin de caféine. Tu en veux un autre je vais m'en chercher un ?

-Non, non c'est bon.

Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son double qui jouait le rôle d'une statue de cire depuis l'annonce de son référent.

-Je t'ai connu plus loquace ! Lice ? Lice ? Cachez-moi !

Calysia toujours aussi excitée partit sous la table, sa jumelle ne broncha pas, un sourire niais au coin des lèvres.

Rosalie Hale entra dans la cafétéria accompagnée de son molosse. Elle secoua sa crinière blonde et s'installa à quelques mètres de nous. Caly remonta doucement sur le siège vide à ma gauche.

-C'est la poisse Bella, la poisse !

-Tu crois qu'on peut rester aussi près ?

Je ponctuais ma remarque d'un hochement de tête vers le couple, elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Nous sommes dans un lieu public, ils ne tenteront rien devant témoins. Et puis maintenant…

Elle étudia sa jumelle

- A ce que je vois la nouvelle est officielle !

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Bien sûr, je suis sa sœur !

Je restais pensive. Calysia venait de se trahir, son visage se colora de rose. Alice ne lui a envoyé aucun message pour la mettre au courant de la nouvelle, c'est donc qu'elle le savait d'avance. Soit le Pacte tient un allié à l'administration soit le Calyce a accès à des informations en exclusivité… Alice demeurait imperturbable dans un état d'hébétude.

Rosalie Hale se leva avec grâce et avança dans notre direction. _Alerte Rouge !_

Je commençais à envisager toutes les possibilités de fuites, cherchant les issues de secours et me maudissant intérieurement. _Première règle de Jason Bourne, repérer toutes les sorties lorsqu'on entre dans une pièce, stupide Bella, stupide._ Un coup d'œil à mes voisines me cloua sur place. Alice n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, visiblement dans les nuages, et Caly avait considérablement blêmit, se trémoussant sur son siège.

-Calysia Platt ?

Ma voisine couina pour toute réponse. Aurore soupira d'exaspération.

-Puis-je t'offrir un café ? Nous devons discuter.

Caly me regarda complétement paniquée. Co_urage Bella._

-Nous étions déjà occupées.

Caly mima un merci et princesse Barbie me toisa quelques secondes, m'évaluant en silence avant de crier un « Emmett » qui résonna dans toute la salle, sortant Alice de sa léthargie au passage.

McCarty arriva aussi vite que sa carrure le permettait et Gisèle passa commande.

-Mon amour, soit gentil, va nous chercher… Que voulez-vous les filles ?

-Café.

Nous répondions à l'unisson et Hale sourit, satisfaite.

-Très bien ! Alors quatre cafés et un chocolat mon cœur.

Rosalie tira une chaise d'une table voisine et s'assit entre les jumelles. S'en suivit la conversation la plus étrange de ma courte vie.

-Alors Calysia, j'ai appris que je serai ta tutrice !

-En effet.

Caly se cachait derrière son gobelet. Voilà la raison de sa peur panique ! Une chose est certaine, on a tiré le gros lot ! Caly avec Aurore, moi et Jane Volturi, brrr un frisson me secoue l'échine.

Emmett revint avec un plateau. Tout le monde boit une gorgée de sa boisson, moi je contemple la mienne, peu convaincue. _Qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il n'a pas rajouté quelque chose ?_ Alice me donne un coup de pied._ Ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute s'il y en a une de nous trois qui sait se servir de son cerveau !_

Elle roule des yeux. _Elle entend mes pensées ?_ Elément à rajouter dans la liste.

Barbie se tourne vers moi et engage la conversation, je me sens pas bien du tout.

-Bella c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce. _Comme si elle ne savait pas parfaitement tous les détails de ma vie, à l'instar de son amie Tanya._

-Qui est ton référent ?

-Ja…Jane Voltur….

Ma voix se coince dans ma gorge. Rosalie me sourit, ravie, dévoilant deux rangées de dents ultra blanches parfaitement alignées.

-Jane Volturi ! C'est une très bonne amie, elle sera ravie j'en suis certaine ! Et toi Alice ?

-Jasper Whitlock.

Barbie perd son sourire. Touchée. Elle se renfrogne et toutes les traces de la conversation civilisée disparaissent. Elle fixe Alice, haineuse.

-Je suis ravie que mon frère puisse avoir l'opportunité de te connaître.

Alice riposte aussitôt avec un sourire moqueur.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

Rosalie semble s'étouffer dans son chocolat. Son toutou lui tapote le dos pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle mais visiblement cela ne plait pas à mademoiselle puisque son visage prend une teinte rouge vif avant qu'elle ne laisse exploser sa fureur face à son compagnon.

-Merde Emmett, je ne te demande pas de m'arracher les poumons !

Le dit Emmett bafouilla quelques excuses et baissela tête, penaud. Calysia est en ébullition sur sa chaise, ses yeux lancent des éclairs entre sa sœur et Rosalie Hale.

-C'est inhumain et dégradant ! Ce n'est pas ton chien !

_Faîtes-là taire ! _

Aurore eut un rictus mauvais et plongea ses prunelles azur dans le gris de Calysia.

-La façon dont je parle à mon homme ne te regarde en rien petite fille.

-Je suis peut-être une petite fille mais toi tu es une grande garce.

_Ayez pitié, que quelqu'un lui ferme la bouche !_

-Au fait les filles, bravo pour votre coup hier mais sachez que vous n'aurez pas toujours cette chance, Eddy va être furieux à son retour.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser, je n'ai jamais été bonne comédienne. Mes voisines en revanche furent parfaites, feignant l'incompréhension.

-Je vous conseille la prudence.

Alice sortit de sa réserve.

-Serait-ce une menace.

Aurore se leva, rapidement imitée par son chiot et replaça sa chaise.

-Juste une mise en garde. A très bientôt Calysia.

Nous restions silencieuses, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent hors de vue, puis une dispute éclata entre le Calyce. Je ne m'en mêlais pas, c'était des histoires de famille.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire !

-Je ne peux pas la supporter ! La façon dont elle traite ce garçon…

-Et bien justement ça ne te concerne pas !

-Je n'y peux rien, je me sens comme…attirée par lui…

-Mais je m'en fiche, maintenant tu es dans de beaux draps ! C'est ta tutrice !

Nous quittions la cafeteria par le chemin opposé à celui que venait d'emprunter le couple Hale-McCarty, peu désireuses de les croiser à nouveau. Les filles ne cessaient leurs remarques et le ton commençait à monter entre-elles. Je sortis de mon silence au moment où Alice levait la main sur sa jumelle.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! On dirait des gamines de six ans !

De vraies gosses, Alice tira les cheveux de sa jumelle et cette dernière lui griffales bras. Je m'interposais entre elles avant qu'elles ne créent une émeute. Des badauds s'agglutinaient pour assister à la rixe en hurlant « baston, baston ».

-Stop, stop ! Caly tu viens avec moi et toi tu pars trouver ton tuteur.

-Oui trouve-le et demande lui de t'arracher ton string salope !

Je tirais Caly dans un couloir adjacent, et au vue de son air torturé la dispute devait se poursuivre dans leur tête.

Nous passions devant un escalier désert et Caly s'asseyait sur les premières marches.

-Il faut que je me calme.

J'appuyais mon dos contre le mur et caressais les cheveux de Caly dans un geste que je voulais rassurant. Un problème que je tiens de ma famille paternelle, nous ne sommes pas des démonstratifs, donc les effusions sentimentales…

-Et si seulement elle pouvait arrêter avec ses images !

Je me reconnectais au monde présent.

-Que veux-tu dire par image Caly ?

Elle rencontra mon regard, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Pas aujourd'hui Bella. Je déteste ces disputes mais c'est vrai je me suis sentie poussée vers lui.

Je restais silencieuse, indécise sur la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Calysia continua tête baissée, comme si le poids de ces aveux était une charge trop imposante.

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer c'était comme une attraction, un fil nous reliait, et les mots sont sortis seuls.

J'analysais rapidement la situation dans mon esprit légèrement surchargé. La réponse m'apparût telle une révélation.

-Amoureuse ?

Elle releva ses prunelles rougies en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Tu sais Calysia, je ne suis pas une pro dans ce domaine mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas…

Elle m'interrompit et se frottarageusement les yeux avec ses paumes.

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et ce n'est pas ce sentiment pour Emmett.

-Justement si tu dis que c'est nouveau tu ne sais peut-être pas…

Elle se releva me faisant face.

-Alice est amoureuse, je sais reconnaître ce sentiment, je vis avec depuis un an, tous les jours !

Sa voix partit dangereusement dans les aigus. Je voulais la réconforter mais elle me repoussa, se reculant contre le mur.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime les soirs où je ne suis pas d'astreinte ! Non ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, le seul moment de la semaine où Calysia Platt est vivante ! Ces soirs, je peux rêver, voir ma vie comme bon me semble ! Le seul moment de la journée que j'ai pour moi et seulement moi ! Le seul moment où je ne suis pas obligée de fantasmer sur le mec de ma sœur ! Juste moi, et personne d'autre.

Elle s'effondrait en larme dans l'escalier, prise de violents sanglots. Je me rapprochais d'elle doucement, et geste inattendu, la prit dans mes bras.

Je la berçais doucement et petit à petit elle finit par se calmer.

-Tu es aussi amoureuse de Jasper ?

-Non.

Calysia se pelotonna davantage contre moi et je restais perdue. Elle du ressentir mon trouble puisqu'elle poursuivit.

-Je passe ma journée à voir Jasper, je me lève avec Jasper, mange avec Jasper, me couche avec Jasper et si j'ai la malchance d'être de garde je vois les rêves de ma sœur sur Jasper ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est pénible et humiliant ! Dès qu'Alice le voit son cerveau se remplit d'images et de sensations et moi… moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour résister… mais j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

Ses pleurs repartaient de plus belle. Je restais à la bercer dans l'escalier mais je ne réalisais pas la portée de ses paroles. Caly se redressa et m'offrit un sourire d'excuse. Je me décidais à braver les interdits que je m'étais imposé cette nuit.

-Tu ressens les émotions de ta sœur ?

Caly, qui époussetait ses vêtements se retournadans ma direction.

-Je parle trop. Je te dois bien une explication.

Elle souffla et reprit son sac sur son épaule.

-Notre relation est complexe, elle va au-delà de la transmission de pensées. C'est l'essence du Calyce, _omniscience_. Nous ressentons les émotions l'une de l'autre, si elle est triste, je le suis, elle est malade, je ne me sens pas bien. Si quelqu'un la frappe, je reçois ses coups. Une fois petite je me suis brûlée avec de l'huile d'une friteuse, Alice a ressenti le même mal. Elle n'avait aucune marque et moi des cloques sur tout le bras mais maman a dû nous soigner toutes les deux. Je dois te laisser, j'ai cours bientôt et il faut que je traverse le campus. Ne fais pas d'imprudence ! A plus tard Bella, et merci de nous supporter.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit rapidement.

Je pris la direction de la bibliothèque, Alice doit être à la SFSI et en attendant mieux vaut commencer à rassembler des notes. Je rangeais mes feuilles lorsqu'elle entra rayonnante, comme si la scène de ce matin était oubliée et embrassa ma seconde joue.

-Hey Bella ! On va manger ?

Nous partîmes au restaurant universitaire et ma voisine me présenta à deux garçons attablés en plein centre de la salle. Le fils de Carmen se leva et nous fit la bise.

-Eléazar, que tu connais déjà, et voici Sam.

Il me salua d'un hochement de tête et les conversations animées débutèrent. Je n'avais pas le cœur de suivre et encore moins participer.

Blanche-neige, Balou et Jasper entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle. Alice se redressa immédiatement et commença à sautiller sur sa chaise, sous les moqueries d'Eléazar. Je plains sincèrement sa sœur, devoir supporter ceci tous les jours...

-Eléazar ! Tu as ce que je t'ai commandé ?

-Dans mon sac, je te les remettrai dehors.

-On y va, je suis trop impatiente ! Bella ? Bella ?

Je regardai une Alice survoltée. Elle houspillait la tablée pour sortir au plus vite. Une fois dans la cour boueuse, Eléazar nous conduisit derrière le bâtiment C et posason sac à dos sur le sol. Alice me prit à part.

-Tu te rappelles la conversation que tu as eue avec Calysia au sujet des parrains ?

Je répondis par l'affirmative, le souvenir était bien présent dans ma mémoire.

-Nous y sommes ! Dans l'Alliance, un parrain offre une arme, nous ceci ! Bienvenue dans le Pacte Bella !

* * *

*Clap de fin!*

Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout ! A très bientôt pour la suite, d'ici là faites grimper le compteur ! XD

Calestina xoxo


	15. Chapitre 14: Des idées fracassantes

Bonjour à toutes ! Sa va sous cette chaleur ? Je vous poste la suite et file à la piscine ^^

**Avant toute chose je voudrai m'expliquer sur cette histoire. C'est très bien d'envoyer je ne sais combien de mp en colère réclamant la suite lorsque celle-ci tarde à venir, mais c'est encore mieux d'avoir la courtoisie de laisser un commentaire quand les chapitres sont postés. **

**Pour le dernier à titre d'exemple vous étiez plus de 300 lecteurs pour seulement deux revieweuses que je remercie encore. C'est très décourageant de rédiger des histoires, de prendre soin à pleins de petits détails et de ne pas avoir de retour…**

**J'espère que vous serez plus nombreuses à réagir à ce 14****ème**** chapitre parce-qu'il n'y a pas plus motivant, les reviews sont notre seul salaire alors plus il y en a, plus l'envie de partager de nouvelles histoires est là !**

Trève de bavardage je vous fiche la paix, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14: Des idées fracassantes

Alice me remit l'étui en cuir noir. J'ouvris délicatement la pression, plutôt soupçonneuse quant à laé chose qu'il pouvait bien renfermer. _Voyons Bella, arrête de trembler!_

Je saisis précautionneusement le manche en bois vernis et sortis la lame de son fourreau. J'approchai l'arme pour mieux étudier la calligraphie délicate s'entremêlant autour de la lame d'acier, mon prénom est même gravé sur une des faces, « Bella S ». Je tourne et retourne la dague entre mes mains, émerveillée, éblouie.

-Alice elle est magnifique !

Légère, maniable pour moi et mes deux mains gauches ! Je caresse le manche avec mon pouce, espérons que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de m'en servir. Serais-je en sécurité avec une daguev alors que d'autres ont des flingues ?

-Bienvenue parmi nous Bella !

Je revins au présent et en l'occurrence l'air particulièrement enthousiaste d'Alice.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, merci Alice, c'est tellement…

Elle balaya mes piètres tentatives de reconnaissance par un geste vague de la main et Eléazar lui donna une seconde dague, plus courte, qu'elle remisa dans son petit sac.

-Pour ma sœur, elle en fait une consommation, disons…abusive.

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre et elle n'insista pas, se contenant pour seule explication que je verrais cela directement avec sa jumelle. Alice m'expliqua les différentes possibilités pour cacher ma dague, je choisis de la laisser dans mon dos comme ma chère voisine. La lame reposait contre ma colonne vertébrale, une sensation désagréable à laquelle sa jumelle devait d'après Alice me trouver une solution.

-Je suis moins douée pour cela que miss Platt, je dois le reconnaître… Ne t'inquiète de rien, Caly t'expliquera tout au Centre ce soir, la seule chose que tu dois retenir c'est qu'elle sert à garantir ta sécurité et à ce titre tu ne dois jamais t'en séparer ! A ce soir ma Bella.

Elle me fit un bisou puis partit en sautillant verz son école. Eléazar parti lui aussi de son côté. Bon, ben je serai seule cet après-midi, génial !

Les deux heures d'histoire contemporaine me parurent interminables. Je ne suis pas fan de cette matière, si j'ai choisi l'histoire c'est surtout pour étudier des périodes comme la renaissance et la philosophie des Lumières avec les auteurs européens, pas pour être une experte sur la guerre de Corée.

Je soufflais de soulagement en quittant l'amphi, plus qu'un module et je pourrais retrouver les filles ! Une personne arrive en coup de vent et s'installe aussi vite à mes côtés. Son parfum vient chatouiller mes narines. _Coco Mademoiselle… _Tiens comme c'est étrange.

-Salut Caly !

-Hello Bella !

Elle m'embrasse les deux joues et déballe ses affaires.

-Tu m'expliques ta présence ici ? Une soudaine passion pour l'histoire ?

Loin de me répondre, Calysia se contente d'un haussement d'épaules. Est-ce qu'elle me surveille ? Cullen ou un autre de ses sbires est-il dans les parages ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Justement tu me vexes !

Elle prend sa moue boudeuse et sa lèvre inférieure tressaute avant de laisser éclater un long rire qui lui attire l'attention des rangées les plus proches.

-Oups ! Non, en fait je devais choisir une option parmi lesquelles ce cours, quand j'ai appris que tu le suivais avec ton cursus, je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'embêter !

-Tu ne m'embêtes jamais Caly, et j'en suis ravie !

-Alors c'est parfait ! Tu sais la nouvelle ?

Je l'observai sans comprendre, attendant la suite.

-Un bal! Un bal costumé!

Pour la peine c'est à moi d'hausser les épaules, je ne sais pas danser donc je n'irai pas. Fin de l'histoire.

-Bien sûr que si tu vas venir, le Calyce va t'apprendre à danser!

_Elle écoute mes pensées ou quoi ?_

Le prof fit son entrée calmant les piaillements de ma voisine. Durant tout le cours j'observai une Caly en admiration devant un gars que je jugeai affreux. Il semblait se délecter de la violence et des atrocités dont il nous faisait un résumé. Même sa diction me rendait sourde alors qu'il finit une énième phrase en hurlant comme un possédé causant un sursaut de frayeur chez la moitié de son auditoire.

Je ne quittais plus ma feuille des yeux provoquant les gloussements de ma voisine et fus largement soulagée de quitter les lieux à la fin du cours.

-Tu es trop sensible Bella.

-Ce mec est un fou-furieux !

-Pas du tout ! Il sait de quoi il parle !

Je n'argumentais pas me contentent de trottiner derrière une Calysia s'extasiant sur l'éloquence d'un homme dénué de sentiments.

-A ce qu'il parait ma sœur t'as donné notre cadeau !

C'est à cet instant que je réalisais mon impair.

-Pardon Caly, la dague est magnifique, merci.

-De rien mais maintenant il faut que tu apprennes à t'en servir !

Elle m'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir dans les bâtiments, attirant les regards sur nous. Ses talons rythmaient notre progression sur le carrelage immaculé. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous prenions la direction de l'arrière du bâtiment A. De ce fait, personne ne pouvait nous voir cachées sous les immenses pins.

-Si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pour que tu pratiques. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je maitrise le sujet.

Un rire nerveux me secoua. Voilà qui n'augure rien de bon. Calysia me saisit par les épaules la mine sérieuse.

-Bella, lorsque nous entrons dans le Pacte, ce n'est pas un hasard, sinon tous les étudiants du campus seraient divisés entre nous et l'Alliance. Si le Pacte vient nous chercher c'est que nous avons un don, une aptitude particulière qui lui est utile. Moi ce sont les armes.

-Caly je n'ai aucun talent particulier, sauf si tu retiens ma maladresse, mon manque de sens de l'orientation ou encore ma fâcheuse tendance à mettre ma vie en péril.

-Ne dit pas de sottises ! Tu n'as pas encore découvert ton pouvoir mais ça viendra ! Alice non plus et pourtant elle est au Centre depuis plus d'un an maintenant !

Dans un sens j'étais rassurée. Si Alice n'avait rien découvert de particulier pour intéresser le Centre en un an, alors peut-être que ma « révélation » se ferait plus tard. _Et si Alice restait dans le Pacte sans pouvoir juste parce-que sa sœur leur est utile ?_ Mais tais-toi Bella et écoute ce que la voisine vient de te dire ! Je me collerai des baffes.

-Eléazar nous fournit les armes, moi je forme les recrues. Sam est un maître dans le domaine de l'espionnage, Angela est une pro dans les nouvelles technologies et l'informatique, Kate qui suit un cursus médecine s'occupe des bobos en tout genre, mais Alice, Seth, Ben et Jacob ne connaissent pas encore leur don ! En attendant ils servent un peu partout. Bon nous allons commencer !

Elle posa son sac à même le sol et je l'imitai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien entendre par « apprendre à s'en servir ». La définition d'une dague est plutôt claire, poignarder. A moins qu'elle n'envisage un cours sur l'art ultime du poignard ?

Caly porta sa main gauche dans sa botte et en extirpa un long couteau. Je la regardais surprise. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'elle se trimballe avec ce genre d'objet dans la chaussure, surtout après l'avoir vu sautiller.

-Ferme ta bouche Bella ! Je suppose que ta dague est… ici.

Elle ajouta le geste à la parole, me retirant l'étui de cuir qui entrait toujours de façon désagréable dans la peau de mon dos.

-C'est l'endroit de prédilection de ma sœur, mais je vais te montrer comment la placer un peu partout, pour que tu sois tranquille quelque-soit tes tenues.

-Attends, tu vas trop vite !

-Le dos c'est parfait si tu ne portes pas une robe, dans ce cas, il est préférable d'utiliser la cuisse ou la chaussure si tu le peux. Dans trois semaines à lieu le bal masqué, et non, ne baisse pas les yeux ta présence comme la robe sont obligatoires ! En plus tu devrais être heureuse le thème de la soirée est l'époque médiévale ! J'imagine qu'elle arrivera jusqu'à tes pieds… Impossible de cacher ta dague dans le dos, les cuisses ou les chaussures, nous aurons toutes le couteau attaché au mollet.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. Cette façon de parler d'armes comme si ce ne sont que des jouets ne me plait pas.

-Le but est de se protéger, nous ne faisons pas de mal volontairement.

-Caly, si je vais à ce bal, comme tu sembles l'imaginer, je ne veux pas porter une arme sous ma robe.

Quitte à passer pour une gourde je ne serai pas constamment entrain de calculer le meilleur angle pour sortir mon joujou et transpercer le corps de mon voisin.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme cette idiote de Kate Biers ! Madame ne prend jamais son arme sous prétexte qu'elle « sauve des vies » seulement le jour où…

-Calysia, je ne porterais pas un couteau…

-Dans ce cas tu ne viendras pas te plaindre le jour où tu finiras entre quatre planches !

Elle cracha sa dernière phrase avec ce ton qui me glace le sang. Cette voix froide et puissante qui rebute d'autorité toute forme de protestation. Je baisse honteusement les yeux, me rappelant que ce ne sont pas des menaces sans fondement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que L'Alliance va venir gentiment à cette soirée et que nous allons faire ami-ami ?

Je me ratatinais davantage laissant la colère de Calysia m'exploser les tympans.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire dans la grandeur d'âme ! Tu pensais peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas de la partie ? C'est une soirée publique, organisée par la fraternité. Il y aura beaucoup de monde, des étudiants de Droit, d'histoire, de littérature, mais aussi la SFSI. Les cadres seront présents, que ce soit pour le Pacte comme pour l'Alliance et ils ne seront pas seuls. Maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes !

Sur ces mots elle me fourra mon arme entre les mains et releva sa robe, exhibant un petit poignard attaché à sa cuisse.

-As-tu déjà tenu un couteau dans ce genre ?

-Non.

-Très bien, cette arme est surtout de dissuasion, si une personne t'approche de trop près, tu l'utilises comme un poignard, je te montrerais la gestuelle après mais ce n'est pas le seul atout d'une dague.

Je restai concentrée, me contentant de suivre sa leçon. Caly était transcendée, m'expliquant avec soin les meilleures cachettes pour garder son arme défensive sur son corps, la cuisse, le mollet, le dos, les flans et même les avants bras et la jointure des genoux.

-Cette place n'est pas trop utilisée, il faut une grande dextérité par la suite pour la récupérer et être apte à s'en servir. Attention, c'est très facile de cacher une arme mais il faut garder à l'esprit que tu dois pouvoir t'en servir rapidement. Nous allons travailler ta souplesse.

Pendant un long moment nous fîmes des exercices, j'attrapais le couteau le plus vite possible et faisais mine de la menacer. Quand je maîtrisais en moins de trois secondes la botte, elle déclara que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui, le cours de soutien avec nos nouveaux tuteurs étant prévu dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Avant de partir je vais te monter la deuxième fonction d'une dague quand on sait bien s'en servir, place toi devant ce tronc.

Je m'exécutai docilement. Caly sortit son petit poignard le pointant dans ma direction. _Pas bon du tout !_

-Euh… Caly tu fais quoi ?

-Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te transformer en passoire !

Comme si cette petite phrase pouvait servir à me détendre. Calysia empoigna la lame et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête tout en me demandant de rester immobile. Aucun danger, j'étais pétrifiée.

Une seconde plus tard, le poignard était planté dans l'écorce de l'arbre, sa lame fraiche léchant mon cou.

Calysia vint en sautillant retirer la lame du tronc tandis que je tentai de reprendre ma respiration.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de se faire poignarder !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je ne t'ai même pas effleuré ! A plus tard !

Elle partit comme une danseuse, ramassant son sac au vol, et je restais bloquée comme une dinde. Ma petite Calysia est un pilote expérimenté qui manie les couteaux comme un chef. Bien loin de l'image de petite fille modèle que je m'étais faite à mon arrivée.

J'entrais la tête baissée, _ça devient une foutue habitude_, dans la salle dévolue aux cours de tutorat. La poupée blonde à la mine revêche vint à ma rencontre.

-Bella Swan ? Jane Volturi, vous êtes en retard !

Je jetais discrètement un coup d'œil à ma montre, 18h24_, n'importe quoi, elle commence fort._

-Nous allons revoir quelques points de méthodologie puis vous me poserez vos questions.

Nous travaillâmes près de trois quart d'heure, Jane Volturi est arrogante et imbue de sa personne néanmoins elle connait très bien le programme et répondit à mes maigres interrogations. Je restais perplexe, persuadée qu'elle aurait profité de cette entrevue pour me piéger mais visiblement non. Elle resta professionnelle comme l'avait prévu Alice. Cette dernière n'était pas dans la salle, Jasper lui avait fait faux bond.

Alors que la séance touchait à sa fin et que les étudiants commençaient à quitter la salle, Volturi emprisonna mon bras sans que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. _Caly a raison il faut que je travaille mon temps de réaction._

-Ne t'imagines pas que je ne sais pas qui tu es, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, nous sommes pareilles toi et moi et je te garde à l'œil.

_Nous sommes pareilles toi et moi. _Je profitais dès qu'elle relâcha la pression sur mon avant-bras pour sortir en courant de la salle surchauffée et de retourner chez moi au pas de courses. _Nous sommes pareilles toi et moi. _Non, c'est impossible.

* * *

Et un de plus ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout maintenant j'attends vos commentaires !

xoxo Calestina


	16. Chapitre 15: Nuits Blanches

Bonsoir, un nouveau chapitre, sympa les délais cette fois-ci, on peut dire que je m'améliore ^^

Merci pour vos réaction sur le précédent chapitre, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point cela ma motivé pour vous poster plus rapidement cette suite !

A **INES **je ne sais pas si tu liras ceci mais faute de compte c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour te répondre. Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une remise en cause, je le fais très souvent. Au Précédent chapitre deux reviews, je n'ai pas crié au scandale, je me suis juste demandé ce qui clochait pour rectifier le tir. Chapitre suivant à nouveau 2 reviews mais toujours autant de lecteurs. Là je me suis vraiment posé des questions. Ce n'est pas une chasse aux commentaires pour faire à tout prix grimper un compteur. C'est juste qu'une histoire demande énormément de temps, de recherches, de correction… C'est un vrai investissement pour lequel les auteurs n'ont pour seule récompense un petit mot à la fin d'un chapitre, mp ou review une petite trace qui motive, qui donne envie de continuer, de s'investir…

On, écrit pour soit, c'est vrai mais du moment que l'on prend le courage de partager son travail on s'expose à la critique et non à un blanc total voilà tout !

**INFO : Dès demain je compte poster des OS insérés à cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien mais j'en mettrai de temps à temps, les liens seront sur mon profil. L'histoire aura pour titre "les outtakes de BDLC" en somme quelque chose de très original XD Je trouve que c'est plus simple pour raconter un épisode d'un autre point de vue par exemple. Le premier qui sera donc en ligne demain est en lien direct avec ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour :)**

Je me tais et vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Nuits blanches

Je vis à travers l'une des petites fenêtres de la cuisine donnant sur le couloir les jumelles passer d'un pas pressé. Profitant du calme et de l'absence d'occupants dans le Centre, je me suis repliée pour cuisiner dans la pièce collective. Rien de trop élaboré puisque je dois garder à l'esprit que n'importe qui peut surgir dans la pièce et que dans ce cas je dois pouvoir détaler rapidement…

En résumé, je fais réchauffer au micro-onde une boite de conserve de raviolis bolognaise.

Calysia entra à son tour, la mine défaite. Je m'inquiétai pour sa santé mais elle me rassura bien vite.

-C'est Alice. Elle va bien, enfin physiquement, le moral c'est autre chose.

-Explique-toi !

Elle s'assit nonchalamment devant une table et je lui tendis une assiette.

-Merci beaucoup, un nouveau coup de Kate Biers.

-Oh.

-Comme tu dis ! Alice vient de surprendre Miss Biers avec Jasper Whitlock.

-Quoi ! Et ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme, pauvre Alice pas son Jasper !

-Ce week-end, il est resté au Centre pendant que sa sœur visitait Port-Angeles. Biers avait tout prévu, ils sont ensemble.

-Cette fille, elle savait pour Alice ?

Calysia me jeta un regard désespéré tandis que j'apportais le pain et une bouteille d'eau.

-Bella, la seule personne ici qui ignore le béguin de ma sœur c'est le principal intéressé !

-Peut-être qu'il le sait mais…

Je ne voyais pas comment tourner ma phrase de peur de vexer Caly. Cette dernière attendait, bras croisées sur sa poitrine dans une attitude franchement hostile._ Est-elle toujours en possession de son arme ? _Je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire transpercer.

Je décidais d'ouvrir ma bouche, croisant les doigts discrètement dans mon dos.

-Disons que c'est possible qu'il ne partage pas les sentiments de ta sœur et donc sans intention de la blesser…

-Jasper ne connait pas le penchant d'Alice.

-Tu n'en es pas certaine, il est possible qu'il est deviné…

-Jasper ne connait pas le penchant d'Alice, je le sais.

J'insistais un peu et Calysia se leva, furibonde.

-Je t'assure Bella qu'il ne le sait pas, il ne connait rien des sentiments de ma sœur à son égard. Kate a tissé sa toile et il s'est fait piégé comme un bleu. Caly piqua rageusement dans un ravioli éclaboussant la table de sauce tomate.

-Non, tu n'en sais rien, tu n'es pas dans sa tête !

Immédiatement, je sus que j'avais franchis la ligne. Plaquant mes mains devant ma bouche tout en me fustigeant d'avoir pensé à voix haute. Caly leva les bras au ciel et sortit en claquant fortement la porte._ Finalement elle l'a plutôt bien prit ?_

Calysia réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, en pantoufles et pyjama, pendant que je terminais mon plat. Elle prit place à mes côtés et baissait la tête, penaude.

-Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler de la sorte mais tu me connais maintenant, je m'emporte vite.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et Miss Platt terminait son repas.

-Peut-être devrions-nous en apporter une assiette à Alice ?

-Attendons encore un peu, je préfère lui laisser du temps seule, elle en a besoin.

Je la laissais faire à sa guise et l'observais en silence. Ses cheveux humides pointaient en tous sens, à l'image de son double, et ses traits enfantins d'habitudes si joyeux semblaient tristes.

Elle piqua un ravioli alors sa propre assiette était vide.

-Tu veux ouvrir une nouvelle boite ?

-Non, c'est inutile, il reste la part d'Alice et je ne pense pas qu'elle y touche. C'est un reste de l'enfance.

-Pardon ?

-Quand nous étions jeunes ma sœur et moi…

-Oui parce-que maintenant vous êtes vieilles, c'est vrai !

Caly souffla et tapota ma main pour me faire taire.

-Je disais que lorsque nous étions PLUS jeunes, nous piochions l'une dans l'assiette de l'autre, si bien que je mangeais la part d'Alice et elle la mienne. Je ne compte plus les colères d'Esmée. « C'est ta fourchette, ton couteau, donc ton assiette ! »

Nous rigolions devant l'imitation de sa mère bien que je ne pense pas Esmée capable d'un quelconque geste de sévérité envers ses jumelles.

-Un jour elle nous a bien eu, elle a placé devant Alice une assiette de gratin de céleri et des épinards pour moi, tout ce que nous détestions. Elle a insisté pour que nous terminions nos plats jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, depuis on est un peu guéries.

Quelqu'un montait l'escalier, nous rangions prestement nos affaires et partîmes dans la chambre de Calysia.

-Ne te formalise pas du désordre, je ne serai pas longue.

Caly s'enferma dans la salle de bain miniature pour sécher ses cheveux et je restai ébahie face au chantier que représente sa chambre.

Autant Alice est un minimum organisée, quelques croquis sur le plan de travail, des échantillons multicolores mais le reste est assez bien rangé. Calysia en revanche c'est tout l'inverse.

Les vêtements recouvrent la moquette. Il y en a partout, en boule sous le bureau, sur le banc, le long des barres du lit, froissés sur les marches. Le tout forme un arc-en-ciel de couleurs vives.

Caly ressortit et laissa choir sa serviette à côté du chauffage, sur le sol. En bonne fille ordonnée, je la ramassais et l'accrocha à la barre prévue à cet effet.

Calysia expédia le linge recouvrant le banc et les marches sur le sol, augmentant le fouillis tout en me proposant un siège de fortune.

-Excuse le désordre mais Alice n'est pas en état de faire le ménage.

-Pardon ?

-Bella, tu écoutes quand je te parle ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi ta sœur entretient ta chambre.

-C'est facile à comprendre, je fais la cuisine et les courses pour deux et ma sœur nettoie nos chambres. Partage des tâches.

-Ah ! Comme un couple marié ?

-Si tu veux ! Elle t'a fait fumer quelque chose la Volturi ?

J'ignorais son sarcasme me demandant plutôt ce que ma voisine a bien prévu pour ce début de soirée.

-Et maintenant ?

Caly me jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de se pencher dans ma direction la mine soucieuse.

-Sans rire Bella, tu n'as rien pris venant de la Volturi ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Que veut-tu qu'on fasse ? Du tricot bien sûr ! Non mais tu as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ! Je te l'ai dit et redit hier et encore ce matin, je dois t'apprendre l'astreinte !

_L'astreinte !_

-Pardon, avec tout ça j'ai complétement oublié…

-Ouais. A partir de maintenant sois un peu plus réactive. Fais un effort s'il te plait. Maintenant tu veux bien porter l'assiette à Alice ? Elle sera certainement plus prompte à t'ouvrir si c'est toi plutôt que moi.

Elle me fit sa fameuse moue capricieuse et je repartis dans la cuisine réchauffer les raviolis.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Dès 21h tapantes nous étions ma charmante voisine et moi-même recluses dans sa chambre pour une nuit qui s'annonçait blanche. Caly m'abreuva de conseils, notamment celui de donner l'illusion que la chambre est vide de toute présence, ou du moins que l'occupante est plongée dans un profond sommeil.

A ce titre interdiction de se servir de la plomberie. Nous avons éteint la lumière et tiré le volet roulant au trois quart. L'éclairage public filtrant par la vitre donne aux objets des ombres étranges.

Maintenant il ne faut pas s'endormir. Caly sorti son nécessaire à manucure et m'offrit une pose de vernis. Nous bavardions à voix basse tout en guettant les fenêtres allumés du bâtiment C face à nous.

-Tu sais, il va falloir agir.

Caly resta concentré sur mon pied gauche pour lequel elle a choisi un bleu électrique.

-A quel sujet ?

-Biers. Je ne vais pas laisser ma sœur se morfondre seule dans sa chambre. L'intouchable va devoir répondre de ses actes.

Une heure plus tôt je retrouvais une Alice catatonique, prostrée dans sa chambre. J'essayais de lui parler, de la faire sourire mais son regard se fit encore plus triste. Je revins avec une boule m'obstruant la gorge dans la chambre de sa jumelle.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais son acte ne peut rester sans réplique. Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de la famille Biers ?

Je répondis par la négative. Calysia reboucha le flacon et replia ses jambes en position du lotus.

-Katherine est un chef du Pacte. Comme dans l'Alliance nous avons des responsables. Ils sont plus discrets et ne commandent pas à proprement parler, ce sont plus des « guides ». Ils donnent une direction à suivre, une uniformisation. Attention, nous ne sommes pas un mouvement sectaire, mais nous avons besoin de points de ralliement. Le chef permet de faire passer l'information plus facilement.

-J'ai saisi l'idée.

-Bien. Il y a quatre. Un pour chaque bâtiment plus Eléazar puisque étant le fils de Carmen il dispose de nombreux contacts utiles notamment pour l'obtention des armes. Les responsables sont choisis soit du fait de leur lignée ancienne avec le Pacte ou bien s'ils disposent de qualités particulièrement utiles. Comme je t'en ai déjà parlé tu dois te souvenir que Kate s'occupe du bâtiment A, moi je surveille le B, j'occupe ce poste puisque je me débrouille pas mal avec les armes. Enfin Ben s'occupe du C avec Angie qui gère la communication. Kate a acquis sa légitimité du fait que son oncle, Riley, fut le premier membre à être tombé de notre côté. C'était lors de la deuxième génération, du temps de Cullen et Whitlock. Carmen a tout fait pour le sauver, on dit que cette expérience a marqué à jamais sa vie de médecin et certainement privée aussi.

Calysia était devenue songeuse, mon séjour au Centre me terrifiait de plus en plus, atteignant des paroxysmes.

-Riley Biers a donné sa vie pour notre cause, par son geste il a sauvé bon nombre de nos membres ce soir-là, leur permettant de s'évader du guet-apens tendu par l'Alliance. On ne connaît pas vraiment toute l'histoire, elle est devenue un tabou mais Riley a eu un comportement héroïque, raison pour laquelle Kate est un chef à présent.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas utile au Pacte et que vous ne la gardez uniquement puisque sa famille est brave ?

-Oui et non. Kate est indispensable pour tout le domaine médical, faute de mieux.

Elle m'offrit un sourire maquiavelique.

-En revanche pour la partie défense, c'est une idiote.

Je restais circonspecte, Caly enchaina.

-Elle refuse de porter sa dague. Sa devise est de soigner et non blesser mais si elle se fait repérer, ils ne chercheront pas si la demoiselle a de la morale. Elle ne participera pas aux phases 2 et 3, Kitty Biers soigne mais ne mettra jamais sa vie en danger comme le font tous les autres membres. Carmen ne regardait pas les menaces pour sa personne, elle soignait au péril de sa vie. Pour Biers il faut faire le ménage d'abord. Déplacer la personne, sécuriser la zone et écarter toute forme de risque pour qu'elle ose montrer un petit orteil.

Ma voisine faisait des allers et venues dans sa chambre, sa colère empirant à chaque mot. Je compris parfaitement son ressentiment, selon notre serment nous devons tous agir pour le Pacte et visiblement Katherine dispose d'un régime de faveur.

-Pourtant, elle est venue pour moi !

Caly me fixa et son regard dur me fit peur.

-Oui. Elle est arrivée une fois que toute la zone était surveillée par Sam et Eléazar et Jasper la suivait pour couvrir ses arrières et dissiper tous les doutes sous couvert de sa carte Alliance.

-Que veux-tu faire contre elle ?

Calysia se tira violement les cheveux, les attrapant à pleine main. Elle se rassit sur le sol et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

-Je ne sais pas !

Je me baissais à son niveau et l'attira contre moi. Bien que peu douée dans le contact et le réconfort humain, Calysia me brisait le cœur, aussi j'écoutais mon instinct.

-Tu dois te calmer, tu n'aideras pas ta sœur si elle ressent ton stress.

Caly ne répondit pas et commença à sangloter la tête callée contre mon épaule.

Sa voix s'éleva doucement, tel un murmure dans la quiétude de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard.

-Le problème maintenant est que nous ne pouvons plus avoir la certitude de son allégeance au Pacte. Après tout Jasper est un membre officiel de l'Alliance. Pour l'instant ils ne se montrent pas en public, ils étaient sur le toit du bâtiment A mais c'est certainement la suite naturelle de leur relation.

-Attends, Alice les a surpris sur le toit ?

-Elle aime s'y rendre pour admirer les étoiles, c'est un moment de calme dans notre vie de dingue. Kate est apparût en face suivie de Jasper, bon je t'épargne les détails. Ils ne se sont pas révélés aux yeux de tous donc pour l'instant nous avons un laps de temps pour réagir et je compte bien en profiter. Je vais peaufiner la mission Kitty.

-Je t'aiderai Caly.

-Ne dit pas de sottises, tu es devenue une des cibles de Cullen inutile de titiller le self control de Whitlock si tu touches à sa précieuse Katherine.

Je me devais de l'aider, après tout moi aussi j'étais un membre du Pacte et même si la mission « Kitty » était officieuse, le Calyce est mon amie.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, c'est une décision irrévocable.

-Bien mon commandant !

Caly se leva et mima un salut militaire de reprendre place sur son bureau, l'astreinte commence vraiment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poursuivre la conversation à voix basse.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la technologie moderne pour la surveillance des bâtiments ?

-Crois-moi, on a essayé mais l'Alliance nous a piégés en diffusant des bandes neutres. La meilleure solution reste l'être humain. Eléazar raconte très bien cette histoire, tu devrais lui poser la question, sa mère et lui sont nos encyclopédies. Maintenant chut !

Je me pelotonnais sur le banc, callée contre le mur en placoplatre. Caly descendit son lit mais resta en poste sur son siège de bureau, la mine concentrée devant son micro-ordinateur.

Sa petite taille lui offrait l'avantage de pouvoir rester assise devant son bureau même avec le lit baissé. Même en outrepassant ma maladresse légendaire, je serais trop grande pour ne pas me cogner la tête.

Pas un bruit ne filtrait dans le couloir. La nuit n'était pas encore trop avancée lorsque ma voisine me conseilla de rejoindre son lit. Elle allait poursuivre son tour de garde jusqu'au petit matin et maintenant que j'en avais eu un aperçu je devais dormir pour tenir ce poste seule demain soir.

Il n'était pas envisageable que je retourne dans ma propre chambre, Caly étant censée dormir depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Aussi je grimpais sur la couchette et trouvais le sommeil pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée au Centre, heureuse de pouvoir faire confiance à l'unique personne qui avait su m'accorder son amitié à Bella, et non la pauvre petite Swan.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu maintenant review faites-moi rêver!**

**A très vite !**

**xoxo Calestina**


	17. Chapitre 16: Tourner une page

Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre et le premier OS, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Pour répondre à** Ines**, c'est réglé n'en parlons plus :) **Guest**, merci j'espère que les changements te plairont ;) quant aux nouveaux chapitres c'est dans vraiment pas longtemps, **KarismatiK**, je comprends ton point de vue après oui c'est un Edward/Bella mais il y a aussi Alice, Jasper, Rosalie… et ils auront tous un rôle dans la fic ou les OS…

Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, le chapitre est différent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand-même XD

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Tourner une page

Je m'étire une fois de plus dans le lit trop confortable de Calysia. J'ai rattrapé mon retard de sommeil et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, je dirais même que cette journée démarre sur une note positive.

Je descendis et fit un bisou à une Caly chancelante, en voilà une qui aura une sale tête en cours, et je serai pareille demain…

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé ! Je ne te retourne pas la question.

Elle se contenta de me tirer la langue avant de prendre la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard toute pimpante et partie commencer sa journée de cours. Je rangeais un peu avant de sortir à mon tour.

Le programme du jour n'est pas chargé, deux heures de cours ce matin, une seule cet après-midi. Ensuite je dois étudier le cahier des gardes prêté par Alice et ce sera ma nuit d'astreinte. Le Calyce a décidé de m'aider pour cette première, Caly restera en éveil la première moitié puis sa sœur prendra la relève vers une heure. Il n'y a pas à dire, mes amies sont formidables.

Assurément, tout se passera pour le mieux aujourd'hui.

J'arrangeai un peu ma tenue attachant mes cheveux en une couette haute, je pris ma besace avec mes affaires de cours que j'avais laissé chez moi la veille et sorti pour rejoindre mon amphi. Alice ne m'a pas envoyé de message, elle ne viendra certainement pas ce matin. Je sortis mon portable pour lui envoyer un texto lui rappelant mon soutien. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour l'instant.

Tout en traversant le campus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de disséquer le comportement des jumelles. Pourquoi cette double surveillance la nuit prochaine ? Est-ce parce-qu' elles n'ont pas suffisamment confiance en moi et préfèrent assurer leurs arrières ? Ou bien du fait que c'est ma première fois et que je risque de manquer quelque chose ?

Je resserre la sangle de mon sac tout en m'exhortant au calme.

Ou alors l'une d'entre elles, voir les deux ont eu vent d'un possible mouvement de l'Alliance et ne veut rien me dire de peur de m'inquiéter davantage ?

Non, c'est impossible. Si jamais les filles avaient un doute elles ne me laisseraient pas courir de risque. Elles se chargeraient de la surveillance et ne laisseraient pas un bleu en première ligne…

J'avançais, perdue dans mes raisonnements, lorsqu'on agita une main manucuré rouge pétasse dans mon champ visuel. Je fis un bond qui m'arracha un cri de douleur lorsque mon dos se colla de peur au crépi du couloir.

-Alors minable, encore parmi nous ? Toujours pas envie de retourner dans ta campagne ?

Je bredouillai lamentablement quelques mots, incapable de former une phrase cohérente tout en me ratatinant le plus possible contre le mur quitte à me fondre dedans.

-Alors gourdasse, t'as perdu ta langue ?

D'instinct, je me perdis dans la contemplation de mes chaussures appliquant le premier conseil d'Alice qui me vint en tête, faire profile-bas devant un membre de l'Alliance. Conseil inutile voir ridicule dans le cas présent vu que la personne est juste devant moi. Surtout lorsque le dit membre semble déjà un brin énervé.

Tanya continua ses moqueries m'humiliant devant des étudiants se délectant du spectacle. J'égrainai les secondes dans ma tête, c'est bien dans ce genre de situation qu'un membre du Pacte doit venir me secourir non ? C'est bien un cas d'alerte 2 ? Rroh j'aurai du étudier son cahier avant…

-Tu es une fille niaise et sans le moindre intérêt, tu es fade, gourde, moche. Sans avenir. Regarde d'où tu viens, regarde ta mère. Elle a vite deviné que tu ne valais pas la peine, et ton père, quel modèle de vertu ! Personne ne te supporte !

Bon, une fois arrivée à 100 mon optimisme prit un coup dans l'aile.

-Ta mère t'a abandonné à la naissance, ton père est devenu fou, tu n'as jamais eu aucun ami. Maintenant tu es devenue le toutou des petites filles Platt, la bonne gourde que l'on trimballe parce-que ça fait bien, généreux, mais en réalité elles s'en fichent éperdument de ton cas, la preuve pas l'ombre de l'une d'elles dans ce couloir pour protéger leur précieuse Bella !

A 150, j'envisageai l'hypothèse de devoir agir seule.

-Les jumelles sont mes amies.

-Bien. Donc tu devrais connaître leurs petits secrets, si vous êtes si proches tu dois tout savoir d'elles n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être.

-Tu es moins bête que je ne le pensais ! Cependant es-tu au courant de tous leurs pouvoirs ? J'en doute.

A 180 secondes, je réalisai que mon unique plan se résumait à prendre la fuite. Bien que maladroite je dispose du maigre avantage de porter des converses alors que la garce est perchée sur des talons hauts.

-Laisse tomber Denali, s'il y a un secret que je connais c'est qu'il ne manque plus que le train à ton palmarès de chasse, mais pardon ça c'est de nature publique !

Tanya me saisit par le col de ma chemise et me secoua, prise de folie.

-Comment oses-tu me parler, comment oses-tu seulement poser tes yeux sur moi ?

-Tu n'es rien de qu'une étudiante de plus, tu n'es rien !

La garce me colla une gifle et sa bague abima ma lèvre. Je me relevais mais elle fut plus rapide et me traina par ma queue de cheval.

-Que crois-tu être ? Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous, une fille d'ivrogne que sa propre mère a rejeté. Ta présence ici est un outrage, une insulte au savoir véritable. Je crachai avec moins de vigueur que je l'aurai souhaité :

-Denali, ça ne sonne pas américain pur souche ! A ce jeu c'est toi l'étrangère, la petite fille Russe non ?

De surprise elle me relâcha alors que ses yeux bleus me laçaient des éclairs.

198, 199, 200 !

Je plantai Tanya sur place et glissai magistralement. Un bras ferme me retint et son emprise féroce me fit hurler.

-Voyons Tan, est-ce là une manière d'effrayer une première année ? La pauvre, j'entends d'ici son cœur battre. Viens lui présenter tes excuses. Le spectacle est terminé, vous pouvez circuler !

Son ton doucereux fit autorité tandis que les badauds regagnaient leurs salles. Je me tournai vers celui me retenant prisonnière et mon corps se glaça d'horreur. Il était là, face à moi. Deux grands yeux verts, hypnotiques, un sourire aguicheur qui semble vraiment se foutre de moi … Je n'en vis pas davantage suite à la violente gifle qui me remit les idées en place.

-Et je t'emmerde pétasse !

-Tan surveille tes manières. Laisse-nous maintenant !

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée !

-Alors Isabella, on dirait bien que je t'ai retrouvé ?

-Je vous pensez derrière une cellule.

Cullen me redressa hilare. Il me plaqua contre le mur crépi qui m'arracha une grimace alors que ses picots m'égratignaient davantage le crâne.

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu m'écoutes Isabella ? Je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois.

Ma réponse se borna à un glapissement terrifiée. Son visage n'exprimait que du dégoût. Ses grands yeux verts me fixaient avec hargne tandis qu'il se pencha contre mon oreille pour murmurer de sa voix de velours.

-Tu vas retourner chez-toi, tu vas quitter cet endroit. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir entre ces murs, tu m'écoutes Swan ?

Son odeur sucrée m'intoxiquait, un mélange de vanille et de fleurs me faisant tourner la tête. Je luttai pour rester concentrée. Cullen me secoua avec rage.

-On a assez de déchets en ville pour récolter en plus ceux de la campagne, retourne dans ta cambrousse profonde Swan ou tu le regretteras ! Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance !

J'entendis dans le fond des bruits de pas converger dans notre direction.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour de tels discours ! Je suis certaine que vous ne souhaitez pas faire d'esclandre en public et devant témoins ?

-Soyez raisonnable Cullen, vous n'avez pas besoin de ce genre de publicité en ce moment, surtout pas après vos déboires avec la police du week-end dernier. Votre papa ne pourra peut-être pas toujours vous sauver la mise.

-C'est une histoire qui concerne Isabella et moi, on ne vous a pas sonné les naines !

Alice apparut dans mon champ de vision, la mine grave. Je tendis le bras pour lui réclamer de l'aide tandis que la main de ce salaud se refermait sur mon cou.

-C'est toi qui décide Cullen. Soit tu te tires sans faire d'histoires et la situation en reste là, soit je compose le numéro des flics.

Je suffoque, ma gorge est en feu. Les iris de jade de l'ordure m'étudient avec convoitise alors que mes pieds pendent dans le vide. C'est ma chance. De rage, je donne un grand coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille. Cullen me lâche en hurlant et je retombe sur Caly.

-Connasse ! Tu me le payeras Swan ! Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !

Alice se plaça devant moi en protection mais Cullen avait filé.

-Mon dieu Bella !

Je crachai et touchai ma gorge douloureuse. Caly me fit boire un peu d'eau puis les filles m'entourèrent pour nous faire sortir du couloir. J'étudiai leurs traits crispés tandis qu'elles m'houspillaient pour aller plus vite. Caly passa un de mes bras sur ses épaules pour me soutenir et Alice fit de même. J'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre leur rythme mais rien à faire, je trouvai le moyen de m'entraver dans mes propres pieds. A chaque fois j'entrainais le Calyce dans mes mouvements désordonnés, leur différence de corpulence ne pouvant résister à l'attraction vicieuse de mon corps pour retrouver un contact avec la terre.

Sitôt qu'elles jugèrent que nous étions suffisamment éloignées pour risquer de retomber sur Cullen ou un autre larron, les filles pressèrent davantage le pas m'entrainant dans leur sillage.

Alice nous fit passer entre deux bâtiments puis nous conduisit jusqu'au parking de la cité où nous attendait la Ford. Sa sœur actionna l'ouverture automatique des portes et m'aida à monter à l'avant. Alice prit le volant et nous conduisit rapidement à la sortie de la ville. J'articulai avec difficulté.

-Vous aussi vous me renvoyez chez moi ?

Calysia serra ma main tout en caressant mes cheveux.

-Mais tu es chez toi ma chérie ! Avec Lice et moi, au Centre. Nous devons faire examiner tes blessures, tu as une coupure au visage, ta lèvre saigne sans parler de ta gorge.

-Ma gorge !

J'observai attentivement mon reflet dans la glace du pare-soleil. La main de Cullen y était tatouée en rouge vif.

Je pris une grande respiration me sentant soudain vacillante.

-Allez Bella, tu as été très courageuse ! Nous sommes des marraines fières de toi ! Tiens bon, on sera très vite à l'hôpital…

-A l'hôpital ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme !

Parler me fit l'effet de bruler de l'intérieur. Alice posa sa main libre sur ma jambe.

-Chut, on va juste voir Carmen.

Instantanément mon corps se détendit à l'évocation de la maman d'Eléazar. S'il y a bien une personne en dehors des jumelles en qui je peux avoir une entière confiance c'est bien Carmen.

Calysia me caressait les cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Je me repassais en boucle les paroles de Cullen, quitter tout, retourner chez moi, pourriture…

La sensation de sa poigne sur mon bras, son souffle, son touché, ses doigts sur ma nuque… Tout m'est insupportable ! Dommage qu'il soit si beau. Son visage a la pureté d'un ange, ses grands yeux verts et son sourire en coin donnerait envie de lui décrocher la Lune mais c'est un prédateur, un démon qui lorgne sa future proie avec malice. Les filles ont raison, c'est le diable. Rien que l'idée que ces salles pattes,… beurk !

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

Je repris pied avec la réalité. La voiture était garée sur un grand parking et Alice se tenait devant moi, attendant que je daigne sortir de la Ford. Le Calyce m'escorta dans les couloirs sinueux d'un hôpital. Alice m'apprit que nous étions à Tacoma, là où travaillait Carmen Monteiro. Cette dernière nous attendait déjà dans son bureau la mine soucieuse. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière nous et me conduisit jusqu'à sa table d'auscultation.

-Les filles, pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté directement Kate ? Elle est d'astreinte au centre ce matin, elle aurait ausculté Bella plus vite !

Alice fit sa moue de petite fille et le docteur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Jasper. J'aurai du m'en douter. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme cela jeune fille, attend un peu que je finisse d'examiner Bella !

-Tu es au courant ?

-Le Pacte entier est au courant ! Kate a publié la nouvelle comme s'il s'agissait de fiançailles ! Alice grimaça et je détournai le regard. Calysia a raison il faut punir cette garce !

Cette dernière se rapprocha de nous et me prit la main en signe de réconfort alors que Carmen continuait son inspection. Elle désinfecta ma lèvre et mon arcade puis déclara que ma blessure au crâne était superficielle.

-Pour ton cou ce n'est rien de grave, tu t'en sortiras avec quelques bleus et une petite gène pour la déglutition mais c'est l'affaire de deux voire trois jours. En attendant essaye de manger plus liquide et tout ira bien.

Carmen me fit une ordonnance pour du paracétamol puis passa aux jumelles.

-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de protester ! Calysia tu vas grimper sur la table et toi Alice tu monte sur la balance ! Et avec le sourire !

Une fois ces analyses terminées, Carmen nous fit assoir à son bureau. Nous patientons têtes baissées écoutant ses réprimandes.

-Ce n'est pas parce-que vous vivez en cité universitaire et que faire la cuisine n'est pas facile qu'il faut vous priver de légumes ! Les boites de conserve ont leur limite ! Oui c'est pour toi Alice inutile de me lancer ton regard de chien battu. Quant à toi ma petite Calysia tu fais du droit, tu n'as pas à suivre les cours de ta sœur lorsque celle-ci a mieux à faire que de s'y rendre elle-même. Oui c'est encore à toi que je m'adresse Alice et pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, ça ne changera rien.

-Mais Carmen…

-Pas de Carmen qui tienne ! Et vous devez dormir, toutes les trois.

Caly tenta de négocier pour les astreintes mais visiblement Carmen avait prévu le coup.

-L'astreinte c'est un tour de rôle, vous vivez toute au B.

La maman d'Eleazar sorti un planning d'un tiroir de son bureau et composa un numéro de téléphone.

-Calysia, tu es la responsable alors organise le tour de rôle plus efficacement ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler même si vous êtes très douée, il faut apprendre à faire confiance aux autres ! Angela chérie c'est Carmen ! Oui je suis à mon bureau avec Bella et les demoiselles Swan. A ce propos je te prends dans l'autre pièce une seconde.

Carmen reposa le combiné et nous fixa avec insistance.

-Je vais prendre cet appel à côté. Je ne serai pas longue, vous m'attendez, interdiction de quitter les lieux durant mon absence.

Nous hochions la tête pour seule réponse et Carmen entra dans une annexe à son bureau.

Caly se leva tel un ressort et commença à jouer avec le squelette posé de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle lui attrapa les bras et les avançait dans ma direction tel un zombi.

-Bella, Bella…

-Chut ! Et si Carmen nous entend ! Caly repose les bras de… Alice !

Alice profita de la diversion crée par son double pour coller son oreille contre la cloison, espionnant le médecin. Je tentai de la convaincre de revenir s'assoir mais elle ignora mes suppliques.

-Les filles, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis avec Carmen !

-Déstresse Bella !

Caly s'était assise près de l'imprimante et piochait dans le bocal de friandise que l'on présente généralement aux enfants. Je me sentis soudainement telle une mère de famille nombreuse dépassée par des jumeaux turbulents aussi je décidai de laisser les filles agir à leur guise. Après tout elles sont suffisamment grandes pour être chaperonnées.

Alice nous répéta chaque mot de Carmen qu'elle parvint à intercepter.

-Elle demande qui est libre ce soir. Elle veut trouver quelqu'un pour nous remplacer. Attendez… Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, il est question de garçons aussi… Je ne comprends pas ! Caly !

Sa jumelle demeura silencieuse, aucuns doutes que la discussion devait être mentale puisqu'Alice revint à sa place en boudant.

Carmen la suivit de peu, tout sourire, sans même réprimander Caly qui continuait de s'empiffrer.

-Mes petites j'ai tout arrangé pour ce soir. L'astreinte aura bien lieu mais ce ne sera pas Bella qui s'en chargera. En revanche je vous attends toutes les trois pour dîner. Soyez à la maison pour sept heures tapantes !

-On a cours demain.

-Alice, ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise foi ! Je sais très bien que tu comptais aider Bella une partie de la nuit alors ce ne sera pas un drame si tu te couches à 23h. Mes chéries on se retrouve ce soir, d'ici là essayez de vous détendre, tiens, et pourquoi pas en faisant du shopping ? Trouvez-vous une belle robe pour la soirée ! Il n'y a pas meilleur remontant que le prêt-à-porter !

Carmen adressa un clin d'œil à une Alice éberluée tandis que j'étouffai un soupir peu discret.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Une heure plus tard, nous dévorions un sandwich en plein centre-ville. Alice était furieuse et sa sœur euphorique. Sa colère avait empiré depuis notre visite à l'hôpital pour atteindre son paroxysme dans ce petit parc ombragé.

-Mais pour qui se prend-elle ! Je m'intéresse moi à sa vie ? Je lui en pose des questions ?

Ses cris firent peur à un couple de pigeon et elle donna un coup de pied rageur à une cannette.

-Je t'en prie Lice ! Elle ne souhaite que notre bonheur !

-Je suis parfaitement heureuse moi !

Un petit « à d'autres » m'échappa et elle rugit sous le regard apaisé de sa jumelle.

-Parfaitement ! Je n'ai nul besoin d'un rencard arrangé avec un parfait crétin, je n'irai pas !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Lice tais-toi ! Si Carmen veut que nous sortions, nous sortirons. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait !

-J'ai dit non. Je refuse de me jeter dans les bras du premier venu !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Alice revint sur le banc la mine revêche et je sentis ma colère empirer d'être ainsi tenue à l'écart.

-Enfin, j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe !

Alice m'étudia un moment avant de soupirer. Je regardai les jumelles à tour de rôle attendant une réponse.

-Il faut nous promettre que tu ne répéteras à personne ce qui va suivre et que tu ne chercheras pas à en savoir davantage…

Caly coupa la parole à sa jumelle face à l'absurdité de sa demande. Alice ne fit aucun commentaire et lui lança un coup d'œil.

-Voyons Lice, c'est normal qu'après elle se pose des questions !

-Bref. J'ai… appris que le dîner chez Carmen n'est qu'un prétexte. En vérité je pense qu'elle cherche à nous arranger un rencard.

-Un rencard… avec un garçon ?

-Non avec une huître ! Vraiment Bella, parfois je me demande si tu ne te drogues pas !

-Lice !

Je pausai ma main sur le bras de Calysia comme elle le faisait souvent.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

Alice me regarda sans comprendre, j'ajoutai face à son silence « pour le rencard » et elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas important…

-Si ça l'est !

-Taratata ! Le vrai problème qui se pose maintenant est plutôt de savoir quel abruti ont va devoir se coltiner durant toute la soirée…

-Oh parce-que ça tu ne le sais pas ?

-Pas lorsque ça la concerne.

Alice regarda sa jumelle avec horreur. Cette dernière nous souriait innocemment.

-Lice, nous avons confiance en Bella…

Sa sœur se releva furieuse et cracha au visage de sa sœur qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à se la fermer puis elle partit comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Je me tournais face à Caly qui ne semblait pas plus choquée que d'ordinaire par le comportement de son double.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête ! T'en fais pas Bella, c'est pas contre toi. Elle est furieuse parce-qu' elle n'a pas le contrôle. Carmen veut lui faire rencontrer d'autres garçons pour oublier Jasper et bien sûr comme tu peux le voir, ça ne passe pas.

-Et je n'ai pas à en savoir davantage ?

Elle me fit un petit sourire crispé. Je n'insistais pas, inutile de la mettre dans une situation délicate avec sa sœur. Si Alice n'est pas encore prête à me faire confiance, j'attendrai.

-Elle va revenir ? On doit l'attendre ?

Calysia se releva et remit sa jupe en place.

-Elle va en cours, en revanche nous avons des tenues à trouver ! Il faut plaire à ses messieurs !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

L'horloge de grand-mère sonna sept coups. Les filles et moi patientons dans le salon aux tons crème de Carmen. Cette dernière s'affairait en cuisine me faisant par la même occasion douter de l'informateur des jumelles. Alice leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel. Notre hôtesse avait décliné toute aide alors nous posions sur son canapé. Trois géraniums.

J'ai choisi dans l'après-midi une jolie robe chocolat toute simple qui ravit Calysia tant la couleur s'accordait avec mes yeux. Au Centre, mon diablotin de voisine se chargea de redessiner mes boucles naturelles puis de me prêter une barrette dorée pour retenir quelques mèches.

Calysia lissa une nouvelle fois sa robe courte. Elle est resplendissante. Nous avions déniché une petite robe sans bretelle gris foncé avec des volants à plume, dans le pur style de Caly. Elle s'est coiffée avec un serre-tête de satin noir agrémenté de quelques plumes roses et noires. Alice aussi est superbe, sa robe est grise comme sa jumelle mais bien plus claire. Les volants sont en tulle et dentelle et le décolleté et si vertigineux que je plains par avance le pauvre homme qui aura la chance de distraire Miss Alice ce soir. L'intéressée me jette un nouveau regard noir avant d'arranger la dentelle gris perle qui lui recouvre la peau de ses épaules que l'on devine en transparence.

Je souris en repensant à la conversation dans la Ferrari de Caly. Alice a décidé de se la jouer provocante pour décourager Carmen au grand dam de sa sœur qui durant deux heures essaya sans succès de lui faire entendre raison. Après tout, cette soirée risque d'être marrante à défaut de trouver le coup de foudre !

La sonnette du portail carillonna dans la maison me faisant sursauter. Carmen vint avec un plateau de petits fours. Je regardais les filles alors que des éclats de rire nous parvinrent de l'entrée. Calysia souriait comme à son habitude mais Alice semblait tendue. Carmen arriva au salon et nous nous levions en synchronisation.

-Mes chéries j'ai invité ces jeunes hommes à se joindre à nous ! Voici Jacob et Jasper que vous connaissez déjà et mon grand dadais de fils que l'on ne présente plus !

Eléazar chahuta sa mère qui riait de bon cœur. Je me tournais vers une Alice livide. Sa sœur me fit un léger signe de tête m'encourageant à saluer les nouveaux venus.

-Contente de voir revoir les gars !

Caly acquiesça et Alice resta de marbre, les yeux dans le vague. C'est pas très sympa de la part de Carmen… Cette dernière offrit des canapés et des jus de fruits.

Nous passâmes rapidement à table, Carmen nous servit un filet mignon de veau agrémenté de pommes sautées. Elle eut même la gentillesse de faire un peu de purée pour ma gorge. Le repas fut délicieux et l'ambiance détendue. J'étais placée face à Jacob entre Jasper et Eléazar. La seule ombre fut la pauvre Alice. Mon amie ne quitta pas son assiette des yeux de tout le repas alors que Jasper était assis face à elle. Il essaya de lui faire la conversation mais elle éluda toutes ses questions. Calysia semblait bouillir sur sa chaise mais restait enjouée face à Eléazar.

Après le fondant au chocolat, vint le moment fatidique où les garçons nous proposèrent de sortir. Carmen battit l'air des mains, imitation parfaite de Caly, s'enthousiasmant de l'idée brillante de son fils. Inutile de préciser que personne ne fut dupe quant à son petit manège.

-J'ai bien envie de faire un tour au New Moon, on dit que c'est la nouvelle boite à la mode !

Caly accepta pour une sortie de groupe mais visiblement Carmen avait bien ficelé son coup. Jacob veut aller en boite, son fils aimerait manger une glace sur la baie et Jasper a deux places pour les Snow Patrol.

Les garçons partirent chercher nos manteaux et Carmen s'excusa auprès d'Alice qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je tentais de me calmer, ce sont des garçons que tu connais et qui ne te feront aucun mal. Caly attrapa ma main et m'offrit un de ses sourires solaires.

-Ma chérie je ne savais pas que Jasper serait là, il se trouve qu'il s'est proposé spontanément à Angie. Je n'aime pas te voir si triste ! Fais un sourire. Ce n'est juste que pour une soirée.

-Je ne peux pas faire semblant Carmen ! Il n'est pas à moi, je ne peux pas…

Elle fut interrompue par le retour des gars qui se chambraient entre eux. Calysia sautilla jusqu'à Eléazar qui l'aida à passer son manteau. Le message est clair. Jasper doit aller avec Alice et donc moi avec Jake. Jasper s'approcha d'Alice mais celle-ci s'accrocha au cou de Jacob. Il détourna le regard, peiné, et je tirai Alice de la poigne de l'Indien.

-Je dois te parler, excusez-moi nous ne serons pas longue.

J'entrainai la jumelle dans la cuisine.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir avec Jasper ?

-Non.

-Enfin Alice ! Tu en meurs d'envie depuis des mois et aujourd'hui que la situation se présente tu choisis Jacob ?

-S'il te plait Bella ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Je t'en supplie, pour moi.

Elle m'attira dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-Alice…

-Chut. S'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier rendez-vous. Je ne le supporterai pas…

-Justement Alice c'est peut-être ta dernière chance…

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres m'intimant le silence.

-Chut, ne dit pas ça. Je ne veux pas y penser.

Je lui cédais son caprice et partis retrouver un Jasper moins souriant. Nous souhaitons le bonsoir à Carmen et il m'escorta jusqu'à sa BMW noire sagement garée derrière la vieille golf de Jake. Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout vu qu'ils ont leur propre voiture ! Jasper m'ouvrit galamment la portière et sa bonne humeur revint dans l'habitacle alors qu'il cherchait une station de radio convenable. Dans la lumière des phares, je suivis Alice des yeux, espérant qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Elle me rendit un regard vide et s'engouffra dans la voiture rouge délavée. Jasper déboita et nous perdions les autres dans la nuit.

* * *

Un OS sur ces sorties vous intéresserait-il ? Donnez-moi votre avis et vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

A très vite !

xoxo Calestina

.


	18. Chapitre 17: Se comprendre

Bonjour, bonne fin de week-end :) Nouveau chapitre pour commencer la semaine, un OS suivra rapidement d'ici deux jours ^^

Merci pour vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression surtout pour la fin qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire :)

**KarismatiK**, merci pour ton point de vue, après concernant la lenteur… C'est un peu mon défaut mais l'histoire avance quand même, je sais où je vais ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Se comprendre

La soirée fut géniale. Jasper et moi avions hurlé la plupart des chansons du groupe puis il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'au Centre où il m'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble pour préserver les apparences.

J'ouvris une barre de céréales en replaçant des feuilles dans ma besace. Oui, je suis bien contente d'avoir discuté avec Jasper et de mieux le connaître. C'est un garçon qui vaut de l'or.

Caly et moi devons à tout prix le sortir des griffes de sa peste de copine. Cette dernière vint me chercher pour faire un morceau de chemin ensemble jusqu'à notre premier cours et nous échangions nos impressions sur la soirée.

-Cette glace ?

-Délicieuse… Comme le reste d'ailleurs !

Je manquai m'étouffer alors qu'elle resta de marbre, innocente.

-Calysia !

-Bella ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Toi et Eléazar… Vous…

-Non mais c'était super !

- Dit-m'en plus !

Elle fit sa moue capricieuse et continua de descendre les escaliers de la cité. Etrange cette attitude.

-Caly ?

-Bella ?

Je m'arrêtai en pleine milieu et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu as raison ce n'est plus drôle. Nous avons marché sur la baie, puis il a acheté un cornet énorme que nous avons partagé. Ensuite on est monté dans un Ferry et… IL M'A EMBRASSEEEEEE !

Son cri aigu me vrilla les tympans. Je poussai un hurlement de joie et nous quittions le Centre au pas de course.

La matinée fut studieuse. Je rattrapai mon retard en Histoire contemporaine et pris l'initiative de commencer le devoir de la semaine prochaine à la bibliothèque.

Caly me rejoignit vers 13 heures alors que je venais de terminer le brouillon et l'introduction. Elle agita sous mes yeux un flyer aux couleurs vives que je lus sans enthousiasme.

-Encore ce fichu bal. Tu comptes me bassiner longtemps ?

-Enfin Bella, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! On va s'éclater !

J'étudiai plus attentivement le prospectus et un rictus m'échappa.

-A d'autres. Un bal médiéval, ambiance troubadour, génial.

-Que tu es rabat-joie ! Oui un bal médiéval, oui des jolies robes, oui Arthur et Guenièvre !

Elle me fait vraiment peur parfois.

-RI-DI-CU-LE. Sans parler de l'affiche ! Elle serait parfaite pour les 70's !

-Pff… De toute façon tu viendras quand-même alors inutile de gaspiller ta salive !

Je ramassai mes affaires pour prendre ma pause déjeuné avec les filles. Ou sans si elle continue dans son délire…

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je me retins de soupirer, elle n'entendra jamais raison, cette fille est un mulet !

-Déjà parce-que je n'aime pas cela sans compter que je ne sais pas danser….

-On s'en charge !

-… et que je n'ai pas de cavalier.

Calysia se plaça devant moi me bloquant le passage.

-Taratata ! Le Calyce se charge de tout ! Nous t'apprenons à danser et te trouvons un beau gosse à draguer !

-Non merci.

-Bella !

J'arrangeai mon sac quitte à la pousser mais elle s'assit sur la table voisine. Je soupirai pour de bon.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu m'empêches de manger ?

-Bien-sûr que non ! Je veux juste que tu changes d'avis.

-Je refuse d'être ridicule en public.

Caly sauta de son perchoir avec grâce et sorti un miroir de poche de son sac.

-Tu ne le seras pas puisque nous aurons répété auparavant !

-J'ai dit non. Ma décision est irrévocable.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas ru resteras seule au Centre.

-Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée !

Sitôt que les mots eurent franchis mes lèvres, je les regrettai amèrement. Caly me regarda blessée avant de tourner les talons.

-Caly attend, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Le mal est fait.

Je la rattrapai et tentai de me justifier avec maladresse.

-Calysia, je t'en prie. Je me suis mal exprimée, j'entendais le cavalier pas toi ni Alice…

-Oh c'est facile maintenant de trouver une excuse.

-S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas. D'accord, c'est d'accord… je vais venir. Si l'une de vous accepte de se dévouer pour m'enseigner l'art de la gigue je ferai un effort.

Elle s'immobilisa face à la porte vitrée puis revint sur ces pas avec un énorme sourire.

-Je suis tellement contente ! Merci Bella, merci, merci, merci !

Elle me serra dans une étreinte à m'étouffer.

-Tu n'aurais pas été bien toute seule, je ne dis pas que l'ambiance sera folle et débridée mais nous serons tous ensemble !

-Mieux vaut de la compagnie alors ?

Son sourire se fit éblouissant et elle passa un bras sous le mien pour m'entrainer vers la sortie.

-Absolument ! La meilleure qui plus est !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je m'installais confortablement sur un fauteuil en cuir tout au fond de la salle réservé au droit fédéral de la bibliothèque. Un nouveau tuyau de Miss Platt pour rester tranquille sans se faire remarquer à la BU et autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable puisque ce siège change carrément des chaises bon marché qui lorgnent les tables.

Je sortis le bouquin d'Alice, _le fameux livre des gardes_. J'ouvris la page de la veille, Sam s'étant chargé de la garde au pied levé, et soupire de frustration. Monsieur a rendu copie blanche. C'est bien un mec ça !

Je tournai la page et tombai sur l'écriture fine et régulière de Calysia. Miss Platt a noirci un recto, détaillant l'heure de la prise en fonction, ma présence avec elle pour apprendre les règles de fonctionnement et de sécurité puis les rares mouvements dans l'escalier au cours de la nuit et enfin un petit commentaire sobre puisque la nuit fut calme.

Je tournai une nouvelle page au nom d'Alice cette fois-ci. C'est la nuit de dimanche, celle où nous rentrions de Port-Angeles… Elle fait une page comme celle de Calysia, le seul élément notable est le retour de Cullen au Centre à 6 heures du matin après sa garde à vue. Comment peut-il être sorti en pleine nuit d'un commissariat et surtout qu'a-t'il fait durant les deux jours suivants ? J'étais persuadé qu'il était en cellule mais visiblement non… Il faudra que j'en touche un mot aux jumelles…

En remontant de quelques nuits, je tombais sur la période où nous étions avec Alice chez Carmen après mon agression. Caly avait assuré une nuit particulièrement agitée. D'après le registre elle avait dormi dans la chambre de sa jumelle pour surveiller la porte. Cullen et des sous fifres avait effectués des voyages jusqu'au parking à plusieurs reprise au cours de la nuit et sa propre chambre et la mienne furent visitées par Tanya Denali. Je me penchais pour déchiffrer un gribouillis inscrit face à 5 heures du matin. « Rgpe B, cape. Visite ? » Je dois en poser des questions aux filles…

Justement Calysia arriva à ma hauteur, les joues rougies par le vent glacial du dehors. Elle retira son écharpe mais rechigna à en faire de même pour son manteau.

-Il ne va pas tarder à neiger ! Bientôt Thanksgiving et le…

-Je t'assure que si tu prononces le mot je reviens sur ma décision !

Elle mima une fermeture éclair qu'elle referma sur sa bouche et je la questionnai sur Edward Cullen.

-Je ne sais pas. Il serait resté dans sa chambre deux jours. On posera la question directement à Alice, elle a peut-être remarqué un détail…

-Et cette inscription en bas de la page ? Ne mêle pas ta sœur, je sais que c'est toi qui la écrite !

Elle m'observa avec surprise, je poursuivis :

-Vu que tu sembles te défiler dès que je te pose une question, je prends les devants !

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil face au mien en boudant.

-C'est pour te protéger…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir pour attraper ma main et ses prunelles accrochaient les miennes. J'y vis de l'inquiétude, du doute, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour qui me redonna du baume au cœur.

-Lice et moi sommes tes marraines, c'est notre rôle...

Je repris d'une voix plus douce.

-Mais si je veux comprendre comment me battre et contre qui, je dois connaître tous les éléments non ?

Elle soupira, vaincue.

-Tu dois surement avoir raison. J'ai vu une dizaine de gars. Emmett Mc Carty, Edward Cullen, Demetri, James, Jasper y était aussi. Ils portaient tous leur cape.

-Leur cape ?

-Oui, c'est un de leur signe distinctif, chaque membre de l'alliance reçoit des mains de son parrain une arme et une cape avec un écusson où leur devise est brodée. Tu penses bien que c'est un vêtement qu'ils se gardent bien de porter en public. Ils arborent la cape lorsqu'ils se réunissent ou encore lorsqu'ils partent en expédition.

-Et cette nuit-là ?

-Ce n'était pas une réunion puisque Jasper en revenait lorsqu'il nous a mené à Carmen donc j'ai pensé à un voyage. Nul doute que depuis les années ils doivent savoir où se situe sa maison, où au moins la ville. J'ai eu peur qu'ils aillent roder près d'Aberdeen.

-Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu nous trouver, nous…

Caly raffermit sa prise sur ma main.

-Ce serait l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'ils pourraient faire. Nous sommes des proies bien plus vulnérables au Centre que dans un quartier résidentiel ! Sans compter que le Pacte était prévenu donc nous n'aurions eu aucun mal à les stopper avant leur arrivée.

Je ne sus si ce fut à cause du froid ou des confessions de Caly mais un frisson me glaça de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Cullen te hais. Il nous déteste tous, c'est un fait mais toi plus que le Pacte réunit ! Son comportement hier dans le couloir, jamais il ne s'était affiché de la sorte par le passé. Il tient trop à sa précieuse couverture d'étudiant modèle alors qu'il te menace en plein jour devant un parterre d'étudiants c'est étrange, vraiment surprenant.

-Pourtant, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ce traitement de faveur !

Elle sembla se concentrer, les traits tirés avant de me lancer un regard perdu.

-Vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être est-il simplement taré. Ne t'en inquiète pas…

-Très facile à dire !

-Bella, tu as conscience que nous prendrons toutes les mesures nécessaires à ta sécurité. Nous te protégerons toujours. On t'aime Alice et moi. Tu es comme notre sœur.

-Mais il ne faut pas ! C'est mal, je vous cause davantage de problèmes !

Elle me broya la main et me rendit un regard plus que déterminé.

-Sottises. Je t'interdis de penser à de telles absurdités !

-Mais…

-Stop ! Alice et moi t'aimons, tu en sais plus sur nous que quiconque parce-que justement nous avons une entière confiance en toi. Tu sais avant de te rencontrer nous n'étions que trois. Ma jumelle, maman et moi. Nous n'avions pas de famille. Ni grands-parents, ni oncles, tantes, ou cousins. Personne. Ton arrivée a changé des choses, des tas de choses. Je t'ai pris sous mon aile et je t'ai apprécié de suite. Alice a su que tu deviendrais une sœur pour nous et elle ne s'y est pas trompée. Je t'aime énormément Bella, comme Alice. Tu es un peu comme notre famille, notre petite sœur maladroite. Et nous protégerons notre famille.

J'essuyai discrètement mes yeux, émue aux larmes. Caly se releva et je suivis le mouvement. Je fondis dans ses bras pour la remercier, essayer de lui faire comprendre au-delà des simples mots qu'elle aussi est pareille pour moi.

-Rentrons, Alice a commandé de la pizza et on doit se rejoindre au C avec Eléazar pour manger tous ensemble !

-Vous ne vous quittez plus !

Son sourire se fit mutin.

-Que veux-tu ! Il ne peut se passer de moi !

-Enfin, il a fait sans pendant plus de vingt ans…

-BELLA !

Je ris face à son air outragé et Caly se crispa.

-Caly ? Calysia ? Calysia ?

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, je la secouai, affolée. Elle revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard et se tira les cheveux.

-Et merde !

Je restai interdite, ne sachant que faire d'autre si ce n'est l'autruche. Calysia fouilla son sac de fond en comble avant de souffler de dépit et de se retirer les cheveux. Je lui retins le bras avant qu'elle ne finisse par se les arracher.

-Caly ? Réponds-moi.

-Alice arrive, elle va s'occuper de nous faire sortir.

-Calysia, que me caches-tu ?

-Rien du tout, un léger contretemps…

-Bien sûr, et je suppose donc qu'il s'appelle Alliance ?

-Pour être plus précise, je dirai Cullen et Denali au pluriel.

Mon cœur eut un raté, et ça recommence, ne pourrais-je jamais avoir la paix ? Certainement que non… Calysia m'observait avec des yeux ronds, puis elle se mit à rire sans que je ne comprenne le sens de ce revirement.

-Attends, tu chouine ? Bella est une chouineuse !

_Quoi ?_

-Mais pas du tout, je ne vois pas…

Le rouge me monta aux joues, empirant l'hilarité de ma voisine qui commença une danse autour de moi en piaillant comme une gamine de cinq ans :

-Bella est une chouineuse, Bella est une chouineuse !

Je l'interrompis rapidement, lui demandant le programme maintenant que nous étions plus ou moins coincées ici.

Cette simple petite phrase rafraichit considérablement l'atmosphère. Calysia redevenant à la minute un modèle de droiture et dignité. _Enfin, aussi digne qu'une fille barjo peut l'être !_

-Alice nous prépare un plan B. Elle va charger quelqu'un de nous porter un sac avec des vêtements de rechange pour sortir plus discrètement.

-Tu veux dire que l'on va se déshabiller ici ?

Calysia me lança un regard désespéré.

-Bella, ne fait pas ta prude ! Il n'y a quasiment personne et cette salle restera vide ! Et puis il n'y a pas de caméra, tu ne risques rien !

-Oui mais il s'agit d'un lieu public !

-Bella stop ! On se change en vitesse, on sort d'ici et c'est oublié !

-Facile à dire !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et Caly partit de sa démarche dansante vers la porte pour guetter le rez-de-chaussée par laquelle nous étions entrés. Je la suivais à contre cœur en rechignant.

-Que font-ils ici ?

-Ils ne sont pas venus pour toi si c'est ta question. Ils ne savent même pas que tu es ici. Cullen et Tanya sont arrivés il y a tout juste quelques minutes et Irina révise en face depuis 14 heures.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Ce n'était pas important. On est dans un lieu public !

-Mais maintenant ça l'est…

Caly répondit sarcastique en levant les yeux au plafond :

-Oui puisque Cullen ne prend plus soin de ce genre de détails ! Il faut nous montrer prudente c'est tout. C'est une mesure de précaution, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Le diable attend son tour devant le prêt de livre, Denali arpente la salle de science politique et Irina a le nez dans son bouquin en salle 7. Donc, en logeant l'escalier personne ne nous verra.

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça, d'ici tu ne dois voir que Cullen, et encore !

Elle se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Ça c'est mon petit secret !

Aussitôt les paroles de Tanya me revinrent à l'esprit. _« Es-tu au courant de tous leurs pouvoirs ? »_

-Encore un mystère !

Son sourire se fit énigmatique et j'avais à présent la certitude qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, une nouvelle preuve à rajouter à une liste bien longue.

-Calysia, comment sais-tu où se trouve les cousines Denali alors que tu ne peux pas les voir ?

Je tentai de prendre un air terrifiant pour la pousser à la confidence. Ce fut un échec cuisant puisqu'elle se remit à rire effrontément.

-Bella, devant toi la CIA et le KGB font pâle figure !

-Arrête de te moquer.

Je retournai dans mon mutisme, légèrement vexée tandis que Miss Platt eut du mal à cacher son fou-rire. C'est dans les moments critiques qu'elle se marre, si elle se pense rassurante, c'est cuit !

Soudain, elle se recula tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Jacob entra avec un imposant sac à dos. Calysia marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles je reconnus les mots « catastrophe » ou encore « bon à rien ». Cependant elle se reconstitua facilement une mine avenante en accueillant notre… Sauveur.

Jacob se pencha, souriant, nous offrant une bise à chacune.

-Alors comment vont mes petites demoiselles en détresse depuis hier!

-Bien mieux depuis que le chevalier servant est là pour voler à leur secours.

Black ne comprit pas l'ironie et sembla accepter la petite phrase de Caly tel un compliment.

Cette dernière lui sourit et après un clin d'œil malicieux partit en sautillant vers le fond de la salle, emportant le sac au passage.

Je restai bloquée devant l'amérindien faisant glousser ma voisine.

-Bella, bien que Jacob ait un corps magnifique tu devrais me suivre !

Je devins écarlate et partis rejoindre une Calysia fière de son effet, laissant un Black rouler avec assurance des mécaniques.

-Regarde cet idiot, à cet instant il est persuadé d'être un éphèbe !

Caly et moi riions sous cape devant un Jacob exécutant des exercices de musculation sur l'avant de la salle.

-A quoi ça sert ce cirque ?

-Bella, t'es pas marrante ! Dans sa tête il parait irrésistible, il fait le coq !

Nous gloussions bêtement comme des collégiennes, disséquant entre deux rangées de bouquins les poses aguicheuses ou se croyant aguicheuses de Jacob.

-Regarde, on dirait un paon qui fait la roue !

Nous retrouvions rapidement un semblant de calme, le sac nous rappelant à son bon souvenir.

Caly en extirpa un sweat large à l'effigie des Mariners avec un jean taille basse et un bonnet en laine vert foncé.

-Mais il n'y a du change que pour une seule personne, à moins que tu passes le jean…

C'est à cet instant que je compris. Caly ne risquait rien. C'était moi le problème. Elle me frotta le bras en m'houspillant pour que je me change rapidement.

Je revêtis l'ensemble décontracté ravalant mes larmes. Elle me pinça la joue tout en me murmurant à voix basse.

-Tout se passera bien, je le sais. Tu vas sortir avec Jacob et il prendra soin de toi. Alice vous attend dehors à l'angle. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront sortis.

Je glissai mes cheveux dans le bonnet, n'en laissant ressortir que deux petites mèches plus courtes.

-Je peux te garantir qu'il ne te remarquera pas.

Elle me tendit son écharpe que j'enroulais autour de mon cou et remisa ma besace dans le sac de sport qu'elle rendit à Jake.

-Reste naturelle !

Je repartis avec Jacob qui m'offrit un sourire solaire tout en m'ouvrant galamment la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu ne risques rien avec moi.

_J'aimerai bien le croire…_

Face à mon silence, il en profita pour engager la conversation.

-Et que penses-tu du cycle Kitchin ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_

Il poursuivit sur sa lancée tandis que je gardai mon regard rivé au sol.

-Je ne sais pas si la reprise peut s'interpréter selon le mouvement Kitchin ou au contraire en fonction d'un cycle Kondratieff.

-Oh oui Kondratieff est très bien aussi !

J'essayai de mettre de la conviction dans mes propos, cela semblait fonctionner puisque nous ressortions de la bibliothèque sans encombre…. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Black !

-Cullen, ça va vieux !

-Et toi ? Tu te fais rare.

_Bon, je fais quoi au milieu, du tricot ?_

Je me plongeai davantage dans la contemplation du carrelage admirant les motifs du sol. Cullen parle toujours avec Jacob. Ce dernier à l'air de bien le connaître…

-Tu ne me présentes pas ?

-Ashley, elle suit des cours d'économie avec moi.

J'hochais vaguement la tête évitant consciencieusement de croiser son regard.

-Viens par-là, Tanya sera ravie de te revoir et ton amie peut aussi se joindre à nous, je serai ravi de faire plus ample connaissance.

Cullen partit plus loin appelant la garce, je croisai le regard de Jacob y cherchant sa trahison.

Il me fit un léger signe de tête vers la sortie.

-File !

Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire prier.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Je me réinstallai plus confortablement sur ma chaise de bureau. De retour dans ma chambre après les blagues d'Eléazar qui ne firent rire que lui. Alice et moi avions bien plaisanté de son humour spécial alors que Calysia nous faisait les gros yeux, assurant plutôt faiblement la défense de son petit ami.

Je commence ma première nuit d'astreinte. J'ouvris le livre de garde et écrivit lisiblement mon nom et la date du jour dans la marge. Puis vint l'attente. En vérité, je m'ennuyai ferme dans ma chambre, store ouvert, à regarder le bâtiment en face tel James Stewart dans fenêtre sur cour. Le seul problème étant le fait que la plupart des chambres sont vides, et que les volets sont tirés. C'est logique. Nous sommes jeudi soir. Beaucoup ont fini leur semaine et sont repartis chez leurs parents et encore plus sont dehors à faire la fête pour anticiper le week-end.

Ma seule vue se réduit à deux mecs dans une chambre fumant un joint.

Rien à faire, pas un devoir vu que j'ai eu la brillante idée de m'enfermer à la bibliothèque toute la journée. A côté, aucun bruit ne filtre de la chambre de ma voisine. _Enfin, ça c'est habituel._

Le temps semble suspendu. L'étudiant en face finit par se coucher et je commençai un entrainement à compter les minutes. A 23h30, je ne tenais plus. Calysia ne doit pas dormir, _tant pis pour les règles, après tout c'est ma première nuit._

Je me levai aussi discrètement que me le permit ma maladresse, revêtis un long peignoir bleu nuit sur mon pyjama, et sortis dans le couloir silencieux. _Une chance que l'éclairage automatique vienne de tomber en panne._

La porte de Caly est déjà ouverte, pas moyen de lui faire une surprise !

Je m'y engouffrai puis me laissai glisser le long de la porte en soufflant. Calysia est assise à son bureau, peignoir rose et lunettes sur le nez, devant un épais volume du droit fédéral de l'Etat du Washington. Elle rit devant mon manège.

-Tu vas bien Bella.

-Euh…oui, je crois.

-Non, ce n'était pas une question. Tu vas bien, alors déstresse !

-Je ne stress pas du tout !

Caly leva les yeux de sa lecture et me fit face. Les lunettes lui vont à merveille, dévoilant une facette plus mure, sage, de sa personnalité.

-Si tu ne stressais pas, tu ne viendrais pas dans ma chambre à … 23h35, à bout de souffle, après avoir parcouru seule deux mètres dans un couloir silencieux.

Je me renfrognai et elle se rapprocha de moi, posant ses lunettes sur la tablette devant la salle de bain.

-Tu aurais dû les garder, pour une fois que je te prenais au sérieux.

Elle me donna une légère tape sur le bras.

-Dis pas de sottises. Tu vas bien, Alice va bien, je vais bien, nous allons tous bien ! Maintenant tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et te détendre.

-Si seulement tu pouvais me dire que tout va bien se passer, je sais, je suis nulle.

Je baissai la tête mais Caly la releva, encrant son regard dans mes prunelles.

-Je ne peux pas te le garantir, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer ce soir mais je vais rester avec toi par la pensée au moins.

-Caly, s'il te plait, il ne te suffit que de me le dire et après je te laisse tranquille !

Je dois avoir l'air d'une petite fille capricieuse. C'est plus fort que moi, Calysia ne se trompe jamais quand elle essaye de me rassurer.

-Caly ?

-Si tu le souhaites alors ce sera le cas.

-Mais…

-Je croyais que tu n'étais plus un bébé à protéger ?

Je ne répondis pas et Calysia me proposa de rester dans sa chambre pour la nuit si je ne le sentais pas prête à rester seule pour ma première nuit.

-Merci Caly mais je vais rentrer, il est près de minuit, il faut « sauver » les apparences.

Elle me sourit, la mine compatissante.

-Au moindre souci tu n'hésites pas à venir me trouver. Je laisse mon portable allumé, tu peux me joindre à tout moment.

-Et ton petit secret ?

Son sourire s'agrandit sans pour autant gagner ses yeux.

-Pas cette fois. Fais attention à toi et au périmètre sécurité par rapport à la garce.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je retournai dans ma chambre.

Je baissai le store et m'installai dans le noir devant mon bureau.

Ce détendre, elle est bien maligne. _C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

Du chahut dehors attira mon attention, par malchance je ne vis rien depuis ma fenêtre. Dommage, maintenant qu'il y a de l'animation… Alice doit avoir la fête sous sa fenêtre, la connaissant elle est bien capable de balancer un seau d'eau glacé.

Dois-je sortir de ma chambre ? Non, je risquerai de tomber sur Tanya… elle vient de rentrer, c'est trop risqué.

Un homme braillait, certainement une querelle d'amoureux. Je restai immobile surveillant mon côté lorsque le prénom prononcé avec rage me sortit de ma léthargie.

Sans pouvoir contrôler mon corps, celui-ci répondit à cet appel. Mes muscles se mirent en action, se dépliant, s'étirant. Calysia bondit dans le couloir et tenta de me retenir, en vain. Je la bousculai sans ménagement et collai mon visage contre la vitre de la cuisine collective. La situation m'échappe, je perds pied…

J'observe l'homme en contre bas tandis que je sens de l'agitation dans mon dos. Calysia me tire par le bras pour que je retourne vers ma chambre

Impossible de me rappeler m'être levée, encore moins avoir déverrouillé la porte et traversé le couloir silencieux. Et pourtant je suis ici. Sonnée.

Mon cœur brûle dans les ténèbres et mon esprit prend le large, loin, très loin. Ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir.

Je m'oublie, disparaissant dans les prunelles sombres de mon bourreau qui pleure et hurle en bas.

-Je t'aime Isabella.

Hypnotisée, je tends la main pour ouvrir la vitre et des mains se referment sur la mienne pour m'en empêcher. Un film se déroule devant mes yeux alors que l'homme devient fou, braillant tel un possédé.

-Reviens, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu m'entends Isabella, reviens !

Petite, cachée dans le placard de ma chambre, mes deux mains bouchant mes oreilles.

Le son de ses pas dans l'escalier.

Le parfum écœurant de la bière comme ambiance dans la maison.

Sa voix, ce ton rocailleux chargé d'alcool et son haleine puante.

Ses coups dès que je parlais trop, pensais fort, affichais un sourire.

Je n'eus pas le droit à ce bonheur alors que j'étais la responsable de son état. Moi, le bébé de quatre mois qui ne faisait pas ses nuits, l'enfant ayant fait fuir sa propre mère.

-ISABELLA !

L'abomination, l'erreur de la nature reprochée par ses propres parents.

Le joueur de baseball préféré à son nouveau-né à droite et la bouteille de vodka à gauche.

Le fardeau d'un jeune homme.

Ses mains calleuses se baladant sur mon corps.

Je m'écroule et vomis mes tripes sur le lino. Une présence me maintient droite, tenant mes cheveux.

-Je n'ai rien vu, je suis tellement désolée Bella, tellement désolée. Pardon, pardon.

En bas, l'homme poursuit sa litanie. Je ne veux plus l'entendre, je ne veux plus rien entendre. J'ai fuis cette vie, cette petite fille est derrière. Je ne lui ressemble pas, ce n'est pas moi !

-je sais que tu es là Isabella. Viens ici, n'as-tu pas honte de faire attendre ton père !

Alice m'aide à m'assoir contre le pied d'une chaise, Caly me fait de l'air avec un carton.

Je l'ai rayé de ma vie. Il ne représente que le géniteur, le donneur de sperme faisant que je me trouve dans cette cuisine, aujourd'hui, dans les bras d'Alice Platt.

-Si tu ne rentres pas de suite avec moi à la maison je vais monter, et ça va mal se passer.

-Ne fait pas ça Bella, je t'en supplie reste avec nous.

Je me rendis compte de mes pleurs lorsqu'Alice me serra fort, répétant inlassablement qu'elle me protégera.

Des sanglots déchirants remplirent la pièce avant que je ne m'aperçoive que c'était moi. Je pleure sur dix-huit années de souffrance, de violence et de déni.

Plus bas, Charlie Swan continue à s'égosiller, réclamant ma présence.

-Bella, je ferai ce qu'il faut, je te le promets.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! à venir très prochainement un OS ;)

Merci d'avoir lu, un petit commentaire sur la réaction de Bella ?

A bientôt !

xoxo Calestina


	19. Chapitre 18: Perdre pied

Bonjour à toutes ! Merci pour vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point c'est motivant !

Merci à **Timica**, c'est toi que je remercie pour ton commentaire ) en espérant que cette suite te convienne, la pauvre Bella est dans une mauvaise passe… **MissLine**, **Guest**, je ne te le fais pas dire ^^, **Lolita**, difficile à comprendre ? mais surtout à lire ? là ton avis m'intéresse ! Pose moi des questions et je serai ravie d'y répondre dans le détail ) et enfin **lilou82, **merci beaucoup, elle arrive pour le bal encore un peu de patience ^^

**Pour celles qui ne serait pas au courant j'ai posté un OS sur la soirée de Bella en compagnie de Jasper sur « Les Outtakes de BDLC » dont le lien est sur mon profil, si vous ne l'avez pas lu^^**

On retrouve Bella aux prises avec ses démons, ah ce monstre de Charlie n'a pas fini de la hanter… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Perdre pied

-Je dois le voir.

Je sentis davantage que je ne vis deux bras me serrer dans une étreinte féroce.

-Alice, je suis désolée, il a besoin de moi…

-Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserai pas descendre le retrouver ! Tu vas rester ici, en sécurité, avec nous !

Sa sœur vint se placer dans mon champ de vision comme pour appuyer les paroles de son double.

Je ne peux pas laisser Charlie réveiller une cité universitaire en plein cœur de Seattle, il ne manquerait plus que l'on prévienne la police. Sans compter du cliché si le chef Swan de la bourgade de Forks se retrouvait impliqué dans une histoire de tapage nocturne sur la voie publique.

-Il doit me voir, sinon il ne s'arrêtera pas et je ne tiens pas à ce que la police rapplique !

Alice ne sembla pas s'en formaliser davantage, bloquant l'unique issue de la pièce, le regard noir.

-Peut-être qu'une nuit en cellule lui ferait du bien ?

-Alice !

Elle me regarda de haut, un petit sourire satisfait s'étirant lentement au bord des lèvres.

-Je t'en prie Bella, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour lui ?

Je soufflai d'exaspération, elle me connait trop pour mon propre bien.

-Alors ? Veux-tu vraiment lui sauver la mise ? Es-tu prête à risquer ta sécurité pour…

Elle désigna avec dédain la baie vitrée.

- …ça ?

-Alice ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Sa voix se fit doucereuse. Ses traits s'étirèrent dans une grimace de mépris tandis qu'elle me lorgna des pieds à la tête. Je me perdis dans ses yeux d'acier et réprimai un frisson d'effroi. Une étincelle dévorante semblait y briller, irriguant la prunelle d'une aura étrange, dangereuse. Oui, cette fois-ci je l'ai poussé dans sa limite. Elle est pareille à sa sœur lorsqu'elle utilise ce ton de glace qui me terrorise. Les filles cachent un secret d'où je ne suis plus très loin. Un secret qui les assombris dès que je m'en approche.

Je tentai de me ressaisir sans grand succès.

-A..alice, tu me fais peur, arrête s'il te plait.

-Pas maintenant alors qu'on commence à s'amuser !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?Calme-toi Bella, respire, ce n'est qu'Alice, ton amie Alice, la jumelle de Calysia avec qui tu as passé une après-midi… divertissante. Elle ne PEUT PAS te vouloir du mal. Non, ce serait contre-nature, vous êtes dans la même équipe ! Il faut faire machine arrière.

-Alice, je ne vois… je ne vois pas ce que tu racontes.

Elle s'assit sur une table à proximité tout en semblant me mettre au défi d'oser franchir la distance me séparant de la porte.

-Puisque tu veux jouer, que la partie commence !

_Ouvre la bouche Bella, elle ne te mangera pas_… enfin j'espère. Je dis la première chose me venant à l'esprit.

-Alice laisse-moi passer, je dois le retrouver.

Son sourire se fit plus grand alors qu'elle balança paresseusement ses jambes dans le vide tout en me désignant la porte libre d'accès d'un geste théâtral.

-S'il te plait Alice, il faut que je sorte !

Elle réitéra son geste m'invitant à quitter la pièce mais je ne bougeai pas. Mes jambes restant solidement sur leurs appuis en plein milieu de cette foutue cuisine collective.

_Je perds la tête, au secours je deviens folle !_

Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon propre corps. Je suis à l'extérieur et j'observe impuissante cette enveloppe charnelle, la forme solide d'Isabella Swan fondre en sanglots.

Je voulais arrêter ses pleurs, la calmer, bercer l'enfant dans cette armoire moisie. Je voulais lui dire que tout irai pour le mieux maintenant, que c'était fini, plus rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Moi, Bella j'étais là pour elle. Tout était terminé. Charles Swan ne la regarderait jamais plus ainsi, jamais plus il n'oserait lever la main sur elle, jamais plus le verre de ses bouteilles n'entamerait sa peau de porcelaine, jamais plus elle n'aurait à ressentir la morsure du feu sur ses omoplates pour éviter à son géniteur de sortir un cendrier.

Des mains agrippèrent les miennes et une voix profonde s'éleva dans mon subconscient, me poussant vers la lumière.

-Tu auras une vie heureuse Isabella.

J'entendis ces mots comme une bouée, un espoir, un serment.

-Je te le promets, tu auras une vie magnifique, j'y veillerai avec soin. Personne n'aura le droit de décider pour toi, tu seras à l'origine de tous tes choix, ton eau sera la plus claire et tu ne souffriras plus de la faim, j'en fais le serment.

Tout en m'accrochant à ses paroles, je laissai la main me guider, me ramener à la surface, à la face du monde, au jour.

-Lice, je crois qu'elle se réveille.

_Calysia !_ Calysia est une bonne personne, elle ne me fera aucun mal. Quelqu'un me caresse le front, je respire et savoure l'air frais apaisant le feu de ma gorge.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Alice est là aussi, évidemment, jamais l'une sans l' sœur lui répond.

-Oui, c'est bon.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi elles parlent mais ne m'en préoccupe pas, préférant la chaleur qui m'entoure.

-Elle est en train de revenir, je vais te chercher le gant.

Je sursaute lorsqu'un liquide glacé coule le long de mon visage, me ramenant brutalement au présent… Ou plutôt une chambre sombre. _Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

Je bredouille quelques sons enroués en essayant de me relever mais rapidement Caly me retient.

-Reste allongée Bella, je suis là, je ne bouge pas.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Chut, Alice est avec moi, on va t'aider…

Cette phrase scelle une promesse. Je reste bouche bée devant la détermination qui se lit dans ses prunelles à l'instant où ces trois petits mots quittent sa bouche.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Je me tourne pour apercevoir une Alice en pleine forme se tenir en contre-jour dans l'entrée. _Où suis-je d'ailleurs ?_

-Dans la chambre de Sam, au premier. Il nous l'a gentiment échangé pour la nuit.

Alice entra nonchalamment, refermant derrière elle l'unique source de lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Sa sœur enclencha la petite lampe de chevet.

-Comment tu as fait pour anticiper ma…

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Tu ne crois pas que le moment est particulièrement mal choisi pour se préoccuper de détails aussi futiles ?

-Lice !

-Oui Calysia ?

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard glacial, Alice n'en perdit pas pour autant son aplomb.

-Donc j'ai perdu ma liberté d'expression ?

-Alice Platt tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, maintenant tais-toi et pense à Bella !

Le silence revint dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que j'ose le briser, réclamant quelques explications.

Calysia resta penchée au-dessus de moi, la mine soucieuse. Ses yeux m'étudiait avec anxiété à quelques centimètres de mon visage, elle esquissa un geste vers une Alice se tenant nettement en retrait dans un coin que je ne pouvais voir du fait de ma position et à la vérité, pour ma plus grande joie.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Je tentai de rassembler quelques brides de souvenirs, _Charlie !_

-Calme-toi, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver, il est parti, c'est fini, tout est fini…

Calysia me prit contre elle, répétant inlassablement des paroles réconfortantes. Peu à peu mes tremblements s'estompèrent, comme les sons bizarres qui semblaient sortir du fond ma gorge. Après plusieurs minutes où elle me berça comme un bébé, elle m'aida à me redresser. J'étais en réalité sur un bureau recouvert de plusieurs couvertures.

-Il est parti, Eléazar et les autres membres du Pacte lui auront fait passer le goût de revenir de sitôt.

Je tentai d'intervenir mais mon amie m'en empêcha, préférant me livrer un récit complet des événements marquants de la nuit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Non, chut Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer… mais uniquement si tu te tiens tranquille.

Je me replaçai bien droite et lui accordai toute mon attention silencieuse.

-Ton père a fait du tapage, je ne t'apprends rien… Alice et moi étions avec toi dans la cuisine, puis je suis sortie pour prévenir le Pacte afin d'évacuer Charlie.

Je ne vis pas le côté « Révélations » dans les propos de Caly. En réalité, je me rappelle très bien Alice me maintenant debout dans la cuisine, c'est après que ma mémoire flanche.

Ma voisine sembla de plus en plus gênée, agrippant la pointe de ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez les jumelles Platt.

-Disons qu'ensuite tu… as fait une légère crise d'angoisse et… que tu t'es évanouie, donc nous avons appelé Sam pour t'emmener ici.

_Oh le beau mensonge !_ Sourire crispé et regard neutre, vraiment tu m'as habitué à mieux Calysia. Voyons comment elle s'en sort si je creuse un peu.

-Mais vous avez pu me transporter inerte dans les couloirs en pleine nuit sans réveiller personne ?

-Euh… C'est-à-dire…

Je l'observai fixement, attendant la suite.

-Bon, c'était la débâcle, personne n'a remarqué notre convoie.

-Oh.

-Mais maintenant tout va bien !

A présent, un franc sourire éclaira son visage et sa main lissa nerveusement les couvertures.

Elle dit la vérité, j'en suis convaincue, et sa manière fébrile de vouloir arranger la housse de couette confirme également son inquiétude. Calysia a eu peur, mais il me reste à découvrir pourquoi.

-Et cette crise d'angoisse ?

Ses prunelles s'agrandirent de façon imperceptible, sauf pour moi qui guettai ce genre de réaction.

-Rien de bien méchant, tu as eu peur mais maintenant c'est fini, tu es en sécurité !

-Caly.

Je regardai dans son dos. Calysia fit de même, lançant un coup d'œil furtif à sa jumelle, cependant celle-ci retourna aussi vite dans son mutisme. _Bizarre…_

-Oui… donc je disais juste une petite frayeur, rien de plus…

-Calysia a quoi tu joues ?

Alice sortit de la pénombre et je me ratatinai sur place. Elle me fait peur, impossible de savoir pourquoi mais c'est plus qu'une impression.

Autant Calysia m'inspire confiance et joie de vivre, autant Alice n'est à cet instant que froideur et calme, trop calme par rapport à la personne que j'ai découvert auparavant.

Je sentis Calysia se tendre alors que sa jumelle nous étudiait attentivement, moi, à moitié enfouie sous les draps, _pitoyable_, et sa sœur, raide comme un piquet à mes côtés, comme en protection entre sa sœur et moi.

Alice s'installa à mes pieds et me lança un regard hautain.

-Tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'elle se casse.

Euh…C'est un message codé ?

-Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé Bella, tout ce qui s'est passé.

En vérité non, mais je n'imagine pas te contredire.

-Tu ne peux plus passer Bella.

Je la regarde abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Ils sont tous tarés dans ce Centre. Entre ceux qui veulent ta peau parce-que tu ne corresponds pas à leur stéréotype de fils à papa, et les autres névrosés par les films d'espionnage en tout genre, je fais quoi moi au milieu, du tricot ?

Tentons une approche plus diplomate. Après tout il y a Calysia dans la pièce et je ne pense pas qu'elle laisserait volontairement sa jumelle me faire du mal. Quoique… Ce sont des sœurs… A la vie, à la mort ? Je le sens très mal cette histoire.

Les sœurs s'observent, ou plutôt Calysia est plongée dans la contemplation d'Alice avec une mine revêche. La conversation dans leur tête doit être houleuse puisque le sourire d'Alice se fit carnassier. Son regard est toujours braqué sur moi, attendant une quelconque réaction. _Or voici une chose dont je suis incapable, vu que je n'aime pas les charades._

-Non.

Sa sœur se lève furibonde pour venir se replacer entre nous deux tandis qu'un éclair de compréhension passe dans les prunelles de son double qui prend sitôt ce ton glacial habituellement propre à Calysia qui me donne des frissons.

-Je sais où tu te caches Isabella, tu es dans le placard ?

Et là, tout s'enchaine très vite. Alice, fière de son effet, arbore un sourire sournois. Sa sœur se relève et hurle après son double d'arrêter son cirque et moi je revois cette armoire, je revois cette petite fille en boule au fond de sa penderie. Je me revois…moi.

Je me sens partir, je ne peux plus respirer.

Calysia m'exhorte au calme mais c'est impossible. J'entends le son lourd de ses pas dans l'escalier suivit du grincement de la porte de ma chambre. Je ressers ma prise sur mes genoux, tentant vainement de disparaitre de ce monde, pour ne plus sentir, pour ne plus souffrir.

Le parquet grince. Il vient d'entrer, avec lui ces relents d'alcool bon marché qu'il traine dans son sillage. Sa voix enrouée s'élève et je retiens ma respiration. Les mots sont encore présents dans mon esprit.

-Isabella, je sais que tu es dans le placard.

Tout est fini, il entrouvre doucement la porte et me sourit, le regard fou.

Et je hurle, les coups commencent à pleuvoir, cette sale gamine, ce fardeau qui lui a gâché sa vie. Je hurle et pleure plus fort.

Mais je ne suis plus cette petite fille.

Isabella est morte le jour où Bella a quitté Forks.

Les voix des jumelles reviennent doucement, comme sorties d'un long brouillard. J'ouvre les yeux sur une Calysia qui pleure et me jure sur sa propre vie que plus personne ne me fera du mal. J'accepte son étreinte réconfortante et en profitais pour jeter un regard à la dérobée sur sa si charmante sœur.

Alice est en pleure, à l'image de sa jumelle. Je ne comprends plus rien, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air. _Elle est méchante et cruelle et l'instant d'après elle mute en fontaine ?_

Du choc mes larmes se sont taries, et doucement Caly relâche son étreinte en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je fixe Alice, mauvaise. Cette dernière toussote en se mouchant bruyamment, abandonnant sa posture rigide pour se rapprocher dans notre direction. Elle fait un geste pour prendre la parole mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

-Que m'as-tu fais ?

-Absolument rien. Je devais t'aider Bella.

-Tu es fière de toi ? C'est un jeu ou es-tu foncièrement mauvaise ?

Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillent, laissant perler de nouvelles gouttes d'eau salée.

-Bella, tu ne comprends pas…

Sa voix est chargée de chagrin sauf que je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Tout est de sa faute. Mademoiselle je-sais-tout qui fourre son nez dans des problèmes qui ne sont pas les siens et ne la concernent nullement.

Sa sœur fait un geste vers moi mais je la repousse. Ce n'est pas une oie blanche, elle aussi m'a hurlé dessus dans la voiture lorsque nous rentrions de Port-Angeles.

A vrai dire je me demande encore ce que je fais dans cette pièce avec deux schizophrènes. Je me relevai brusquement, arrachant les couvertures au passage et fonçai récupérer mes chaussures. Juste que je ne prévus pas dans l'équation le fait que je me trouvai allongée sur une table de bureau, et par conséquent je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol.

-Bella, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Je fusillai du regard une Calysia Platt au regard vitreux, chose que je regrettai instantanément devant son expression blessée, et me dépêchai d'enfiler mes chaussons.

-Bella, je sais que tu dois me trouver horrible, mais c'était pour ton propre bien.

Je n'accordai même pas un regard à Alice et passai ma robe de chambre. Calysia me rattrapa par la manche.

-S'il te plait, où comptes-tu aller à cette heure-ci ?

-Je me débrouillerais Caly.

-NON ! Tu ne peux pas retourner au troisième maintenant que le calme est revenu, soit raisonnable.

J'esquissai un mouvement pour me défaire de son emprise mais elle me contra, se plaçant devant moi tout en emprisonnant mes coudes.

-Bella, nous sommes tes amies, Alice ne pensait pas à mal, elle a voulu t'aider !

-Désolée, mais je n'avais pas besoin de son aide.

Je crache les deux derniers mots mais personne ne s'en préoccupe. Alice sanglote dans mon dos et sa sœur me supplie avec son regard de chien battu.

-Je t'en prie Bella, ne fait pas une bêtise, Alice ne pourrait jamais te faire de mal, nous t'aimons comme une sœur.

Ah tiens c'est la meilleure ! _Salut Bella, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, au fait tu ne veux pas virer folle, non parce-que là je n'ai rien de prévu jusqu'à ce que j'aille acheter une nouvelle tenue affriolante pour Jasper, qu'il ne verra jamais vu qu'il ne se rappelle certainement plus de mon existence depuis qu'il est avec Kate. _Je réplique, acide.

-Dans ce cas vous avez une façon bien particulière de le montrer !

Calysia baisse la tête découragée et sa sœur prend le relais. _Tiens elle reparle, miracle !_

-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne présenterai pas d'excuses.

_Cerise sur le gâteau !_C'est tout à fait normal, Bella n'est qu'une pauvre gourde devant le grand Calyce. Je me retourne sous le choc et fait face à une Alice plus que déterminée.

-Tu ne pouvais pas garder tout cela pour toi. C'est trop grave, il fallait que tu exploses. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses.

Je ne peux rien dire tellement je suis choquée. Alice continue.

-Il te fallait une piqûre de rappel, un aperçu, que tu puisses mettre les choses sur la table pour aller de l'avant.

_Qu… Quoi ? _

Calysia insiste en douceur.

-Nous ne voulons que ton bien ma Bella, maintenant tu vas aller beaucoup mieux !

La colère remonte en flèche.

-Parce-que vous venez de vous reconvertir dans la psychiatrie ? Les grandes jumelles Platt veulent concurrencer Freud ? Mais vous êtes frappées mes pauvres filles, vraiment vous devriez VOUS faire soigner !

-Reconnais que tu vas déjà mieux ! Tu étais dans le déni Bella !

_En plus elles y tiennent !_

-Déni de rien du tout ! Je vous en pose moi des questions, je me permets de vous juger ?

Caly presse mon bras pour me faire asseoir. Je résiste et retire mon bras de sa prise, furieuse.

-Reconnais que tu refusais d'en parler !

-Peut-être parce-que c'est ma vie privée ! Et puis d'ailleurs comment avez-vous su ?

Le Calyce échange des regards graves. Calysia soupire et rompt leur connexion visuelle.

-J'ai découvert ton passé complétement par hasard. Je te promets que ce n'était pas volontaire. Comme je ne peux rien cacher à ma sœur, Alice l'a su à son tour mais nous n'avons rien dit à personne !

Caly bredouille, penaude. Alice prend le relais.

-Nous avons essayé de t'en parler mais tu ne répondais pas donc on en a pensé que tu n'étais pas prête et qu'il valait mieux attendre que tu le fasses par toi-même…

-C'est une réussite totale !

-… seulement ce soir avec ton père nous avons eu peur que tu fasses une erreur. Tu voulais retourner vers lui, nous ne pouvions garder le silence.

Si elles pensent s'en sortir avec une pirouette du genre « C'était pour ton bien », Calyce ou pas, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Que m'as-tu fais ?

Alice soupire et se tire les cheveux.

-Rien, tu as craquée seule. C'est normal, tu ne pouvais pas rester dans cette souffrance.

Calysia frotte mon bras dans une caresse se voulant apaisante.

-Nous avons toujours agit pour toi.

-Bien sûr ! Rabaissons cette pauvre Bella Swan et rappelons-lui sa vie merdique ! Personne n'en savait rien, tu mens Calysia ! Où avez-vous fouiné pour glaner ces informations ? Votre mère a fait son petit commérage à Port-Angeles ?

Alice réplique, furibonde, et sa sœur l'encourage au calme.

-Bon j'en ai marre, tu n'es qu'une enfant, une pauvre petite fille capricieuse…

-LICE !

-… un bébé qui se complait dans son malheur…

-Lice arrête tu vas trop loin !

-… non Caly, elle doit comprendre. Tu réagis comme une diva blessée dans son orgueil !

-Tu es folle Alice ! Si pour toi c'est un caprice de vouloir comme tu le dis si bien, sauver les apparences !

Calysia se plaça entre nous d'une manière pacifiste.

-Bella, Alice n'a fait ça que pour…

-Mon propre bien, je sais ! Vous n'êtes que deux égoïstes, manipulatrices, envahissantes, vous ne regardez que votre propre intérêt !

-Et toi tu n'as rien compris !

-STOP ! Lice, Bella, silence ! Drapeau blanc.

Nous regardions Calysia qui venait de nous hurler dessus sans se préoccuper des voisins.

-Lice, Bella a le droit de réagir comme bon lui semble, il s'agit de sa vie, ses problèmes, nous devons l'accepter !

Puis elle se retourna vers moi, me pointant du doigt.

-Bella, ce que nous avons fait appartient désormais au passé, nous en sommes désolées mais nous avons réellement agit dans ton seul intérêt. Tu es notre filleule et nous voulions te protéger, de l'Alliance, mais aussi de leurs tentatives pour te détruire ! Nous seules en avions la possibilité !

Une voix grave nous parvint de la chambre opposée.

-Bon c'est pas bientôt fini le soap opéra ?

Caly laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire.

-Pardon Jacob, on se tait promis !

Black rétorqua qu'il voulait dormir, _logique_, ou nous conseillait de le rejoindre dans ses appartements, _pathétique_.

-Bella, j'ai manqué de tact, je le sais. Mais je me devais de le faire si je veux être ton amie.

Je dois réfléchir en vitesse, qu'aurai-je fais sans l'intervention d'Alice ? Serai-je avec Charlie désormais ? Assurément… Les jumelles m'ont sauvé de moi-même en quelque sorte.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, Alice m'invita à m'asseoir et sa jumelle me proposa de leur raconter toute l'histoire de vive voix.

-Ma chérie c'est toujours mieux de mettre des mots sur des sentiments.

Je me laissai retomber mollement sur le bureau et entamai le récit de ma vie. Bella Swan, abandonnée par sa mère, et battue depuis ses quatre ans par son alcoolique de père.

* * *

Tadam ! Merci d'avoir lu ? Un avis sur le chapitre ?... Review !

A très bientôt !

xoxo Calestina


	20. Chapitre 19: Des révélations emb

Bonsoir ! Je suis très contente de vous poster ce chapitre, il n'est peut-être pas parfaitement corrigé, pardon d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe mais je tenais vraiment à ne plus vous faire attendre :)

C'est le moment des premières grandes révélations, des confidences… J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai été ravie de l'écrire !

Grande news, vous pouvez désormais tous poster des reviews vu que ce chapitre dépasse le quota de la première publication, ben oui désolée vous n'avez plus d'excuse ! :)

MissLine : Alors puisque voir ton pseudo te fais tant plaisir, je le remets, na ! Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme dans ta review, j'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira XD en tout cas il va s'en passer des choses ^^

Dernière info, je publierai un nouvel OS sur les « Outtakes de BDLC » d'ici peu… mais je vous en parle plus bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

_Chapitre 18 : Des révélations embarrassantes_

Je me levai difficilement, le corps courbaturé et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré la nuit dernière.

Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir, dormir dans une position semi-assise coincée dans un bureau trop étroit pour trois devrait être interdit par les lois de cet état.

Alice s'active devant la petite table pour préparer un repas froid et Calysia vient de commencer des exercices de gymnastique matinale. Le jour est déjà bien avancé mais personne n'a le cœur à aller en cours.

Je ramenai mes genoux vers mon corps, frigorifiée, je déteste le mois de novembre.

-Puisque tu en parles justement, tu devrais venir avec nous chez maman pour Thanksgiving !

J'observai Calysia, interdite. Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Elle sembla faire le même rapprochement, m'étudiant de la tête aux pieds avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Hum… On dirait que la nuit a été courte si je me commence à entendre des voix ! Cela dit, réfléchis-y ! Ce serait génial de faire une pause chez maman.

Elle retourna son attention à sa jumelle et sa gym. Je restai perplexe, loin d'être dupe. Calysia a fait une erreur, ainsi elle entendrait mes réflexions silencieuses. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle lise les pensées ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle est souvent sûre d'elle lorsque qu'elle fait des prédictions. Mais non ! Je deviens folle.

Sauf qu'à cet instant Calysia me lança un petit regard qu'elle crut discret avant d'en échanger un autre avec Alice. Je dois certainement imaginer des choses.

Le spectre des souvenirs de la veille flotte encore dans la chambre. Revivre le fil de ma jeunesse ne fût en rien plaisant et le comportement d'Alice m'avait blessé et effrayé.

Ce matin j'arrivai davantage à faire la part des choses. Mon esprit est plus clair et je peux comprendre sa motivation. Les jumelles ont parfaitement bien joué leur rôle, restant silencieuses durant les longues minutes où je leur expliquai mon enfance, mes peines, puis elles me serrant dans une étreinte collective à m'en broyer les os. Je me suis finalement assoupie, épuisée, contre Caly qui fredonnait une berceuse.

Je ne dois plus avoir de doutes à leur sujet, bien qu'elles conservent encore cette part de mystère, ce sont avant tout mes amies. Les meilleures amies en plus de dix-huit ans d'existence. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre, attendre le moment propice où elles choisiront à leur tour de me faire pleinement confiance.

-Bella, fais des étirements avec moi, ça réchauffe !

Je déclinai poliment son offre, n'étant pas aussi souple que Miss Platt et ne voulant pas friser le ridicule.

Calysia passa sa tête et ses deux avant-bras derrière sa jambe droite, puis posa ses paumes face au sol pour accentuer le mouvement sur les muscles de sa cuisse.

- Pourquoi t'imposes-tu cette torture ?

Elle se redressa dans une position plus convenable.

-Le bal ! Tu n'as pas oublié ? Il faut t'apprendre à danser !

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé pour cela._

-Il me semblait que le sujet était clos, je ne vais pas au bal.

-Taratata ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu me l'as promis ?

Calysia reçut l'appui de sa sœur jumelle et toutes les deux commencèrent à tournoyer dans la pièce un pas de valse, ou autre, je ne suis pas connaisseuse.

-Ma chère sœur quel est le programme de la journée ?

Si Calysia prend la peine de poser une question à voix haute, c'est que forcément je suis plus ou moins concernée par la réponse. _Chose qui ne me plait guère._

-Justement Miss Platt, nous avons un planning assez chargé ! Nous devons déjeuner puis monter au troisième faire nos valises ensuite charger la voiture, d'ailleurs il faudrait décider laquelle, puis danse, c'est le seul créneau où le studio est vide, et départ sur Port Angeles pour un week-end anticipé !

-Je propose de prendre la Ferrari, nous irons plus vite et je n'ai pas trop envie de laisser ma voiture seule, la Ford n'est pas luxueuse, elle peut rester sur le parking.

-Adjugé, nous prendrons votre Ferrari Miss Platt !

Un claquement de main scella leur accord et une Alice surexcitée me passa une assiette en plastique de salade verte avec une tranche de jambon, Calysia en revanche fit la grimace.

-C'est tout ?

-Si tu veux te plaindre va voir Sam, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord !

Caly, déconfite, leva sa fourchette face à ses yeux clair et la malheureuse feuille de laitue retomba dans un ploc peu engageant déclenchant mon fou rire. Devant son air lugubre sa sœur ajouta qu'elle prévoyait un arrêt en route, lui redonnant ainsi le sourire.

-C'est l'heure, nous avons cinq petites minutes, Bella on ne part que quelques jours et nous ferons du shopping sur place, donc une valise sera suffisante.

_Pardon ?_

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tu viens avec nous ! Esmée t'adore !

Je ne cherchai pas à discuter, ce que Calyce veux, Calyce l'obtient, c'est mathématique.

Dix minutes sont passées et j'attends derrière la porte le moment où les filles quitteront leurs chambres. La cité est calme et presque vide, normal puisque nous approchons des onze heures, les étudiants sont en cours.

J'ai préparé un simple sac, deux pulls, une paire de jeans, une chemise et un tee-shirt. Tout est calme, manque plus que les filles.

Au même moment, la serrure de ma voisine cliqueta, je sortis à sa rencontre.

-Ne dit rien, je sais, je suis en retard !

Je restai ébahie devant son chargement. Pour Caly, voyager léger signifie une grande valise et un bagage à main assorti rose fuchsia, sans compter son sac immense. Alice arriva à son tour avec la même ligne, à la différence que les siens sont violets et un sac de sport en cuir noir.

-Les tenues pour la danse.

Je roulai des yeux, elles ne comptent pas me lâcher avec cette histoire de bal !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Caly tourna dans la rue d'Esmée alors que le soleil était bien couché. Le navigateur ultra perfectionné nous guida jusqu'à la maison et Caly contourna l'imposante bâtisse pour rentrer directement sa précieuse voiture dans le garage. Sauf que la porte de celui-ci était fermée. Je réprimai un éclat de rire devant son air outré et sortis avec Alice pour faire le tour par la porte d'entrée.

-Maman n'est pas à la maison. Elle serait sortie sinon. Je me demande où elle peut être à une heure pareille !

-Alice, ta mère est grande ! Elle a sa vie…

Elle se tourna vers moi furibonde, pointant ma poitrine de sa petite main.

-Oh toi, ne cherche pas le bâton pour te faire battre !

Je levai les mains en signe de réédition et elle leva les yeux au ciel en cherchant la clé sous un pot de fleurs. Alice me fit passer la première avant de couper l'alarme puis elle donna le droit d'accès au sous-sol pour que Miss Platt barricade son joujou brillant.

-Tu veux boire quelque-chose ? Coca, orange, biere, café, tequila ?

Je ris et elle m'offrit un coca. Calysia arriva en courant, les cheveux ébouriffés. Sa sœur la détailla d'un œil moqueur.

-Ne nous dit pas que tu as peur du noir ?

-Du noir non mais je ne suis pas rassuré après la scène de midi, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on ferme toutes les issues. Je ne voudrai pas prendre de risques.

-Caly ?

Les jumelles reprirent une énième discussion silencieuse, et je me tassai davantage sur ma chaise, sirotant ma boisson.

La cuisine d'Esmée brille de propreté, à un tel point que l'on pourrait croire que tout est neuf. Bien sûr ! Elle a emménagé il y a tout juste un mois, cette cuisine est flambant neuve ! Néanmoins c'est étrange. Le plan de travail est vide, la plaque est étincelante. C'est simple, on se croirait dans un appartement témoin !

Alice brisa son verre inondant le lino immaculé de coca light. Aussitôt elle et Caly bondirent vers les placards, ouvrant bruyamment les portes, claquant celles au-dessus de l'évier et passant une main traqueuse sur la plaque vitrocéramique.

-Elle est poussiéreuse ! Lice cette plaque n'est pas utilisée depuis un moment !

-Les placards sont quasiment vides ! Des conserves et des pâtes ! Pas de produits frais dans le frigo.

Alice inspecta jusque dans le lave-vaisselle et sa sœur s'agitait dans toute la pièce alors que j'épongeai la marre de coca avec de l'essuie-tout.

-La poubelle est vide les filles, le sac n'a pas été utilisé.

Alice se jeta sur moi et plongea sa tête dans le plastique pour vérifier.

-C'est positif !

Je l'étudiai en attendant la suite, Caly se mit à sangloter aggravant la nervosité de sa jumelle.

-Cela contredit la thèse de l'enlèvement. Si quelqu'un a fait du mal à Esmée, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de changer le sac et vider le frigo ! Non. Une chose est sûre, maman ne vit pas ici.

Caly se laissa tomber sur une chaise, livide.

-Lice, c'est impossible. Je l'aurai vu. Je l'aurai vu et je le verrai maintenant !

Je me tournai vers Alice qui affichait une mine concentrée, les traits crispés. Les jumelles s'agrippaient les cheveux, silencieuses, plongés dans leurs pensées.

-Si Esmée ne vit pas ici, où est-elle ? C'est plutôt ça la question qu'il faut se poser non ?

Alice renifla de dédain me donnant pour seule réponse un vague « ce n'est pas aussi simple » que sa sœur compléta par une réponse tout aussi énigmatique.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Je n'ai rien vu. Je ne vois rien Alice, rien du tout !

-Moi non plus.

Caly se leva, épouvantée.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être… un des leurs.

Les prunelles d'Alice se durcirent et elle ferma le store électrique.

-Filez verrouiller les issues et éteindre le porche, je vais inspecter le garage. Faites attention, on se retrouve dans ma chambre.

Caly contrôla le système de sécurité de la maison, visualisant l'ensemble de la structure sur un moniteur caché près de l'alarme dans un placard mural. Des cadenas rouges apparurent au fur et à mesure qu'elle ferma les portes et volets puis l'écran nous montra l'allée du garage, le porche et la salle de séjour.

-La maison est équipée de trois caméras accessibles à cet écran et sur les ordinateurs à l'étage. Je dois verrouiller l'image au cas où quelqu'un serait tenté d'y jeter un œil.

-Tu penses qu'on nous espionne ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques.

Je réprimai un frisson d'effroi et nous montions dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière nous rejoignit le souffle court, insistant pour que nous traquions toutes les pièces de l'étage avant de se replier dans une chambre.

J'aidai Caly dans sa salle de bain, comme dans un remake de film d'espionnage, glissant même une main entre les miroirs et la faïence rosée.

Une fois nos craintes calmées, Alice boucla la porte de sa suite et nous prenions son lit d'assaut.

-Où est maman ?

-Honnêtement je l'ignore.

-Et pourquoi ne pas lui téléphoner ? Elle doit avoir son portable, vous pourriez lui poser la question !

Les filles me contemplèrent incrédules.

-On est vraiment des tartes ! On se repose trop sur nous-mêmes et on saute l'essentiel ! Fais le numéro Alice.

Alice fit mine de réfléchir avant de proposer une approche plus neutre.

-On devrait lui annoncer notre arrivée pour demain et lui demander où elle est. Je ne préfère pas lui dire d'emblée qu'on est à la maison, ça me mettrai mal-à l'aise… Et je ne peux pas demander directement où elle se trouve…

Calysia lui fit un sourire encourageant et composa pour elle le numéro sur son portable.

-C'est ton jour d'appel, elle ne sera pas étonnée de t'entendre malgré l'heure tardive.

Alice se tourna dans ma direction.

-Tu es d'accord avec nous Bella ?

Je bredouillai mon assentiment et Alice déclencha le haut-parleur. Esmée décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Bonsoir ma chérie !

-Bonsoir maman !

Caly hurla un deuxième « bonsoir maman » et sa jumelle précisa notre présence avec elle dans sa chambre, sans toutefois préciser qu'il s'agissait de celle de Port-Angeles et non de Seattle.

-Comment allez-vous mes chéries ? Vous me manquez énormément !

-Justement, on voudrait venir passer le week-end avec Bella, on peut venir demain matin ?

-Mais bien sûr mon cœur ! Tu n'as même pas à le demander !

Caly écrasa la main de sa jumelle dans sa paume tandis que je lui fis des signes que j'espérai encourageants.

-C'est qu'on ne voudrait pas te déranger, on ne savait pas si tu serais à la maison, avec tes déplacements, on préférait demander…

-Je suis à la maison donc il n'y a aucun soucis et même dans le cas contraire, vous êtes chez vous mes amours.

-Si tu es à la maison alors tout va bien. Tu peux regarder dans ma chambre si j'ai oublié mon chandail gris perle ? Tu sais celui que je porte pour le ballet ? Je voudrai vraiment savoir si je ne l'ai pas laissé à Port-Angeles parce-que sinon il est perdu et j'aimerai le remplacer au plus vite.

Calysia leva ses deux pouces vers sa sœur et je fis mine de l'applaudir. Elle en a de l'aplomb notre Alice, pas étonnant qu'elle surveille constamment le Centre.

-Ma chérie, il est tard et je suis couchée. Si tu viens demain tu le verras par toi-même. Ta chambre est un vrai capharnaüm ! Tu peux bien attendre quelques petites heures ?

-Tu as certainement raison. Merci maman, on se voit demain !

-A demain ma chérie, je vous aime.

Esmée raccrocha et Calysia frappa le matelas de toute sa rage.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous fasse ce coup tordu !

Alice mit son portable à charger et nous proposa de diner, idée qui nous ravit après cette frayeur. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine et je pris les commandes pour nous préparer des spaghettis accompagnées d'une conserve de champignons.

-Nous devons réfléchir à demain. Esmée va rentrer et se serait suspect si on est déjà dans la maison.

-Tu as raison mais pas avant d'avoir le ventre plein ! Tu veux un coup de main Bella ?

Je remerciai Alice, la situation est sous contrôle. Les filles remplirent à nouveau des verres de coca, toujours aussi abasourdies. Un silence pesant s'installa, il ne fût rompu que de longues minutes plus tard alors que je faisais frire les pâtes.

-Elle nous ment. A nous, ses propres filles.

-On ne connait pas tous les éléments Caly…

-Traître ! Alors tu vas la défendre maintenant !

-Jamais ! Je veux savoir tout autant que toi et comprendre surtout pourquoi on n'est pas fichues de voir où elle se cache !

Je trouvai la pile d'assiette dans un placard et en remplis trois d'une portion plus que généreuse. Les jumelles me remercièrent avant de dévorer la nourriture comme deux ogresses.

-La comparaison n'est pas trop gentille Bella.

Je relevai les yeux face à une Alice hilare, sa jumelle la rejoignit lorsqu'elle décrocha son attention de son plat pour contempler mon visage atterré.

-Donc vous entendez bien mes pensées ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est un petit peu plus compliqué…

Je poussai mon assiette loin de moi et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Elles ne vont pas se dérober maintenant qu'elles en ont trop dit !

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! On va t'expliquer. Il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que nous formons une équipe. Tu dois visualiser deux êtres distincts mais que tout rapproche.

J'acquiesçai et Alice poursuivit :

-Ne pousse pas de grands cris et laisse-moi finir pour poser des questions. Tu dois comprendre que seules maman et Carmen sont au courant. Nous n'avons partagé ce secret avec personne et attendons de toi en retour un silence absolu.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

Calysia pressa ma main et sa sœur reprit un peu plus calme.

-Nous avons des dispositions… spéciales. Depuis que nous sommes petites nous pouvons communiquer par pensée, je ne t'apprends rien. Là n'est pas notre seul talent. Je suis capable de voir l'avenir d'une personne. C'est une faculté que je ne peux exercer sur moi-même donc j'en suis incapable lorsque cela me concerne. Caly est mon exact opposé. Elle perçoit le passé.

-Pardon ?

J'observai les filles à tour de rôle. Elles rigolent c'est ça ? Caly accentua sa caresse sur mon bras et je me perdis dans ses prunelles grises.

-Le Calyce, souviens-toi ! La contraction parfaite entre Alice et Calysia. J'ai essayé de te le dire à de nombreuses reprises mais Alice avait peur de ta réaction. Le Calyce est omniscience. C'est la vérité, Alice et moi formons un tout. Elle peut lire l'avenir comme moi le passé.

-Mais ce que je pense, tu peux entendre ce que je pense ?

Les jumelles rirent bruyamment et je restai abasourdie.

-Oui et non. Avant que tu ne les formules c'est impossible de les comprendre pour Alice mais en revanche après que tu te les sois plus clairement exprimé, je n'ai aucun mal à les déchiffrer et les rediriger vers Alice plus ou moins volontairement.

-Vous pouvez voir le passé et l'avenir de n'importe qui ?

Alice me répondit avec une grimace.

-Oui et non. On n'y arrive pas pour nous-mêmes mais dans la grande majorité des cas j'ai une vague idée de l'avenir de la personne et ma sœur les principaux traits de son passé.

-Tu connais mon avenir ?

-Pas vraiment…

Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, je portai une main à ma tête après avoir refoulé un vertige. Calysia accentua sa prise sur ma main, m'incitant au calme.

-Respire Bella.

-Je suis détraquée c'est ça ?

Alice fit le tour de la table pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Absolument pas ma chérie. C'est plutôt nous les détraquées !

-Alors pourquoi ne perçois-tu pas…

Elle me coupa la parole tout en prenant le temps de choisir ses mots.

-Il y a certainement plusieurs raisons. L'avenir n'est pas figé comme le passé. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, il reste en mouvement. Il ne faut pas se fier à une impression trop lointaine, je préfère rester sur une fréquence de quelques jours, ce qui est encore bien trop vague !

-Je n'y comprends rien !

-C'est simple. Je te vois dans les jours à venir, je peux sentir ta présence et percevoir une vague idée de tout ce qui se passera, en revanche, je n'en suis pas capable dans le long terme, tu restes comme dans une nappe de brouillard…

-C'est le cas pour beaucoup de personnes ?

-Oui. Jasper par exemple. Je me dis que c'est dû au fait que je reste trop près de lui quoique cela n'a pas changé depuis qu'il sort avec Kate. Depuis peu nous ne voyons plus maman. C'est aussi le cas pour tous les membres de l'Alliance.

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive et Calysia rangea la cuisine.

-Tu penses que je vais les rejoindre ? Je vais devenir comme eux ? Non c'est impossible ! Il va me tuer c'est ça ? Edward Cullen va me tuer ?

-Stop, stop stop ! Tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière personne de notre connaissance à être dans le brouillard et je compte bien empêcher Cullen de t'approcher ! Alors tu vas te calmer et m'écouter. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais je t'en protégerai. Caly et moi veillerons sur toi !

Caly abandonna son évier pour me à son tour dans ses bras.

-Ma Bella chérie ! Nous non plus ne connaissons pas notre avenir et nous sommes encore plus mal loties que toi ! Imagine un peu, Alice peut voir un petit bout de ton avenir alors que le nôtre reste un grand blanc. Et puis lorsque nous avons fait ta connaissance, Alice ne pouvait te voir jusqu'ici et maintenant elle t'aperçoit au-delà du bal, c'est une preuve de plus qui doit te rassurer !

-Il ne m'arrivera donc rien au bal ?

Alice me répondit avec un sourire éblouissant :

-Non, à ce jour tout va bien se passer.

Je me retournai vers une Calysia rayonnante qui terminait d'astiquer la plaque de cuisson.

-Tu savais tout de mon passé depuis le début ?

Son sourire se figea alors que sa sœur nous entrainait vers l'étage.

-Non, j'en connaissais les grandes lignes. Tu faisais un blocage qui m'empêchait d'en deviner le reste. J'ai réellement tout vu après qu'Alice t'ai un peu secoué…

J'acquiesçai, peu désireuse d'en rajouter sur l'épisode désastreux de la veille et partis me coucher dans la chambre de Caly, entre les jumelles.

-Nous partirons de bonne heure demain, on fera un tour en ville et nous reviendrons vers les dix heures.

Caly et moi donnions notre accord tacite à l'idée d'Alice et cette dernière éteignit la lumière. Elles ont su me faire confiance, c'est une certitude maintenant, nous serons inséparables. Le Calyce se resserra contre moi pour un câlin collectif, surement après avoir entendu mes pensées. Je me pelotonnai plus confortablement dans le grand lit, en sécurité, bien protégée entre mes sœurs.

.

.

.

Caly sonna le clairon à six heures du matin, hurlant comme une possédée que nous étions déjà en retard et qu'Esmée allait nous surprendre en rentrant chez elle.

Alice tenta de la calmer mais céda elle aussi à la panique. Nous passions en toute hâte quelques affaires et les jumelles firent un tour rapide de la maison avant de bondir dans la Ferrari pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Nous arrivions dans un Port-Angeles désert. Aussi les filles prirent la direction de la plage pour observer le lever de soleil.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

Je ris, une Calysia affamée est une Calysia bougon. Sa sœur exhiba un petit paquet de chips de son sac que nous partagions comme un trésor. Une heure plus tard, nous étions attablés devant un café et des viennoiseries alors que le petit bar non loin de là venait d'ouvrir. Dès les dix heures tapantes, Caly bondit sur son siège et nous refîmes le court chemin en sens inverse, à la différence que cette fois-ci le garage était grand ouvert pour accueillir la voiture. Caly parqua la Ferrari à côté d'une Lexus argenté qui n'était pas encore là ce matin puis nous grimpâmes l'escalier nous menant derrière le hall.

Esmée nous ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Mes amours ! Ce que vous m'avez manqué !

Elle embrassa ses filles qui restèrent un peu en retrait puis se tourna dans ma direction.

-Ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Entre ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

Esmée me prit par la main et nous passions au salon. Alice choisit le chemin de la cuisine mais sa mère la rappela à l'ordre.

-Maman, j'ai faim !

-Prend une pomme, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé tout ce sucre que tu ingurgites !

Elle piqua un fruit dans la corbeille sur la table basse et partit en rechignant.

-Ne boude pas ma chérie c'est pour…

-Ton bien, je sais !

Esmée poursuivit sa phrase feignant d'ignorer la remarque de son ainée.

-Et si je te disais que je me suis occupée de tout ?

Je ne compris pas grand-chose à cette allusion. Alice en revanche s'illumina tandis que sa jumelle pestait pour en savoir davantage.

-J'ai commandé le tissus, il arrivera la semaine prochaine.

La pièce bien rangée et paisible de Mrs Platt se transforma en champ de foire, les jumelles hurlant dans des intonations suraigües avant de se répandre en remerciement puis de se jeter au cou de leur mère.

-Bien maintenant j'ai à vous parler mesdemoiselles. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je n'étais pas à la maison hier soir et je sais parfaitement que vous êtes au courant.

Les filles se trémoussèrent, mal à l'aise, et je m'empêchai de piquer un fard, m'intéressant subitement au canapé en cuir blanc.

-Je sais aussi que vous avez passé la nuit ici.

Alice fut la première à réagir. Ses joues prirent une délicate teinte de rouge avant qu'elle ne réclame de toute la puissance de sa voix des explications à sa mère.

-Ma chérie, tu sais bien que vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. Et puis c'est plutôt inhabituel de voir une Ferrari rouge vif dans les rues de Port-Angeles.

Calysia pesta contre le cadeau empoisonné mais sa sœur préféra demander clairement à leur mère où cette dernière avait pris la fuite.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est un homme fabuleux.

-Enfin maman c'est pas un peu rapide ? Je veux dire, tu ne vis ici que depuis quelques semaines et déjà tu vis chez un homme…

Esmée prit ses filles dans ses bras et je me sentis de trop. Calysia m'agrippa la main pour me rapprocher de leur cercle improvisé.

-C'est un homme charmant, j'ai fais sa connaissance il y a quelques mois lors de la croisière en mer des Caraïbes. Vous vous souvenez ? La croisière où vous n'avez pas voulu m'accompagner ? Nous avons sympathisé et il nous arrive maintenant de nous retrouver chez lui ou bien ici.

-Il est américain ?

-Oui, il vit à Seattle mais possède une maison de campagne tout près d'ici.

-Il bosse ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un tire au flanc qui compte trop sur ta générosité maman !

Esmée rit face à l'air entêté d'Alice.µ

-Surveille ton langage jeune fille ! Sinon oui, c'est un médecin réputé de Seattle. Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéries, je suis grande, je sais ce que je fais.

Les jumelles grommelèrent pour la forme et Esmée caressa les cheveux de ses filles tout en m'adressant un sourire rayonnant.

-Je voudrai que vous le présenter. D'ici quelques temps. Je sais que c'est nouveau et qu'il va vous falloir du temps pour penser à lui faire de la place mais j'aimerai vraiment essayer.

Caly se dégagea des bras maternels et m'entraina avec sa sœur vers l'étage, laissant une Esmée sans voix en plein milieu du salon.

* * *

C'est fini ! Pour ce chapitre lol Le prochain sera le bal !

Donc pour l'OS il sera centré sur Bella et les jumelles ou comment un cours de danse peut prendre des allures militaires ^^ Annonce à toutes celles qui auraient la curiosité de voir les premiers pas de ballerine de Bella… Tout sera dans l'OS !

A très vite !

xoxo Calestina


	21. Chapitre 20: Réciproque

Bonjour tout le monde *se cache*, Je ne présenterai pas mes excuses pour mon retard, à ce stade ce n'est plus du retard mais plutôt un gouffre, mais comme il vaut mieux voir le verre à moitié plein, qu'à moitié vide, ou inversement, je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce proverbe… Je vais à l'essentiel.

Voici le chapitre 20, non ce n'est pas un mythe. XD J'espère qu'il me reste bien encore une ou deux lectrices ! ^^

**Ce chapitre sera complété par un OS posté dans "les OS de BDLC", le lien est sur mon profil.**

Malgré tout, *se fait toute petite*, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Réciproque

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, Alice cousait dans son atelier tandis que je tentai de comprendre un cours fastidieux de droit constitutionnel. Calysia et moi étions couchées sur le lit d'Alice, des feuilles éparpillées partout autour de nous deux. Le temps semblait suspendu au balancement impétueux de la jambe de ma chère amie comme un métronome.

-Je n'y comprends rien ! C'est si compliqué !

Je soufflai de dépit et Miss Platt m'étudia songeuse derrière sa paire de lunette lui donnant un air bien sérieux.

-C'est pourtant simple ! Il s'agit des trois premiers articles, se sont eux qui marquent clairement la séparation des pouvoirs ! Le législatif, l'exécutif et le judiciaire ! Si tu ne comprends pas cela, autant abandonner de suite.

Je lui tirai la langue. Non mais ! Quelle impertinence ! Je préfère largement ma fac d'Histoire. Calysia me donna un petit coup sur la tête avec une feuille pour attirer mon attention et commença à dessiner un schéma sur une feuille de cours pour m'expliquer la leçon.

C'est ce moment que choisi Esmée pour apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Les filles ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole depuis sa proposition de rencontre de ce matin. A midi Alice était sortie nous prendre trois repas à emporter au fast-food et sa mère n'avait dû se contenter que d'en regard morne pour seule preuve d'attention.

Esmée se mordit la lèvre et entra dans la chambre. Je fus prise d'une bouffée de honte face à notre comportement, oui, je suis aussi fautive que ses filles. Elle a rencontré un homme et bien tant mieux si elle est heureuse, qui sommes-nous pour la juger ?

Un bruit de chute dans la pièce voisine m'apprit qu'Alice n'était pas forcément du même avis.

Je fis un sourire à Mrs Platt et me redressais pour quitter la pièce et leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité pour régler une affaire de famille.

Caly m'attrapa par le bras et je suivis son ordre tacite me replaçant dans une position plus convenable pour une discussion.

Esmée se gratta la gorge, visiblement mal-à-l'aise et Alice nous rejoignit dans sa chambre.

-Je vous demande de me comprendre. Je suis heureuse, il me rend heureuse…

-Plus que nous ?

-Alice…

-Répond maman, on ne te suffit plus c'est ça ? C'est parce-qu'on est parti ?

Esmée étudia alternativement ses deux filles et soupira.

-Non, c'est pas pareil. Je vous aime toutes les deux d'un amour unique, indestructible. Avec lui c'est différent. Il me fait me sentir différente, aimée, plus femme…

-Beurk !

Alice et Caly échangèrent des regards outrés, je me tassais contre la tête de lit.

-Ne faites pas cette tête, vous êtes en âge de comprendre ! Vous aussi n'êtes plus des petites filles, d'ailleurs vous ne me semblez pas insensibles aux charmes de certains garçons…

Alice se leva furibonde et pointa sa mère d'un doigt accusateur.

-Mais c'est de notre âge !

-Et cela signifie que je suis trop vieille jeune fille ?

-Parfaitement !

Alice se rassit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans omettre d'adresser un regard assassin à sa jumelle.

-Mais enfin mes chéries, je suis encore jeune, et puis j'ai le droit au bonheur autant que vous !

-Non ! Toi tu as le droit de rester à la maison, de nous aimer et de nous soutenir pas de flirter comme une collégienne !

La main d'Esmée vola et rencontra la joue d'une Calysia mortifiée. Ses grands yeux gris se remplirent de petites gouttes d'eau alors que le temps sembla suspendu, arrêté face au geste d'Esmée. Celle-ci retira prestement sa main et prit immédiatement sa cadette dans ses bras, en pleure.

-Ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée ma chérie, mon amour…

Caly semblait anesthésiée, alors que ses sanglots se mêlèrent à ceux de sa mère.

Alice se leva comme un ressort et agrippa la main de sa sœur tout en faisant face à sa mère.

-Jamais tu n'as levé la main sur nous, jamais. Et c'est aujourd'hui que tu commences ?

-Je suis tellement désolée mes chéries…

Le regard d'Alice se durcit alors qu'elle tira sa jumelle des bras de leur mère. Calysia ne disait plus rien, gardant le regard baissé, des traces d'eau striant ses joues de porcelaine.

-Si c'est le genre de réaction que tu as si nous osons donner un avis je crois que nous n'y arriverons pas.

Alice entraina sa sœur vers la sortie, Esmée voulut protester, elle supplia ses filles de pardonner son geste mais le mal était fait.

Alice se retourna froidement face à sa mère, son air, ses expressions, cette tête si entêtée, le souvenir fugace de la veille me revint en mémoire. Je réprimai un frisson quand elle parla de cette voix froide, blanche.

-Nous avons besoin de prendre l'air.

Et sans un mot de plus les filles sortirent. Quelques instants plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua puis un rugissement sourd sur les graviers nous confirma la vérité à toutes les deux. Les filles sont parties. Ce fût la goutte de trop pour Esmée qui s'effondra en pleurant sur le lit de son ainé.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Les filles revinrent à la tombée de la nuit. Esmée et moi étions en train de préparer le dîner quant le bruit de la porte d'entrée attira notre attention.

Miss Platt m'adressa un regard inquiet auquel je lui répondis par un sourire. Je la comprends mieux maintenant, tout cet amour pour ses filles, cette attention constante… Je ne savais pas qu'un tel dévouement, une telle dévotion était seulement possible. Comme j'aurai aimé tomber dans les bras d'une mère comme elle…

Le Calyce entra dans la cuisine et leur mère ouvrit grand ses bras avec une appréhension palpable. Les jumelles se concertèrent du regard une seconde avant de fondre d'un même mouvement contre leur mère.

-On est tellement désolées maman ! On n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi !

-C'est moi mes amours, je m'en veux tellement ma chérie ! Jamais je n'aurai dû lever la main sur toi…

Esmée parcourut la joue de Calysia avec attention et cette dernière lui sourit.

-Tu as le droit d'être heureuse maman. On est justes inquiètes, c'est tout…

-Je le sais mes chéries. C'est pour ça que j'ai lancé une invitation ce soir. Je voudrais vraiment que vous preniez le temps de vous connaître, il est gentil c'est un homme bon et vous êtes les êtres les plus chers de ma vie. J'aimerai tellement que tout se passe bien…

Les filles firent la grimace mais approuvèrent leur mère.

Alice se tourna vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, bientôt rejointe par une Calysia qui avait retrouvé un petit semblant de sourire.

-Ma Bella, nous t'avons lâchement abandonné !

Je les rassurais au mieux, face à leurs mines coupables.

-Mais pas du tout, on a bien discuté avec Esmée, c'est normal d'avoir besoin de faire le point de temps en temps !

-Et de quoi avez-vous tant parlé ?

Je fis un sourire complice à Esmée, vraiment, c'est une femme extraordinaire.

-De choses et d'autres…

Alice m'avisa de son regard curieux mais ne dit rien. Esmée repartit à son fourneau et nous conseilla de se changer pour le repas.

-Parce-qu'en plus on doit jouer les petites filles modèles !

Calysia écrasa la main de son double et leur maman eut un petit rire.

-Allons ma chérie, je sais que tu adores ça !

Alice nous tira vers l'étage et nous laissâmes Esmée à sa cuisine. Arrivée dans sa chambre, la pro de la mode ouvrit en grand sa valise et en extirpa des tenues sobres, chose rare. Elle balança une robe noire au visage de Calysia, une chose de la même couleur pour moi et en sortit une verte foncée pour elle.

Je partis me changer dans la salle de bain sans émettre la moindre objection, inutile de gâcher un temps précieux en bavardages stériles.

J'enfilai une petite robe noire avec des plumes sur le bas, très discrète et jolie. Je revins dans la chambre après m'être donnée un coup de brosse. Calysia est très belle dans une robe identique à la mienne, les plumes remplacés par de smocks soyeux. Alice en revanche est éblouissante. Le ton vert soyeux de sa robe faisant un accord parfait avec l'éclat émeraude de ses prunelles.

Les jumelles arrangèrent leur tenue et sortirent dans le couloir après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Un coup de sonnette retentit plus bas et je sentis Caly se tendre.

Nous descendîmes dans le vestibule alors qu'Esmée accueillait chaleureusement son visiteur. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau qu'elle suspendit à un cintre tout en plaisantant. Elle se décala pour placer le vêtement dans la penderie et nous aperçûmes un homme de haute stature à la chevelure blonde impeccablement disciplinée.

Esmée se rendit compte de notre présence dans son dos par un léger toussotement de Caly.

-Mes filles adorées, Voici Alice et Calysia et notre amie Bella. Les filles je vous présente Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

Pardon ? Je me retins de vomir. Les jumelles ont apparemment la même réaction vu leur mine atterrée. Alors c'est lui, le docteur Cullen, le père de cette enflure de Cullen junior !

L'ami d'Esmée s'approche de nous souriant et nous plante une bise amicale sur chaque joue, et avec le sourire en plus !

-Je suis plus qu'enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin Mesdemoiselles, votre mère ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet !

Alice lui sourit, verte de rage tandis que Caly et moi rions bêtement. _Au secours, que quelqu'un nous sorte de ce mauvais pas…_

Le sourire de Cullen senior est proportionnel à notre malaise. Et s'il avait fait un rapprochement ? Si jamais il avait compris quelque chose ? Mon dieu que nous ne sommes pas discrètes !

Aussitôt Alice plaqua avec adresse un sourire chaleureux sur son visage de poupée auquel le docteur lui répondit niaisement. Esmée nous invita à passer directement à table et nous plaça toutes les trois face au si gentil docteur Cullen. _Horreur, rage et désespoir…_

Caly prit la place de droite et sa sœur celle de droite, me laissant au milieu, protégée. Elles sont vraiment trop gentilles. Chaqu'une prit une de mes mains sous la nappe immaculée.

_Oui, nous ferons front Cullen, nous serons plus fortes que toi et ta petite bande de fils à papa encapuchonnés ! _

Son sourire se fit plus grand à mesure qu'il nous détaillait toutes les trois. Esmée arriva avec un plateau de fruits de mer et s'assit à côté de Cullen.

-Alors Calysia, tu étudies le droit c'est cela ?

La réponse fusa, nette, concise.

-Tout à fait.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

-Mon fils aussi. Il vient d'entrer en quatrième d'année, il s'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen. Tu le connais peut-être ?

Je ne pus retenir un petit glapissement apeuré que je tentai de masquer par une soudaine quinte de toux. Alice me broya la main tandis que sa sœur me tapota le dos avec complaisance.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui en effet !

Le monstre afficha une mine ravie, un peu trop pour être honnête.

-Vraiment ! Tu l'as peut-être rencontré sur le campus ?

Ma voisine prit un air énigmatique tout en souriant innocemment à Cullen.

-On peut dire ça !

L'homme se tourna à présent vers la seconde fille de notre hôte.

-Et toi Alice ? Ta mère ne cesse de me vanter ton coup de ciseau, il parait que tu es une créatrice de talent !

-Moi et mon ciseau allons très bien merci !

-Aurai-je le privilège d'admirer une de tes œuvres ?

Le sourire courtois de mon amie se fit carnassier.

-Vous avez des exemples devant vous Monsieur Cullen, j'ai confectionné moi-même les tenues de Bella et de ma sœur ainsi que la mienne.

Le docteur la félicita puis me demanda plus d'informations sur mon parcours, je lui répondis avec appréhension que je suivais un cursus d'Histoire avec Alice pour lequel il nous conseilla quelques lectures utiles. _Ecœurant !_

-Veuillez nous excuser docteur mais je vais aller aider ma mère en cuisine !

-Mais faîtes ma petite Calysia, et appelez-moi Carlisle, c'est si cérémonieux docteur ! Nous sommes presque de la même famille maintenant !

-Avec plaisir Carlisle ! Tu viens Bella ?

Calysia se leva et m'adressa un petit sourire, je me levai un peu gauchement et la suivis dans la pièce adjacente.

Esmée terminait de dresser une mayonnaise, elle sourit et nous questionna sur son docteur si charmant.

-Comment le trouvez-vous les filles, n'est-il pas adorable !

Calysia rassura sa mère et lui proposa notre aide.

-Non merci, j'ai terminé, ne trainez pas trop mesdemoiselles !

Mrs Platt repartit dans la pièce principale avec un assortiment de sauces, sitôt qu'elle fut sortie Caly me traina près de la fenêtre.

-Surtout fait attention à tout ce que tu consommeras, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle idée peut lui passer dans sa tête de tarée ! Surveille ton verre et ton assiette !

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous empois…

-Je n'en sais rien ! Alice le surveille de près, allez courage, faisons bonne figure, il nous a certainement déjà repéré, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il savait tout de nous avant même de nous rencontrer…

-Ne laissons rien paraître alors !

Calysia m'offrit un sourire lumineux.

-Voilà une bonne attitude, retournons-y.

Je reste du repas se passa dans un relatif calme. Carlisle Cullen apprécia tous les mets et fit des compliments qui transformèrent la douce en Esmée en coquelicot. Il prit congé vers les onze heures, après une révérence élégante et nous prétextions la fatigue pour monter dans nos chambres.

Esmée nous posa quelques questions sur le fourbe que le Calyce expédia d'un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle tenta d'avoir mon avis mais je restai évasive.

Nous primes la chambre de Calysia d'assaut, le lit d'Alice croulant sous nos feuilles de cours respectifs et analysions du mieux la situation.

Esmée sort avec le père du diable. Elle l'aime déjà trop. Assurément, ce n'est même plus une catastrophe, c'est un cataclysme.

Une pluie fine tombait sur Port-Angeles alors que j'aidai Calysia à charger les rouleaux de tissus pour le bal dans sa voiture. Le week-end est déjà fini et nous préparons activement le voyage de retour. Esmée discute avec Alice dans la chambre de cette dernière, pour lui remettre les idées en place à coup sûr, et éviter qu'elle ne s'extasie trop dans une folie créatrice durant la semaine.

Sa jumelle me lança un regard réprobateur.

-Tu sauras qui remercier ce soir-là, lorsque tous les hommes n'auront d'yeux que pour toi ! Merci Alice pour ce chef d'œuvre de création !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai horreur d'attirer l'attention donc si c'est pour me faire remarquer je préfère autant rester chez moi !

Caly me pinça le bras, taquine.

-Ah non, tu viens ! D'accord je veux bien te faire plaisir en étant plus jolie que toi si telle est ta condition, mais c'est vraiment pour t'arranger…

Je rentrai dans son jeu et Calysia tomba dans le panneau.

-Justement, tu dois être plus jolie que moi, c'est une nécessité ! Hors de question que ce pauvre Eléazar ne se jette sur moi telle une âme en peine parce-que sa copine fait tapisserie ! Je ne supporterai pas ce genre de mec collant à mes baskets!

-Rrooh que tu es insupportable ! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends Swan, je t'interdis de traiter Eléazar de collant ! Ce garçon est gentil, doux, prévenant, c'est un gentleman !

Je levai les mains en signe de réédition, hilare.

-Je rigole ! Tu devrais voir ta tête miss Platt, trop drôle, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait !

Caly arrangea le panier repas concocté par sa mère pour notre dîner sur la banquette arrière avant de claquer bruyamment la portière, hors d'elle.

-Tu te trouves comique peut-être ?

Je ris davantage à sa mine outragée.

-Oh que oui !

-Très bien. Si sa t'amuse de faire le chemin à pied.

Alice arriva suivie de près par sa mère.

-Du calme molosse, tu vas nous traumatiser Bella ! Elle risquerait de te prendre au mot.

-Je sais reconnaître de l'humour quand-même !

Caly plaqua théâtralement une main sur son palpitant et se fit réprimander pas Esmée.

-Non ! Pas possible ! Bella je suis choquée !

-Caly ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux les filles !

Alice embrassa une nouvelle fois Esmée qui me fit un clin d'œil et je la remerciai chaleureusement pour son hospitalité. Caly ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, se contenant de grimper place conducteur. Calysia a choisi de prendre la Volvo pour son confort mais surtout la place conséquente pour nous transporter au bal, Lice concoctant des tenues trop imposantes pour entrer sans risque dans un coupé sport. Alice prit place à l'arrière et je bouclai ma ceinture aux côtés d'une miss Platt à l'humeur étrange. Esmée vint à la hauteur de la portière de sa fille cadette.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

-Toi aussi, tu nous as habitués à mieux.

Caly écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur et la voiture fila vers la nationale.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Prête ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que je pose la question !

Caly haussa les épaules et Alice nous houspilla vers la sortie de sa chambre. Nous sommes samedi matin et le Centre est plus que calme, à vrai dire ce fût le cas toute la semaine. Aucun signe suspect de la part de Cullen ou ses sbires, à croire qu'ils auraient tous disparu ! Il y a anguille sous roche c'est certain.

-Cesse d'être pessimiste Bella ! Ce soir nous avons une soirée importante, et je compte bien que tout se passe à merveille !

-Bien mon commandant !

Caly me pressa dans l'escalier claironnant que c'était elle le chef tandis qu'Alice et moi pouffions dans son dos.

-La chef des enquiquineuses oui !

Calysia se retourna outrée et Angela nous rejoint dans le hall du bâtiment B.

-Prête pour le grand jour les filles ?

Caly poussa un cri de joie pure tandis que son double sautilla autour de nous en chantant.

Il était convenu que nous passions une journée détente entre filles. Spa, sauna, et massage, tout s'enchaina à la vitesse de l'éclair si bien que c'est avec étonnement que je pris conscience que nous étions déjà dans la fin de l'après-midi et que mon calvaire ne tarderait pas à commencer.

Toute la semaine Alice avait travaillé sans relâche tout en gardant son travail jalousement secret. Elle avait pris en charge de nombreuses commandes en plus de nos robes à nous quatre. Parmi ses clientes se trouvait même Tanya Denali ! Elle avait tellement cousu que nous ne l'avions que très peu vu ces derniers jours. Entre ça et les surveillances, Lice semblait crevée. Néanmoins elle restait fidèle à elle-même, sautillant et piaillant avec son double sur la soirée à venir.

Angela et moi les contemplions avec un peu d'appréhension, qui augmenta significativement une fois que Caly se fût garée sur le petit parking en bas de la cité.

-Il est six heures, c'est plus que l'heure de nous préparer n'est-ce pas Caly ?

-Mais tout à fait Alice, allons-y de ce pas !

Notre couturière préférée ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et nous fûmes scotchées à la vue du désordre. Mètre-ruban, coupons de tissus, galons multicolores, il y en a partout ! Sur le bureau, le lit, la moquette dont on ne distingue même plus la couleur sous l'ensemble multicolore.

La chambre d'Alice est sans dessus-dessous, mais au milieu trône fièrement quatre bustes habillés des robes les plus belles que je n'ai jamais vu.

Quatre toilettes de velours splendides pour nous transformer en princesses des temps médiévaux. Une pourpre, une bleue nuit, une rouge rubis et une verte émeraude. Alice a accompli un vrai miracle. Chaque robe est un vrai bijou brodé d'or ou d'argent. La pièce est si petite, avec ces mannequins imposant, nous sommes en retrait, hypnotisées. Notre hôtesse nous présente ses créations et nous remet religieusement la tenue de notre vie.

Elle décroche la première, pourpre brodée de délicats fils d'argent et la remit à une Angela émue aux larmes.

-Merci Alice, elle est magnifique…

-J'ai pensé que sa coupe sobre soulignerait ta silhouette élancée, et comme le violet est la couleur préférée de Benjamin….

Angela la serra dans ses bras puis Lice retira la bleue nuit de son présentoir. De délicats fils d'argent couraient sur tout le buste l'ornant d'un délicat feuillage argenté se détachant du bleu nuit satiné. Le bas est comme toutes les autres, élancé et plus long sur l'arrière tout en étant brodé du même fil sur l'ourlet.

-Elle est pour toi Bella.

Alice plaça son bébé dans mes bras et je restai sans voix face à la douceur du velours lapis-lazuli.

-Elle est superbe, le tissus est si léger pour une telle pièce c'est sublime Lice, merci.

J'écrasai une petite larme devant ma robe de princesse et embrassais mon amie sur les deux joues.

-Pour le tissus c'est maman qu'il faut féliciter, elle a trouvé exactement ce que je recherchais. J'ai voulu te rendre aussi luminante qu'une étoile, parce-que c'est ce que tu es Bella, une étoile filante, belle, rapide et lumineuse.

Je rougis et serrais une nouvelle fois Lice dans mes bras. Quel temps fou passé dans sa petite chambre ou à l'école pour broder ce corsage, le mien mais aussi celui des autres !

Alice détacha la rouge et la tendis à sa sœur qui poussa un petit cri extatique. La robe de Caly était semblable à la mienne à la différence que les broderies délicates étaient dorées. Enfin Alice prit la sienne sur le portant, verte émeraude avec des brodures d'or comme sa jumelle.

Le Calyce a décidé dans la semaine qu'il était préférable de se préparer depuis le centre plutôt et de faire la route ensuite. Angela s'est naturellement ajoutée à notre trio de folie mais le plan des jumelles posait un problème de taille. _Ou comment cohabiter à quatre dans 9m² ?_ A cela aussi le Calyce a trouvé une solution.

La chambre de Calysia fut mobilisée pour la partie douche et retouche épilation, Alice s'étant chargée personnellement de cette torture la veille, puis dans la mienne Caly nous avait maquillées et coiffées et enfin nous avions passé nos tenues confectionnées par Alice dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Vous êtes toutes magnifiques ! Maintenant il faut y aller sinon autant rester ici le reste de la soirée !

-Que t'es rabat-joie!

-Arrête de te miner Caly, tu vas le retrouver ton ZaZar !

-Il s'appelle Eléazar!

-Oh arrête, t'as des étoiles pleins les yeux depuis qu'il t'a invité !

-En amis ! Nous sommes amis !

-Alors pourquoi tu es toute rouge ?

-Tu peux bien rire Angie, tu ne veux pas retrouver Ben ? A trop le laisser seul il pourrait tomber sous le charme d'une autre ?

-Mieux ! Avec le masque il pourrait la confondre !

-Vous vous croyez drôles les twins ! Bon on y va les molasses ?

-On dirait que tu t'es trouvée une amie Caly !

Le centre est quasi désert, Angela a appris par Jasper que l'Alliance dans son ensemble devait se retrouver chez Cullen dans sa nouvelle maison de campagne deux jours avant le bal, traduction chez le bon vieux docteur Cullen. Je vis soudain un détail troublant. Alice qui jusqu'à présent semblait au nirvana se rembrunit. Je l'interrogeais du regard mais elle me fit un sourire faux pour toute réponse.

-Moi j'ai un cavalier chère sœur, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes ! Je ne parle pas pour toi Bella.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Caly, je suis transparente.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je te promets qu'ensemble on va bien s'amuser, et on va certainement plus rire que ces demoiselles et leurs cavaliers coincés !

-Coincé toi même ! La jalousie te rend hargneuse !

Je coupai court à la joute entre les jumelles.

-Non pas que je veuille interrompre votre conversation enflammée mais l'heure tourne et j'espère ne pas m'être épilée pour rester à la cité U !

-Je suis d'accord avec Bella !

-Tout le monde est d'accord avec Bella.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ?

- Ça va ! Je ne te savais pas si pressée Miss Swan!

-Je constate c'est tout.

Alice nous poussa dehors et verrouilla sa porte.

-Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? Il n'y a pas un chat !

-Hors de question de transiger sur la sécurité ! Vous n'avez rien oublié les filles ?

Instinctivement je plaçai ma main gauche contre ma cuisse. L'épais tissu soyeux dissimulait parfaitement ma dague, la rendant indétectable au toucher. _Une idée d'Alice en cas de bousculade._

Calysia et Angie prirent bruyamment la tête de notre groupe, surexcitées à l'idée de retrouver les garçons sur le parking. Alice et moi les suivions en retrait. Plus nous avancions, davantage Lice semblait morose.

-Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sembles pas avec nous…

-Mais pas du tout! Ne nous laissons pas distancées par les autres, ils seraient capables de nous laisser en plan !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez un commentaire si vous n'êtes pas trop rancunières pour l'attente ;)


End file.
